Impossible Love
by Narugirl12
Summary: Present-day. Naruto meets Hinata by defending her from bullies. Taijutsu tournament-like chunnin exams. Hinata goes to hospital and tells Naruto she loves him. He finds out that her ex isn't her ex and there're reasons why she can't break up with him. Kidnapping, pre-arranged marriage, tough love... NaruHina OCxHinata
1. Chapter 1

**I need to hurry and post this story before tomorrow /: I've had this highschool thing on my mind for like ever. I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

Naruto sat there staring at the clock, waiting for the bell to ring. Class ended at 11:00, letting them go to lunch. It was only 10:30 and he felt like he had been staring at it for forever.

"Staring at it won't make class go by any faster Naruto." He heard Sakura say.

"I'm hungry! I missed breakfast because I slept in-" he responded, banging his head on the table.

"That's your fault! Maybe you should set your set your alarm to an earlier time!" Sakura replied, smacking him.

"I really wish you weren't so dumb Naruto." Sasuke said from his seat behind Sakura. Naruto looked back.

"I really wish you weren't so emo. Besides, what does my… umm… whatever have to do with you?" Naruto said, pointing at him. Sasuke sighed, pushing back a strand of black hair.

"I'm trying to help you." He replied, taking notice of the teacher walking in.

"How is that helping me?" Naruto snorted, crossing his arms and looking to the front of the class.

"Academics Naruto. You're failing in all of your classes. You won't go to special help-" Sasuke replied.

Naruto shook his head. "I'm not going to special help because of that reason. If I go to special help, they'll make fun of me!"

"More than they do now?" Sakura jumped in the conversation, laughing.

Naruto growled. "It has to called "special" for some reason! That's why I'm not going!" he burst, standing.

"Naruto." He heard his teacher say. Looking to the front of the class, he saw everyone was staring at him.

Laughing he replied, "Here."

"Naruto, that's the seventh time this week you've-" he scolded.

"Iruka-sensei, it wasn't my fault and besides, you just got here so that doesn't count-" Iruka pointed to the door. "I didn't do anything wrong-" Naruto protested, throwing his arms into the air.

"I'll talk to you in the hall." Walking slowly to the door, Naruto glared back at Sasuke before shutting the door. A few minutes later, Iruka came out, calmed down.

"Why do you always pick on me? I didn't do anything wrong!" Naruto exclaimed, hoping he wouldn't get another detention.

"I just wanted to talk to you about your grades and behavior-"

Naruto looked away. "You're not my counselor." He grumbled. Iruka ignored the comment.

"Naruto, I want you to be able to get into college but you won't be able to if you don't keep up with your grades- you're already a month behind. Your behavior… If you don't start behaving, the school is going to expel you-"

"They wouldn't do that to me Iruka-sensei and my grades… I can get those up real quick! I'll even go to "special" help- I don't care what it takes." Naruto interjected, just wanting to graduate.

"I know you won't go to special help Naruto." Iruka replied, watching a stray student run down the hall.

"But I will-"

"I've already set up an appointment for a tutor."

It surprised Naruto. "A tutor?"

"Yes, today after school." Iruka told him.

Naruto shook his head. "But today's the Taijutsu tournament! I'm supposed to-"

"I've already forfeited you."

Naruto collapsed. "Now everybody will think I'm a-"

"Brains are better than brawn Naruto."

"But what about Lee and Sasuke?" Naruto asked, upset.

"Their grades are fine." Turning to go back into the classroom, Iruka said, "3:30 in room 211- Don't forget."

Naruto leaned against the wall, thinking of what he was supposed to do. 'How am I supposed to get my grades up if I keep getting kicked out? That's not even fair.' Sighing he walked to his locker down the hall.

"What am I supposed to do now?" He kicked his locker, opening it. Rummaging through the mess, Naruto pulled out his textbook for science. "I guess it won't hurt to be prepared." He sat down at one of the benches in the hall and took out his iPhone.

"I wonder if Kiba needs a tutor. I know his grades were bad too… I wonder if my tutor is Shikamaru." He unlocked his phone, seeing no new messages. "What? Choji said he would tell me if he was able to prank Iruka with me and Kiba tomorrow after school… I'll talk to him during lunch."

Going through his contacts, Naruto saw Neji. 'I barely talk to him anymore. I wonder if he's still going on with all that fate and destiny stuff.'

_Hey_ Naruto text.

Ten minutes later, Neji replied. **What did you want? I'm in philosophy**_._

Naruto laughed. _Did you pick that class? That sounds just like you._

Neji: **…Yes, I did. I heard you got kicked out of Iruka's again. (:**

Naruto growled. 'How did he hear about that?' _How did you hear about that? Who told you? Was it Sakura?_

Neji: **Lee. He's in that class remember? I don't have Sakura's number.**

Naruto never really paid attention to who was it what classes. Naruto didn't care.

He text Neji back. _Are you still into fate and destiny?_

Neji didn't respond. Naruto took that as a yes.

He looked at the time: 10:50. "I should head to lunch. By the time I get there, people are already going to be taking the good tables." He said as he walked in the direction of the lunch room.

Almost there, he heard sobbing and yelling. It was faint because of the yelling, but Naruto could still hear it. It sounded like it was coming in the direction of the locker rooms. Naruto ran quickly, in case something had happened. He skidded to a stop behind a group of peers, yelling and making fun of a girl, trapped in a corner.

"Leave her alone!" Naruto yelled, pushing his way through to protect her. One of the boys sneered.

"Whatever. She's a freak anyways." He told Naruto as they left for lunch, hearing the bell. Naruto turned back towards the girl.

"Are you ok?" he asked, helping her up.

She nodded, wiping away her tears. "Th-thank you. No one's ever do-done t-that for me befor-re." she stuttered as she pushed her navy blue hair away from her face.

"It's no problem. Those guys had no reason do to be doing that anyways." He replied as she walked with him to lunch, a horde of kids passing by them and talking animatedly.

She shook her head. "It happens a lot- I thou-thought I wo-would be used to by n-now b-but I gu-guess th-that just letting it go on h-has made it wor-worse."

"How long has this been going on? I haven't seen you before." Naruto asked as they entered the lunch room. The girl bit her lip.

Just as she was about to answer, a voice cried out from the other side of the room. "Hinata! Naruto!" Naruto looked across the row of tables and saw Kiba, waving his arm at them. Naruto looked at the girl next to him.

He laughed. "I never got your name- I should've asked but it's Hinata, right?" Hinata nodded, making her way nervously over to Kiba's table.

As Naruto followed her, he noticed the stares she was getting. They were hateful ones. "What are you looking at?" Naruto yelled at them angry and confused as to why Hinata would be getting those stares.

He sat next to her, seeing a smile appear on her face as Kiba spoke. "Took you guys forever just to get here! What took so long?"

Hinata looked at Naruto, pleading. He saw the look in her eyes. "She and I met on the way here, but Asuma-sensei stopped me about my grades." He lied.

"You probably have the worst grades out of all of us Naruto! It's no wonder you need special help." Kiba said, shoving food in his mouth.

"I am not going to special help!" Naruto interjected. "Iruka-sensei got me a tutor and he forfeited me… Everyone is going to think I'm a chicken!" Naruto groaned, laying his head on the table.

"A chicken? They'll think you're a puss-"

"Hey guys. Sorry I'm late. Asuma wouldn't stop talking about wind nature." Choji replied as he dropped a tray piled high with pork onto the table.

Naruto wanted to pull his hair out. 'Why Choji!?' he thought happy when Kiba didn't question Naruto's answer.

"Don't you eat anything else?" Kiba asked.

"Ramen." Choji replied before shoving a piece into his mouth.

Coming up from behind him, Ino said, "Just watching you eat makes me want to throw up."

"You're too skinny Ino!" Naruto told her as he got up to go into the lunch line.

"Whatever… You're a boy. Guys don't understand." She retorted as she ate her salad.

"Are you eating Hinata?" Naruto asked her, hearing his stomach grumble.

"Umm…" she hesitated, as if she wasn't sure if she was or not. Her stomach growled.

"Let's go. The line is getting longer." He said as he took her hand, dragging her.

"No, that's ok!" she said, pulling her hand out of his.

"You sure? Your stomach says differently." Hinata looked at the line. Naruto understood. "I'm here with you Hinata! No one's going to touch you." He said pulling her in.

"Th-Than-k you Na-Naru-to." She told him as a blush crept onto her cheeks. "You don't need to thank me. It's what friends do."

She looked away as the line moved forward. "Do Kiba and the others know?" She shook her head. "Why not? Don't you think that's kind of important?" Naruto asked, wondering how long she tried to keep quiet.

"I…I don't want them to get hurt." She told him without stuttering this time.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked, concerned about her.

"The-ey sa-say t-the-ey'll hurt my fri-frien-ds if I tell. I don't wa-ant t-that."

"They can't hurt them Hinata. No one will. You should've told someone before-" Naruto was cut off.

"Come on, move up!" someone yelled. Naruto blushed and pulled Hinata forward, grabbing two trays and handing one to her.

"Want to talk about it later?" He asked as he placed a bowl of ramen onto his tray. Hinata shook her head.

"I can't. I have t-to hel-lp someo-one af-after school."

Naruto face-palmed. "Damn it… Thank you for reminding Hinata! I have tutoring after school today. Ugh… if my teachers wouldn't always kick me out class then I don't think I'd have this problem." He replied as he fished some change from the bottom of his pockets, handing it to the cashier, waiting for Hinata.

Standing nervously beside the cashier, she said, "I… nev-never eat he-ere so I d-don't car-ry mon-ney-" she stuttered, stopping as Naruto handed the woman a dollar.

"It's alright Hinata. If you ever need anything, I got it!" he told her with a grin on his face as they walked back to their table.

Sliding next to Choji, Naruto saw her poke at her at her food. "Hey, I know it's not the-" he began, but stopped, feeling someone stand behind them. Looking up, he saw Neji. "Hey Neji! What's up?" he asked, a little uneasy at the way Neji was looking at Hinata.

"That's just like Hinata." He replied, staring down at her. Naruto noticed she could feel it- she tried making herself smaller by pulling her legs up and her arms in.

"Get out of here Neji!" Kiba yelled as he stood.

"Kiba, what's wrong? Why is he-" Naruto wanted to know what Neji and Kiba's deal was.

"You're an idiot Naruto. Neji is Hinata's cousin-" Kiba began.

"Then what's the problem?" Naruto interrupted.

"She's weak. She, like you Naruto, doesn't deserve to have even half the things she has."

Kiba growled. "Leave her alone Neji! Go pick on a freshman or something- you've been doing this to her, her entire life!"

A small smiled appeared on Neji's lips. "Taijutsu." He stated, making Hinata twitch.

"Taijutsu? What does that have anything to do with your feelings towards her?" Kiba asked. Ino and Choji were sitting there, leaning forward and taking it all in- Ino more for gossip.

"You've been her best friend since sixth grade and you still don't know… That shows how much Hinata tells anyone. Who knows what else she's hiding?" Neji replied looking at Naruto. Naruto growled, angry he was picking on Hinata like that.

"Just tell us and go." He said, seeing Hinata's teary eyes.

"The Hyuuga are a family that uses taijutsu. We're very skilled. The tournament, which I've already registered the both of us into will decided who is stronger; less weak." Neji said as he walked away, leaving Hinata curled in a ball.

Kiba sat down, irritated and angry. "Why does he have to do that stuff to you Hinata? You never did anything wrong to him!" Kiba said, trying to comfort her.

"I'll skip my tutor session- I'm going to come cheer for you and watch you kick Neji's ass!" Naruto exclaimed as he stood on the table.

"You almost stepped on my pork Naruto!" Choji exclaimed pushing Naruto off the table.

"Sorry-" Naruto apologized, sitting back down.

Ino squealed. "I can't wait until the whole school hears about this! Everyone is going to-"

"Shut up Ino! Don't you dare tell anyone about this or I'll kill you." Kiba said.

Ino crossed her arms. "Whatever. You'll go to jail and you won't get to see your stupid mutt." She huffed causing Kiba to sigh as he and Hinata stood.

"That's not all I care about and I can't believe that's the best you could come up." Hinata glanced at Naruto, Naruto seeing her eyes for the first time since he had met her.

"I'll see you around Hinata!" he said with a smile waving and trying to make her smile. She gave a smile and Kiba led her out of the room. 'Why haven't I seen her before?' Naruto thought as he turned back towards his bowl of ramen only to see it gone. He heard Ino laughing. Looking up, he saw Choji slurping the rest of the noodles. "Ah, Choji! My ramen…. You owe me!"


	2. Chapter 2

**I've had this on my mind for like ever. I don't own Naruto or anyone or anything in this story- just the story. **

* * *

After lunch, Naruto tried finding Hinata but he couldn't. He had even text Kiba and tried asking him about her but he didn't reply. Sitting down in his seat for science, Naruto sighed. "I really hope that wasn't made up. If that was, I'm going to have go to a doctor.

He felt someone tap on his shoulder. "Are you going to pay attention this class?" TenTen asked Naruto.

"Of course! I won't get kicked out either! I don't understand that if the sensei are so worried about my grades, why they keep kicking me out of class." He replied, opening his notebook and writing the date at the top of the page to get ready.

"You're disruptive, that's why." TenTen said, doing the same and opening her book. Naruto turned around.

"Hey do you know why Neji hates Hinata so much? They're cousins so why would he be so mean?"

TenTen laughed. "Mean? Naruto, that's like a second grader word." Seeing the Asuma come in, she said, "What's your number? I'll text you about it later." Naruto scribbled it down and handed it to her. "That's barely eligible-"

"Deal with it. That's as neat as it's gonna get!" Naruto declared, getting ready to write anything written on the board.

"Everyone pass up your homework." Asuma said as lit a cigarette.

Shino, who sat two rows away from Naruto asked, "Isn't smoking in school illegal?"

Asuma looked from his cigarette to Shino. "I guess you're right. I'll just have to wait for later." Asuma placed the lighter back into his pocket and put the cigarette out in the ashtray he had handy on his desk.

'Homework? When did he give that out?' Naruto raised his hand.

"Naruto? I hope there aren't any interruptions from you today." Asuma replied to the raised hand.

"When did you give out homework? I don't remember." Naruto told him embarrassed.

"Yesterday- when you were kicked out."

"Couldn't you have at least told me we were getting homework? I mean, you're the teacher…" Naruto retorted, beginning to doodle.

"It's the student's job to make sure they have what they need for school- that includes assignments." Naruto's face flushed.

"Fine…" he replied, passing up everyone else's work from behind. Looking through the papers he saw 'Hinata Hyuuga' written on the top. Leaning in the aisle, he looked back.

"Hinata!" He yelled catching her attention. She was far in the back, hoping to go unnoticed. She turned a deep red.

"Pass up the papers!" a classmate demanded, tearing them out of Naruto's hand. Suddenly, class didn't seem so important.

"I don't feel so good. Can I go to the nurse?" Naruto asked, seeing the skepticism on Asuma's face. "I'll take someone with me- Come one Hinata!" Naruto ran to the back of the room, pulling her from her seat.

"Be back before class ends!" Asuma handed Naruto a pass for the nurse. Before leaving, Naruto winked at TenTen, seeing her surprised look.

Outside in the hall, Hinata asked, "You ar-are ok, aren't yo-ou?" Naruto looked at her smiling.

"Yeah, I just wanted to ask you some stuff." He replied as they walked towards the nurse.

"I-Is it Ne-Neji?"

"Why do you stutter?" Naruto asked first, watching her blush.

"I… Low se-self este-esteem and con-fiden-ence. I'm not li-like you Naruto- I wish I was." She looked him in the eyes and he could see the sadness and loneliness.

"You're really quiet too. Is it because of the bullying or the stuttering?" Naruto asked, not wanting to look away from her.

"B-" Naruto's phone went off, making them both jump. Seeing who was calling, he ignored the call.

"Who was that?" Hinata asked, making Naruto smile.

"Hey, you didn't stutter this time!" Hinata smiled. "It was my godfather. I told him not to call me during school time." He told her putting his phone on silent.

Her smile disappeared. "I… Does he love you?" she asked Naruto.

"Yeah, I guess so. He's been taking care of me since I was a baby- I never knew my parents. He's the author of the Icha Icha books so he's away a lot but that doesn't bother me really. I mean, when he's home, I feel safe. He still tries to read me books- but the more… umm… his kind of book. He sometimes takes me on his book tours too. When I was little, he would-" He stopped seeing the little droplets of water fall from her eyes.

"What's wrong Hinata?" Naruto asked, placing a hand on her shoulder and sitting her down.

"My father… He's always about my little sister. He acts likes he despises me. I just don't understand what I'm doing wrong to make him hate me so much-" she told him, seeing the look in his eyes.

"Parents love their children- no matter what! I've never been there but I've read and seen stuff. Whatever's up with your dad, it's not about you." Naruto said encouragingly. She wiped her tears away.

"He wants me to be strong but when I try, I fail. I get back up and try again, but nothing… something seems to be stopping me and I can't figure it out." She told him, feeling as if she could tell him anything. Naruto hugged her.

"Then we need to find what that is." Thinking for a moment, he remembered what he really wanted to ask her about.

"If you don't mind me asking, why does Neji… not like you? You guys are family and I thought family got along." Hinata laughed.

"My family has never got along. Neji has… his father, my uncle, gave up his life for my father's when I was kidnapped." Seeing Naruto's surprised and worried look, she hurriedly spoke again.

"I was about three and Konoha had just made peace with the Cloud, if I'm correct. I'm not too sure about where the man was from but anyways, Hizashi, my uncle, attacked and killed him to save me. They demanded that there also be a death from Konoha or they would wage war. Hizashi gave his life for my father's."

Naruto didn't say anything, taking it all in. "Didn't they know the difference between your uncle and father?" Naruto asked.

"They were identical twins so no one knew… Sometimes I feel as if it should've been my father instead of Neji's that gave his life up but then, would I have turned out like Neji?" she asked herself thinking it all over.

"Even if your father is a dick from what it sounds like, at least you have one right? I mean Neji doesn't." Naruto replied, wanting to try and help her out. Hinata smiled at him and nodded. "One last question, if you don't mind?" Naruto asked embarrassed.

Hinata giggled. "No, it's ok. Ask me anything."

"Why does Neji talk about fate and destiny? I haven't seen him in a long time- exclude today- so I don't know-"

"I'll leave Neji to explain that to you… It's not my life to tell you about." Hinata replied, glancing behind Naruto.

"After you beat his ass. He'll have to listen." Naruto laughed, halting to see Hinata stare behind him. He turned around and saw the guys from before lunch.

"We didn't expect to see you here." One of them said.

"You're either with us or against us!" another, Naruto assumed the leader, said. He was tall and slightly buff.

Naruto stood in front of Hinata. "I don't know who you think you are, but you can't just go around bullying people for no reason!" Naruto told them.

"Does that mean he's against us?" another asked.

"Fine if you want to get beat to a bloody pulp then be my guest!" the leader exclaimed angrily as he stalked forward, his cronies behind him.

Naruto took out his phone. "Are you gonna call your daddy?" they made fun of him.

"Hinata take my phone. I just bought this. I'm not about to pay for another one." He stated as he tossed Hinata his iPhone.

"Wait, Naruto-" Hinata began to protest.

"Besides guys, my dad is dead."


	3. Chapter 3

**Maybe I can get the whole thing put up today? I don't want to but I'm taking my laptop home with me this weekend because of problems with it and reports I have to do. Little sisters and stuff. The chaps might be deleted permanently** **):**

* * *

As Naruto felt his jaw crack, he could see Hinata curled into a ball, scared. 'I need to win- I can win.' He thought as he stood back up.

Looking around there were four guys, including the leader. Naruto had to worry about the leader- he was the strong one; the jokers- Naruto could take them easily one on one.

He thought quickly and carefully. 'Why can't I be like this with my schoolwork?' he thought as he went for the first guy, punching him in the gut.

He keeled over; the second lunged for Naruto but Naruto kicked him in the chest, sending him flying. Naruto punched the first in the face quickly, knocking him out; seeing the third come after him.

'They aren't hard to beat but they're quick when ganging up.' Naruto thought as he flipped the third over, slamming him onto the ground. He moaned in pain. Naruto looked at the leader who had hung back and watched.

"You're next." Naruto said, getting ready to fight him. The leader sneered. "Maybe some other time- I have to go." He turned towards the kids on the floor. "Get up! We're leaving!" he yelled as he ran.

Turning back to Hinata, he saw she was still curled up. "Everything's ok now Hinata. They won't-" She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Thank you so much… I never thought… If there's anything I can do to make it up to make it up it up to you, let me know." She said handing him back his iPhone.

"I do anything for friends Hinata- almost anything. Remember what I said earlier, if you ever need anything, I got it!" he said with a painful smile.

"We should go to the nurse." Hinata said pulling him in that direction. "It's ok-"

"Don't you have to get that slip signed?" she asked seeing the office.

Naruto laughed and said, "Yeah and I guess we can finish talking there if you want." Hinata shook her head.

"Why?" Naruto asked, her lavender eyes attracting his attention.

"I want to talk in private- just you and me. I don't want anyone else to know."

"That we talk?"

"No. That I tell you that stuff. Kiba and I have been best friends since sixth grade and he doesn't know anything about my family."

A thought came to Naruto's mind as they entered the office. "Maybe you should invite me over one of these days." He told her with a grin on his face.

Hinata looked shocked. "Are you serious? My father is a really serious man and Neji is… you know. Do you seriously want to come into a territory like that?" Hinata exclaimed.

"Oh my god, what happened?" the nurse, Shizune asked, leading Naruto and Hinata to the table.

"You know me Shizune." Naruto told her causing her to nod her head.

"I shouldn't have to ask anymore." She replied as she started pulling out medical supplies to clean him up.

"I don't care Hinata! No one can bring me down- not even your father or Neji." Naruto said as Shizune wrapped his arm.

"Be careful Naruto." Shizune stated, giving Hinata alcoholic wipes and bandages. "Could you clean his face up? You don't have to put the bandages on." Looking at Naruto she said, "You really should be going to the hospital Naruto."

"Why? I heal faster than anyone else! By the end of the week, my arm will be completely ok!" He told her making her roll her eyes. Hinata gently dabbed the blood away, looking at his jaw.

"What about your jaw Naruto?" Shizune looked at it.

"I'll fix that." Naruto closed his eyes, feeling Hinata gently touch his face. He expected pain from his jaw but none came. "Alright, you can go." He heard Shizune say once Hinata stopped delicately touching his scratches.

Reluctantly he opened his eyes and hopped off the table. "See you soon Shizune!" he called as he left.

"I hope not!" she replied.

Naruto scratched his cheek. "Uh… Hinata?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah?" she wondered while walking with him.

"Why haven't I seen you before? In all the three years I've been here-"

"I try to stay away from people because for a long time I was bullied and I didn't want that but it followed me here- as you can tell." Hinata replied, looking at the time. "We have 10 minutes until class ends! We need to hurry!" She said as she ran, Naruto catching up.

"I like this Hinata- You should let her come out more." Naruto said as they saw their class appear.

Hinata blushed. "I'll try. For you."

Naruto opened the door to the class and found the room empty. "Where did everyone go?" Naruto exclaimed as they walked inside.

"What's today?" Hinata replied.

"November 3, why?" he asked, wondering why the date was so important.

Hinata moaned. "We have a field trip." She explained.

"Then why would he let me go in the first place! Granted I'm happy I left but still- When did he decide on this field trip? I haven't heard anything." Naruto sat down.

"Two weeks ago. Almost every class he reminds us… I just don't get how he could forget." Hinata sat next to him.

"Oh well, what do you want to do now?" Hinata sighed, looking at her Android. "It's 1:15."

Naruto smirked. "How about you introduce me to your father?

Hinata shook her head vigorously. "No!"

"Why? We'd just leave for a couple hours-"

"That's why you're failing school." Naruto sighed.

"I'm getting a tutor so it doesn't matter. Besides, it's fun."

"Fun skipping school? I have to come back after to help-" Hinata told Naruto as he went to the door.

"You're not going to fight Neji?" Hinata let Naruto pull her outside.

"I… You've never seen him fight." She replied as they walked out the side door, the wind cold against Hinata's skin. Naruto noticed her shivering and gave her his jacket.

"Here, I don't want you to get sick."

"But what about you?" she asked, reluctantly zipping it up. "It's ok. It'll take more than this to get me sick." Naruto unlocked his car and got in. Seeing Hinata still outside, he said, "Come on."

She slowly slid in, buckling up as he started the car. "Are you sure you want to do this?" she asked him as he pulled out.

"Hinata, I've got cuts, bruises, and a broken arm. I'm perfectly fine." He smiled.

"I didn't ask if you were ok."

"Where is your house by the way?" Naruto asked.

Seeing she wasn't going to win, she told him. "3441 Wayward Ave." She leaned against the window, watching the trees and buildings go by.

A few minutes of silence went by and Naruto said, "Hinata, I'm sorry if I ever hurt you."

Looking at him she asked. "Hurt me? The only way I've been hurt is by negligence and bullying. You never hurt me. You… make me happy." She replied.

Ten more minutes of silence went by until they pulled in front of a large white house with a second floor balcony. Flowers covered the sides of the brick walkway that split to the backyard. "Uh… Hinata? Is this your house?" Naruto asked her before she got out.

"Yeah," Looking in the driveway, she saw a Cadillac parked there.

"You wanted to meet my father, right?" A smug smile appeared on Naruto's face as he turned the car off, climbing out.

"I keep telling you that."


	4. Chapter 4

**I've never been good with titles so if the title doesn't really make any sense to you later on in the story, I don't know. I guess it's really just a title. **

* * *

"Do you always do this Hinata?" Naruto asked her as she took a few deep breaths before unlocking the front door.

"It helps."

'Is her family that bad?' Naruto wondered as he followed her into the hall. He looked in awe at how large it was considering the large chandelier that hung from the ceiling.

"He's probably in his study doing paperwork for his company." She told Naruto as she led him farther into the house.

"Company?"

"Yes." She answered as they walked by a picture of three people. Naruto stopped to look at it. The little girl looked like Hinata only with shorter hair. The woman had black hair instead and long hair. The man beside her, Naruto assumed, was Hinata's father. The photo looked like it had been taken years ago.

"Hinata, where's your sister in this picture?" Naruto asked, making Hinata turn back.

"Oh, she wasn't born yet." Hinata answered sadly. Naruto tried seeing her face but Hinata refused.

"Who's this woman? Is she your mother?" Naruto wondered.

"Yes but she… died shortly after Hanabi was born."

Naruto didn't know what to say. "I'm sorry." He told her.

"Why are you apologizing? It's not your fault." Hinata retorted as she led him to a door a few feet away. "This is his study." She said, getting ready to knock. "Don't say anything to him unless he speaks to you Naruto, please?" she asked before knocking.

"What do you want? I'm busy!" Came a muffled and irritated voice from the other side.

"It's me, Hinata." Hinata replied, her voice shaky at first.

"Well…?" he retorted.

"Someone wants to meet you. They can only do it now-" she said as Naruto rocked back and forth, hoping for him to answer the door. There was silence then padded footsteps. The door creaked open and Naruto saw the man from the photo: same lavender eyes as Hinata and long, dark brown hair.

"Aren't you supposed to be in school? And all my meetings are scheduled. You know that! Why do you want me to meet him," Hinata's father said in an angry tone as he addressed Naruto. "So badly?"

"He wanted to meet you." Hinata said calmly, folding her hands to keep them from shaking.

"Why me?" Hiashi asked his tone dying down a bit. Hinata looked at Naruto.

Naruto cleared his throat, thinking of an excuse. "I'm doing a project for my English class and I was given the subject of company statistics. I decided to hit you up." Naruto grinned, holding out his hand for a shake.

Hiashi stood there with a fixed glare. "What's your name?" Hiashi asked, letting them in.

"Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto declared sitting down next to Hinata.

"That sounds familiar. Who are your parents?" Hiashi wondered as he leaned forward interested.

"I never knew my parents. My godfather, Jirayai, has raised me." Hiashi sat back up.

"Does he write those Icha Icha novels?" Naruto nodded. "When you see him next, send him here. I have questions I want to ask him." Seeing the look on Naruto's face, Hiashi replied "Not like that… Now about your statistics? When do you need those?"

Naruto glanced at his phone. "Look at time! We should get going Hinata!" Naruto exclaimed as he grabbed Hinata and dashed for the door. He heard Hinata yelp, feeling a tug. Looking at her, he saw Hiashi holding her arm.

"Your statistics- if you require them?" Hiashi told Naruto. Hinata nodded at Naruto.

He smiled. "I came to see what kind of father you were." He answered making Hiashi release his daughter.

"What are you talking about?"

"I've got my statistics, thank you very much! Come Hinata!" Naruto pulled Hinata out of the room before Hiashi could move.

Once in the car, Naruto sighed with relief. "I never thought you'd let me say anything related." He started the ignition and saw Hinata slump in her seat. "What's wrong? I thought you wanted me to-"

"I did but what about when I come back home? He'll be angry with me for bringing you- especially for saying anything about how he raises me." Hinata replied fixing her hair.

"I barely said a word!" Naruto exclaimed as he came to a stop light. Checking his phone he saw it was 2:00.

"Hey Hinata. Want to go to Ichiraku's with me?" he asked, looking over and seeing a blush appear on her cheeks.

"What about school?" She wondered, sitting up. Naruto waved his hand as the light turned green.

"Skipping the last hour won't matter." He replied as he stepped on the gas.

"Alright… but my match against Neji. How will I get back into school?"

"When school ends, people will be entering and exiting the building. Just go in." Naruto told her taking a right and seeing Ichiraku's, a small ramen restaurant, on the corner.

"It sounds easy but..."

"You're making a big deal out of it." Naruto replied as he parked his car and opened the door. "Do you like ramen?" he asked, thinking he should've asked before he came.

"Sure… Kind of; Why?" Hinata got out of the car and walked to Naruto's side.

"Ichiraku's has the best ramen ever!" he explained as he dragged her inside. There was a bar and a few tables scattered about. Booths were lined up against the wall. Naruto sat Hinata down on a stool next to him. "Ayame!" he yelled, causing a young woman to come from the kitchen.

She smiled. "Just as I'd expect. But who's this? You're girlfriend?" Ayame teased.

"No! Just a friend!" Naruto replied hastily, his cheeks red with embarrassment. Ayame laughed.

"Anyways, what can I get you both?" she asked.

"Where's Teuchi?" Naruto replied.

"He's sick with the flu." Ayame retorted going to the kitchen.

"I was looking forward to introducing her to the man. He always has a new story... What do you want Hinata? I'll buy." Naruto asked Hinata seeing she was looking over the menu.

"You order first."

"Ayame!" he sang, drawing her back out front with a notepad.

"I'm ready." She told him.

"Ok, can I have 3 bowls of miso ramen and 2 of pork?" Ayame scribbled the order down then turned towards Hinata.

"I'll just have one miso please." Hinata replied.

Fifteen minutes and two empty bowls later, Naruto asked "How long has your father been like that?"

"Since my mother died." Hinata pushed her empty bowl away, signaling she was finished. Ayame came silently and took the bowl from her.

"How long ago did she…" Naruto asked, unable to finish seeing the sadness on Hinata's face.

"About thirteen years. She was driving home one night from work and a drunk driver crashed into her. She died on impact." Hinata twirled her hair, hoping it would keep the tears back.

"It's ok Hinata. At least… you're alive. I like you." Naruto stated. Twenty minutes later, he finished his ramen and placed 30 dollars on the counter. "Ready to go?" he asked as he hopped off.

Hinata's face was beat red. "You… like me?" she asked him as he helped her to the car.

"I mean like friends! Did you think-"

Hinata, not wanting to embarrass herself, she replied, "No it's just that I haven't had any real friends- besides Kiba and Shino. Everyone else is just… there." As they slid back inside, Hinata checked her phone. "It's almost 3." She told him before he could reply.

Sighing Naruto pulled out of the lot and drove back to the school in silence. He parked the vehicle quickly, seeing students exiting.

"What do we do now?" Hinata asked him as she followed.

"Act like you've been here all day; don't worry Hinata- I've got your back!" he replied as they casually walked back through the doors, passing their teachers every now and then.

"Naruto… they're watching us!" Hinata exclaimed as she looked back and seeing Kurenai, her math teacher, go to stop her but a voice from behind spoke instead.

"Hey Kurenai-sensei, I need help with my math homework. Think I could stop by?" Hinata looked past and saw Kiba. He glanced over and he frowned. Hinata quickened her pace to a run, making Naruto do the same to keep up. She ran into the girl's bathroom.

He followed her in and knocked on the stall. "Hey Hinata what happened?"

"Kiba saw me." She replied crying.

"That's it? That's why you're crying?" Naruto asked with a sigh and leaning against the stall door.

"We promised each other that if one of us skipped school, then so would the other. And I broke it." She broke into more sobs.

"Hinata, it's not that big of a deal. It's just one tiny promise- I'm sure you and Kiba made more. Besides, blame it on me. I dragged you out of the school when you told me no." He heard the door unlock and he stood facing her.

"Really?" she asked as she wiped her eyes and going to the sink to look at herself.

"Of course. Kiba knows how I am." Naruto answered as he joined her, reaching for paper towels and handing them to her after she washed her face.

"Thank you… Looks like I owe you another one." Hinata told him as they walked out, receiving strange looks from passersby.

"Nope. You repaid me the last time with the visit to your father. So now it's just one." He corrected as they walk towards the gym. "This tournament is huge." Naruto informed as he peered inside.

"You know Hinata." Hinata looked up at Naruto. "You won't have to fight everyone. Don't worry. You'll do fine." He encouraged as he entered the gym. "I'm going to see if I can re-enter. Gai-sensei's love for taijutsu will outshine academics- hopefully." Hinata followed him, swallowing her fear.


	5. Chapter 5

**One more chapter and I'll stop for now. I'll just put them all on a jumpdrive.**

* * *

"Oh, hey Naruto! I thought you forfeited?" Sakura asked as she and Ino came up to him, Shikamaru and Choji trailing behind.

"Iruka-sensei did that! How did you hear about that anyways?" Naruto asked, looking at Ino accusingly.

"Well… Choji told me and Kiba told him. Looks like I'm not the only one who can't keep a secret. Besides, the whole school would've found out anyways." Ino defended, eating a piece of popcorn.

"Why do you even bother eating? You're just going to throw it up later." Choji told her.

"I am not bulimic! Just because I'm super skinny and have nothing on me, doesn't make me bulimic or anorexic. When will you shut up about it?" She complained angrily.

"Just leave her alone Choji. It's too troublesome trying to block her out." Shikamaru commented as he walked back to his seat. Naruto watched Ino stalk him and Choji angrily.

"As I was saying: Do you think Hinata is going to come? I mean she has no-" Sakura was saying before Naruto said, "I brought her with me." Sakura looked behind Naruto and apologized. "I'm so sorry Hinata!"

"It's fine Sakura." Hinata forgave as she clung tightly to Naruto. "I don't know if I can-" she began.

"Just imagine it's you, him, and me- I'll be there on the sidelines after my victorious match waiting for you to kick his ass. We can go eat ice cream to celebrate." Naruto told her with a grin. She let go and walked with him to the sign-in table.

"Hinata Hyuuga." She stated to the man in a leotard.

"Ah yes! Your first opponent will be…" the man scanned the list. "Neji." Naruto watched her walk away and sit down next to Lee.

"Hey… umm, Gai-sensei, could I re-enter the tournament?" Naruto asked Gai, scratching his head.

"Iruka told me-"

"I know but Hinata really needs me now and I thought that maybe if I win my match, she can win- I'm an idiot sensei… so please!"

After a few moments of thinking, Gai sighed and gave up. "Alright but there's been a mix-up in the opponents. You'll be fighting Kiba now."

"Kiba? When did he enter?" Naruto asked, looking around the room for the boy.

"He stopped by my office around 2:30 and asked. He seemed kind of angry about something." Naruto growled. 'Was he going to try and fight Hinata? Or did he know I was going to re-enter? Whatever it is, he better be careful.' Naruto thought as he sat himself next to Sasuke.

"Who's your opponent?" Sasuke asked Naruto as they waited.

"Kiba… I don't know why he would even enter. He's terrible at taijutsu." Naruto pouted.

"Are you jealous?" Sasuke inquired.

"No, I just can't believe he'd do it after he finds out Hinata skipped school with me."

"I don't think he knew she skipped. No one did." Sasuke replied as he spotted Hinata a few rows away.

"What do you mean? Doesn't Kiba have any classes with her?" Naruto asked.

"The last one but I figure he would only do this to get at someone because he was jealous. Did Hinata say anything to you when you came back?" Sasuke replied just as a large projector screen was wheeled in and the crowd quieted.

"She told me Kiba knows." Naruto whispered as the audio began.

"_**In our first match, it will be Lee from Konoha and Gaara from Suna!"**_ Gaara and Lee both stood and walked onto the floor, meeting his opponent.

"Whenever you're ready. If you wish to withdraw, raise your hand." Genma informed as he stepped away. With that, Gaara threw a kunai, explosive tag attached, at Lee. Lee defended himself, trying to get out of the way.

The bomb exploded and as the dust faded, he lunged for Gaara, trying to trap him for the Primary Lotus, not seeing him. "I'm not stupid." Lee heard from above seeing Gaara come down from the ceiling.

"When did you-?" Lee demanded before being attacked. Gaara kicked him into the air, hearing the cheers from fans and peers and slammed him to the ground.

He heard a buzzing come from the dust and realized it was shuriken. He dodged and grabbed Gaara. "I will not be fooled. Let me end this here and now before-"

Gaara jumped in the air, flipping and kicking Lee in the head. Moments later, Lee was unconscious and unable to fight. "The winner is Gaara of Suna!" Genma announced from the microphone as Sasuke walked off stage coolly and ignorantly.

"Wasn't that great Sasuke? I hope I beat Kiba's ass pretty good too… I hope Lee is ok though." Naruto told him as he watched the computer scramble the remaining candidates.

"You should get to know Kiba's intentions first." Sasuke stated as the screen showed his own name and Yoroi Akado. "Yes!" Naruto yelled as he jumped from his chair. "Good luck Sasuke!" Naruto said as Sasuke met his opponent on the floor.

"You think you can beat me?" Yoroi asked confidently.

Sasuke smiled. "I know I can… It seems you think you can beat me." He replied, getting in a fighting stance.

"Whenever you two are ready. You know the rules." Genma said, stepping off stage.

Yoroi grinned and attacked, trying to punch Sasuke in the head and end it quickly. Sasuke saw this and ducked, sweeping his leg underneath the boy and tripping him. Yoroi landed on his back and grabbed Sasuke's foot as it came down and threw him back.

"I won't be outdone by someone like you." Yoroi yelled as he dashed forward. Sasuke came up behind him and kicked him into the air repeatedly, sending Yoroi higher and higher and finally slamming him into the stage. As the dust settled, it was clear who the victor was.

"Yay! Sasuke!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Sasuke!" "He's so hot!" screamed several girls as they ran up to the stage. A couple seconds later, there were screams of pain. "Back off! He's mine!" Sakura yelled.

Ignoring this, the proctor said, "Our winner is Sasuke Uchiha! Now onto the next match!"

Sasuke jumped off and sat down in his seat. "Please be me, please be me! I want to go…!" Naruto exclaimed his eyes shut tight.

"**The next contestants are Kiba Inuzuka and Naruto Uzumaki, both from Konoha!"**

Naruto jumped up excitedly. "Oh yeah! I can't wait!" Naruto said as he met Kiba on the floor.

"Why did you two skip school today?" Kiba wondered.

"Oh come on. Seriously?" Naruto replied as Genma told them what they could do.

"Then tell me, at least, why Hinata skipped?" Kiba demanded as tried punching Naruto. Naruto dodged almost getting hit.

"Is this why you wanted to fight me?" Naruto asked, glancing at Hinata. She was still smiling. 'She hasn't heard us yet- good.' "Let's talk somewhere else Kiba." Naruto demanded as Kiba tried kicking him, missing him terribly.

"Now or I tell Hiashi what you two did today." Kiba replied, finally landing a hit and sending Naruto to the ground.

"That doesn't even make any sense Kiba! All we did was skip a few classes- nothing big. Her father knows about it." Naruto retorted standing and going after Kiba, trying to punch him unconscious.

"How did he feel about that?" Kiba asked as he wiped the blood from his nose. Naruto looked at Hinata nervously. 'Hiashi doesn't really know. Maybe if I just keep cool about it, Kiba won't say anything.'

"Think about Hinata Kiba! You're her best friend." Naruto was punched in the stomach, then the face, and kicked in the gut once again, sending him flying towards the far corner.

"I am thinking about her Naruto! She needs to stay away from you that's all. You're going to screw up her life. It was fine before you showed up." Kiba said as he watched Naruto get up.

"In case you didn't know, she was always getting bullied. I stopped them- that's why we skipped. She needed time away from school during school. It wasn't going to hurt anyone. And she really opened up Kiba. You should try skipping class sometime." Naruto answered, surprising Kiba and making him let his guard down.

When Naruto saw that, he ran forward and kicked Kiba in the face. Kiba fell barely conscious. The room was silent. Naruto walked off angry at Kiba.

Hinata ran to Naruto's side. "You were amazing Naruto!" she cried out hugging him.

"Ouch." He said grabbing his arm. "Sorry! I forgot your arm was still broken." She stated as she sat by him and Sasuke until she was called up.

She had fifteen minutes. "It's fine… I forgot all about it during my fight. Now it's your turn. If you win, we can have ice cream and princess crowns! At least you." He laughed.

"Crowns? When did you think of that?" Hinata asked, giggling.

"Just now. You look like a princess. I think I'll go by you a crown after you win!" Naruto declared as he watched her face turn pink. He smiled. "Want to go for a walk?" She nodded and followed him into the hall. "How are you holding up?" Naruto asked her.

"I'm doing fine- just nervous. I want to prove to everybody that I can be someone other than what they think. I know I'm timid and quiet but I'm sure that one day I can be more than that." Hinata replied as she pushed her hair behind her ear.

"You're being that now. You're talking to me without stuttering. That's great!" Hinata nodded.

"I… heard your conversation with Kiba." She told him.

"You did? But I saw you-" Naruto interjected.

"I wanted you to win. Kiba shouldn't have been acting that way. I don't know why he was. Sure he can be protective but never like that." Hinata replied as she sat down.

"I guess that means the crowd did too?" Naruto asked.

Hinata shrugged. "Who cares? Ino would've found out by tomorrow and then by the end of the day, the whole school would know. It's no big deal. Plus, it's just skipping a few classes. No biggie- remember?" Hinata asked with a smile.

Naruto nodded grimly. "If I hurt you, I'm sorry."

"Not that again. You've already said that." Hinata said as she pushed him.

"What else do you want me to say?" Naruto asked.

"I'm sorry? Besides you could never hurt me. You're too nice!" Hinata laughed as she stood. "We should get going. By the time we get back, my battle should be starting."

"I'll be right there cheering for you!" Naruto said as he followed her back.

"Thank you for being my friend Naruto. I don't think I'd have the confidence to be doing this if it was anyone else." She told him as she held his hand. Naruto blushed.

"No problem!" they walked into the gym and Naruto sat down, Hinata taking her hand from his, oblivious to their holding hands. He began to miss the feeling of her hand in his and he didn't know why.

"Umm… Hinata?" she looked at him. Naruto didn't know what to say now. "Umm… I just- just- wanted to say… good luck! You can do this!"

'Idiot. You've been saying that for over an hour now.'

"Thanks." She told him as she walked up on stage after hearing her and Neji's names called.

"Are you ok?" Sasuke asked as he noticed Naruto continually stare at Hinata. Naruto nodded.

"I'm going to enjoy this fight." The comment caught Naruto's attention. "What? Why?"

"Because Neji is supposed to be really good. Better than me or Lee. This means Hinata has no chance." Sasuke replied.

"Then why would you enjoy it?" Naruto exclaimed.

"They're family." Naruto returned his gaze to the match which had already started.


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

Hinata wasn't able to get a hit on Neji. He hit her nonstop, making it impossible to even put up a defense. "Come on Hinata! Don't let him defeat you!" Naruto exclaimed. She heard and dodged the next, coming from behind Neji and tried to kick him in the back.

Neji turned and grabbed her leg, swinging and throwing her to a corner of the stage. She struggled to stand. "Poor, little Hinata. How can you not realize that I've already won? Give up." Neji said as she stood, breathing hard.

"I won't give up! I need to win this match!" Hinata told him as she went on the offensive again but soon by Neji's feet.

"I told you to just give up. You can barely stand. Why do you keep fighting?" Neji asked her as she got back up, wobbly.

"Ice cream and princess crowns. That and Naruto." Hinata stated.

Naruto smiled. "Alright Hinata!" Naruto yelled loudly as Hinata threw Neji into the air and kicked him to the ground with one quick move. She landed gracefully a smile on her face. "You did it! Now we-" Naruto stopped speaking as Neji came from the dust, hitting her in the chest faster than he'd ever seen. Naruto was amazed at the speed but seeing Hinata, he saw how much pain it caused.

Neji stopped and watched Hinata fall to the floor. "She can no longer fight." Neji stated watching his cousin cough blood.

Naruto jumped up onto the stage and next to Hinata's side. "She needs to go to the hospital!" Naruto said as he took his jacket off and helped her up.

"I'm…f-" Hinata said between coughs.

"You could die. Do you want to die?"

"She'd be better off- just like you." Neji answered for Hinata.

Naruto handed her to Sasuke, who had followed Naruto up, and wiped is hand in the blood, making a fist from it. "I swear that you're going to regret doing that to Hinata. When I see you again, watch out because I won't go easy on you."

Neji laughed. "How absurd. You, someone who might not even pass eleventh grade, is going to defeat me? Only fate will determine that and I don't see fate letting you win."

Naruto growled and looked at Sasuke. "Take her to my car. Here's my keys. Take Sakura with you." Naruto tossed his keys to Sasuke and he and Hinata walked off stage, Sakura coming and helping as they went out the side door.

Naruto looked back at Neji. "My grades have nothing to do with beating your ass. Right now, I have to go to help Hinata." Naruto said as he jumped off stage and ran through the door, Sasuke pulling up quickly. "Move!" Naruto yelled worriedly, pushing Sasuke out of the driver's seat and into the passenger's. "Buckle up. And buckle Hinata up." Naruto demanded just as he slammed on the gas.

"Naruto, slow down! She won't die-"

"You don't know that. She's losing blood Sakura and she's already lost a lot. She's unconscious now too!" Naruto replied as he ran a red light.

"Relax. We'll still get there. No one is going to die- unless you don't slow down!" Sasuke yelled as he clung to the seat. Naruto gently released his foot from the gas, braking lightly. Everyone in the car sighed with relief as Naruto slowed to 45.

"Thank you." Sakura told Naruto, looking out the window. "The hospital!" she exclaimed, making Naruto speed up again. Sasuke glared at her from the front seat. She smiled apologetically as she held Hinata.

Naruto slammed the brakes as they came in front of the hospital and he opened the door, unbuckling Hinata and running inside. 'Why am I acting like this? I feel like I'm losing my mind.' Naruto thought as he ran to front desk. "I think Hinata might die!" he exclaimed as he the receptionist hit a button.

"Just relax. The medics will come and everything will be ok." She stated, seeing his face. "Name?" she asked him as they waited.

"What?" his voice still a little shaky.

"Your name. I need to get your information then I'll get hers."

"Oh, Naruto Uzumaki. Couldn't I just fill out a form or something after?" Naruto asked and the woman nodded, getting a pen and clipboard. Seconds later, doctors came and placed Hinata on a gurney, Naruto trying to follow.

"You need to fill this out." The receptionist informed him, handing two clipboards to him. "It's your information and hers. Just fill out what you know." Naruto moaned and sat down in one of the plastic chairs to fill them out.

"This sucks." Naruto stated as he did.

"If something ever happens like this again, I'm driving." Sasuke said as he and Sakura appeared.

"Sorry. I was really scared- especially with the thought of her dying. Today, she was… I don't know. She opened up to me like it was so easy to do-"

"Everyone can to that with you Naruto." Sakura said as she sat next to him and took Hinata's form, beginning to fill it out.

"But it felt different. Especially when she was telling me about her family."

"Her family?" Sasuke wondered as he joined his friends.

"Yeah and they sound completely opposite of Hinata- except for her mom and little sister but she didn't tell me much about her." Naruto continued as he stood to give the paper back.

"I didn't know she had a mom-" Sasuke began.

"Everyone has a mom idiot but hers is gone- like mine and yours. You know what I mean?" Sasuke didn't reply.

"Hinata Hyuuga?" they heard a woman's voice ask. Naruto looked towards the desk and saw a tall, light blonde haired woman with hazel eyes and large breasts. She had a green jacket on as she stood there, looking at them seriously.

"Yes!" Naruto exclaimed, dashing to her side as he threw the clipboard and paper at the receptionist.

"She's alright. She conscious and would like to talk to Naruto." The woman informed. Naruto followed nervously through the cold, white hall. "She won't sleep until she sees you. I'm Tsunade by the way." Tsunade informed as she opened a door to the same cold feeling from the hall.

Naruto saw Hinata laying there braiding her hair as she waited. Seeing them come in, she undid it and sat up. "Naruto-"

"Don't talk too much Hinata." Tsunade commanded. "My assistant will be here soon to check up on you." Before closing the door, she replied, "Oh, and don't get up either. I'll find out." She left with a smile leaving Hinata and Naruto by themselves.

"So you wanted to talk to me?" Naruto asked feeling slightly uncomfortable.

"Yeah. I wanted to thank you for helping me today- with everything. The bullying and Neji. I don't think I would've gotten this far if it wasn't for you." She replied happily.

"But you got hurt because of that." Naruto said as he looked at his hands.

"No I didn't. Only count the ones on the inside." She told him, making him look up.

"You could have died. Aren't you worried about that at all?" he asked moving closer.

She shook her head. "I fought Neji and I did with everything I had."

"Well… when do you want to get ice cream and princess crowns?" Naruto asked, wanting to change the subject.

"What are you talking about? I lost." She said not noticing he was only a few inches away.

"Neji was an ass. That makes him automatically lose!" Naruto stated as he reached out.

"No it doesn't-" Naruto began tickling her, making her laugh.

"Stop that." They heard from the door. Naruto turned around and saw Shizune in the doorway dressed in a nurse's outfit and pig by her side.

"Shizune? What are you doing here?" Naruto asked as he sat back down.

"I'm Tsunade's assistant."

"What about the pig? Animals aren't supposed to be-"

"None of your business. Now, if you want Hinata to get better, leave. She won't get any better if you tickle her." Shizune replied as she checked Hinata's IV.

"But laughter is the best medicine! I thought you knew that."

"No it's not Naruto. Now go before her father gets here." Shizune stated.

"My father is coming?" Hinata asked surprised.

"Yes, the guardian needs to know if there's an emergency and you're younger than eighteen. Your sister is coming too." Hinata fell back onto the bed.

"Is that bad?" Naruto asked Hinata.

"I want to be alone." She told Naruto and Naruto reluctantly left, saying goodbye and good luck. "Her father needs to-" Naruto was mumbling until he saw Hiashi a couple yards away. Naruto stopped. "Hey!" he yelled, getting Hiashi's attention.

A frown appeared. "I'm sorry?" he wondered ignorantly.

Naruto continued walking up to him. "Why do you treat Hinata like that? She never did anything to you!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Whatever she's told you-" Hiashi began.

"Father, I-" a girl appeared, looking like Hinata's mother.

"You must be Hanabi! You look like your mom." Naruto said, looking back at Hiashi.

"I get that a lot. Did you come see Hinata?"

"I just left actually. Her room is 316." Naruto pointed to the door a few feet away.

"Thank you… umm…"

"My name's Naruto." Naruto told her. "Thank you Naruto!" Hanabi exclaimed as she ran to her sister's room.

"Yep, no problem." He said with a grin.

"Stay away from my daughter." Hiashi said after Hanabi entered the room.

"You can't make me."

"Hinata's told you about our family- I know but did she tell you what I do?" Hiashi asked.

"You work for a company. Big deal." Naruto exclaimed.

"I see she didn't tell you what kind. It's government owned and-"

"Like I said, big deal! Even if you were a god, you couldn't keep me from hanging out with her. You make her life miserable and I don't want her to be. I know what it's like to be sad and feel hated almost all your life. That's not going to happen to her- I swear on my life!" Naruto exclaimed. "So when she gets better, we're getting ice cream and princess crowns and nothing you say or do can stop us."

Hiashi could only sneer. "You're only going to make her life worse." He informed as he walked to Hinata's room. Shizune exited quickly, Ton Ton behind her.

"I'm not getting caught in that." She told Naruto as they walked back downstairs.

"Shizune, is there any way I can make her life better without someone trying to make it worse?"

"There will always be someone that tries to makes another's life terrible." Shizune answered.


	7. Chapter 7

**Couldn't stay away. I need to free up space on my laptop anyways /: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

The car ride back to school was silent. Sakura tried turning on the radio but Naruto turned it off as if it was a distraction. 'Why can't Hinata just have a normal life? Have friends and be happy? Why does her father have to be a dick about everything when it comes to her?' He thought pulling into the lot.

It was practically deserted, only a few cars left. "You should hurry. They're probably locking the doors now." Sakura said as she climbed out to face Kiba. "Oh hey Kiba. What's up?" she wondered.

"How's Hinata? I was unconscious until after the tournament was over… That's when I heard about Hinata." Kiba told them upset and wanting information.

"She's fine for now. I met Hiashi and Hanabi on my way out. He's going to tear her apart. I just know it." Naruto said as they walked back to the school.

"He won't with Hanabi there. He doesn't like Hanabi seeing what goes between them. Hinata doesn't either so when it's just those two, it's real bad." Kiba said as they walked through the open doorway.

Naruto turned to him. "How do you know about her family?"

"I pick up on things. I take it she told you?" Naruto nodded as they walked through the hall to their lockers.

"Why did you join the tournament? Gai said you came to his office at about 2:30 today. You looked upset."

"It was Neji. I heard him talking about how weak Hinata was again so I hoped I'd fight him. After I signed up, I found Hinata had skipped school- with you. She could've gotten in a lot of trouble." Kiba told Naruto as he opened his locker.

"Blame it on me. Hinata didn't want to but I made her. It's not her fault." Naruto explained.

"She saw me and I couldn't help but frown because she could've gotten in trouble with you." Kiba said as they walked to Naruto's locker.

"That's when she went to the girl's bathroom!"

"Did you go in there?" Kiba asked.

"…No." Naruto denied, opening his own locker. "Do we have homework for any classes?" he asked.

"Iruka and Kurenai but I don't understand hers so I'm not doing it." Kiba answered.

"Ok." Naruto took out his history book and slammed his locker door. "I'll just copy Sakura's homework." Naruto told Kiba as they went back out the way they came. "How are you getting home?" he asked Kiba.

"I borrowed my mom's truck. Hopefully I can get back there in in time." Kiba replied as he ran to the red truck and slammed the door as he climbed in and started it. "I'll see you tomorrow Naruto!" Kiba yelled out the window as he drove away.

Naruto waved and climbed back inside his own car. 'What am I gonna do now?' He looked at the history book on his seat. "I'm not doing that." He answered as he started the car. 'Sasuke and Sakura left already. Now I'm alone. And when I get back home, I'm going to be alone too.' He checked the time. 'Almost 6 o'clock.'

He drove slowly, noticing he was running low on gas. He pulled into a gas station and leaned against his car, waiting for the tank to fill. Looking around, he spotted one of the bullies from earlier. It was the leader of the gang.

"Great, just what I need." Naruto sighed as the bully noticed him and came walking over. "What do you want?" Naruto asked, almost afraid to.

"I just wanted to know when Hinata could come back to school. You seem to be really close to her." He said as he leaned next to Naruto.

"I don't know." Naruto stated hoping the boy would leave.

"You don't know or you won't tell me?"

"I told you I don't know. Now go before-"

"When is Hinata coming back?" the boy demanded again, more hostile this time. Naruto slowly took out his phone.

"I'm telling you- I don't know. The doctor didn't tell me anything." Naruto began to dial for help, but the boy snatched away his phone. "Why do you want to know?" Naruto asked.

"She and I have a history- besides bullying." The boy replied, smashing Naruto's phone.

"Why'd you do that? That was two hundred-" Naruto complained.

"Shut up. Where are your keys?" Naruto shook his head.

"Like I'd give them to-" Naruto began, getting punched in the face.

"I saw that match of yours against Kiba. You weren't very good." Naruto held his nose and backed away.

"Then how did I beat your men?" he asked.

"They're wimps but they're handy when it comes to ganging up on a certain someone." Naruto felt the keys in his pocket.

"I'm not giving them to you. Why do you want them?" The peer sighed and walked towards Naruto, backing him up against the car.

"Hinata. I don't understand what she sees in people like you." The boy said as he reached for the keys. Naruto dodged and kicked the boy, expecting him to be sent off his feet but his torso was as rock hard.

The boy grabbed Naruto and easily slammed him onto the blacktop and reached into his pocket and grabbed the keys. "What…are you…going to do…when you see…her?" Naruto wondered, wheezing.

"Don't worry about it." The boy answered before driving off.

Naruto clumsily stood and went to the payphone, adding in fifty cents and calling Sasuke. _"Hello?" _Sasuke asked.

"Thank god! Sasuke I need you to get to the hospital ASAP! Hinata's in trouble. Someone's going after Hinata and he smashed my phone and took my car."

"_Naruto, I-"_ Sasuke began.

"Sasuke please! Don't bother picking me up! I'll meet you there." Without for a reply, Naruto hung up and grabbed his broken iPhone, running as fast as he could to the hospital.

"Don't hurt her… please!" Naruto said, seeing the hospital about twenty minutes later.

Running inside, he passed the receptionist. "I'll stop by on the way down!" He told her. A minute later, wanting to collapse with his legs feeling like rubber, he ran to her room and opened the door. "Hinata-" he stopped, seeing her asleep.

He collapsed in the doorway, happy he was able to get there in time. He crawled to the chair next to her and sat, hoping the boy didn't mean anything he said. Just to be sure, Naruto checked her pulse. "Good." He sighed and leaned forward onto the bed.

"Naruto." He heard and looked back.

"Why did I get here before you? You have a car!" Naruto said accusingly.

"I think I saw that guy you were talking about. He was running from here just a few seconds ago." Naruto sighed. "I got here in time."

"What happened?" Sasuke asked, sitting next to Naruto.

"I was getting gas and I see him, the leader of the bullies, and he comes up to me and asks me where Hinata is. I say I don't know. He keeps asking and then he asks for my keys. I say no and he punches me in the face. I kick him but he slams me to the ground and takes my keys and car. After that, I called you at the payphone and run here." Sasuke thought about it for a moment.

"Did he say anything?"

"I asked him what he was going to do to when he saw her and he replied don't worry about it." Naruto looked at Hinata.

"Want me to stay here and watch her while you-" Sasuke offered.

"No, it's fine. I'll report it tomorrow. I want to make sure he doesn't come back." Naruto replied.

"Alright, if you need anything, just call."

"Thanks for coming." Naruto said as Sasuke left shutting the door.


	8. Chapter 8

"Ahem." Naruto heard. He opened his eyes and saw Hinata still asleep. He wiped the drool from the side of his mouth and turned towards the door.

Blocking it was Tsunade. "Oh, hey Granny Tsunade!" Naruto said, yawning. "What time is it?" he asked her.

"Time for school." She said irritated at the nickname.

"That's not really-"

"Leave!" she said, grabbing him.

"You need to make sure no one touches her besides-" Naruto was saying before Tsunade threw him out the window.

"Go to school. We'll watch her!" she yelled out the window watching him fall into the bushes below with an "ouch". Naruto ran out of the lot and passed the gas station. He slowed upon seeing the school.

"Hinata will be ok at the hospital… She has Granny Tsunade and security cameras." He smiled as he walked at a normal pace now. 'How do I file a report? Do I call the police or do I go to them? Do I go online?'

Naruto shook his head. "I'll ask Sasuke. Right now, I need to focus on my work. Hinata will be back soon. I can visit her after school. I'll text her- Damn!" Naruto took his phone from his pocket. "He didn't have to break it." Naruto said, wiping away an invisible tear.

"Naruto!" He heard as he entered the lot. Looking around, Ino was running towards him. 'Please not me! Please not me!' he thought as he squeezed his eyes shut.

"Naruto, did someone really steal your car?" she asked. Naruto slowly opened his eyes.

He groaned. "Go away Ino! You're going to make it worse." Naruto told her as he saw Kiba and Shino going inside.

"Whatever you say… I'll just say you were carjacked by a midget. An old midget with arthritis."

Naruto spun around to face her. "That's not even close to what happened! He goes here! I think a senior!" Naruto defended as Ino followed him inside.

"Did you know him?" she asked.

Naruto didn't answer. He had finally caught up with Kiba and Shino. "Kiba, I need to talk with you!" Naruto felt Ino watching him. "Leave me alone Ino!" Naruto exclaimed as he dragged Kiba and Shino off to the side.

"What do you want?" Kiba asked as he tore his arm out of Naruto's hand.

"Last night, one of the guys that had been bullying Hinata wanted to know when she was getting out. I told him I didn't know. Then he wanted my keys so he could see her. He smashed my phone just so I couldn't call anybody!" Naruto explained.

"What did he look like?" Kiba asked.

"He was tall and buff… dark hair and green eyes with tan skin. I think." Naruto answered.

"That's Takeshi." Shino replied, looking at Kiba knowingly.

Kiba growled. "Why can't he stay away from her?" Kiba wondered.

"Who is Takeshi?" Naruto asked, not getting a good feeling.

"I guess you could say he's Hinata's ex." Kiba explained.

"Her ex?" Naruto yelled. "How did she end ever end up with someone like him?" he asked Kiba.

"It's what you hear all the time: She thought he was cute and sweet and everything under the sun and it turns out he wasn't." Shino told him.

"How did she get away?"

"We don't know." Kiba said, leaning against the wall.

"What do you mean you don't know? You're her best friends!" Naruto said confused.

"There are things she tells and doesn't tell us. Like with her family for example. She didn't tell us about them. Maybe she'll tell you about Takeshi when you ask." Kiba replied as the bell rang.

Naruto moaned. "Time for Orochimaru's! Damn, I hate science…" Naruto said as he dragged his feet but remembering he had to go to his locker first.

"Tell sensei I'm going to be late." Naruto yelled at Kiba. He dashed around the corner and to his locker, scrambling with his combination.

"Come on…" He whispered, finally getting it right and throwing the door open. "What am I going to tell Iruka? My book was in the car." Naruto wondered as he headed to science. Naruto stopped when he saw Takeshi by his classroom door.

Naruto smiled nervously and continued walking, reaching for the knob. Before Naruto opened the door the boy said, "Is Hinata really worth protecting?" Naruto held back the urge to punch him and ran inside, slamming the door.

"Uzumaki… Why are you late?" Orochimaru asked, his snake-like eyes watching him as he made his way to his seat.

"I forgot my stuff." Naruto replied, pulling a pencil from from his pocket and opening his notebook.

"Don't let it happen again." His raspy voice irritating Naruto's ears. Naruto groaned and put his head down.

"Naruto, you're never going to be able to pass if you don't start paying attention." Kiba whispered from beside as Orochimaru wrote problems on the board.

"I met Takeshi in the hall. What is his deal?" Naruto replied, copying.

"What did he say?"

"Is Hinata really worth protecting?" Naruto said angrily, his grip on the pencil tightening.

"It makes me mad too Naruto but Takeshi is probably just trying to toy with us again." Kiba said as he copied what Orochimaru wrote. "Again?"

"Yeah. After he and Hinata broke up, he started coming around and acting all weird and stuff- like he is now." Kiba told Naruto as he tried to find the cosign.

"What happened to make him stop?"

"Hiashi."

"So he does have some love for Hinata-"

"It was interfering with his work- having Tekashi come around the house whenever and scaring everyone in the house. It wasn't for Hinata but she was glad it stopped. I hope she won't find out about find last night." Kiba informed.

"She has to Kiba! There's my phone, then my car, and what if he starts doing that weird creepy thing again? She needs to know." Naruto explained taking Kiba's phone from his pocket.

"Hey!" Kiba yelled, drawing attention. "Sorry, I…saw a bug…?" he stated. Orochimaru returned his attention back towards the board. "You're a homo!" Kiba told Naruto.

"No I'm not. I need to text Hinata. I'm telling her my phone is broken and that I'm going to come to the hospital after class." Naruto replied, texting viciously.

"Naruto, you-"

"I'm fine Kiba. Do you want Hinata to be safe?" Kiba nodded.

"Let me come with you. You don't even have your car." Kiba replied.

Naruto frowned. "And you do?" he asked.

"My mom had had it when she found out I had borrowed her truck for the zillionth time so she let me have it."

"Awesome!" Naruto felt Kiba's phone vibrate and checked it. **I'm fine naruto. Don't worry about me. Btw How did your phone break?**

"She doesn't want us to worry about her." Naruto stated as he text back.

"What is she talking about? We're her friends. What are you telling her?" Kiba asked.

"She asked how my phone broke. I'm saying it fell in the hall and someone stepped on it." A minute later, the phone vibrated again. **That sucks… The doctor said I should be out soon and she's sorry for throwing you…out of a window?**

Naruto replied _Oh yeah, I stopped by last night and she was mad and I refused to leave so she threw me out the window._

"The doc said soon. She asked me why the doctor threw me out of a window." He told Kiba, seeing Orochimaru walk up the aisle.

"Lock it, lock it!" Kiba whispered.

"I'm trying!" Naruto locked the phone just in time.

"Naruto, Kiba, phone?" he stated, getting to the point. Naruto swallowed.

"What phone? Do you mean this one?" Naruto held out his iPhone. "I mean the one that works." Naruto could feel everyone's eyes on him.

Kiba shook his head. 'Don't you dare give him my phone! I'll kill you!' he mouthed.

"I really don't know what you're talking about. We were just talking." Naruto explained, sighing with relief as the sensei walked back to the board.

"Then would either of you care to give me the answer to this problem?"

To Naruto, it was just a bunch of numbers and letters. "I…"

"I'll do it." Kiba answered, standing and taking his sheet with him.

Naruto looked at the clock. Ten minutes. 'You can do this Kiba.'


	9. Chapter 9

"You really owe me Naruto. Do you know how bad it was up there?" Kiba asked as he slid into the driver's seat.

"No, and I hope I don't ever have to. You know I suck at science." Naruto replied after they were out of the parking lot.

"I almost got it wrong. Thank god I recognized my mistake before sensei did." Kiba turned left.

"Why do we have two science teachers anyways? Asuma and Orochimaru?"

"One teaches chemistry, biology, and anatomy; Asuma then teaches the other sciences. It's too much for me to handle!" Kiba told Naruto handing his phone to him. "Did she text you back?" Naruto unlocked it.

"Yeah, she said she's sorry."

"What for?" Kiba asked, seeing the hospital up ahead.

"I don't know. After that she goes on to say whatever happens, she hopes I can forgive her-" Kiba stepped on the gas. "Kiba, what the hell are you doing?" Naruto yelled as Kiba pulled in front.

"I think Takeshi's already spoken with her. That son of a-"

"Chill Kiba. When we see her, we'll ask her what's up- why she said that." Naruto said as they ran upstairs and through the hall. "Hinata!" Naruto yelled as they burst into her room. She was crying, curled into a ball. Kiba was by her side in a second.

"He was here, wasn't he?" Kiba asked holding her.

She nodded, looking at Naruto. "He told me about last night. Did you sleep here?" she asked.

"…Yeah. He was scaring me, making me think he was going to hurt you, so I ran here, after I called Sasuke to come in case I didn't get here in time. Turns out, I was here before either of them. I was just glad you were safe." Naruto tried to smile but couldn't, seeing her cry like that.

"Thank you." She told him, inviting him to sit on the bed her and Kiba. "I don't know if my father will stop him this time. He's barely home anymore so it won't bother him and Hanabi was never really bothered by Takeshi. She was never really home because of sports and clubs and friends. It's going to start all over again." She said, crying again.

"Hinata, what did he say?" Naruto wondered.

"He... just… it was last night. The look in his eyes told me everything and I…"

"How did you break up?" Naruto asked.

"Umm…" she was reluctant at answering. "We had an argument and we didn't see each other for a month and a half. When I saw him next, he was drunk, saying we were over. I was so relieved because I was always afraid to end the relationship but a week went by and he stopped by the house, apologizing for the way he acted when he was acted. I didn't know what he meant and he told me he didn't mean it… that we're never breaking up."

Kiba looked at Hinata angrily. "So Takeshi has been your boyfriend for how long now?"

"I don't even know anymore. Since eighth grade I think." She confessed seeing the look on his face.

"Hinata, why didn't you tell anyone?" Naruto asked, feeling sad for her.

"I was just so tired of Takeshi and everything he did. I wanted him to leave me alone. I thought maybe if no one knew, he'd leave me alone." Hinata held their hands tightly, feeling guilty.

"Have you tried to break up with him?" Naruto asked.

"Do you know what he'd do to me if I did? You've fought him before Naruto."

"Did he hurt you?" Kiba asked her, stroking her hair.

"Not seriously. Only when he was really mad or drunk or I didn't listen to him…" She faltered for a minute, remembering.

"Hinata, he's old enough. He can go to jail-" Naruto began, feeling anger well up inside of him.

"Please don't! Once he finds out I've told you, he'll-"

"That wasn't bullying, was it? That was him hurting you- physically and emotionally." Naruto figured, remembering from yesterday. Hinata nodded. "Why didn't you tell me? I would've-"

"Would've what Naruto? Sure, he would've gone to jail but what do you think he'd do after he gets out?" Hinata exclaimed angrily.

"Don't worry about that yet! Just worry about now. If the whole school found out about this-" Kiba began, Hinata stopping him.

"No one else will! He'll come after me-"

"You're living in fear Hinata… Please, just listen to us. We want you to be safe. You won't be if you're with him. He could kill you." Naruto told her, seeing her reaction.

"But…he'll kill you Naruto… He promised not to hurt you as long as I'm with him." Naruto sighed in frustration.

"That doesn't make any sense Hinata."

"I know this sounds crazy but I… love you Naruto." Hinata looked him straight in the eyes. He felt butterflies and his face turned red.

"I'm just gonna go over here." Kiba said as they were left to talk. He walked into the hallway, playing on his phone and messaging.

"You love me?" Naruto asked.

Hinata nodded and said. "When he came, he told me he knew about my feelings for you. He said I was crazy and I was getting my hopes up. Besides, I already had him and that he wouldn't hurt you if I did as he said. I didn't know what to do. I don't want to see you hurt so I'm staying with him. I-"

"Are you going to stay with him the rest of your life?" Naruto asked.

"If I have to."

Naruto shook his head. "When I see you Hinata, I feel so happy to be in your life. I love making you happy and spending time with you. Yesterday was one of the best days of my life- meeting you… You're not crazy." Naruto said.

"I'm not?" Hinata turned red.

"No. I really like you. Even though we just met." Naruto smiled, kissing her. Hinata gasped at the contact. "Are-"

"No, it's just Takeshi never kissed me like that. I like it." Hinata smiled.

"Are you guys done yet? I don't want to stand out here all day!" Kiba yelled from the hallway.

"Yeah." Naruto answered, still looking at Hinata. "You shouldn't worry about me- I can kick some ass remember? I'll be careful though." Naruto told her taking out his phone to look at the time. "Ugh… Damn it. I forgot again. I should get a new one after school today. What time is it Kiba?" Naruto asked Kiba, angrily putting his phone back into his pants pocket.

"9:23."

"We'll make it back in time for math. Wanna skip?" Naruto asked Kiba.

Kiba shook his head. "I need to get my grades up. You should get yours up too." Kiba looked at Hinata. "Text me if you need anything. We'll be here in about three minutes." Kiba laughed jokingingly.

"Thanks Kiba." She said before he walked out. She turned to Naruto. "Thank you again. That's twice."

"Nuh-uh. You just repaid me with 'I love you.'." Naruto kissed her again and stood. "I'll see you after I get my new phone- around 4-5." He winked and walked out, closing the door.


	10. Chapter 10

"Have you ever felt this great Kiba?" Naruto asked as they drove back.

"I think you two are crazy. Like Romeo and Juliet crazy. I really hope you don't kill yourself if she dies." Kiba replied.

"I'm not like that Kiba!" Naruto sighed a smile on his face.

"Please… you'd kill yourself if Sasuke died." Kiba retorted.

"That's not true. I don't love him like that and he's a guy. Totally different."

"What about when you two kissed?" Kiba brought up, laughing.

"Hey someone knocked me over. It was an accident." Naruto denied.

"I think that was in the yearbook, wasn't it?" Kiba pondered jokingly watching Naruto's face turn red.

"Whatever. How do you file a report?" Naruto asked.

"On your car? Don't ask me. I don't know that stuff." Kiba answered as he pulled in and parked. What they saw shocked them.

"What the hell?" Naruto exclaimed as he climbed out, falling to his knees. "Looks like he really doesn't like you." Kiba said as he stood next to him.

"That bastard! My car… Look at it." Naruto replied as he took it in. The windows were smashed and mirrors broken. The hood was dented and the paint was scratched. Naruto looked inside. There were beer cans and bottles and it smelled like vomit.

"I'm getting a new car. I am never riding in this again! When did he even get the chance? It's been barely two days!" Naruto exclaimed as he used Kiba's phone to take pictures of his car.

"Why are you taking pictures?" Kiba asked.

"I'm going to send them to my godfather after I get my new phone." Naruto stated as they walked away from his car. "When I see him, I'm gonna-"

"Don't Naruto. Hinata, remember?" Naruto paused and continued, a smile appearing on his face.

"You're right. I won't give him the benefit of the doubt either. Now that Hinata is happy, I can stay happy no matter he does." Naruto told Kiba as they paraded inside.

"You're weirder and dumber than before!" Kiba replied as he stopped at his locker grabbing his notebook. He handed naruto another. "Let's not waste anymore time." Kiba told him as they ran to class.

"Is he in any of our classes?" Naruto asked Kiba.

"No and don't do anything that might get Hinata hurt-"

"I know Kiba but I just wanted to complain about my car. He took it and decided to go drinking and driving. I want to tell him that he shouldn't." Naruto replied.

"Don't Naruto. I know you really want to hurt him right now- I do too. But let's not be hasty."

"I'm not-"

"Naruto, stop." Kiba said stopping Naruto in his tracks.

"What is it?" Naruto replied.

"You should take a look in the mirror- literally." Kiba replied. Naruto ran to the bathroom and leaned on the sink, seeing nothing abnormal. "Turn around." Kiba said as he walked in.

"What are you talking about? Can't you just-" Naruto suddenly stopped speaking, seeing the large blood stain on the back of his shirt. "Why didn't we see it before?" Naruto asked.

"You were wearing your jacket. It had to have happened last night."

"I didn't feel anything." Naruto replied as he took his shirt off to see the cause. He grimaced. The gash was from his left shoulder to the middle of his back.

He reached over to touch it but Kiba said, "Don't touch it Naruto! We need to get you to the hospital." Kiba grabbed Naruto and his shirt out of the bathroom and down the hall.

"We were just there!"

"Are you sure you didn't feel anything? Did he stab you or try to?" Kiba asked as he pushed the doors open and ran into the parking lot.

"Not that I can remember." Naruto was forced to climb back into the truck. "Kiba I feel fine." Naruto complained.

"I don't care! You are getting that taken care of."

"Kiba-"

"For Hinata." Kiba interrupted; when they were in the hospital parking lot, he dragged Naruto out and pulled him to the receptionist, turning him around.

She covered her mouth and pressed the button several times. Seconds later, medics and doctors rushed in with a gurney. "I told you-"

"Get on Naruto!" he heard Tsunade yell. Quickly and quietly he did, belly down. "Everybody move. Let me look at this." Tsunade said as she pushed her way through the group.

"Hurry up Granny, I have math class."

"You didn't seem too worried earlier." Tsunade replied as she moved her hands over the wound, studying it. "Not that serious but I'm surprised you didn't die from the blood loss." Naruto paled.

"Can you put me in Hinata's room?" he asked as they wheeled him away.

"Whatever kid." Tsunade said, turning to Kiba. "You can go on up to Hinata's- tell her about Naruto." Kiba nodded and ran upstairs to inform and wait.

About half-an-hour later, Naruto was heard arguing with the nurses about what was better: anime or cartoons. Supposedly, cartoons. They set him up, still talking and trying to make a valid argument but finding none. Naruto laughed in their face. "That just means anime is better!" he yelled after them before they shut the door.

"How are you feeling Naruto?" Naruto looked at Hinata and smiled.

"I feel great! I never realized I even had that. It's weird, isn't it?"

Kiba shook his head. "You are so dense Naruto. I don't understand why she loves you." Kiba said as he opened up his math notebook, taking out a pencil.

"Whatever. It's not my fault I'm so handsome!" he declared as he jumped up onto the bed.

"Sit down. You're going to open your stitches." Kiba told Naruto as he doodled in his notebook.

"You sound more like a mom would than a friend." Naruto said, huffing and plopping down.

"I want you two to hurry and get better so I don't have to make constant trips. I better not be the next one in here- I'll probably be lucky enough to have a black cat cross my path while I'm walking with Akamaru and then bam! He'll run over me."

"How big is he?" Naruto asked.

"Bigger than you. I can ride him- it's amazing."

"Oh, wow! I want a dog now. The pervy old man probably won't let me though…" Naruto pouted.

"Naruto," Hinata began, Naruto looking at her with a smile.

"Yeah?"

"There's a football game Saturday at the school and I was just wondering…"

Naruto understood what she meant. "Of course I'll go with you! Why wouldn't I?" Kiba cleared his throat. "Oh, but I already told you- I'd do almost anything for my friends and you are a very special friend Hinata." Naruto said with a smile still on his face.

Kiba rolled his eyes. "I should go before I throw up. Do you still want a new phone by today Naruto?" he asked.

"I'll text you the info from Hinata's phone." Naruto replied.

"Alright… Don't do anything stupid or I swear I'll hurt you!

"Relax Kiba- earlier was just stupidity." Naruto replied, waving.

"Bye Hinata. If he gives you any trouble, text me ok?"

"I will- you know that." Hinata said before Kiba closed the door leaving them in silence.


	11. Chapter 11

Hinata stood, dizzy. "Should you be-" Naruto asked.

"I'm ok. I'm just coming over to you." She replied as she slowly walked over.

"Don't you want be out of here soon?" Naruto asked.

"Of course." Hinata said as she grabbed the edge of his bed, almost falling. He helped her up to sit next to him.

"Then why'd you-"

"I feel better just having you near me is all." Hinata smiled as she grabbed his hand.

"What did your dad say to you after I left?"

"He was really worried about me." She replied.

"Kiba said that when Hanabi isn't in the room, you two go at it. Did she ever leave?" Naruto asked Hinata, seeing her flinch at Hanabi's name.

"For a little while. My father wasn't so worried then. He started screaming and yelling at me-after he closed the door of course. It's always the same thing: You're weak. I can't believe you lost. You're a disgrace to this family. I thought I would get used to it by now but the feeling I get when he says it… it just hurts even more." Hinata said as she leaned against him, careful not to hurt him.

"He wants me to take over the company and I really, really don't. I'm sure Neji wouldn't mind but he hates the family just as much as I do, maybe more. He won't talk to me unless he has something negative to say." Hinata told him as he wrapped an arm her.

"You only have a year left then you can go and be whatever you want. You don't have to come back." Naruto said with a smile.

"I will come back though."

"Takeshi doesn't-" Naruto began.

"You Naruto. I want to come back for you." She stated as she sat up.

He rubbed the back of his head. "I just thought-"

"I know Naruto. It's ok." Hinata replied as she pushed her hair away from her face.

"What's your favorite color?" Naruto asked suddenly.

"Huh?"

"We've been asking and telling each other about Takeshi and your family but I haven't really gotten to know you." Naruto told her.

"Oh, it's purple."

"What do you like?" he asked, wanting to know more about her.

"Animals, school, being outside, music, and you. I'm not a very interesting person, am I?" she wondered seeing his face.

"More interesting than me! I like ramen, foxes, anime, taijutsu, the color orange, and... you. Not much about me either but we both want to make differences in other people's lives. I want to make people pay for what they've done if they have hurt someone." Naruto told Hinata as he laid down, now feeling the pain from his wound.

"A lawyer?" Hinata asked as she joined him, staring into his eyes.

"No. I don't think I'm going to make it to college." Naruto replied adding, "What do you want to be?"

"I've never thought about it. My father always pressured the company on me, teaching me about it after school. If it comes down to it, I'll just become the CEO… It can't be that bad." She whispered as Naruto held her close.

"What about a vet or a doctor? You like to help people-"

"So do you." Hinata interrupted.

"Not like that though." He told her as he kissed her. "We'll worry about the future when-" Naruto was saying when they heard footsteps outside the door. A shadow fell underneath and they shot up to a sitting postion, trying to act normal.

The handle turned and they stiffened. "Damn it!" Naruto yelled.

"What's wrong?" Hinata asked.

"The stitches… I think the wound opened back up." Naruto replied as Tsunade walked inside.

"Then you shouldn't try to be sneaky Naruto. Get back to your own bed Hinata." She ordered and Hinata did as she was told. "It's going to be about a week and a half before you are good enough to walk around without the stitches re-opening." Tsunade informed Naruto.

He gaped at her. "No, I can't! I have a football game this Saturday!" Naruto pleaded, climbing from the bed.

"Don't move anymore than you have to. Everytime you open that up means more time here." Naruto looked at Hinata then back to Tsunade.

"Fine. When is Hinata leaving?" he asked then added, "HInata said the doctor said soon."

"Did I say that?" Tsunade said.

"I don't know-"

"Unless I say it, then don't listen… She can leave today. She has until 11:30 to do so." Tsunade replied as she wrote on her clipboard.

"11:30 today? Do I have to go back to school?" Hinata wondered.

Tsunade shook her head. "I'll give you a note to take with you to school tomorrow." Tsunade said, glancing at Naruto. "Get back in bed or I'll make it two weeks." Naruto scrambled hastily back on top of his covers and glared.

"Can't you just let me go to-" he asked.

"No!" Tsunade yelled, storming out.

"What time is it?" Naruto asked Hinata, who already had her phone in her hand.

"11:15…" She looked at Naruto, her eyes teary.

"Text Kiba and tell him to pick you up. I'm sure he'll hang with you-" Naruto replied, upset that he couldn't stay with her.

"I know Naruto but Takeshi… Never mind." A smile appeared on her face. "Everything is going to be ok. I can do this. As long as he doesn't know, nothing bad will happen." She stood shakily and hugged Naruto.

He heard her sob. "Hinata, I'll be out of here before the week is over- I promise. I heal quick." He gave her a thumbs up as she stepped away.

She smiled again and waited for a nurse to come. "Thank you Naruto. I'll try to see you Saturday then. I wish I could come see you but-"

"I know Hinata." Naruto told her as she left, waving. He sighed and laid on his stomach. 'I'll have to wait for my new phone I guess. Why did he have to break it?' He thought fake crying.

He pulled the bell and a nurse came in. "Do you have a laptop? I need to go on Facebook." Naruto told her. She stared at him in disbelief. "It's an emergency. My phone is broken and I don't have any way to get a hold of my guardian besides Facebook."

The nurse sighed and disappeared. Minutes later she came back in and handed it to him. "Don't be too long." She told him in a snotty tone. Naruto glared. "Ok…" he said sarcastically as she left, shutting the door.

Naruto turned the computer on, waiting for it to start up. "Why is this taking so long?" he asked no one. Finally, after ten minutes, the windows logo popped up and soon the desktop.

Naruto clicked on Internet Explorer, laughing at the homepage. "Oh my god… Looks like I was right. Anime really is better. They're contradicting their own argument." Naruto said as he went to Facebook and began typing in Jirayai.

"I'll just send him a quick message, telling him about my phone and that I'm in the hospital… Maybe I shouldn't tell him I'm in the hospital. He'll flip but he needs to know. How did the school not contact him yet? They don't know about my injury. Shizune will though and then I'll be trouble…" Naruto told himself as he typed a quick message. "I should tell him so if he finds out from someone else, he won't be mad- I hope." Naruto added him being in the hospital into the paragraph and clicked send.

"There. Now Jirayai knows to message me on Facebook and not on my phone." Naruto barely finished his sentence when a friend request popped up. Clicking, he saw Takeshi's name. "He thinks I'm going add him as a friend on facebook? He's a f-"

A new message showed and Naruto checked it. "Is he serious? He has to be drunk." Naruto exclaimed as he read the message:

_I'm sorry for hurting you last night. I didn't mean it- any of it. I was drunk and I'm sure you were told how I get. Me and Hinata are having a very difficult time in our relationship right now. Her father didn't want me coming around anymore and I just didn't understand why. We spent some time apart to get things together and she thought we were over… but we're not- I love her too much to let her go. If you touch her again, I'll kill you._

The last sentence shocked Naruto. He looked on the page for more information. "Sent by mobile…" Naruto read, looking around.

He suddenly got another from Takeshi. _I'm everywhere Naruto. Why do you think she can't get away from me? If you know what's good for you, you'll get away while you still can._

Naruto growled, feeling a little creeped out. **Why are you doing this to Hinata?** He messaged back.

_I need her but you wouldn't know that. You've always been alone- your godfather is away almost all the time and no parents to care for you. I would really hate to be you._

**Why? Just because I'm alone doesn't mean I can't find someone to be with. Hinata deserves better than you.**

_Being alone means you're more vulnerable… And are you that someone Hinata deserves? You're nothing but a failure. No one can help you and even if she does end up breaking up with me somehow, I will always be there watching and waiting for the moment you two slip up. You will die. Then I will take her and tear her to pieces._


	12. Chapter 12

Naruto decided to stop messaging Takeshi after that. "I need to let Kiba know so he can't keep a close eye out. Good thing he has an iPhone." Naruto went to new message and messaged Kiba.

**Tekashi messaged me and was saying crazy stuff. Watch out for him and keep a close eye on Hinata.** Naruto hit send and waited for a reply.

Two minutes later, Kiba said: _What was he saying?_ Naruto sighed and went to his conversation with Tekashi, copying then pasting it to send to Kiba saying, **this is our convo.**

He quickly hit send and waited. It was about one game of bingo and five minutes later that Kiba replied. _He has some serious issues- Hinata's going to get away someday and Tekashi will have to give up. I mean, won't he get bored or something as he stalks her and stuff? /:_

**This is her boyfriend we're talking about- her psycho boy-** Naruto stopped at the message that popped up.

_Naruto, I think you should listen to him. If he means what he says- which he probably does- then we shouldn't be together as much as I want to. He'll hurt me and you and anyone else that tries to get in his way._ Naruto was extremely confused at this statement.

He back-spaced what he currently typed and re-wrote: **Who is this? Kiba or Hinata? Please say Kiba!**

_I really wish it was Kiba but it's Hinata. I love you too much to see him hurt you._

**Wait, Hinata. How did you see these messages?** Naruto wanted to scream. She didn't respond immediately.

_Kiba was getting upset as he messaged you and so I took his phone. I really wanted to go to the game with you on Saturday but Tekashi makes impossible. Please don't go after him either._

Naruto felt betrayed somehow so he asked, **Why?** Waiting for her to tell him felt like forever.

Half an hour later she said, _I don't think we should be together. I thought it over and I think Takeshi is better for me than you… I just said those things to make you feel better. I'll tell Takeshi you and I are done._

Seeing that, Naruto angrily typed back **You're kidding right? Is this just to get Takeshi off my back? Hinata, this isn't funny! If you're making this up, I'm going to find out from Kiba. If you're being honest, why? Why would you say that?**

Naruto's vision became blurry and he wiped the tears away. _You're pathetic, that's why. You will never be anything but garbage- you never had parents or anyone who truly loved you. Your godfather loves you because he has to, not because he wants to. I don't ever want to see you again._ Naruto barely read, feeling the hot tears spill over as he heard the sound of a new message.

He looked and saw he had one from Jirayai. Checking it, he read. _I'll be there by tomorrow if I don't get pre-occupied ;) If I don't, I'll send you a new phone, all your contacts already there. Want the iPhone 5 instead of iPhone 4? I'll get you whatever you want._ Naruto gave a small smile and wiped his tears away.

**Please come home. I miss you so much. Same iPhone when you get here.** A minute later Jirayai responded, _I'm packing my things now. They'll send them home. Want me to bring home one of my lady friends? Lol_

Naruto shook his head laughing. **No just you. Hurry. I'm really hurt and I need you.**

_Gotcha- on my way. See you in a couple hours._ Naruto smiled and placed his head on the key board.

"Maybe she and I weren't supposed to be together. We were supposed to be friends. Yeah, that's how it was supposed to be. Takeshi though… Even if Hinata and I aren't together, he is abusing her and could kill her. Why doesn't she see that?" Naruto wondered as he closed his eyes.

"Maybe I'll find out after Jirayai gets here. He might be able to help." Hours later, he opened his eyes to loud beeping of the computer's warning of a dying battery. Naruto sat up and pressed the power button, shutting it off and ceasing the annoyingness.

"So you're not dying?" he heard. Naruto looked next to him and saw Jirayai looking at a porno magazine.

"….Is that really you?" Naruto asked, touching Jirayai's arm. Jirayai looked up at him, an eyebrow raised. "I haven't seen in a week and you're-" Naruto leapt at him, hugging his neck tight.

"Are you alright Naruto?" Jirayai asked confused as Naruto began to sob.

"I love you." Naruto told him.

"I love you too but what happened? Why are you all sobby sobby? I've never seen you like this." Naruto looked away and grabbed the computer, ringing the bell. The same nurse from before came in.

"The charger please?" Naruto asked and she sighed, walking back out.

"I'll show you. It's easier if you read the messages." Naruto told him. Seconds later, the nurse came back in out of breath, the charger in hand. She handed it to Naruto after plugging it into the wall.

"I saw the homepage." Naruto told her before she walked out.

She froze. "Oh, that. The last patient who used that computer probably set that up." She laughed embarrassingly before running back to the reception desk.

"What was that about?" Jirayai asked Naruto as he turned the computer back on.

"We were fighting about what was better- anime or cartoons. They said cartoons and I open up the internet and the homepage is an anime site."

The computer quickly resumed, starting back up where it had been shut off. Naruto clicked on the messages to and from Tekashi. "Read this first then read Kiba's." Naruto handed the laptop to his godfather, watching his lips move. Soon he ran his finger across the mouse, clicking. His lips moved again. He looked at Naruto then back to the screen.

He shut the lid and sat there silently. "Well?" Naruto asked.

"I think she's doing it to keep you away so Takeshi won't hurt anyone."

"But he does! He hurts Hinata… She doesn't understand that she can put him in jail. She's too afraid of what he'll do after he gets out." Naruto protested.

"How long has he abused her for?"

"I don't know. They've dated since about eighth grade. He wasn't like that when they started though." Naruto informed as he ran his hands through his hair.

Jirayai sighed. "I've met girls that date guys like him. Those guys mean what they say. I don't think you should even go to that football game Saturday."

"You're supposed to be helping me!" Naruto exclaimed.

"I am. I don't want you to get hurt because you can't stay away from that girl. How long ago did you meet her?" Naruto frowned.

"Yesterday… but I-"

"Exactly. You shouldn't get involved with a girl like her if she has a boyfriend like him."

"You do it all the time!" Naruto explained.

"You're only seventeen… I'm going to take some time off. Did she tell you she had a boyfriend?" Naruto shook his head.

"We didn't know until after we saw her today. After that, she told me she loved me and I-"

"When a woman like that says that, don't believe her. It sounds great, I know, but she's desperate for someone who will love her. She found you Naruto and you fell for it." Jirayai told Naruto as he placed the laptop on the bed.

Naruto didn't know what to make of it. "She only did that because of Takeshi?" Naruto asked as he squeezed the sheets.

Jirayai nodded, standing. "I'm going to get you your new phone. I need your old one." Naruto handed it to him. "I'll be back in a couple of hours-"

"Watch out for Tsunade."

"Who is she?"

"You'll know her when you see her. Blonde hair, hazel eyes." Jirayai grinned mischievously.

Naruto saw it. "She's not what you think. Now go! You can meet her later." "Naruto demanded, seeing his godfather walk off sneakily.

"I guess I really am too nice. What about those feelings I felt though? Were they real or did she trick me into feeling those too?" Naruto asked himself as he went onto her Facebook page.

"Whatever it was, I hope she gets what she deserves. She'll know what me and Kiba were talking about then." Naruto quickly typed his little message on her wall, ready to send when he got a message.

He looked back and forth, trying to decide whether to reply now or not. "I can do it as soon as I finish my conversation with whoever it is…" Naruto swallowed as he clicked on the message button and found Hinata had messaged him.

He growled. _I'm sorry._ it said.

**What do you want from me? You can't just tell me those things and then simply say I'm sorry. It doesn't work like that! I don't even know why I'm talking to you.**

_I didn't mean any of it. I wanted you to stop with Takeshi and I hoped that Takeshi would stop with you but I was wrong about Takeshi. I guess he somehow saw us._

**I don't care Hinata. I can't believe anything you say. I know he saw us! He messaged me and I told Kiba and you saw it etc. I hope you get what's coming to you. You'll deserve it.**

Naruto felt so angry as he messaged with her. He didn't know where it was coming from.

_Naruto please listen to me. After I left the room, he text me and told me. He said that if you look at me, he'll kill you._

**Don't expect me to believe that Hinata! Just because Takeshi has a hold on you doesn't mean he has a hold on me. I won't let him scare me into being like you- controlled and hurt. If you want to die, be my guest, but don't bring me into this! You used me, even if it was just a few hours, and that was wrong.**

_Naruto I told you I'm sorry! I know I can't use words to fix this but I can't leave Takeshi. You barely know him- I'm the only one that does… When we're alone, that's when he shows who he really is. He told me about your car. I'd pay for it but I can't._

**I don't want your money anyways. Grow up Hinata. If you don't now, you never will. Know why?**

_Naruto stop it._

**He'll come to you drunk, hurt you, and who knows what else. He'll get angry and accidently hit you too hard or something and you'll die… Then you won't have to worry ever again… Oh, well. It's not my problem anymore!**

Naruto went to her wall and wrote three words: **You deserve death.**

"Hopefully you'll get that through your head." Naruto said as he logged off before anyone else could message him.


	13. Chapter 13

Having a phone that could text, call, and do anything made Naruto so relieved. The first thing he did was text Sasuke and Sakura. **Come to the hospital after school to room 316. I need to talk to you.**

Sakura replied five minutes later. _What happened? Why are you in the hospital?_

**I'll tell you when you and Sasuke when you get here.**

Sasuke text him three minutes after. Why are you in the hospital? He asked.

**I'll tell you when you get here.** Sasuke didn't reply.

_Sasuke is coming? I can come now. I'm in P.E. It's no big deal!_ Naruto read from Sakura. He laughed.

**Let me ask what class he's in.**

Five minutes went by and Sasuke replied, I'm in Literature but I guess I can leave. The sensei is trying to get us to read smut. A few are willing. /:

**Alright, I'll see you two in 20 minutes (:** Naruto text, sending a MMS message.

"How are your grades?" Jirayai asked Naruto, putting down his magazine. It was a taijutsu magazine this time.

"Umm… They're great! Top of the class!" Naruto lied, looking proud.

"You? Top of the class? If I know you, you're at the bottom failing all of your classes and in danger of not passing eleventh grade." Jirayai replied, watching Naruto's face fall.

"It isn't my fault! My sensei always kick me out of class and then I don't learn anything." Jirayai sighed.

"You remind me of your mother."

"My mom?" Naruto wondered, getting comfortable.

"Yes. She wasn't an A, B student either- or C. She had an attitude like you too." He saw Naruto was engrossed already. He smiled. "Your father- you look just like him. He was on the track team… fastest anyone had ever seen. He also won every taijutsu tournament- when your mother wasn't involved."

"He fought my mom!? Was she really that good?" Naruto asked, surprised.

"Yeah. For some reason, she always beat him. Maybe it was her attitude and behavior. I'll never know." Jirayai didn't speak anymore.

"Is that it? Isn't there anything else?"

Jirayai laughed. "Of course! I'm going to tell you later but I hear a woman in the hallway." Naruto looked at the door.

"That's probably Tsunade. I'd be careful old man. She's crazy-" The door opened and she entered, looking at Naruto, a clipboard and pen in hand.

"This is Tsunade? She's not like I imagined." Jirayai said drawing Tsunade's attention.

"Jirayai? Is that you?" she asked, walking closer to him.

He studied her for moment then grinned. "Tsunade, it's been a long time! I see you were able to finish medical school." He told her.

"Yes, well, I'm still paying off some 'I owe you's." Tsunade admitted, sitting next to Naruto on the bed. "Why did you come here? You're writing those books."

"Naruto is my godson- more like my grandson actually." Jirayai said.

"Really? Is that why you needed the computer?" Tsunade asked Naruto. Naruto nodded. "I was wondering why that nurse said you needed it… What happened to your phone? You have one, don't you?" she asked him as she checked his back.

"Yes but it's broken. Jirayai just got me another today."

"IPhone 4 or 5?"

"Same as –" he hissed as she touched wound.

"You're going to be here longer than I thought. I'll be right back." Tsunade told him as she exited.

"How do you know her?" Naruto asked as he shivered from the cold.

"We went to school together- from elementary to high school. I take it you know Orochimaru?" Jirayai asked.

"Yeah, he's our science teacher. How do you know him?"

"He was a friend of ours but he… did some stuff he wasn't supposed to and so we broke apart and all went our separate ways."

"I would hate if that happened to me and my friends. I can actually kind of see Sasuke turning out to be like Orochimaru. They both have this emo-like thing about them." Naruto said as Tsunade came back holding medical supplies.

"I brought some friends of yours." She said as Sasuke and Sakura entered.

"That was fast guys!" Naruto exclaimed as Tsunade forced him to lay on his back.

"Sakura insisted I go thirty over. She even made me run a red light."

"Thanks Sakura. At least someone cares." Naruto narrowed his eyes as he looked at Sasuke. Sasuke shrugged.

"We would get here sometime." Sakura sat next to Jirayai.

"How did this happen?" she asked.

"I don't know. It was probably last night when I fought Takeshi." Naruto replied, feeling angry again.

"Who is he?" she replied as Naruto flinched from the stinging of the antiseptic.

"A drunk." Sasuke answered. "I heard he has a girlfriend. He abuses her too I guess."

"Why doesn't she just leave him?" Sakura wondered.

"She can't." Naruto retorted angrily. "If she tries, he'll hurt her into making her stay. She's so used to being controlled by him that she doesn't know how to make her own decisions." Sakura didn't say a word.

"You seem to know a lot about this Naruto. I take it you know his girlfriend?" Sasuke asked as he walked closer.

'Hinata.' Naruto wanted to say. Instead, he pulled up Facebook messenger and logged onto Facebook. He selected Takeshi and handed Sasuke the phone. "Read it." Naruto demanded. He waited until Sasuke was finished. "You too Sakura." Sasuke handed her the phone. "Then read what Hinata said when she messaged me." Five minutes later, Sakura handed the phone back to Sasuke to read what Hinata said. Sasuke handed Naruto back his phone and his friends looked at him.

"If we knew, we would've came earlier." Sakura responded in just a whisper.

"I think you should've heard what she had to say." Sasuke told Naruto. Naruto felt the needle through his skin as Tsunade sewed his wound back together.

"Do you think I wanted to?" Naruto asked as he glanced around, waiting for a message.

"No, but regardless-" Naruto's phone suddenly went off. He looked at the ID. 'Blocked.' Naruto had an idea of who it was.

He groaned and answered it hesitantly. "Hello?" he asked.

"_I haven't talked to you in a while."_ Takeshi replied. Naruto could hear traffic in the background and other voices as well.

"We just did." Naruto heard a scream.

Tekashi replied, _"That was about four hours ago."_

"How did you get my number?" Naruto asked, looking at his friends and godfather who were trying to ignore his conversation.

"_Your number is on Facebook. Hinata,"_ Tekashi called away from the phone, making Naruto's heart stop.

"_Yeah?"_ he heard her say.

"_I have someone on the phone who wants to talk to you."_ Tekashi replied. There was silence, the only sound of traffic. Naruto heard the phone fall to the ground and Tekashi yelling and screaming.

"_Let go of me, please!"_ he heard Hinata cry in fear. He wanted to stop Tekashi from doing whatever it was he was doing.

"Hinata? Takeshi?" He yelled into the phone. Naruto tried to get up but Tsunade pushed him back down.

"I'm not done." She told him, still sewing him up.

"Hinata could be in trouble!" he said, still listening for anything other than traffic.

"Now you care?" Sasuke asked.

"I-" Naruto suddenly heard the phone get picked up.

_"Hello?"_ Hinata asked, sniffling and sobbing.

"_Stop crying or I'll do it again."_ Takeshi demanded in the background. Hinata immediately listened.

"Hinata, what happened?" Naruto wondered, hearing her gasp.

_"I can't tell you."_

"Please Hinata. I want to help."

"_I deserve death remember? You hate me."_

"I was just really angry that you would say something like that- especially since you didn't mean it!" Naruto said, not wanting his friends in the room.

"_I did mean it!"_ She yelled through the phone loud enough for everyone on Naruto's to hear. Sakura made her way to the door, taking Sasuke with her. Tsunade stopped and Jirayai followed her, closing the door behind them.

Naruto sat up. "Then why would you say those things?"

"_I… Naruto I can't tell you now."_ Hinata replied, sounding scared.

"What happened to Kiba?" he asked, realizing she should be with him instead.

"_I can't tell-"_ the phone was taken away from her and Takeshi came back on.

"_You're worried about that stupid kid? Don't be. We won't hurt him."_ Takeshi replied making Naruto realize he had been on speaker phone.

"Where are you?" Naruto asked, trying to think of places they could be.

"_You'll see them tomorrow Naruto. They won't miss school."_ 'I can ask Kiba what happened.' _"If you even talk to either of them- about any of this- there's going to be blood on your hands."_ Takeshi said, stopping Naruto's breathing.

"I'll ask you myself then." Naruto replied, hoping that wouldn't cause trouble for Hinata or Kiba.

Tekashi laughed. Naruto could hear him walking on gravel then he stopped. _"If you want to talk to your buddy, here you go."_

There was silence and then Kiba spoke. _"Naruto?"_ he sounded tired and hurt.

"Kiba where are you?" Naruto asked worriedly.

"_I don't know. I can't see too well. Did you talk to Hinata? Is she ok?"_

"Yeah… I think." Naruto thought back to her scream.

_"I smell gas- if that helps. I don't-"_

Takeshi came back. _"Now you know they're fine. When I heard what you said to my girl, I wanted to kill you but I've changed my mind."_

Naruto dismissed the 'my girl' for now and asked, "Changed your mind?" he stood and walked to the window to try and find what Kiba was talking about.

"_I'll let you come see them tomorrow- just you. Bring anyone and I get really rough with Hinata, got it?"_ Naruto managed a yes. _"Don't stop me either. You try, it'll only get worse."_ Takeshi said before hanging up.

"Damn!" He said as he slammed his fist against the window. "What the hell am I supposed to do now? He wants me there so I can watch him beat my friends?" Naruto asked himself as everyone came back in.

"How did it go?" Sakura asked.

"He has Hinata and Kiba and if I talk to them, he's going to hurt them worse than he already has… He wants me to meet him there tomorrow but I don't know where." Naruto climbed back on bed and laid on his stomach for Tsunade to finish.

"You're not going to are you?" Sasuke sat down.

"I have to try and save them. Kiba has helped me through all sorts of stuff before-"

"Not like this."

"So what? I'm not going to run away. I will protect the ones I love-" Seeing his godfather's face, Naruto shook his face. "Not like that. I'm being serious though. Hinata and Kiba shouldn't be going through that- it's my fault."

"How?" Sakura asked as she sat on Sasuke's lap.

"I wouldn't leave her alone about it when she said to."

"Naruto, if you're going to possibly die tomorrow, I want to tell you everything about your parents."


	14. Chapter 14

**Test tomorrow and what am I doing? lol Anyways, I watched the trailer for the new Naruto movie and omg! I didn't think it would look so good (: I can't wait until it comes out!**

* * *

"I'll see you guys tomorrow." Naruto told Sasuke and Sakura as they left. Tsunade had finished up.

"I'll call you later Jirayai." She told him.

"How are you getting my number?" he asked.

"My assistant. She works at the school as a nurse." Tsunade replied, packing up her supplies.

Jirayai was about to speak but Naruto said, "She's like thirty years younger than you and I doubt she'd want to even touch you. Now come on. My mom and dad!" Naruto said, irritating his godfather.

"Bye Jirayai… Naruto, I don't want to see you back here for something like this." Tsunade said as she closed the door. It was just the two of them now- Naruto and Jirayai.

"So…" Naruto said, wanting Jirayai to start.

"Your parents met in high school- as you found out. They fell in love and Minato, your father, went to college for law. As soon as he graduated, he proposed to your mother and they had a small, private wedding with only close friends. It was beautiful considering what little money your father had left after school and buying her the ring."

Jirayai looked at Naruto. He looked like a little kid. "Kushina was stunning… About a year after, you were born. You were so fussy." A small smile formed on Naruto's lips. "You were only a day old when they died." Jirayai said, Naruto looking shocked.

"Why? What happened?" Naruto asked.

"You were back home and Minato was trying to get you to sleep as Kushina rested- she didn't want to stay at the hospital."

Naruto sat up. "Her too?"

Jirayai laughed. "Yes, and she loved to eat as much as you did." Naruto grinned. "As I was saying: Your mother slept while your father tried to get you to do the same. I was heading back home when there was an explosion from your house. I saw you and father get out. Minato handed you to me and ran back to the house to get your mother and from where I stood, I could see him fighting with a masked man. Minutes later, Minato finally defeated him and the man ran to safety from the house as it fell apart."

"What happened to my mom?" Naruto asked scooting closer.

"I'm not sure. They found your parents next to each other buried under the scaffolds. They wanted to take you from me and put you in an orphanage but I was the godfather." Jirayai finished, waiting for reply.

"Thanks old man. I needed to hear that- even if they did… Where are they buried? You never took me there." Naruto asked Jirayai.

His godfather saw the new sadness in Naruto's eyes and replied, "The only cemetery we have. Want me to take you?" Naruto nodded, hopping off the bed and grabbing his shirt. "Now?" Jirayai asked surprised.

"I won't have time tomorrow." Naruto explained.

"Be careful with your back. You don't want that to scar, do you?" Jirayai asked as he handed Naruto his jacket. "I heal fast. I could get stabbed and still no scar. Remember when you accidently cut me with that knife-"

"Not here Naruto!" Jirayai protested as they walked through the hallway and down the stairs, receiving strange looks.

"I got it… Can we get them flowers?" Naruto asked as Jirayai signed Naruto out.

"Whatever you want kid."

"I'm not a kid! I'm seventeen!" Naruto yelled as they walked through the parking lot to the car.

"Ha! That explains why you're so annoying. Damn teenagers…" Jirayai murmured as he unlocked the vehicle.

"I don't get it. You make millions off that stupid book and you still have this piece of junk!" Naruto told Jirayai as he yanked the car door opened and plopping down on the seat.

"Unless you want this to be your next car, I would stop talking like that. My car is indestructible. Look at yours. It could barely take a few beatings." Jirayai showed him the pictures Kiba had Naruto sent earlier.

"That's not funny… I loved my car. She was beautiful." Naruto moaned as Jirayai started the car. "Besides what makes your car so special?"

"I've had mine since I was thirty."

"That explains the old people smell." Naruto explained as they drove passed the school. Naruto saw Neji sitting and waiting for someone. "Go back to the school! I have to talk to someone."

"It's almost 5:00. What could be back there?" Jirayai asked as he did, seeing what Naruto talked about. "A Hyuuga? Do you really want to talk to him?" Jirayai asked as Naruto got out.

"I need to tell him. He's Hinata's cousin." Jirayai made an 'oh' with his lips and went to the parking lot. "Neji!"

Neji lefted his head hearing naruto's voice. "What do you want?" Neji replied.

"I wanted to tell you about Hinata." Naruto said as he sat next to him.

"She's in the hospital, I know."

"No. Takeshi took her and Kiba. He's letting me see her tomorrow after school- I think he'll tell me where but-" Neji grabbed Naruto by the collar.

"How the hell did that happen?"

"I don't know. He called me and told me he would let me see them after school tomorrow. They're coming to school- he won't let them miss it."

"Is she ok?" Naruto nodded.

"As far as I know. I talked to her and Kiba. They're hurt but alive." Naruto explained as Neji lowered him back to the ground.

"You and I will fight later… I thought he was gone from her life- that they broke up." Neji stated as he followed Naruto.

"She said Takeshi told her that when he came to her drunk after a month and half of not seeing her. A week later he said he didn't mean it- that they were never breaking up." Naruto said coming up to the car.

"So she's lied to us for two years? Why?"

"She was scared… I was so angry when I found girls like her are desperate for someone who will love them just because their boyfriend treats them like shit. She had messaged me trying to apologize for the way she acted in the earlier ones." Naruto told Neji, seeing Jirayai wasn't around. "Damn where did he go?" Naruto wondered, sitting in the car.

"You really think she'd be that cruel?" Neji told Naruto as he sat in the back seat.

"What she said hurt so bad… I'll show them to-"

"I don't want to see them. There are things I need to ask Hinata when I see her and showing me that will only pop up more."

"What about Takeshi's?" Naruto asked as he pulled out his phone, hearing it ring.

"Once you finsh your call." Neji replied angrily, closing his eyes.

"It's blocked." Naruto stated grimly, answering it.


	15. Chapter 15

**Cheerleader zombie for Halloween (: It's gonna be fun!**

* * *

"Yeah?" Naruto asked Tekashi.

"_Why do you keep telling everyone our business?"_ Tekashi asked. It was quiet in the background besides the faint sound of scuffling and breathing hard.

"I didn't know it was our business." Naruto replied, standing and walking away from the car.

"_Don't worry so much Naruto. I just want a little fun."_

"Well I don't think this is very fun- stop doing this." Naruto demanded as he stood by the school. He heard a sigh.

"_Hinata, Naruto wants me to stop."_ Tekashi said and Naruto prayed Hinata wouldn't be hurt again. _"Don't tell him what to do Naruto."_ Her voice was barely a whisper as she spoke into the phone.

"Hinata-"

"_I guess, if you want, you can see her today. But leave her cousin out of it."_

"Where are you?" Naruto demanded, turning around.

"_The bridge. Near the gasoline tanks."_ He answered, hanging up. Naruto shoved his phone int his pocket and pulled Neji from the car. "I have to go Neji!" he yelled as he started it.

"I need a ride-"

"Get one from Jirayai." Naruto replied as he sped away.

"You took his car…" Neji said, sitting down.

Naruto looked at the road signs: Uzumaki Bridge (left). Naruto made a sharp left, almost slamming into a tree. "I'm going to save you- both of you." Naruto said as he spotted the tanks and bridge ahead.

Naruto slowed and hopped out, running towards the gasoline tanks and sliding below them. "Hey, where are you?" he called out.

"That was faster than I expected." Naruto heard from behind.

He spun around and saw Takeshi and his partners with Hinata and Kiba. "Hinata, Kiba!" Naruto cried out.

"You can take dog boy here. All he does is talk about dogs in his sleep- even whimpers." Takeshi threw Kiba at Naruto, Naruto catching him.

"Thanks…" Kiba replied as Naruto tried untying the ropes.

Takeshi pointed a gun at him. "No!" Hinata screamed, grabbing his arm. "Don't hurt them. You said you were going to let them go." Hinata told him, being pulled away by his cronies.

"You'd trust me? You do know who I am right?" Takeshi asked, focusing his aim again and pulling the trigger, shooting Kiba in the shoulder. Kiba screamed in pain as Naruto propped him up against the dirt wall.

"Takeshi please… I'll do anything- anything you want. Just don't do anything to them!" Hinata pleaded, trying to pull the gun from him and setting it off.

Everyone ducked. "Shut up!" Takeshi demanded, smacking her.

"Hinata-" Naruto said, trying to get to her. Takeshi shot at him, missing.

"I'll be ok Naruto. I can handle it." Hinata told him as she held her face.

"You're spoiling my fun Naruto… I let you see her and now it's time to go." Takeshi told Naruto, pulling Hinata close to him.

"I'm not leaving without Hinata!" Naruto yelled as he tackled Takeshi, making the gun go off.

"You think you can take her from me?" Takeshi yelled angrily as he threw Naruto into the wall. "I am not letting that happen."

Naruto climbed to his feet clumsily, reaching for his phone as it laid a in front of him, cracked and broken. "Seriously? You broke it again!" Naruto cried, running at Takeshi again and receiving a blow to the face.

"Takeshi please leave him alone!" Hinata pleaded struggling against the 'bullies' that held her.

"Unless you want to get what he's getting, I'd shut up. He needs to learn what it means to stay away from someone else's girlfriend. He has a knack for going after every girl he sees." Takeshi replied as Naruto stood.

"Is that true Naruto?" Hinata asked, wondering if she had fallen for his 'charm'.

"I'm not like that Hinata!" Naruto shook his head to clear it. "Whoever told you that Takeshi was lying. Big time. Hinata was the only girl willing to actually really talk to me besides Sakura but Sakura-"

"I know how you feel about Sakura. You're infatuated with her and while she constantly rejects you, you still won't give up." Tekashi said seeing the angry look on Naruto's face.

"That's not true- I might have once before but I gave up. She loves Sasuke and I won't get in the way of that. It was just a crush anyways." Naruto replied, hoping Kiba would be able to get away and contact someone. "You're a little behind on your gossip. Whoever is telling you this, I can tell it's not coming from Ino."

Takeshi sneered. "If I were you, I would leave." He told Naruto as he tore Hinata from his accomplices' grips.

"I'm not leaving her- I already told you that!" Naruto declared, punching Takeshi. He felt pain shoot up his arm.

"Your arm is still broken. That wasn't the best idea." Takeshi said as he kicked Naruto to the ground, stepping on his throat.

"Takeshi, please don't! I will do anything if you don't kill him! I promise!" Hinata exclaimed as she tried pulled him off. Grunting, Takeshi lifted his foot away.

"He's not worth it." As Takeshi walked away, pulling Hinata with him, he looked back at Naruto. "Talk to her ever again, and I will kill you. No promises from Hinata will stop me."

"I'm sorry Naruto…" Hinata tried apologizing. Naruto shook his head and leaned against wall of dirt. "I didn't want him to kill you. I just wanted you stay safe-"

'That was a mistake.' Naruto mouthed before she was pulled around the corner, the other boys following.

"See you tomorrow." He heard her whisper.

Naruto closed his eyes, hoping someone would come quickly. He turned to Kiba who was passed out. "Kiba." Naruto tried waking him up. Kiba moaned, slowly opening his eyes.

"Did you get Hinata back?" Kiba looked around, finding they were the only living beings there. "Where is she Naruto?" he asked, trying to yell.

"She left with Takeshi."

"What? Why?" Kiba exclaimed.

"Takeshi tried killing me and she promised she would do anything for him if he didn't kill me. It worked." Naruto replied, upset he wasn't strong enough.

"That won't be good…" Kiba said, adding, "How are we going to get out of here? Your arm is broken even more and I'm shot- we can't climb."

"Don't underestimate me." Naruto told him as he stood. "I'll find someone to call for help."

"What happened to your phone?"

Naruto took his from his pocket. "He broke it… again. He pisses me off. Why can't he leave my phone out of this?" Naruto answered as he put it back and began climbing up to the road.

"How did you get here? Did you drive?" Kiba wondered when Naruto reached the top.

"Oh yeah! My godfather came back! I'll go back to the school and get him or Neji to call." Naruto explained, running to the car and starting it. "I'll be back soon Kiba!"

"You better be." Naruto heard Kiba say before he drove off. 'He's gonna pay for breaking my phone and then for trying to kill me…' He saw the school and stopped, seeing Neji still there, waiting.

"Neji, I need to use your phone." Naruto demanded, trying to reach into Neji's coat pocket and take it.

"Why? What happened to yours?" Neji demanded.

"Tekashi broke it. He shot Kiba and he can't get out from under the bridge. I can't help him either- I busted my arm up even more." Naruto explained.

Neji jumped in the driver's seat and pulled Naruto into the passenger's side. "I'll get him out. Uzumaki bridge, right?" Naruto nodded.

"It's weird that you're protect-" Naruto began.

"I'm not. You told me about it so of course I should take action- especially when it's Hinata related." Neji replied, turning on the headlights.

"Why do you hate Hinata so much? I never got the chance to ask you." Naruto decided to ask.

"I'll tell you another time but now," Neji saw the gas tanks in front of him. "We have to get Kiba out of there."


	16. Chapter 16

**I don't own Naruto... I don't know how I feel about that test.**

* * *

"I told you I didn't want to see you in here again for something like that." Tsunade said as she carefully took the bullet out.

"A busted arm is different than my back. Kiba's is more like it." Naruto replied as a nurse wrapped his arm up.

They were in the ER, Naruto and Kiba wanting to stay together. "How's your phone?" Tsunade asked Naruto, still focused on the wound.

"Still broken. Do you have Jirayai's number yet?" Naruto asked, jumping as someone touched his back. He moved away, feeling the pain.

"Why did you take my car?" Jirayai asked angrily, trying to touch it again as punishment.

"Tekashi called me and told me where they were. You weren't there so I took it. When I came back for help, you still weren't." Naruto replied, pushing Jirayais hand away.

"I was having a talk with Orochimaru. He didn't really appreciate me coming to see him after about thirty years." Jirayai replied.

"Orochimaru? He's at the school?" Tsunade asked, glancing over in surprise.

"Yeah, he's one of our science teachers." Naruto replied.

"How did he land that one?" she wanted to know as she stitched Kiba up.

"I don't know but his main topic is anatomy. We talk about chemistry and biology but he's always talking about anatomy!" Naruto explained before Jirayai touched his wound again. "Hey! That hurt!"

"Then don't do that again." Jirayai replied.

"Takeshi might have killed-" Naruto began. Kiba interrupted.

"He might be violent and he did shoot me but he wouldn't have killed anyone- he was sober. That's when he's safe."

"Safe? You're nuts. Hinata had to promise she'd do anything just to keep me alive! How is that safe?" Naruto explained, getting Tsunade's attention.

"She really said that?" She asked, finishing up and setting her supplies down. Naruto nodded.

"She doesn't know what she's getting herself into. She needs to realize-"

"We've tried telling her but it's useless! No one can get through to her!" Kiba said as he sat up. Tsunade pushed him back down.

"Someone has to. If they don't, she'll be in more trouble than she's ever been. I've seen girls like her come in almost completely black and blue and their boyfriend or husband acting as if they care. I could see through it. Those fake smiles and the fear in her eyes when he comes. It's like she knows what's next. I've heard yelling and screaming coming from a room before and when I get there, everything is fine. At least it looks like it. They're so used to it that it starts becoming apart of their routine." Tsunade turned to Naruto.

"You need to do something about this Naruto." She told him sitting down.

"Why me?" he asked, watching out for Jirayai.

"You've been there for her-"

"Yeah, for like two days and look where that got me! I have two broken phones, a busted arm, and I'm on someone's death list. If she wants me to help her, I'm not. She wouldn't listen when we tried to help before!" Naruto yelled angrily as he walked away.

"What happens if he gets her pregnant?" Tsunade asked suddnely. Naruto stopped.

"So what. It's not problem!" he replied, turning around to face her.

"Listen to her Naruto." Kiba pleaded from the bed.

"Like I said- it's her fault! Whatever happens to the kid, happens. Don't blame me!" Naruto yelled angrily.

"I'm not saying he'd injure it Naruto. I'm saying the child would grow up to be like Takeshi. Do you want that? So Hinata can have two people abusing her?" Tsunade asked.

"I don't care! Leave me alone. This all happened because of her. She should've left when she had the chance." Naruto replied as he walked out. He could hear Kiba calling for him but ignored it.

'Who cares about her? She made a promise that she would do anything- that's a huge promise. If she dies, the only ones that would miss her would be her friends and Hanabi. I wouldn't and neither would her father. I wonder if he knows about her and Takeshi…' Naruto thought as he walked along the side of the road.

'Probably not. He is smart but not that smart. What about Hanabi? She'd probably cry her eyes out… Oh well. She has her friends and she's barely home anyways.' Naruto sighed and sat on the curb.

"What am I talking about? Three days ago I would never be saying this kind of stuff. Why?" he asked himself as a car passed him along the empty road. "Do I really love her? Should I go after her?" Naruto stood and made his way home.

'I need a shower. I need to go to bed. I need to go to school. I need Hinata.' He thought, seeing his apartment twenty minutes later. He ran up the steps and took his keys out and unlocked the door, flipping on the lights.

"Jirayai is probably still at the hosptital with Kiba." He went to the fridge and took out a piece of pie, licking his lips. He shrugged his jacket off as he walked to the bathroom, eating it.

"A quick, hot shower then bed. Maybe do some homework…" he trailed off, remembering he left school early with no work. He sighed, shoving the rest the pie in his mouth as he took his shirt off and started the shower.

Looking in the mirror, he saw he saw he looked worse than he felt: bruises on his chest and face, his arm freshly wrapped. He turned around and looked at his back. The black stitching crossed back and forth ugly.

Naruto grimaced at the sight. "That better not scar." Naruto said aloud as he took his pants and boxers off and climbed into the shower, careful of his wounds. He let the hot water run from his head and down his back.

Fifteen minutes later, he turned the water off and stood there, not moving. 'What if I see her tomorrow? What if she says something to me? What am I supposed to do?'

Naruto propped his hand up against the wall and used it as support as he leaned. He remembered what Takeshi told him.

Running his hand through his hair, Naruto sighed. "This is so hard!" he whined, getting out and drying himself off, wrapping the towel around his waist.

He opened the door and walked to his room, surprised to see Tsunade sitting on his bed. "What are you doing here?" he asked her embarrassed.

"You were lying." She stated.

"What are you talking about? Is it about what I said at the hospital?" Naruto asked, pulling on a t-shirt. She nodded.

"I saw it in your eyes. Even though you were angry with everyone- especially Hinata- you didn't mean what you said." She answered, wrapping her hands around her neck and bringing them back to reveal a necklace. On the black chain sat a light jade crystal.

"This was my little brother's. He was a lot like you, kind and just. I want you to have this Naruto." She said as Naruto sat next to her.

"Why me?" he asked taking it.

"You earned it. You can change her. Everyone knows you can. You just need to keep trying. Don't worry." Tsunade replied, helping him with the clasp.

"Thank you." Naruto said, watching her go to the door.

"I would apologize though- to Kiba and Jirayai." Naruto nodded and she left, making him think of what to say.

"Do I just say I'm sorry? That works doesn't it?" he wondered. Hinata's words popped into his head and he stood. "I'll tell him now. There's no reason why I can't." Naruto said as he ran to Jirayai's room.


	17. Chapter 17

**I really, really, really, REALLY want to know Naruto's response to Hinata's confession! This last episode with the Raikage attacking Naruto and Bee and then flashbacks about them fighting Minato... ah, so awesome and then when Naruto dogded the Raikage- sweet! I can't wait! Then the Pein attack is coming up dubbed. So amazing!**

* * *

It was morning and Naruto could hear his alarm go off. He hit the snooze, only remembering he had to apologize to Kiba. He moaned and began getting dressed. 'At least the pervy man forgave me- he was quick about it. I just hope Kiba will be the same. He probably won't be.'

Naruto thought as he went to the kitchen, finding a new iPhone and keys on the counter. There was a note: This is your '_I forgive you' present. Don't break this one. It's your last. Be careful at school today._

Naruto unlocked it and ran outside. He stopped, seeing the black Camaro in front of him. "Wow…" Naruto said jumping in excitedly and starting the engine. He silently thanked Jirayai and sped off to school happily. 'I need to park this where Takeshi won't touch it.' Naruto thought, looking around in the parking lot.

"Naruto!" he heard his name being called as he parked next to Sasuke. He climbed out and saw Lee.

Naruto waved and began making his way over when Ino came into view. She was sneaking to his side when Naruto looked at her. "What do you want?" he asked her.

She looked innocent and Naruto rolled his eyes. She pouted. "Come on Naruto! Don't you have anything to tell me? I've asked everyone and I can't get a good scoop-"

"Then maybe that means there's nothing to talk about!" he retorted walking up to Lee.

"What did she want?" Lee asked as they walked inside.

"Rumor stuff." Naruto answered, seeing a new message from Neji.

_Are you here?_

Naruto text back. **Yes. Why?**

_Be careful and watch out. Seriously. I think everyone should steer clear of him today._ Neji replied and Naruto looked at Lee.

"Watch out for Takeshi. He's either in a really bad mood or drunk."

Lee nodded. "No problem Naruto-"

"Come on Lee! We're supposed to be at the bus for the field trip!" TenTen exclaimed as she pulled him away, coming out of nowhere.

"Pass it on!" Naruto yelled after him, Lee giving him a thumbs up. The bell rang and Naruto walked to his locker, quickly opening it.

"Shit!" he said as everything fell out. He looked through the mess and grabbed his science and history books and notebooks; throwing everything else back.

He looked at his phone as he ran. "I'm going to have to do a stupid anatomy question!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Hey!" Naruto heard Takeshi yell. Naruto looked around, not finding him. Naruto sighed and hoped it was just his fear.

He heard it again but this time his name. Naruto ignored it and continued on his way to science. He heard footsteps now, getting closer and faster.

Naruto ran faster, dropping his books and rushing for the door. He reached for the knob, feeling Takeshi just behind him, and turned it.

Naruto felt nothing as he stood there in the empty hallway. He swallowed and opened the door. Everyone watched him walk to his seat and sit. "Do you have a pass Uzumaki?" Orochimaru hissed.

Naruto shook his head. "Detention." Orochimaru said angrily. "You better come this time or I'll refer you to the principal for a suspension." Naruto nodded his head before putting it down. Orochimaru sighed happily and turned back towards the board.

"Hey Naruto?" Kiba wondered what happened. Naruto took his phone and text him.

**Takeshi ran after me in the hall as I came to class, unless I imagined it. I'm afraid of him. I don't know why either. Neji said to stay away from him today- everyone should. Maybe that's why.**

Naruto hit send and looked over at Kiba.

Twenty seconds later Kiba text back. _I plan on it. I'm thinking either something happened between him and Hinata or he was just drinking. Sure he gets mad easily but he doesn't attack just anyone. _

**I need to apologize for last night. Can you forgive me? I don't want to lose a friend. /:** Naruto glanced up at Orochimaru. He was still babbling on about cells and cell replication.

_Of course. If I couldn't then I wouldn't be talking to you. What are we going to do about Takeshi though? I don't know if Hinata came to school. She didn't come to school with him._ Naruto stopped breathing for a second and looked at Kiba. Kiba looked serious and raised his hand.

"Can I go to the nurse? I'm not feeling so hot." He said.

"Take someone with you." Orochimaru answered, watching closely as Naruto helped Kiba out into the hall.

"How did your mom let you come back to school?" Naruto decided to ask, remembering the bullet wound.

"She doesn't know about it." Kiba replied.

"If my mom was alive, I would tell her everytime I get hurt. I want her to take care of me." Naruto told him.

"Yeah, well when she's constantly badgering you about just taking vitamins every morning, don't complain." Kiba replied.

"So… Hinata isn't here?" Naruto asked sadly.

Kiba noticed and said, "I didn't see her come with Takeshi. Sometimes one of his goons will bring her." Kiba saw a question on Naruto's face. "Sometime's he gets too lazy to pick her up and orders them to do it. She's fine. Why?" he asked.

"I need to see her- I don't care what he said. At least if he kills me, Hinata won't have him around anymore." Naruto answered, trying to smile.

"Yeah but she won't have you either. She might have me and Shino, but we can't give her the same love you can." Kiba replied as they headed to Shizune.

Naruto's shoulders dropped. "I… you know what I mean Kiba and she'll find someone else eventually. Maybe she'll go to college like she wants and then be a doctor or vet and get away from her family- even go to another country." Naruto told Kiba, trying to make Kiba understand a little better.

Sighing, Kiba opened the door to the nurse's office and signed in. "You really need to think about she'd feel without you supporting her. If you hadn't encouraged her to fight Neji, she wouldn't-"

"I know, I know." Naruto replied as Shizune walked out, hearing them.

She frowned, seeing them both. "Tsunade told me about you! Why are back here at school? You should be at home resting!" Shizune yelled, pulling them to the table.

"Ow!" Kiba replied feeling the pain in his shoulder.

"Don't 'ow' me! You shouldn't have come here- and you Naruto," Shizune gazed at him. Naruto swallowed. "Next time you don't listen to your doctor, I'll break the other arm."

"Tsunade never mentioned anything about staying home!" Naruto retorted.

"I'm sending the both of you home. I have a feeling your mom doesn't know Kiba." Shizune stated as she picked up the phone. Kiba tried to grab it but Shizune pushed him away.

"Take Naruto with you. I'll know then he won't come back until next Monday." Shizune said as she dialed a number.

"Next Monday? But that's…" Naruto tried figuring how many days.

"Today is Wednesday Naruto. How many left until Saturday?" Kiba asked him sarcastically.

Naruto counted. "Three, plus Sunday then Monday is… five?" he wondered, looking at Kiba confused.

"Correct!" Kiba yelled. "How you even got this far is beyond me." He murmured.

Shizune walked into the other room and Kiba suddenly heard his mother yelling from the other end. He sweat dropped. "She's furious… Sorry Naruto."

"Sorry? What for?"

"You are not going to be able to leave."


	18. Chapter 18

**I need new songs on my iPhone. These are getting so boring.**

* * *

"You're not so bad! Kiba made it sound as if-" Kiba cut Naruto off, seeing the glare his mom gave him.

"School's great mom- have I ever told you how great it was?" They were headed to Kiba's house and the ride wasn't as uncomfortable as Naruto thought it would be.

"No. you never tell me anything. I did hear how Naruto kicked your ass in that tournament." His mom replied, smiling.

"Who told you that!? Was it Shino?" Kiba demanded.

His mom shook her head. "It was on the news… Don't you remember it was broadcasted around the city?" Kiba leaned back in his seat shocked.

"That's so cool! That means I was on tv!" Naruto declared excited at the thought.

Kiba's mom laughed. "I'm sure. You can call me Tsume by the way." She told him as she parked.

"You can call me Naruto!" Naruto said as he leapt out, a smile on his face.

"You're very energetic." She replied, going to the door. "Are you coming or not Kiba!?" she yelled to her son who still sat in the truck, humiliated.

"I'm never leaving this truck!" Kiba declared angrily. Tsume sighed and unlocked the door, letting Naruto in. "Help yourself to anything. Kitchen is on the left, bathroom is upstairs, and living room is to the right. I have to go take care of a little problem." She said as she shut the door.

Naruto walked into the kitchen and immediately went to the fridge, finding a bowl of left over miso ramen. He grinned slyly. 'She did say help yourself to anything.' He thought as he put it in the microwave and waited. He suddenly heard barking from outside. He looked out the front window- Tsume was trying to pull Kiba from the car while beating him at the same time.

Naruto scowled and went to the back, peering out. There, he saw three huge dogs. He gasped in amazement. "Akamaru has to be one of those!" Naruto exclaimed, going to open the door.

"Don't!" he heard. Turning around, he saw a young woman a few years older than him, standing in the kitchen entrance. "Who are you?" she asked him, grabbing a knife.

Naruto put his hands up in defense. "A friend of Kiba's! Naruto!"

She slowly lowered it. "You're that kid that kicked his ass. Don't look like much in person… I'm his sister, Hana, by the way." She replied, holding out her hand.

"The knife." Naruto pointed to the knife that she still held.

She laughed and put it down. "Where's Kiba?"

"Outside with your mom." Naruto pointed to the window and she looked out and laughed.

"Is he serious? He's seventeen and acting like a seven year old… I'll be right back. Don't open that door." She told Naruto, going outside to help her mom. A few seconds later, Naruto heard Kiba yell in pain and soon the door opened; the microwave going off at the same time.

Naruto jumped and opened it, taking it out. "Hot!" he yelled quickly placing it on the counter and turning around.

"That's mine." He heard Kiba say. He looked down and saw Kiba and Hana fighting over his phone.

"Give it to me!" she said.

"Stop it!" Tsume yelled, pulling them apart. "Go up to your room Kiba. I'll bring you something for your shoulder."

"But I-" Kiba protested as Hana handed him his phone back reluctantly.

"Now… Hana, don't you have to be somewhere?" Tsume asked her.

She looked at her watch and gasped. "I'm going to be late for work!" She dashed outside, slamming the door.

Naruto was still slurping his noodles when Tsume looked at him. "Want to see our dogs?"

Naruto almost choked. "Really? Kiba told me Akamaru was huge! I was going to see them but Hana told me not to." Naruto replied.

"Kiba was right about Akamaru. He's larger than mine and Hana's. She didn't want you going there because though you know Kiba, they don't know that." Tsume said as she opened the door to the backyard, Naruto following her cautiously.

"Careful. I'll be here if something goes wrong."

"Your dogs are dangerous?" Naruto asked.

"They're trackers." Tsume replied, ceasing Naruto's fear. Naruto nodded and walked forward, reaching out.

The largest- white with brown ears, approached him. Naruto spoke. "This is so cool!" he exclaimed, petting him. Akamaru licked him and pushed him to the ground, trying to play.

"Wow… That's a first." Tsume said. Naruto grinned and stood back up. "Let's go. You can play later." Tsume said as she took Naruto into the house.

"Where are we going?" he asked her.

"Do you want to go the football game Saturday?" she asked.

"….I don't know. Some stuff happened." Naruto replied as she took him upstairs.

"If you heal as fast as Shizune said you do, then you should be healed by Saturday- if you don't screw around." Tsume replied as they walked into an empty bedroom. "This is where you'll be staying."

"What about my godfather? Shouldn't he know?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. Text him the address too if you want him to stop by- I'm sure you'll want some clothes." Kiba's mom replied walking out.

Naruto looked around, unsure of what to do. He sat on the bed and took out his phone, texting Kiba.

**What's your address?**

A few minutes later he replied, _3339 Wayward Ave._

**Thanks. I need to tell Jirayai where I'll be. Should I-** Naruto stopped texting him, realizing how close to Hinata's house they were. Naruto erased everything and began again. **Do you know how close you are to Hinata?**

_Yeah. We're best friends remember? Why?_

**And you say I'm stupid! She lives only a few houses away. Do you think she'll be there?**

_Even if she was, neither she nor Hiashi would talk to you. You know the deal she made with Takeshi and Hiashi… I don't think he'd like you even asking about Hinata, even if he doesn't like her. You should stay away from there. Not even Hanabi's friends go there- they're parents won't allow them. I was only allowed because my mother works with the police and Hiashi didn't want to get in trouble. I don't know how he would._ Kiba replied about ten minutes later.

Naruto thought for a minute. 'What should I do? She won't talk to me there… so maybe I can catch her at the game- if she even goes. I'll go to make sure.' Naruto thought, texting back.

**Understood. I won't go. I want to go to the game on Saturday.**

_This has to do with Hinata, doesn't it? Stop chasing her. When you see her, then you can talk. But a football game is definitely not the right time. Takeshi will be watching her every move._

Naruto growled with frustration. "There's nothing I can do that I can us two alone!" He collapsed on the bed. "Maybe if I just sleep, I'll come up with something." Naruto suggested as he closed his eyes.

He woke to the Marimba ringtone resonating in his ear. He sat up and checked the ID. 'At least it's not Takeshi.' He answered and said, "Hello?"

"_Check your Facebook." _Neji said. Naruto sighed, putting him on speaker, and then pressing the home button, going to Facebook. "What am I looking for?" Naruto asked him scrolling through his News Feed.

"_Go to Hinata's profile."_ Neji replied. Naruto typed it in but couldn't find her. He then searched his friends- still nothing. "Neji, I can't find her."

"_Exactly. She either blocked us or defriended us."_

"But why would she do that?"

"_I don't know but when I go over to her house today, I'll let you know-"_

"I'm at Kiba's. Stop by after you're done." Naruto interrupted, feeling numb.

"_Why are you at Kiba's house?"_ Neji wondered. Naruto heard the bell ring in the background.

"I'll tell you later." Naruto replied, hanging up and throwing his phone on the bed.

"What the hell did I do to make her defriend me?" Naruto wondered. "Was it my post on her wall? It couldn't be. I'm sure she's had worse stuff said to her." Naruto said as he stared at the ceiling.

His phone rang again. "I'm putting you on sile..." Naruto checked it and paled. "Really? Now?"


	19. Chapter 19

"Shit… Should I answer it?" Naruto wondered, staring at it.

"Answer your damn phone!" he heard Tsume yell from downstairs. Naruto put it on silent and watched 'One Missed Call' appear on screen. He sighed and laid it down, satisfied.

Seconds later, the phone vibrated. Naruto checked: "Takeshi's calling me again? What's his problem with me?" Naruto picked the phone up and answered. "What the hell do you want?"

"_Why'd you run from me? Scared?"_ Takeshi chuckled.

Naruto wanted to hang up. "Is this what you called me about? What I did in the hall?" He replied nervously.

"_I was more or less wondering if you had any ideas of what Hinata could do for me. She did promise me anything and I'm having a hard time choosing."_ Tekashi told him, his voice echoing.

"No, and if I did, I wouldn't tell you!" Naruto yelled, wanting to throw the phone but remembering he wouldn't get another.

"_That's not very nice. I let you live and you're not going to do me a favor? How unlike you. I thought you'd be so kind to help me out."_

Naruto growled at the mocking voice. "I would never help you! You're hurting Hinata, you broke two of my phones, destroyed my car, and almost killed me! Why would I want to help you?"

It was quiet on the other end for a second. "_Don't you know who I am?"_ Naruto didn't respond. _"I'm a shareholder's son- I can do anything I want!"_

"Just because your dad is a shareholder, that doesn't mean you can-"

"_You know Naruto,"_ his voice was calm, too calm and unnatural. _"I think I know what I want now. Thanks for the help."_ Takeshi said, quickly hanging up.

"Kiba!" Naruto yelled, getting up from bed and searching for Kiba's room.

"In here." Naruto heard. He ran a few rooms down.

"Takeshi called me again and he wanted to know if I had any ideas- you know with Hinata's promise. I told him no. He said he can do anything he wants because his dad is a shareholder. I disagreed and he just replied that he thinks he knows what he wants now… I'm really scared."

Kiba sat up, staring at Naruto. "You want to check her house, don't you?" he asked, seeing the fear on Naruto's face.

Naruto nodded. "Neji said he's going to check- Oh, is Hinata still your friend on Facebook?" Naruto sat on the bed next to him as Kiba quickly looked.

"She defriended me!? Why?" Kiba exclaimed, shaking his head and looking at Naruto.

"Let's go to her house-"

"My mom won't let us. She'll tie us down if she sees us try to leave!" Kiba informed.

"I'll sneak out- I'm a pro. Give me a half hour at least." Naruto replied, going to Kiba's window.

"I'll give you a half hour at most. I don't want to stay here and suffer by the hands of my mom by myself." Kiba retorted as Naruto climbed out.

"Are you kidding me Kiba? Your mom is nice. I'll see you soon." Naruto said before dropping to the ground with a thud. He glanced around and ran down the block, looking at the addresses.

'Why am I trying to find her address? Her house is the best looking one on the block. She should be easy to find.' Naruto thought, coming up to her house. He walked up to the door, catching his breath, and ringing the bell.

Seconds later, a young girl answered. Naruto tried remembering her name. "You're Hanabi right?" he asked.

"Yes. Are you looking for Hinata?" she wondered, letting him in.

"Yeah, have you seen her?" Hanabi giggled. "Of course. I live here." Naruto gave her a stern look.

"She's been acting kind of funny- funnier than usual. I think it might be because our father plans on giving her the company after she graduates." Hanabi said as she led him upstairs.

"He is?" Naruto asked, realizing she didn't know Takeshi was behind it.

She nodded. "For as long as I can remember, she's detested it. I think Hinata might enjoy a job helping people… like a doctor or something. She's good at medical stuff."

"I didn't know that. I met her earlier this week and she didn't say anything about it."

'That's because you were talking about her family and Takeshi.' Naruto thought as Hanabi knocked on a white, wood door with white trim.

"This is Hinata's room. She's probably doing her homework but if it's you, I'm sure she'll stop. What did you say your name was again?" Hanabi asked, getting ready to knock again.

"…Sakura." Hanabi gave him a funny look. "My mom was obsessed with Sakura blossoms."

"Hinata, Sakura is here to see you!" Hinata said, knocking.

This time she answered. "I just got out of the shower. Hold on." They heard her distant reply.

While they waited, Hanabi asked, "So you met her at school?" Naruto nodded and looked at the handle waiting for it to turn. "I saw you beat Kiba pretty easily at that tournament. I wish you could do that to Takeshi." Hanabi told him.

"I thought you didn't know about Takeshi?" Naruto replied, surprised.

"She told me he still comes around- I just wish you or Sasuke or that Lee kid would beat him up so he wouldn't anymore. She's afraid; really afraid. I think it was yesterday that she came home and I heard her crying in our father's study.

"I went to check on her but the door was closed. I suddenly heard Takeshi's voice- yelling at her. I never heard him come in… I was so scared." She looked at Naruto. "Please help her. She needs it and our father won't do anything." Hanabi said, watching the knob turn.

"I will." Naruto said with a smile as he forced his way inside, pushing Hinata away and slamming it behind him. The room was dim, only the outside light filtering in any. Naruto felt the wall for a switch and flipped it.

Hinata stood there in her robe, wet hair, and smeared make-up watching him make his every move. "Hinata, I need to talk to you. I'm sorry for what I said to you last night." Hinata still stood there, petrified.

"Hinata, snap out of it!" Naruto exclaimed as he walked over to her. Before he could touch her, she pointed to the bed.

"What?" he asked. She glared at him and pointed more forcefully, pushing him towards it. "I get it… Why won't you talk to me?" Naruto asked her as he sat down, smoothing the covers. She went around the room, beginning to pick things up. She put a finger to her lips, confusing Naruto even more.

"I won't let that happen again Hinata. I don't know what your deal is but you have to start talking to me! I want to help you." Naruto said again as she came and sat next to him, a pen and piece of paper in her hand. She began to write on it.

_He's watching me- us. I can't talk. I would but I can't._

Naruto looked towards the window, trying to stand but Hinata pulled him back an upset look on her face. He took the paper from her, writing his own words.

**I don't understand why you won't leave him considering you could lose your life. It sounds to me like you have feelings for him.** He handed the paper to her, waiting for her to write. She wrote shakily.

_That's not true. He follows me everywhere now. Every time I turn around, he's there. I can feel him. I left the house earlier than usual this morning, hoping to get some time away from him but he was right around the corner. He asked me what I was doing and I told him I wanted to go for a walk by myself. He said his girls don't go for walks by themselves. He went with me, watching everything I did. After that, I decided not to go to school. He knew where I went anyways. What I didn't understand really was the '_my girls_' part._

**He called me before I came over. Did you know?**

_Yes. He was here when he made the call. After he hung up he left saying that if you came over he'd_

Hinata handed the paper back to Naruto, not finishing her sentence. "He'd what Hinata? I need to know." She trembled, pointing towards the window. Naruto turned around. Takeshi was there grinning maliciously.

Naruto jumped up angrily. Takeshi laughed. "I have you both wrapped around my finger." He said walking forward.

"Not me-" Naruto said.

"You keep coming around her, wanting to break her free and she won't. You'll always come back for her- no matter what happens to you." Takeshi replied. Hinata hid behind Naruto, clinging tightly to his jacket. He didn't know what to do. He didn't want to be a punching bag again but he wanted to protect her.

'My phone… I need to make sure that it doesn't get broken this time.' He thought, grabbing Hinata and backing up towards the door.

"Running again? I'll come after you again and kill you then…" he looked at Hinata. She shut her eyes. "Then Hinata, I'll-"

"Stop it! Why do you do this to me? I don't want to be afraid of you anymore. Naruto was right- about everything. Once you're out of my life, you can't hurt me anymore!" Hinata yelled, surprising both boys. Takeshi growled at her courage.

"You think you can be rid of me that easily? Maybe once that piece of trash is dead, you'll see how rough I can really be!" Takeshi yelled pulling out a pistol.

"Get Hanabi and run to Kiba's! Call the cops." Naruto told Hinata, ducking as Takeshi shot at them.

"What about you?" she poked her head out of the door.

"I'll take care of him. Don't worry about me." Naruto replied, shutting the door as she left.

"You are really annoying." Takeshi said as he reloaded.

"Everyone says that."


	20. Chapter 20

**Last chapter maybe? I already have more but there's like a month time skip and I've been debating for a while whether sequel or to continue on.**

* * *

They stood there staring at each other. "Are you going to pull the trigger?" Naruto dared.

"You really want me to?" Takeshi asked, emptying the cartridge and throwing the gun outside. "We're going to do this with brute force- the way I like it." He said, waiting for Naruto to do something.

Naruto looked around the room. 'My baby… my phone… it's going to get crushed again.' Naruto thought frowning. "Why do you want Hinata so bad? You have other _girls_, right?" Naruto asked.

"She's weaker than them- it's easier to hold onto her. I know she won't fight back; that she'll listen to me. At least that's what I thought." Takeshi said, glaring at Naruto and walking closer.

'What do I do? Soon I won't be able to get away from him and then I will be in trouble.' Naruto looked at the window behind Takeshi. 'I have to get outside. That's where I can fight him. Maybe the cops will get here in time.' Naruto thought, dodging a punch and running towards the window. He felt a tug on the back of his jacket.

"I'm not letting you leave here alive!" Takeshi said, throwing Naruto to the ground.

Naruto felt his wound split back open and he grimaced. He tried to stand but Takeshi threw him into the wall and punched him in the face then stomach, repeating until Naruto was finally able to dodge and hit Takeshi in the jaw.

He ran to the window, standing on the sill. He looked down seeing Hinata and Hanabi watching it. He was about to jump when Takeshi grabbed him from behind and pulled him back in. Naruto kicked Takeshi in the stomach as he struggled out of his arms.

Takeshi only tightened his hold and so Naruto bit him, making him cry out in pain. His hold lessened but not enough. Takeshi grabbed Naruto by the throat and held him against the wall, cutting off Naruto's breathing. Naruto tried to pry away his hand but couldn't. Takeshi glared at him.

"I would like to say that you were a nice piece of trash… a good for nothing that should've had parents but I won't because it's not true. I don't understand how anyone could love you. You're a freak- you have no parents, you're alone, and the one person that says she loves you, you can't be with because she belongs to someone else! Maybe you'll meet her again in the afterlife- probably not because I'll make sure she goes where I'm going…" Naruto could barely make out what Takeshi was saying but he didn't like it.

He tried to push away from the wall but it only helped Takeshi choke him more. Naruto felt himself beginning to black out. Takeshi squeezed harder, hoping to kill him quickly but he felt something sharp dig into his side.

He turned around and pulled it out. It was a pen and Hinata had put it there. She looked at him bravely, hints of fear still there.

"I'm going to make you pay for that!" he yelled, dropping Naruto. Naruto fell unconscious. Hinata looked around her room for something to defend herself with and spotted her pillow. She quickly grabbed it and held it in front of her. Her courage had disappeared and she was now shaking.

Takeshi laughed. "Are you going to fight me with that?" She shook her head, looking around for things to throw at him, hoping Naruto would wake soon. "I see what you're doing. You came to protect him and now you hope that he can protect you when he wakes up. That's not going to happen." Takeshi tore the pillow from Hinata's hands.

"I could kill him right now… Do you want me to do that?" Takeshi asked her watching her shake her head. "Either come with me or let him die. No matter what, you still come with me."

Hinata swallowed and looked at Naruto's face. He seemed so peaceful and happy. She didn't want to take that happiness away from him. "I'll go." She said.

He took her by the arm and dragged her downstairs, going outside. "Because of the mess you caused, looks like we can't stay here anymore." Takeshi told her.

"What?" she asked him in disbelief. He looked back.

"We're running away- that freak will keep causing problems for you if we stay here." Hinata lowered her head at the thought of leaving her friends and Hanabi.

"Where will we go?" she asked as they got to his car.

"None of your business-"

"Hinata!" Hanabi yelled, running after them.

"Stay there Hanabi." Hinata said, her eyes watering as she walked up to her little sister.

"Where are you going?" Hanabi asked, looking from Takeshi to Hinata.

"On a trip. I'll be gone for a little while. Me and Takeshi have some things to figure out." Hinata said as she held Hanabi tightly. "I'm going to miss you so much."

"I'm going to miss you too… Where's Naruto?" Hanabi asked her sister.

"Upstairs. Call an ambulance-"

"What happened to him? Is he hurt?" Hanabi asked Hinata, beginning to cry.

"Yes and he really needs it. Now go-"

"Hinata!" Hinata heard and she looked towards the window startled.

"N-Naruto…" she whispered, watching him jump down and run towards her.

"Why did you do that?" he yelled, grabbing her and pulling her away from the car.

"Takeshi was- he was killing you. You'd be dead if I didn't go with him…. How are you conscious?" She asked him, staring into his eyes.

He avoided her question, looking at Hanabi. "Go to Kiba's- now. Call the police." Hanabi hesitated.

"Tsume is a-" she replied, moving slowly.

"She can't do anything here! Now go!" Naruto commanded harshly as he looked back at Takeshi.

They waited until Hanabi disappeared to say anything else. "Let her go." Takeshi demanded, holding his hand out to Hinata. She didn't move.

"She isn't going anywhere with you Takeshi! She only does because she's afraid…because she doesn't want you to hurt her. She came this time because you were going to kill me!" Naruto replied.

Hinata grabbed the car. "Naruto, I love you so much… I know it's only been a few days but I really do." She began climbing inside but Naruto pulled her back.

"What the hell? You're just going to leave after that? Why do you stay with him- the cops are coming… he'll go to jail and then-" Naruto protested, but seeing how she looked at him stopped.

"No matter how far away I get from him, he will always be there! He'll find some way to get to me from jail… You don't understand what's it's like to be hurt over and over! Maybe if you-" Naruto pushed her against the car.

"I have Hinata. They might not be physical, but they hurt just as bad… Every time you leave, my heart just- It hurts beyond anything I've ever felt. We both know who you want to be with so why? Even if you can't get completely away, I'll stay with you. I won't leave you- ever. I already told you that. Don't you believe me?" Naruto wondered, keeping her against the car.

She glanced at Takeshi, who sat in the car staring at them, tapping his fingers against the dashboard. "You can't protect me from him… I know you want to help me but no one can. Takeshi will definitely kill you next time. It won't be just talk and I won't be able to stop him. It's better for the both of us if-"

Naruto put a finger to her lips, surprising her. "Are you willing to leave your friends and sister behind?" Hinata shook her head.

"Then why would you leave- even if you don't want to stay for me." Naruto replied, seeing her eyes water. He lowered his finger and let her speak.

"I want to stay here but-"

Takeshi growled, getting out of the car. "Come on Hinata! We don't have all day!" Takeshi yelled impatiently. Naruto stared into Hinata's eyes, waiting for an answer.

He let her go. "Looks like you did lie to me." he said, hearing the sirens. "You better go." His voice was cold and his gaze fiery as he stood on the sidewalk.

Hinata looked away and quickly leapt in the car with Takeshi. He smiled at Naruto one last time before driving off down the street.


	21. Chapter 21

"Why can I not save her?" Naruto whispered to himself as he sat outside the school, waiting for Jiraiya to pick him up. Naruto had been grounded because of his constant disobeying and recklessness- even if Hinata had been with Takeshi.

Naruto moaned and took out his phone, thankful it didn't break in the fight. "It's been a month since I've seen or heard from her… I wonder if she's been rethinking her decision." He said as Jiraiya drove up through the empty lot.

Naruto stood as Jiraiya stopped next to him; he opened the door and got in. "When do I get my car back?" he asked Jiraiya grimly, seeing a Happy Meal on the floor in front him.

"When I think you deserve it. You could've died- again. I'm not saying Hinata wasn't a nice girl- she probably was; but as the saying goes 'If you love something, you have to set it free.' You have to let her go." Jiraiya replied, picking up the Happy Meal and giving it Naruto. "I picked you up some dinner."

"Thanks…" Naruto retorted, opening it up and taking out a cheeseburger.

"You're welcome."

"I mean for everything." Naruto stated before shoving the burger into his mouth.

"I help the people I love." Jiraiya replied with a smile, seeing Naruto chewing with difficulty.

Naruto laughed but only began choking on the burger. Jirayai stopped the car, pounding on Naruto's back.

"Spit it out! I don't want you dying!" Jiraiya yelled.

Naruto coughed and wiped his mouth. "Why? So you won't have anyone to review your books before they're published?" he grinned and took out the toy that came with every Happy Meal.

"Really? Our school mascot? I could just get Sasori-sensei to make this!" Naruto replied, tossing the toy back into the box.

Jiraiya reached in and pulled it out. "But it's tails move and it glows!" Jiraiya said excitedly as he parked in the driveway.

"You can have it then. I'll ask Sasori-sensei for one." Naruto grabbed his book bag and opened the door, taking his Meal with him.

"Come on Jirayai. Why am I at the door first when you-" Naruto began, already at the door.

"I dropped my toy!" Jiraiya retorted. Naruto sighed as Jirayai got to the door, unlocking it.

"Go do your homework. Iruka called me and told me you've been getting your grades up." Jiraiya told Naruto as they got to the kitchen.

"Yeah, I know. After Hinata left, I was up all night thinking about what I was going to do now that she's gone. I decided I might as well pass eleventh grade. There's nothing else for me to do- the Taijutsu Finals aren't until the March so besides practicing, I'm free." Naruto put his McDonald's on the counter and went to his room. "I'm going to Kiba's after. We haven't really spoken since."

"How do you think you're getting there?" Jiraiya asked as he looked at Naruto sadly.

"I'll walk- It's no problem." Naruto replied before slamming the door to his room. Naruto threw his book bag on the floor, going to his computer and logging onto Facebook.

"Maybe I can find out where they are. Gaara has Takeshi as a friend on Facebook- I think. I'll ask him." Naruto messaged Gaara and scrolled through his News Feed while waiting for a reply.

He laughed at the picture of Iruka covered in red paint, pointing angrily at the camera. "Too bad I didn't think of this. It would've loved to see it person." Naruto said, liking it.

He suddenly saw a relationship status. **Shikamaru Nara is now in a relationship with Temari**. "What!? Who is Temari?"

Naruto clicked on her name and checked her information. "Hmm, she goes to Suna… has four mutual friends- Ino (not a surprise), Choji, and Shikamaru (also not), and… Sakura?" He scrolled down even more and saw her family.

"She's… Gaara's sister? How long as he had a sister for?" Naruto checked how old she was. "She's a senior. What about her other brother, Kankurou?" Naruto checked him and found he was also a senior.

"There are so many things I never knew about Gaara…" Naruto went back to his News Feed and posted his status.

**Homework would eat shit if it was alive. Why does it even exist?**

Naruto saw Gaara respond: _I don't know where they are. Takeshi hasn't talked to me since the beginning of last year._

**Oh… I didn't know you had a sister and brother. Why didn't you say anything?**

_You didn't need to know. It's not important to you._

**But didn't you see! Shikamaru and your sister are dating!**

It was some time before Gaara messaged back. _She said it's just one of those Facebook things where people are in fake relationships and fake marriages. Thank god. Shikamaru isn't right for her._

Naruto sweat dropped. 'You shouldn't judge.' He thought. **Why do they go to Suna and you go to Konoha?** Naruto asked.

_My father. He hates me- wants me as far from them as possible I guess. I only go home on weekends._ Gaara replied.

Naruto shook his head and typed again. **I think I'm gonna go. I have a bunch of stupid homework and extra credit the sensei gave me.**

_Your post makes it sound as if you won't do it._

Naruto paled and immediately logged off, opening his bag and taking his History book out. 'Stupid history. I have a dumb test tomorrow and I barely know anything… Why me?' Naruto thought, laying face-down on his bed, his book underneath him.

There was a knock at his door. "Yeah?" he called.

"Are you doing your homework?" said Jiraiya.

"Yes. Why?" Naruto lied.

"I saw that post." Jiraiya replied.

"I just hate homework, that's all. I can't post something about it?" Naruto asked him.

"Yeah… well I'm going to go research. See you tomorrow."

Naruto sat up and laid back to stare at his ceiling. "I'm sure I can see Kiba and Hanabi and still squeeze in my homework." Naruto told himself, waiting a few minutes after he heard Jiraiya pull out of the drive.

He ran to the door, pulling on his jacket and shoes, grabbing his keys to lock the door. 'I wonder what he's been up to. We've only exchanged small talk- I hope he's not mad at me… I tried. Like, he barely even looks at me in the hall.'

Naruto thought as he ran to Wayward Ave. He shook his head. "If he was mad at you, he would've defriended you too and he hasn't." It was twenty minutes later that he knocked on Kiba's door.

Hana answered. "Oh, hi Naruto! I haven't seen you since…" she faded and looked up the stairs. "Come in. I don't think Kiba's home." She told Naruto.

They sat in the living room, Naruto looking at her questioningly. "He wouldn't…" she had trouble saying it nicely. "Kiba, even though he appreciated having your help, he is really-"

"So he hates me too now?" Naruto asked her, knowing what she wanted to say.

"I wouldn't really put it that way-" Hana tried to say.

"I would." Kiba said from the hall, glaring at Naruto.

"Why? I tried but she wouldn't listen to me. Do you think I would let her leave with him?" Naruto asked Kiba, upset Kiba would think like that.

"I hate you because you didn't take her. You didn't have to try to convince her there-" Kiba retorted.

"Takeshi had almost killed me and she saved me. I thought maybe I could talk her out of it. I said what we said before and I told her how I felt- How every time she leaves with him, my heart hurts. I loved her so much- I still do." Tears were coming from Naruto's eyes.

"I've been asking his friends if he's talked to them- told them anything but he hasn't contacted anyone since before he left." Naruto told Kiba. Kiba stood there, thinking for a moment and trying to ignore the tears.

"His dad. He has to keep in touch with someone-" Kiba suggested.

"I doubt it." Hana said. "They can't even stand being in the same room together."

"Then how do they get money?" Kiba asked his sister.

"A debit or credit card maybe. Hinata might have one but she only had a robe on when she left." Naruto answered, wiping the tears away.

"That means he is providing the cash with his own card." Kiba replied. "Can you track them?" he asked.

"Konoha police can't do that. Besides she went of her own free will." Hana retorted, standing and walking to the kitchen.

"That's not what she was saying in her head!" Naruto told Hana.

"Hey, unless you can prove that, then we'll get the FBI or CIA or whoever the hell does that shit to do it." Hana remarked annoyed. Kiba followed Naruto outside.

"I'm sorry… I didn't know. I guess fear is pretty powerful." Kiba said as they walked to Hinata's.

"For some." Naruto replied.

"Where are we going? I really hope you aren't-"

"I want to talk to Hanabi. She's probably scared- still afraid Takeshi is going to come back."

Kiba looked at the house in front of them. "Hiashi is home." He said, pointing to the vehicle in the driveway.

"I've met him before. He's not that bad!" Naruto told him, going to the door and ringing the doorbell.

"You're too optimistic." Kiba murmured as Hanabi answered.

She grinned happily and hugged him. "Hey Sakura-"

"It's Naruto. That was just something to get her to open the door." Naruto replied, as she let them in.

Hanabi led them to a large and beautiful living room. She sat them down on the expensive black silk and leather couches, offering them something to drink.

"No thanks. We- I- came here to see how you were doing." Naruto replied and watched Hanabi's smile turn into a frown.

"I can't really complain. I'm still busy so I don't have time to think about her. Father is really…" She turned her attention towards the clock that hung on the wall as if interested her.

"He what?" Kiba asked, leaning forward.

"Father is really angry. I didn't expect it and I'm sure you didn't either." She replied, looking back at them.

"Why's he angry? Is it because she might not come back for her to take over the company?" Kiba wondered.

"Yes and no. I always hear him muttering about a prearranged marriage and then sometimes he'll tell me that she ruined everything- that she ruined his plans and if she doesn't come back by next month, he's going to call off the search and forget about her… I feel like I can't do anything. He tells me I'm next- whatever that means and I hope it isn't a bad thing because if it is…" she was crying now, squeezing Kiba tight.

"Nothing will happen to you Hanabi. I promise." Kiba told her.

"Prearranged marriage?" Naruto asked suddenly feeling depressed. "People still do that?"

Hanabi sniffled and looked at him. "I guess. I heard him talking on the phone with some guy about it. The guy was upset and said that Hinata better be back by their marriage date or the deal would be off."

"Deal? The marriage?" Kiba retorted, not liking this.

"No. My father has been making business deals with all these other business men to increase the size of his company."

"Could it be Takeshi-" Naruto stated, getting worried.

"They aren't shareholders. They're the CEO's and Vice Presidents. My father would never even touch a shareholder's hand. He has them but it's business, you know?"

Naruto and Kiba sighed in relief but looked at each other. "Did you know about the marriage?" Naruto asked him.

Kiba shook his head. "Like I've said Naruto: You know more about Hinata than me. She could've known and not told you because of your feelings or she just didn't know."

"Maybe that's why she left. She didn't want to marry someone she didn't love and you to watch her live that way." Kiba said.


	22. Chapter 22

It was hard enough having to deal with Takeshi but now they had to worry about a prearranged marriage. "I want her to come back safe and alive- without Takeshi but if she has to marry a random guy then maybe she shouldn't. Maybe Takeshi will die or something and Hinata will be able to-" Kiba suggested as they sat outside his house, watching the sun set.

"No. She needs to come back. I don't want her to marry some guy either but at least she'd be safe, right? Those rich guys would be able to put him away even if she said he looked at her the wrong way. She'd probably have a guard or something." Naruto disagreed as he shook his head, standing.

"They aren't that rich Naruto and besides, they're probably just marrying for business purposes. Who knows if he would care about her." Kiba replied watching Naruto walk down the pathway to the sidewalk. "Where are you going?"

"Home. I have homework to finish." Naruto retorted sullenly, checking his phone. "It's 7:30 and already darkening. If I'm supposed to walk, I don't plan on it at night." Naruto added, checking his messages as he walked home.

"Text me when you get home!" he heard Kiba yell.

"I will." Naruto replied, still checking his messages. "Now that I think about it, I haven't talked to anyone besides Jiraiya, Kiba, and Gaara this past month… I wonder how Sasuke is doing. He seemed kind of strange a couple weeks ago." Naruto quickly sent a text and rubbed his arms, getting cold.

His phone alerted him of a new message and he looked. Sasuke.

_What do you want dobe?_

Naruto growled at the nickname. **I remembered you were acting funny a couple weeks ago- I thought maybe something was up?**

_Yeah. A thought came to my head and I asked Orochimaru. He was really… I could say helpful but it was weird._

His response confused Naruto. **What?**

_I want to fight you Naruto. I saw how you were with Takeshi. I mean, he constantly beat the shit out of you and you still fought him. Why are you so strong?_

**Umm… Sasuke. He almost killed me twice- I'm not strong. I don't want to fight you. Whatever our creepy, snake-like sensei told you, you need to think it over.**

_I did and I want to fight you. Do you want me to spread a rumor?_

**Like what? I'm not afraid!** Naruto lied.

_You are just like Takeshi._ Naruto felt like Sasuke was smirking as he typed that.

He didn't know what to do. He didn't want to fight Sasuke but he didn't want a rumor like that to get around. Naruto scowled and text: **Fine. When and where?**

_In the school parking lot, tomorrow before school at 8:00._ Sasuke replied quickly.

**Is this because you want to show everyone who is strongest? Everybody already knows. It's you Sasuke.**

_It doesn't feel that way._ He replied.

Naruto shoved his phone back in his pocket and looked at the moon, seeing how bright it was. 'I wish it was bright enough to show me where I was going. These street lights suck ass.' Naruto thought as he tripped over a tree root. "Damn it. I should've left earlier. I wouldn't be having this problem."

Naruto stood, wiping himself off. "I hope Jiraiya isn't back yet." He said to himself, checking the time. "It's only 8:20- Why am I not at home yet? This is bullshit! How the hell did I get lost?" Naruto complained as walked to the curb and sat down, waiting for a car.

"Maybe I can hitchhike or something to my apartment." He said, keeping alert for noises and 'danger'.

A few minutes later, a car came, about to pass when Naruto flagged them down. They stopped abruptly. He slowed to a walk then stood in the middle of the street, a few yards behind the car. It was familiar to him- red stripes on a black mustang. 'Where have I seen that before?' He thought as the door opened and the driver began to get out.

Naruto's blood froze. "Shit." He said as the driver walked towards him and into the dim light of a street light. Her mascara was smeared and face red from crying. Neither knew what to say to each other.

"Hinata…" Naruto finally said.

"N-Nar-uto. I… can't say h-ow s-or-rry I am." She told him, holding herself. "I r-real-lly wanted t-to st-stay." She sighed, trying to ready herself. "My father arranged a marriage between me and-" this time she refrained from stuttering.

"I know. Hanabi told us. She heard your dad on the phone arguing with another business guy about it." Naruto replied, slowly walking towards her. "How did you get away?" he asked.

"Takeshi… When we got there- to Kiri- Takeshi immediately checked us into a hotel and began drinking. It was the same thing as always: he gets angry and violent. I was able to stay away from him most of the time but he always knew where I went. He bought me a cell phone seeing as I left mine here, and then he applied for a job at a liquor store. That made his drinking problem even worse.

"After work, he would sneak alcohol from the back and bring it back to the hotel. Eventually after the whole drunken violence stage, he'd pass out, leaving me to do whatever. Last night was different. He invited some 'friends' he made while there and there was a fight between him and a friend. Takeshi was beaten pretty badly and I waited until everyone left to finally leave… Takeshi never moved an inch within the half hour I was still there. I took his keys and car and came here.

"When I saw you, I almost didn't stop. I wasn't sure of what to say to you." Hinata explained, waiting for a reply.

Naruto took all that she said in and blinked to make sure he wasn't making this up. "As long as you're here and alive." They stood toe-to-toe now, staring into each other's eyes.

"I feel like I've disappointed everyone… hurt all of you- especially you Naruto. I should've listened to you. I mean, I didn't think I was going to be able to get away from him this time. Takeshi was really-" Naruto kissed her.

"Let's not talk about him anymore. He's far away, somewhere where he can't hurt you. It's just you and me now." Naruto told Hinata before kissing her again.

She pushed him away. "And my fiancé." She said, reminding Naruto of the marriage. He backed farther away and sighed.

"How much do you know about him?"

"His father is the CEO of Political Affairs or something. I've talked with him on the phone but I don't know his name-"

"You don't know his name? What do you call him then? Hey you?" Naruto asked incredulously.

Hinata shrugged. "He never told me and my father hasn't told me either. I know he likes taijutsu. He sounds like a nice man. I asked him what he thought about Women's Rights and he-"

Naruto interrupted. "You asked him about Women's Rights? Why?"

"I just thought I could find out how he felt how women should be treated and stuff." Hinata replied.

"And stuff? What does that mean?" Naruto asked a smile on his face.

She blushed and said, "You know… like umm… you know what I mean Naruto! Stop playing with me!"

He held her close. "I bet you he's a politician. And politics is a nasty business my dear Hinata." He told her jokingly.

"He is not a politician. He's a political… scientist, I think. He's going into politics though-" Naruto kissed her again.

"You would be a Senator's wife… Act all sweet and innocent."

"Stop that Naruto!" She demanded, shoving him away. "I know you might not like the idea of me marrying someone else but it's already set in stone- by someone else! I can't undo it. Would you rather me go back to Takeshi?" she asked Naruto, surprising him.

He shook his head. "I want to see you happy Hinata. It's just that I guess I'm jealous." He confessed.

"Jealous?" Hinata was amazed at how Naruto reacted to the marriage. "Naruto, whoever he is, I will always love you more. I will never forget about you- nothing can make me."

"It's not that." Naruto paused. "I want to be the one by your side, not him." He declared.

Hinata took his hand and led him to the car. "I want to be by your side too but… it looks like it won't be like that. Maybe if one of them backs down, we'll have a chance." Naruto grimaced at the thought as he sat in the driver's seat.

"Right now though, let's get you home and have a late night snack." Hinata told him, making him put the mustang in drive.


	23. Chapter 23

'She acts so grown up. She shouldn't have to.' Naruto thought as the surroundings suddenly became familiar. He saw Ichiraku's and that they were still open. He smirked. "Hey Hinata."

"Yeah Naruto? What is it?" she asked, looking at him.

"Still want that late night snack?"

She nodded. "Don't get mad at me then!" Naruto explained as he turned the car around suddenly and drove back to the ramen restaurant.

Hinata saw where they were going and she smiled. "I guess it's… ok." She replied as they parked.

She opened the door and was about to walk inside but Naruto pulled her back. "What?" she asked.

"Your mascara." Naruto informed her and she dashed back to the car, checking in the mirror. He saw her face turn red and immediately began wiping the smeared make-up off. He laughed.

When she came back, she pouted. "That wasn't funny."

"At least I told you, right? Besides, I don't even know why you bother putting that stuff on. You look prettier without it." He stated, as they walked inside, about to sit down.

"I… feel-" Hinata was interrupted by Teuchi coming from the back.

"Hey there Naruto! I haven't seen you in a while."

"I've been busy. Got my grades up and everything! My sensei say that if I keep working hard, then I'll pass." Naruto replied.

"That's great! Jiraiya must be really happy about that." Teuchi looked to his other guest. "Hi-" he was shocked. "Hinata? Wow… Where have you been?" he asked her.

"Kiri." She replied.

"Search parties were sent out, you were put on the news, and your father… he even held his own investigation. I believe that's still going on, if I heard right." Teuchi told her.

"I never realized how much trouble I was going to be. I'm sorry." She retorted, looking down, feeling guilty.

"If you ever leave again, tell someone where you're going. It was like you ran away. Takeshi didn't come did he?"

Hinata shook her head. "He wanted to stay in Kiri." She lied. Teuchi smiled and began fixing the noodles.

"At least he's away from here. He caused so much trouble for everybody." He said then adding. "What would you like to order?"

"Miso." She told him.

"Chicken." Naruto said. Teuchi looked at him funny. "It's a snack." He stated.

"It's only 9:23." Teuchi wondered why they were snacking now.

"I still have to do my homework and extra credit." Naruto scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. Hinata shook her head.

"Why didn't you say anything?" she asked.

"We wouldn't have stopped here! I saw Ichiraku's was still open and I-" Naruto was interrupted by Teuchi.

"You're taking this home." He slid their ramen, which had been poured into taken-out bowls, in front of them. "You need to keep getting your grades up there." Teuchi demanded.

"But I-" Naruto tried protesting but Hinata pushed him outside, thanking Teuchi.

"I can help you. I'll do the extra credit and you do the homework." Hinata told him as she gave him the ramen and climbed in the driver's seat, starting the car. "Are you coming?"

Naruto slumped into the seat and began grumbling about leaving Ichiraku's. "You can come back tomorrow!" Hinata exclaimed, annoyed at his childishness as they left the lot.

"I love Ichiraku's! Don't you love anything- other than humans and animals?" Naruto asked her.

Hinata thought for a moment. "Cooking." She told him and his face lit up.

"You cook!? What do you cook?" he asked excitedly.

"Anything." She replied with a smile.

"Awesome! Would you cook for me some time?" Naruto wondered.

She nodded and parked across the street from his apartment. "Is that who I think it is?" Hinata asked, pointing to the car in the driveway.

"Damn it… He's so dumb when it comes to his research. I guess I'll have to prepare for…" he didn't finish the sentence.

"Prepare for what?" Hinata asked as she followed him to the door.

"Oh, don't worry about anything he says. He's… yeah." Naruto replied as he unlocked the door and walked inside cautiously. Hinata followed. Almost to his room, he sighed with relief. "He's probably sleeping." Naruto turned the knob and opened the door to his room.

He screamed when Jiraiya popped out from behind the wall. "Bastard. Why did you do that?" Naruto demanded to know.

"I told you to do your homework. Besides, it was fun." He looked behind Naruto and saw Hinata. "You!"

"Me? What about…me? Oh." She understood what he meant.

"You caused a lot of trouble-"

"I know and I'm sorry. I had reasons- reasons you don't know about." Hinata told him.

"She came to help me with my homework and extra credit. If you would move-" Naruto tried pushing passed Jiraiya but Jiraiya wouldn't budge. "Move!" Naruto yelled.

"She needs to go home." Jiraiya told the teens. "Don't you think Hanabi is missing her and what about her father?"

"My father doesn't love me-" Hinata said.

"He's spent this whole month looking for you- go home now." Jiraiya demanded.

Naruto saw the hurt in her eyes. "Fine, whatever you say!" Naruto said angrily, taking Hinata by the hand and grabbing her ramen soup; he slammed the door behind them.

"I don't know what his problem was." Naruto told her as they got to Takeshi's car.

"No, it's ok. He's right. I should be getting home to Hanabi and my father." Hinata replied as she tried getting into the car.

"Let me go with you! I don't know if you'll even go to school tomorrow- or ever again. I want to spend more time with you." Naruto told her.

She sat there, staring at him. Seconds later she replied. "As long as you spend the night." Naruto nodded and walked to the passenger's side.

"How do you think your father will act?" Naruto asked her.

"Furious."

Naruto didn't know how to reply so the ride was quiet. She parked a few houses away and got out. "How do I look?" she asked Naruto.

"Beautiful." He replied, receiving a scowl.

"I mean do I look presentable?" she asked again. Naruto nodded and ran after her to her front door. She sighed, taking deep breaths.

"Go up to my room through the window. This is between me and my father." She told Naruto and he reluctantly left. He watched from the side of the house as she walked inside.

"I know I can't be there for her for everything, but I really want to right now." Naruto whispered as he climbed the tree to get to the sill. He jumped to grab onto the sill and pulled himself up.

He looked around and saw her room was still trashed. He went to her bed and sat down. He suddenly heard yelling and screaming coming from downstairs. None of it sounded it like Hinata. There was the smashing of broken glass. Naruto stood, wanting to help her.

He quickly sat back down, remembering. 'I have to listen to her.' The knob turned and Hanabi ran in crying.

She stopped moving when she saw Naruto. "Naruto, why are you here?" she wondered, sitting by him.

"Hinata wanted me to come and spend the night with her." He replied as he held Hanabi.

"Oh… she's crying really bad. Father had been saying that if she screwed this up, he was going to send her away to… uh…" she thought for a minute. "Africa, I think. Then she'd really know what it's like to suffer or something like that." Hanabi cried even harder. "I'd never see her again."

"It's ok Hanabi." Naruto covered Hanabi's ears, hearing the yelling start up again. "Hinata won't let that happen. She loves you too much." There was a crash and Naruto closed his eyes, trying to make it go away. 'Is this how Hanabi feels? Does it ever get better?' he thought, soon hearing silence minutes later.

He opened them as he heard footsteps in the hall. Hanabi dashed to the door, opening it and hugging Hinata. Hinata's eyes and face was red. Her clothes and hair were messy. She sniffled and tried to smile as she squeezed Hanabi tight, making her way over to Naruto.

"Hinata-" he began. She put a hand up.

"I'm fine." She replied, stroking Hanabi's hair.

"But Hinata, if you get sent away, I won't ever see you again!" Hanabi explained, beginning to cry again. Hinata wiped her tears away.

"I won't get sent away Hanabi." Hinata ran her fingers through her hair, fixing it.

"Can I sleep with you and Naruto tonight?" she asked. Hinata nodded and kissed Hanabi on the forehead. She stood and pulled back the covers.

"Everything is going to be ok Hanabi." She replied, beckoning Hanabi to the bed. Hanabi climbed in quickly next to her.

Naruto watched them, not knowing what to do. "Naruto." Hinata said as she patted the spot next to her.

He kicked off his shoes, took his jacket off, and put his phone on vibrate and climbed in beside her, feeling the warmth radiate from her.

"I love you Naruto and Hanabi. I always will." She said closing her eyes.

'I have to go to school in the morning.' He glanced over at her, seeing she had already fallen asleep. 'I hope she goes. That's one more day spent with her.' He smiled and closed his eyes, quickly falling asleep.


	24. Chapter 24

**I always just hurry and post the chaps before I even say anything... /: Makes me mad.**

Naruto opened his eyes, hearing Marimba going off. He moaned and got up tiredly and reluctantly. He had been warm and comfortable until his stupid phone went off.

"I swear I put you on vibrate!" he whispered, quickly turning the alarm off, not wanting to wake Hinata or Hanabi. "…Damn, why couldn't school have been canceled today?" Naruto asked himself as he put his jacket and shoes on.

He went to the desk and grabbed a pen and paper, quickly telling Hinata that he left for school. He put it next to her and jumped out the window and ran to Kiba's.

Naruto pounded on the door. "Kiba! Open the door!" he yelled.

The door was thrown open and Tsume looked at him angrily. "Can we help you?" she asked.

Naruto backed away slightly. "I need Kiba to give me a ride to school."

Naruto told her. She sighed and let him in. "Kiba!" she yelled up the stairs. No answer. "Kiba, get down here now!" she yelled again.

The reply was a thud and yelling back. "Why? I don't have to get up until-" he saw Naruto and studied him. "You look different."

"I do?" Naruto asked, trying to look at himself. "I didn't change or brush my hair so maybe…" Naruto shrugged.

"That's not it. Come on." Kiba grabbed Naruto and took him upstairs.

"Leave the door open." Hana called from the bathroom jokingly.

Kiba growled. "I'm not gay!"

"Your sister-" Naruto began as they sat in Kiba's room.

"Forget my sister. There's something up with you- you… like, I don't know. You don't seem like you're the same as before- like when Hinata left. Did something happen?" Kiba asked Naruto.

"I don't really know how to say this… but she came back!" Naruto said happily.

"She's back?" Kiba questioned.

"Yeah but last night… You should've heard it. I wanted to get out of there- I don't know how Hinata can take it. Actually she came in all red-eyed and disheveled." Naruto said.

"Last night? Came in? You haven't changed your clothes since yesterday so that means… you spent the night with Hinata!" Kiba yelled.

"Hinata was really upset and she also had Hanabi there so it wasn't just me sleeping in the bed with her!" Naruto said.

"You wanted it to be just you though, didn't you?" Kiba asked, angry.

Naruto's face turned red. "I didn't mind Hanabi-"

"You did and now you're trying to lie about it!" Kiba yelled, even more angry.

"Yeah well, why are you so angry?" Naruto asked.

"She's my best friend. I'm trying to protect her!" Kiba replied, a littler calmer than before.

Naruto face-palmed. "Shit, shit, shit, shit… Me and Sasuke are supposed to fight today at 8!" Naruto looked at the time. "It's 7:30! Hurry up and get dressed Kiba!" Naruto exclaimed before running downstairs and finding something to eat on the way to school.

Just as he found a bagel, Kiba grabbed him pulled him outside. "My bagel!" Naruto cried out as it fell from his hand.

"If you don't want to be called a chicken-shit, then forget the bagel!" Kiba yelled. "We have 15 minutes to get there."

Naruto's stomach growled. "Ah! Why today?" he exclaimed.

"Focus on the fight Naruto. Why does Sasuke want to fight you anyways?"

"He doesn't feel like he is stronger than me because I would still fight Takeshi even after Takeshi almost killed me. Something is up with Sasuke. He had something on his mind and he asked Orochimaru-"

"Is he crazy? Orochimaru is weird." Kiba said.

"I know. Anyways, he said that what Orochimaru told him was helpful but weird… I can't believe he trusts that snake-like guy. He's nuts!" Naruto exclaimed just before they parked. Naruto swallowed and climbed out of the truck.

"Naruto!" he heard Ino shout.

"Damn! Why does she always come after me?" Naruto whined.

"So is it true that you and Sasuke are having a fight today?" she asked as she walked up to him.

"How did you hear about that?"

"Facebook! Sasuke posted it-"

"That bastard! I'm gonna fu-" Naruto began yelling angrily.

Kiba pulled him back. "Whoa, Naruto! Really? Save that for your fight."

Naruto sighed and looked at his phone. "One minute until 8:00. Where is he?" Naruto asked, going to the center of the blacktop.

"I'm right here." He heard Sasuke say. Naruto looked around but didn't see him.

"Where are you?" Naruto asked, handing his phone to Kiba.

"Right beside you." Naruto gasped, looking next to him. Sasuke kicked him a few yards away, surprising him.

A crowd was already gathering, some cheering and some gasping. Naruto stood, feeling his back crack. "Is this how you start fights? Surprising your enemy?" Naruto asked.

"It's called the element of surprise." Sasuke replied, ready to attack again. "Put up a good fight Naruto." His voice was laced with hate and anger.

"Sasuke, why are you doing this? We don't have to prove who's stronger! Everything's fine-" Naruto tried to object but Sasuke tried to attack again, throwing a punch. Naruto narrowly dodged it.

Naruto kicked Sasuke in the chest, sending him into the side of a car. "Sasuke, you don't need to do this."

"Are you scared?" Sasuke replied, trying to get his goat. "You keep trying to talk me out of this so-"

"I am not scared Sasuke! I don't want us to fight that's all!" Naruto tried to explain but Sasuke didn't hear him. Sasuke grabbed Naruto by the arm and tossed him into the air, leaping after him. Naruto saw what Sasuke was planning so Naruto tried to kick Sasuke out of the way.

Sasuke only dodged, punching Naruto in the gut and then kicking him with all the force he had towards the ground. Naruto created a small crater. Sasuke stood over Naruto as Naruto sat on his hands and knees and looked at him angrily.

"Looks like you're the loser. That's nothing new." Sasuke said as he began walking away.

Naruto stood and yelled after him. "You're only winner when your opponent is down!"

Sasuke turned around angrily. "Then let's make sure you never get up again!" Sasuke declared, reaching for Naruto.

Naruto dodged and punched him in the face, sending him across the blacktop. Sasuke got back up and as they both went for a punch, they heard Sakura yell. "No, stop!" She was running right into the middle of their fight and neither was able to avoid her. 'Why are you so stupid Sakura?' Naruto thought, closing his eyes.

He suddenly felt a hand on his wrist. Naruto opened his eyes and saw Kakashi-sensei holding Sasuke and Naruto apart. Naruto smiled with relief but it faded when he was swung in the other direction and onto the lot.

No one said a word. "Everyone get to class." Kakashi said and they obediently followed. Kakashi stopped Sakura. "You could have gotten seriously hurt Sakura- don't try to stop a fight like that again."

She nodded. "I just wanted them to stop fighting. I thought maybe if-"

"Running into the middle of their fight won't stop it. Go to class. I'll tell Iruka what happened." He said. She nodded again and ran off. Kakashi looked at Naruto and Sasuke who had stood up and were dusting themselves off.

"Why?" Kakashi asked them.

"If I didn't fight him he was going to spread a rumor that I was like Takeshi." Naruto said, crossing his arms.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "You are such a baby." He said.

"Sasuke, you do-" the sensei began.

"Can I go?" Naruto asked.

"I guess… I don't have anything to say to you." Kakashi replied.

"Yay!" Naruto ran to the school, hoping he could find Kiba and get his phone back.

Twenty minutes later, he and Kiba were roaming the school. "Thank god… I missed my baby so much!" Naruto exclaimed as he held it dearly.

"Dude, you almost got your ass beat-" Kiba began.

"No I didn't! I never give up. I could've been immobilized and still fight!" Naruto declared, deciding to text Neji. "Do you think Neji knows she's back?"

"No and I think he should. I mean he is her family after all-"

"Should I call him and tell him?" Naruto asked.

"He's in class! Why would he answer it?"

"Umm… because he might not be! Look." Naruto had decided to check Facebook and saw Neji was at Hinata's.

"He should know now right? Now call-" Kiba began but Naruto was already calling him.


	25. Chapter 25

"Hey Neji, what are you doing at Hinata's?" Naruto asked Neji as Naruto and Kiba sat in the hall.

"_Waiting for Hinata so I can bring her to school."_ Neji replied. _"She is staying by my side the entire time- exceptions are classes and bathroom."_

"Why didn't she come earlier? Ha, she missed Naruto's and Sasuke's fight this morning." Kiba told him.

"_Am I on speaker phone?"_ Neji demanded to know.

"Maybe…" Naruto replied, chuckling. Neji growled.

"_Take me off. You know I hate speaker._"

"No I don't." Naruto said sarcastically. Kiba laughed.

"_When I get to school you're both in- Lady Hinata… how are you this morning?"_ Neji's voice became hateful as soon as he said Lady.

"Neji! Put Hinata on! We want to talk to her!" Kiba yelled hurriedly. They heard a snicker.

"_You didn't take me off speaker. I'm not giving the phone to Hinata."_ Neji replied.

Naruto and Kiba growled and hung up. "We'll see her today at least. I have her in Kurenai's and Gai-sensei's." Kiba said.

"She's in Asuma-sensei's class with me." Naruto told him as he stood to go to class.

"I pray Neji doesn't stick to her like glue. I don't get how we'll be able to talk to her-" Kiba said as they walked to their classes.

"He said the exceptions are classes and bathroom. We're good there." Naruto reminded just as they passed Kiba's room.

"I better get back. Kakashi is starting to get on us about being late." Kiba said.

"Late? He's one to talk! It's always like a half hour later he comes and then he makes us stay after school because of his tardiness!" Naruto complained.

"I know… Well I'm going to go to Iruka's." Naruto replied as he walked off, texting Hinata. 'I hope she texts me back. Better yet, I hope she has her phone.' Naruto thought.

_Hi Naruto (:_ She replied.

**What's up- Besides on your way to school?** Naruto replied, happy he got a reply.

_Listening to Norah Jones. I think I'm going to change the song. It looks like Neji's going to fall asleep /: Neji told me you and Sasuke fought. Why?_

Naruto was at Iruka's now and put his phone on silent, making sure it was. He walked in and all he felt was hot air and saliva. He wiped his face once he stopped and looked at Iruka. "Iruka-sensei… I have a perfectly good explanation for being late! You see, I-" Naruto began.

"You didn't hear a single word I said, did you!?" Iruka asked angrily. Naruto shook his head.

Iruka rubbed his temples and looked towards the class. "This is the perfect example of what kind soldier you would not want to be. You would be verbally tortured." Iruka stated and then looked back at Naruto. "You were called down to the office for something 'serious'."

"Do I have to go? I came to class, I want to learn, and now you're kicking me out?" Naruto asked.

"Get out of my classroom!" Iruka demanded. Naruto ran down the hall and turned the corner, only stopping then.

"Man, what did I do? Please let it not be the janitors. I haven't pulled anything on them since last week!" Naruto pleaded seeing the office. He checked his phone and text Hinata.

**I have to go the office for something but I'll see you sometime today.**

He opened the door and waited for the secretary. "Where is she? She's always here." Naruto said just before she appeared.

"Hi Naruto. Just go right on back." She told him and Naruto walked behind the desk and to the principal's office.

"Hey! Why'd you call me down?" Naruto asked before seeing who was in the room. "Umm… Hi Jiraiya! How's it-" Naruto began nervously.

"Sit. This is important." Jiraiya said sternly.

"What's it about?"

"You'll find out when the other two get here." Jiraiya replied, sounding angry. Naruto shifted uncomfortably in his seat and took out his phone, going on Facebook.

**In the office for no damn reason.** He posted. Jiraiya's phone went off and he looked at Naruto. Naruto glared. "You have me as a close friend on Facebook? Why do you have to follow me everywhere!?" Naruto yelled angrily, not getting a reply. About fifteen minutes later, the other two people walked in.

"Hinata? What are you doing here?" Naruto asked her as she sat down next to him.

She kept quiet and looked forward. Her father sat beside her and looked at Naruto. "Never come near my house again." He stated.

"Where's Neji? I thought he brought-" Naruto asked angrily.

"He did. I came with them." Hiashi explained.

Naruto growled. 'I am going to beat Neji to a bloody pulp!' he thought.

"Quiet Naruto!" the principle demanded.

"Well tell me what this is about and then I'll leave. Iruka flipped on me just because I wanted to stay." Naruto told him as he slouched in his chair.

"I will let Hiashi explain because he called the meeting." The principal said.

Hiashi cleared his throat and said, "Last night you slept over at my house in the same bed with my daughter."

Naruto groaned. "If you're complaining about that, then I'm going back to class." He stood to leave but Jiraiya pulled him back. "Nothing happened. She needed someone to hold her after you went crazy on her! Hanabi was scared she was never going to see her again… If you were my dad, I'd-"

"Shut up Naruto. Let him finish." Jiraiya commanded. Naruto pouted and saw a smile form on Hinata's lips.

"You almost ruined the deal that was going to become one major company by marriage because you kept instigating Takeshi and look what happened? He took Hinata because of the influence and power he had over her and she finally came back because he had been unconscious long enough for her to do so!" Hiashi said angrily.

Naruto stood. "You didn't know he came back around until after they left! Besides, she left because-" Hinata grabbed his arm.

"You didn't tell him did you?" he whispered, bending down for her reply.

"No. I can't tell him- it will only be worse because I lied to him this time. Don't tell my father the truth please." She pleaded. Naruto could see the sadness and worry in her eyes. He nodded.

"She left because she was afraid of what he would do to her. She had promised him anything if he didn't kill me so I guess maybe it is my fault…" Naruto concluded, scratching his head in thought. "Hmm… I guess that probably means I should stay away from you right Hinata?"

Hinata stood and hugged him. "I don't want you to go." She whispered in his ear.

"Then you have to tell the truth." He whispered back.

"I can't." She replied, turning to her father. "I need to speak with Naruto about the marriage."

"Two hours." He replied, glaring at Naruto as the two walked out.

Naruto noticed she looked troubled. "Umm… Hinata, are you ok?" he asked, causing her to look up.

She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. She tried again. "Naruto, I won't be here tomorrow." She told him sadly.

"That's not a big deal! It's just one day." Naruto replied.

"I mean I won't be coming back." She told him, fighting her tears.

Naruto felt like he was drowning. He couldn't breathe. He was gasping for air. "Is your father sending you-"

Hinata shook her head. "No. They decided, that to prevent anything like Takeshi happening again, I should just get married now… Satoru is waiting-"

"Now? Like today?" Naruto asked, calling Kiba.

She shook her head. "Tomorrow-"

"Kiba, meet me outside the office and bring Shino too if he's with you. Hinata has something to tell you." Naruto hung up and saw Hinata's red face. "You don't have to do this. They're not the ones who say 'I do'." Naruto told her, kissing her.

"I know Naruto but they're not giving me much of a choice-"

"Everyone has a choice!" Naruto told her.

"Not when my father is threatening to get you and all my friends expelled from school! If that happens, what would I tell them? That my father was being selfish and using you against me but I decided to be even more selfish so I said no. Then I just apologize with a simple 'Oh I'm sorry I ruined your life'? No one can do that Naruto! I won't let you and everyone else get expelled because of me-"

"Hinata!" Kiba yelled as he and Shino came running up to them. "What did you want to tell us?" he asked, a smile on his face as he hugged her.

There was an uncomfortable silence between all of them after Kiba let her go. Naruto kissed her one last time. "Have fun." He said with a teasing grin.

As he turned the corner, he fell to the ground, crying. "Why? Shizune was right- there will always be someone that tries to make another miserable. Why can't Hinata be happy? I'd be miserable for her-" He stopped, understanding what she was doing.

"I've been so stupid! She's protecting us- even if we don't her too." Naruto wiped his tears away and looked around the corner. Kiba was crying and Shino was shaking. Hinata was trying to talk to them, get them to understand, but they wouldn't listen.

Naruto sighed, trying to get himself together. "I was a jerk and that's because I was mad at her. I was mad at her for the wrong reason though… She's tried telling me like a gazillion times and I still didn't listen." Naruto looked back at them, seeing them laughing at her this time. She had dropped her phone and now it was cracked. She looked so scared.

Naruto chuckled and hugged his knees. "Should I go back?" he wondered. "I should apologize." He said after a few minutes. Naruto stood and walked back to her, seeing that she was trying to turn her phone back on.

"Hey uh… Hinata?" Naruto said as he came from behind, surprising her and making her almost drop her phone again. "Can we talk- again?" Naruto looked at Kiba and Shino and they walked away.

Hinata tried going after them but Naruto held her back. "I know you don't want to talk to me now but I want to apologize. I need to apologize. I was a jerk when there wasn't reason to be." Hinata stared at him. "I wasn't listening to what you were saying either. You're doing this to protect us- whether we want it or not. I would do the same for you Hinata."

She studied him, looking him in the eyes. "You don't need to apologize. You were angry-" she said.

"And I shouldn't have been. Can you forgive me?" Naruto asked her.

"Yes-" was the only word she could say before Naruto kissed her. She smiled and he pulled away.

"How much time is left?" she asked him, a sly a grin now on her face.

"About an hour. Why-" Hinata pulled him down the hall and out through a side door.


	26. Chapter 26

"Where are we going?" Naruto asked as she led him through the wooded area behind the school.

"I found this one day after school." She replied as they ventured even deeper.

"And Takeshi didn't know about it?" Naruto asked.

"I don't think so. He never said anything." She answered as she climbed over a log. "I haven't been here since freshman year… it's changed." She stated.

"Will you please tell me where we are going?" Naruto complained.

"Nope… It's a surprise." Hinata replied with a giggle. Naruto moaned. "Don't worry. We're almost there." Hinata responded.

"Why did you come all the back here?" Naruto asked as the woods finally opened up and he was able to move freely. "Whoa…" he said.

"So you like it?" Hinata asked, sitting down with a smile.

"It's beautiful!" he responded falling into a pile of leaves and staring at the sky. "Come on Hinata! It's prettier from here." Naruto pulled Hinata down next to him so she would be looking at the sky.

"Yes, it is. All of this is." She said and took Naruto's hand, squeezing it. "I'm sorry Naruto. I really, really am. I wish I-"

"You keep saying sorry. You don't need to anymore… I understand now. It's fine." Naruto replied as he looked at her.

"But everything's not fine. I don't know if I'll ever see you again. My father said I'm going to England for a few months… I want to stay here but-"

"You should go with Satoru. He's gonna be your husband and if he makes you happy then you should stay by his side… Besides, you'd get to travel the world." Naruto grinned, trying to hide his disappointment.

Hinata saw through it though. "I'll call and we can chat on Facebook and Skype." She replied as she moved closer, taking out her phone and taking a picture of Naruto.

"You defriended or blocked me or whatever, remember?" Naruto asked taking a picture of them lying together.

"I didn't defriend- Takeshi. He has access to my Facebook… I better change my password when I get the chance." She told him. "I'll add you and anyone else he defriended." She added.

It was quiet; causing a comfortable silence. Hinata started to doze, despite the cold, when Naruto spoke. "We have twenty minutes."

Hinata moaned and sat up, turning around to face Naruto. "Are you sure-" Naruto kissed her passionately, not wanting to let her go. She kissed back with the same passion and took his phone, checking the time.

She narrowed her eyes and pulled away. "We still have thirty minutes!" she said angrily.

He smirked and she pushed him onto the ground. "You were sad. I had to do something to cheer you up." He replied before she kissed him.

"Well it worked." She unlocked his phone and set an alarm for 10:05. "I set your alarm for fifteen till. It took us about ten to get here and being five minutes early won't hurt." She informed Naruto.

"Can we forget the alarm and just go when we think-" he tried to suggest.

"No Naruto. This is not school!" she told him as he took his phone back.

"We're going back to the school- aren't we?" he said sarcastically.

"Do you want to go now?" Hinata threatened. Naruto knew it was false but he didn't like it anyways. He shook his head.

"Give me your phone back then. I'm serious Naruto!" she yelled when he still refused. "Fine… then turn the alarm back on." She demanded.

Naruto didn't move. A grin appeared on his face. "You're just wasting time Naruto. If you set that to the wrong time, we-" Hinata said.

"And how will you know what the time is?" he asked her.

"I have my own phone!" she told him.

"Then set your own alarm."

"It's easier to do it on your phone! Please Naruto… and don't screw the time up- 10:05. I won't re-add you on Facebook if you go past 10:05." She said.

"I don't believe you-" Naruto said as he began setting the time.

Hinata tore the phone from his hands, quickly setting the time and going to Settings. "What are you doing?" Naruto asked reaching for it.

Hinata leaned away, setting a Passcode and locking it. She smiled and handed it back to him. He went to unlock it but **Enter Passcode** popped up. "Hinata!" he said upset.

"You were going to keep messing with my time. I had to do something." She said then adding, "Is the sound on?" Naruto looked and nodded.

Hinata checked her phone and sighed in irritation. "Fifteen minutes? We spent half our time on my alarm because you-" Naruto kissed her pushing her to the ground. "You interrupted me."

"Do you want to waste any more time together on your alarm?" he asked her. She kissed him back as a response.

Naruto held her close, feeling her heart beat against his. "I love you." He said, making her smile.

"I love you too." She replied, suddenly seeing his eyes become watery. "Naruto, what's wrong?" she asked worriedly.

"You'll be gone soon." He answered, holding back the tears and cursing himself for his reply. "I mean, I feel like you've completed a part of me and now-"

"I'll come back- no worries… There's something I really want to ask you- something really important and I hope you don't get offended."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Yeah… what is it?"

Hinata took a deep breath. "Will you come to my wedding tomorrow?" she held it, waiting for Naruto to reply.

He sat up and scratched his head, thinking. "Hinata, I don't know if I can." He replied.

She swallowed. "I understand. You have school and-"

"No, that's not it. I can forget about school. It's seeing you up there with someone else. I know it's for you but… I really don't know-"

"I get it Naruto. You don't have to explain yourself so much." Hinata told him, seeing the relief on his face but the worry still in his eyes. "I'm serious Naruto! Ino's going to find out and then show up…" she laughed. "You know how Ino is."

She saw the look on Naruto's face. She was about to speak when the alarm went off, startling them both. "Damn it!" Naruto said as he grabbed the phone and hit snooze. "What's the passcode?" he asked her.

Hinata grabbed Naruto's hand and began walking them back to the school. "1234." She replied.

"Oh… Why didn't I try that?" Naruto wondered, as he unlocked his phone and turned the alarm off. "Umm… Hinata. If I did go to the wedding, where would I show up at?" Naruto asked her, opening Notes so he could write down the address.

"I'll let you know." She told him, keeping the sadness from her voice.

"You don't know where your own wedding is?" he asked her suspicious. She shook her head and kept walking.

"It's at nine. That's the only thing." She told him, seeing a black berry bush. She paused to pick a few.

"When you find out, let me know. I might come… And the after-party?" he wondered.

"After-party?" she thought for minute. "Oh, the reception. They haven't filled me in on much." She answered. "I'll let you know though."

"Want me to bring you-"

"Look, the school." Hinata said, almost thankfully. They walked to the side door and opened it, walking inside. Hinata turned to him as they made their way to the office. "When I find out, I'll let you know." She said, kissing him just as they arrived in front of the office.

Naruto sighed. "Jiraiya's been acting funny. I hope I don't get grounded…" Naruto whined, walking into the office with Hinata and making their way back.

"Where have you been? You were supposed to be back ten minutes ago!" Hiashi exclaimed angrily.

"We went for a walk. I'm not late. I set an alarm-" she protested.

"Then it was the wrong time because you were supposed to come back here at 10:15." He yelled.

"We made our way back at 10:05 and then here we are fifteen minutes later- 10:20."

Naruto wanted to disappear seeing at how angry her father was. "It's 10:33!" he yelled. Jiraiya and the principal walked out quietly. Jiraiya tried grabbing Naruto but Naruto shook him off.

Hinata looked at Naruto. "Naruto… Did you, by any chance, mess with my alarm?" she asked with a forced smile. He gulped.

"I only wanted to spend more time with you Hinata-" Naruto tried to explain.

"I don't want to hear it Naruto. We spent an extra ten minutes out there because you wanted to spend more time with me… What about Kiba and Shino? Messing around wasn't in my plans for saying goodbye." She said angrily as she and Hiashi walked passed him and out into the hall.

"Hinata, wait!" he called after her. "Please understand. I never know when I'm going to see you again-"

"That's why we took pictures Naruto!" she yelled as she stomped to the front doors.

"I take it I'm not going to get re-added then?" he asked slowly following her outside.


	27. Chapter 27

Naruto saw Satoru standing outside beside the vehicle, waiting for Hinata and Hiashi. Naruto could tell he didn't want to get married either. He put on a fake smile only as Hinata came out.

He opened the door for her and she blushed, climbing in. As soon as he closed the door, the smile disappeared. He saw Naruto and walked up to him, meeting him at the door. "Hi, I'm-"

"I know who you are." Naruto said, looking Satoru over quickly. He had dark hair and dark brown eyes; his smile was perfect and light skin flawless. "If you hurt her-"

"I'm not that type of guy… You must be Naruto. Hinata told me about you on the phone this morning." Satoru replied, holding out his hand.

Naruto reluctantly took it and asked, "What did she say?"

"To sum it up- you really care for her. You'd do anything to protect her. She also told me that you know taijutsu. Is that true?"

Naruto was thinking about Hinata's words and nodded. "Yeah. She said that you like it."

"Cool," Satoru said with smile. "Maybe you could teach me sometime."

"Does that mean you two will be coming back frequently?" Naruto wondered hopeful.

Satoru shrugged dismayed. "I hope so. My father makes the schedule and whatever needs 'fixing' I try to help fix it. I really want to come back here. Only a few hours here and I'm already liking this town."

"Oh… Hinata told me you two are going to England after you get married. Is that true?"

Satoru nodded. "There's a huge disagreement within Parliament about alleviating taxes on the upper class." He responded, looking back to the car. "She's going to miss you."

"No she won't. She has you, the world, and… she's mad at me." Naruto explained as he shook his head.

"She might be mad now but eventually she'll simmer down. Did you two have a fight?"

"I set her alarm ten minutes past she wanted and needed and so her father was angry with her."

"I've only met him twice and he just gives off this vibe-" Satoru stopped and looked behind Naruto fearfully. "Umm.. Hey Hiashi!"

Naruto turned around and almost bumped into him. "Shouldn't you be getting to class Uzumaki?" Hiashi asked in a commanding tone.

"That's none of your business! I'll go to class if I feel like it-"

"I can see you take after your parents. Kushina always had an attitude and disobeyed and then your father… Skilled in taijutsu, but not enough to defend his wife and your mother."

Naruto growled, holding back the urge to punch him. "Don't talk about him like that." Naruto demanded.

"They said there was a masked man that tried to kill your mother but it looks like the fire did instead… He and your father spent too much time fighting. It's your father's fault your mother is dead." A small smile appeared on Hiashi's lips as Naruto grew angrier.

Naruto was about to punch him when there he felt a pair of lips on his own. He relaxed and looked into the lavender eyes staring at his. Hinata pulled away. "Don't touch him Naruto." Her voice was hard, causing him to step back.

"Hinata… Your father… He-" Naruto began but she placed a hand on his cheek.

"Don't." she shook her head, pleading with him. Understanding Naruto took her hand off his face.

"I get it… Satoru, take care of her please." Naruto said calmly, staring at Hiashi.

Satoru grabbed Hinata and pulled her back to the car. "Naruto, please don't touch him!" Hinata cried out before Satoru closed the door.

"She doesn't have to worry." Hiashi stated, staring coldly at Naruto. "You know what'll happen if you even come near me."

"I do?" Naruto replied smugly.

"I will expel all of you- you and your friends. Do you want that for them?"

"I don't but would you really expel me and my friends because I invaded your space? That doesn't mean I won't come back." Naruto replied.

"Your godfather Jiraiya? I'll make sure he never comes back from one of his tours-"

"You do that and I'll kill you!" Naruto yelled angrily. They heard the slam of a car door and Naruto turned around, seeing Satoru had gotten in the car next to Hinata.

"Keep everyone out of it. They didn't do anything. I did, so-" Naruto demanded, Hiashi picking him up a few inches off the ground.

"That's a promise I can't keep. If you ever touch Hinata again, or even come near me, I'll break that promise." Hiashi let him go, throwing him to the ground as Hiashi walked to the driver's side.

Once Hiashi was there, Naruto called after him. "Don't worry about that."

Hiashi frowned and slammed the door, driving off.

Naruto slowly walked back inside towards the main office. 'She's gone forever and she'll probably never talk to me again.' Naruto thought as he slumped down in the chair. "This is the worst day ever. I should just skip."

"If you skip one more day, you'll be expelled Naruto." The secretary told him from her computer.

Naruto moaned and looked at his phone. "It's almost lunch. Can I have a pass to go to class?" Naruto asked her.

She nodded and looked away from her monitor for a moment to scribble something down. "Go directly to your class." She demanded, handing the note to him.

"What if I have to go to the-" Naruto asked.

"No!"

"What if lunch comes and I'm still on my way there?"

The secretary glared at him. "There's 20 minutes left. I'm sure you can get there in time!" she barked, kicking him out.

"Whatever..." Naruto replied low enough so she didn't hear. The hallway was empty, leaving Naruto to think aloud.

"He seemed like a nice guy but he could've been- Stop Naruto. Not everyone is bad. You're seventeen. You need to think rationally and calmly. Satoru will take her and make sure she has everything she needs… It's going to be ok Naruto. If I want to see how she's doing, I can look at her on some else's Facebook!" Naruto said happily.

"I think that's stalking. Maybe. Oh well. If she doesn't want to re-add me, then I'll look using somebody else's." he grabbed the door knob to Iruka's. "His class is so long. Good thing it's almost over!" he said, putting a smile on and walking in.

"Naruto!" Iruka yelled angrily. "Where have you been!?" he asked.

Naruto handed the note to his sensei and sat down. "Where have you been Naruto? You missed almost the entire lesson." Sakura asked Naruto.

"Hinata's gone." Naruto told her, keeping a smile on his face.

"She's…gone? What do you mean? Like for the rest of the day?" Sakura wondered, glancing at Sasuke. He was still brooding but looked at their conversation in interest.

"Forever. She and Satoru are gone and going to England after they get married-" Sakura punched him.

"What the hell are you smoking?" she exclaimed. Naruto rubbed his cheek.

"I'm serious!" He said upset. "Tomorrow she and this Satoru guy are getting married and then they're going to England because he has to deal with a problem in Parliament!"

"That's not funny Naruto." Sasuke jumped in.

Naruto glared at him. "You're not funny! You're a jerk and an emo! You made me fight you because… uh… Orochimaru told you something and you thought it was helpful! Sasuke you're crazy just like your-" Sasuke stood, his eyes narrowed.

Iruka noticed and said, "What's going on?"

"Sasuke's going crazy!" Naruto yelled standing and pointing at Sasuke.

"Don't call Sasuke crazy!" Sakura whined. Naruto growled.

"Fine but there's something messed up with him. Sasuke threatened to spread a rumor that I-" Naruto didn't get to finish because Sasuke had tackled him and was now beating him.

People that had been in the area were screaming and shouting, trying to get out of the way. "Sasuke! Naruto! Stop, please!" Sakura yelled.

Naruto kicked Sasuke off and stood, watching his friend closely. "What is wrong with you Sasuke!? Can't you just chill?" Naruto began dusting himself when he heard Ino yell his name. "Fuc-" Sasuke punched him in the gut, causing specks of blood to come from Naruto's mouth.

"Naruto!" Sakura said, worrying when she saw the blood. She looked around for Iruka but couldn't find him through the mass of students. She fought her way through and found him trying to get through. "Iruka-sensei, Naruto coughed up blood when Sasuke punched him in the stomach! You need to-"

"Go get Kakashi. I'll try and stop this while you do." He retorted, pushing her out the door.

"But they-" Sakura began.

"Just go!"

Naruto was punching Sasuke in the jaw when Iruka came up. "Stop!" he yelled.

Naruto didn't hear. He was too busy letting all his emotions out on Sasuke. Naruto mistepped over a chair and Sasuke was able to get his bearings back. Sasuke punched Naruto in the head, causing him to fall to the ground.

Before Naruto could climb to his knees, Sasuke kicked him and sent him through the remaining desks and chairs. "So weak. Our last fight was a draw… This time… you'll die!" Sasuke yelled as he brought his foot down to crush Naruto's throat.

"What do you think you're doing?" Neji asked, blocking Sasuke's leg from Naruto as he stared into Sasuke's eyes.

"What does it look like? He's miserable and so he should die- everyone miserable should di-" Sasuke began but receiving a blow in the jaw.

"I don't see what's so miserable about Naruto. Tell me seeing as I can't." Neji replied, glancing down at Naruto who was getting up.

Everyone in the crowd watched in suspense, waiting. "Iruka-sensei! I've got Kakashi and-" Sakura stopped when she saw the sight. "Naruto…" she whispered.

"Looks like Neji took care of everything. I'll just be going back to my class-" Kakashi began walking away.

"You're staying! In case Neji can't handle it." Sakura replied as she pulled him. Kakashi sighed and pulled out his Icha Icha book.

Sasuke backed away and began explaining. "Hinata's gone. He has no parents. Jirayai is barely home and barely knows anything about Naruto. Naruto is alone again. He's going to miserable forever because he can't be with her and he knows it." A small smirk appeared on his face.

"Just because I'm alone, that doesn't mean I have to be miserable." Naruto said as he leaned against the wall, wiping his bloody nose. "Jirayai and I talk on Facebook so he knows what's going on. Hinata… right now that's complicated. My parents are with me- they might not be visible but they watch over me. Don't talk down to me! I might not be happy all the time but I have happiness at least. Unlike you." Naruto added, as he stood without support.

"What did you say?" Sasuke barked, ready to attack again.

"You talk down to people Sasuke. You act all mighty and cool but you're miserable and psycho!" Naruto said as he began walking towards Sasuke.

"Don't call me that!"

"Ok…" Naruto rolled his eyes, pissing Sasuke off even more. Naruto grinned. "Since your family died- which was like a bazillion years ago- you act different. You only have one emotion. Emo."

"That's not an emotion." Ino told him as she was recording this.

"You know what I mean." He replied. "Anyways, you're living in the past and hope to find your brother and kill-"

"You don't know what it's like to lose someone! To have them die!" Sasuke yelled.

"I don't but I do know that you can't keep thinking in the-" Naruto was saying when Sasuke pulled kunai from his pockets and threw them at Naruto.

"This is getting good!" Ino exclaimed as she laid down, still recording.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura yelled, getting his attention about the kunai.

"Right…" Kakashi sighed, putting his book away.

"Sasuke!" Kakashi said, getting Sasuke's attention. Sasuke growled and turned around, looking at everyone in the class.

At that moment, Naruto came from behind and knocked Sasuke out. Sasuke fell with a thud. Naruto dusted pretend dust off his hands and went to walk out of the room.

"Where are you going?" Iruka asked angrily.

"It's lunch time isn't?" At that, the bell rang, signaling lunch time.

"You aren't going like that. I'm taking you to the nurse." Iruka told him, taking him and dragging him down the hall through the flood of students.


	28. Chapter 28

Naruto sat alone, watching everyone else eat and talk excitedly to one another. "This isn't even fair. Where's Kiba and Choji?" he asked himself, looking around. He spotted them sitting with Sakura and Ino. Naruto felt his stomach twist.

"This day is just getting worse and worse… They ditched me for gabber jaws and pinkie… What's wrong with me? I'm not the weird one!" Naruto said to himself as he walked over to their table. "Hey!" he barked at them as he sat down at their table.

Ino smiled. "So… you wouldn't mind if I put that fight on Facebook would you? You know, with your little speech and everything- Sasuke throwing kunai and stuff?" she asked sweetly.

"Of course I would! I swear Ino if you put that up-" Naruto began.

"It's a little late for that!" Kiba exclaimed, showing Naruto the video on Facebook. Naruto groaned. "You, Neji, Sasuke, and Sakura are all tagged in this video." Horror appeared on Naruto's face. "Don't worry Naruto! You're pretty good for going up against Sasuke a second time in the same day." Kiba replied, liking the video.

Naruto checked his phone. **Ino Yamanaka added a video of you.** Another notification popped up. **Kiba Inuzuka likes a video you were tagged in.** "Kiba!" Naruto yelled, looking at him.

Kiba shrugged. "What? I like it."

"Naruto, you shouldn't be so worried about it. I mean, look at me. I was in that video and I'm not freaking out." Sakura told Naruto.

"You weren't fighting!"

"You could see me and I looked like crap. I acted like a little baby. That's embarrassing." She added.

"That's why I tagged you." Ino said, laughing.

Sakura growled and raised her fist to Ino. "Maybe I should tag you in this video!" she responded.

"Nobody's recording."

"Naruto, would you be as kind as to record-" Sakura asked.

"No. Have someone else do it!" he replied, getting two more notifications. **Lee commented on a video of you: "Amazing fight Naruto!"**

**Hinata Hyuuga commented on a video of you: "I hope you're ok Naruto."**

Naruto almost dropped his phone. "Naruto, are you ok?" Choji asked, noticing. Sakura and Ino stopped arguing and looked at Naruto.

"What's wrong?" Kiba asked him and Naruto shook his head. "It's just… It's nothing."

"Come on. It has to be something!" Ino replied, leaning forward.

"Back off Ino. All it is is Hinata. She just commented." Naruto answered.

"What did she say?" Sakura asked, curious.

"…I hope you're… ok Naruto…" he replied, glumly.

Kiba scootched closer and said, "See, she never defriended you-"

"It was Takeshi, Kiba. She said she didn't and that she would change her password when she had the chance. It's probably just Takeshi messing with me." Naruto stood. "I'm going to walk the halls until the next class. Anyone wanna join?" he asked.

"Me. I want to talk anyways." Kiba answered, following him to the exit.

They walked in silence for some time, leaving the noise of the crowded lunchroom behind them. "Are you mad?" Naruto asked Kiba.

"What?" Kiba replied, surprised.

"Are you mad that I kept Hinata to myself with the remainder of the time she had left?" Naruto asked again.

"You worry about people being mad at you. Why?" Kiba retorted.

"It's a habit I've had since I was little. Answer the question please!" Naruto said, looking at Kiba, his eyes huge.

"That's just… freaky. I will if you stop that." Naruto put his eyes back to normal. Kiba sighed. "I'm upset but not like furious. Hinata is also at fault so she didn't have any reason to get mad at you."

"I set the alarm ten minutes ahead and so she was yelled at." Naruto admitted.

"I guess she did then. Anyways, I'm sure we'll see her again- even if it's after we graduate. Wait, you won't graduate!" Kiba replied laughing at the last sentence.

"Yeah well my grades are C average now. I'm going to pass eleventh and then-" Naruto began yelling.

Kiba scowled. "Relax man. I was just joking."

"I knew that." Naruto lied, hearing his phone get a Facebook notification. "Come on… Really Sasuke?" Naruto whined.

"What did he say?" Kiba peered over Naruto's shoulder to see the notice: **Rematch this weekend at the Hyuuga's.**

"Is he crazy!? He wants to die, doesn't he?" Naruto exclaimed.

"I think he just wants to get you in trouble." Kiba replied, going on his own Facebook and liking Sasuke's comment.

Naruto commented on the video: **Why at the Hyuuga's Sasuke? There are plenty of other places.** He ignored Kiba's like on Sasuke's comment.

Neji commented: **I think that's a great idea Sasuke (:**

Naruto growled. "Do you see that Kiba!? Neji is encouraging it! Doesn't he know I can't go near Hiashi?"

"Why? It's not like he can do anything." Kiba replied.

Naruto sighed and said. "If I go near Hiashi, he will expel everyone: you, Sakura, Choji, Shikamaru- all of our friends. I think Sasuke knows and is doing this to try and test whether I care more for myself or you guys."

"Well…" Kiba drawled, sitting on a bench. "Just say you're going out of town this weekend with Jirayai on own of his book tours." He suggested.

"It won't work. I'll have to actually be out of town, and Jirayai won't be." Naruto told Kiba.

"Are you sure? Why not just ask if he can take you out of town for the weekend? Say it'll help you relieve the tension."

"Relieve the tension? Maybe your sister is right- you are-" Naruto began.

"I am not gay! I'm trying to be helpful Naruto. If you don't want us to be expelled or be called another Takeshi, then I suggest you leave this weekend. Convince Jirayai to take another book tour or something." Kiba said angrily.

Naruto shrugged. "I'll give it a try when I get home. Maybe he won't ground me."

"Why would he ground you?" Kiba wondered.

"He grounds me for the dumbest stuff. Like one time, when I was little, I scribbled over a draft for a novel and he grounded me."

"I would ground you too if you wrote all over my stuff."

"I was only three." Naruto protested. His phone lit up and saw five more people had liked Sasuke's post: **Lee, TenTen, Gaara, Shikamaru Nara, and Hinata.**

"Hinata liked Sasuke's post and I bet she knows about Hiashi's threat. Satoru probably told her." Naruto told Kiba.

"That has to be Takeshi. Hinata said she hoped you were ok and then she likes the rematch? There's no way-"

**Takeshi Daiki messaged you.** Naruto growled and looked at his messages.

**I can't wait to see Sasuke beat your ass Saturday at the Hyuuga's. Ask anyone if they want me to bring popcorn.**

_Hinata is gone so just go back to Kiri!_ Naruto replied, checking the time. "We have fifteen minutes." He informed.

**Is that where she said we were? She's still so pathetic and getting better at lying. We were right under your noses- a few houses down from you actually. It felt so good just to watch her suffer as she observed what went on every day- especially when she saw you.**

"He has to be lying. The police and trackers searched everywhere!" Kiba exclaimed as he read the message.

**She'll come back to town and you two can be happy again… That's how you want it to be but it won't. I know how business trips work- they could be gone for weeks to a year and even then Satoru could be sent to another 'political crisis'. God, it's pathetic. Satoru is a good guy, yeah, but he can only protect her so much.**

Naruto growled, squeezing his phone.

"Naruto, come on. We'll see her again- she even said so. Calm down!" Kiba responded to Naruto's anger.

**Get angry if you want. Just talking about it is going to make it so much more exciting when Hinata comes back. I can't wait to taste her again.**

This time Naruto threw his phone, furious. "I'm fighting Sasuke. I need someone to take my anger out on and if Sasuke wants to fight, he can be my-"

"Naruto, I know you don't like what he's saying but Hinata is safe and away from him. I'm just as angry as you are right now." Kiba tried to calm him down.

"Then why aren't you acting it!?" Naruto yelled.

"I'm controlling my emotions." Kiba retorted, picking Naruto's phone up. "You're lucky. It's just cracked in the corner-"

Naruto tore the phone from Kiba's hand. "We need to get Sasuke to get the fight somewhere else. I won't get you guys suspended."

"Like that's gonna happen. Only someone close to him could change his mind." Kiba said.

"Well I can't. What about… Sakura?" a smile appeared on his lips. "She'll do anything for Sasuke!" Naruto exclaimed as he ran to his next class.

"Where are you going? Lunch hasn't ended yet!" Kiba yelled.

"I'm asking Kurenai-sensei if I can stop at Orochimaru's because I forgot some stuff there. The bell is going to ring and I want to-" The bell rang and Naruto grinned, running around the corner.


	29. Chapter 29

"Sakura, I need to ask you something!" Naruto said, as he pulled her off to the side before she entered the classroom. She sighed.

"What is it Naruto? I don't want to be late-"

"You won't be late! Your class is right here! Anyways, can you get Sasuke to change where the rematch is?" he asked desperately.

"You know he won't. Even if I ask. Why? Afraid of Hiashi?" Sakura replied.

"No, I can't go near him. He'll expel all of you if I do and I think Sasuke knows-" Sakura punched Naruto down the hall.

"Yeah, right. If that was true, how would Sasuke know? He'd have to be there to find out!" Sakura yelled down the hall at him and walking into the classroom, slamming the door behind her.

Naruto stood. "Looks like she won't help. I guess she doesn't want to be in school anymore." Naruto said to himself as he walked back to Kurenai's. "She's right though. Sasuke would only know unless he was there or someone told him. He wasn't with us so someone… but it was just me and Hiashi- Sotaru for a little while but he doesn't know Sasuke. Who could it be?" Naruto pondered, thinking hard.

His phone rang and he saw the number was blocked. Naruto moaned. "Not this again. What does he want?" Naruto answered.

"Yeah? I thought we were done with this?" he asked ignorantly.

Takeshi laughed. _"Remember when I told you I'm everywhere?"_ he asked, making Naruto shiver.

"Yeah and that just makes you a creeper."

"_You really do act like a child. First you set Hinata's alarm twenty minutes ahead, getting her yelled at and now you don't even realize you answered your own question."_ Takeshi replied.

Naruto walked quicker and he could hear Takeshi smile on the other end. "You told Sasuke? But why?" Naruto asked, seeing his classroom.

"_I'll tell you another time. I don't want to make you any later for class."_ With that, Takeshi hung up and Naruto looked around, hoping Takeshi wouldn't come out and grab him.

'Why the hell am I so scared!?' Naruto thought as he ran into his classroom, sitting in his seat.

"Where's your-" Kurenai began, noticing Naruto had entered.

"It wasn't there. Someone must have taken it." He replied and looked at Sasuke a few seats away. Naruto looked back at Kurenai who was faced towards the white board, and crawled on the floor to Sasuke.

"Hey!" Naruto whispered, poking him. Sasuke looked down at him in annoyance.

"What do you want? I'm trying to learn."

"Oh really? You didn't seem too focused on learning in Iruka's!"

"You really pissed me off! Ever say stuff like that again and I will kill you." Sasuke responded.

"You've said that twice now. Are you going to kill me at the Hyuuga's?" Naruto asked, feeling as if something wasn't right. He turned around, seeing the sensei still faced towards the board. He sighed.

Sasuke didn't reply. "Did Takeshi tell you?" Naruto asked. He saw Sasuke twitch and he frowned. "Why Sasuke? Don't you care about our friends at all? You'd get expelled too-"

"I don't care! There's nothing left for me here Naruto. Don't you get it? Orochimaru is leaving the school Thursday and after you and I fight, I'm going too-"

"Don't you know how weird and crazy that sounds!? He's like fifty years old and he wears make-up! He's like a snake… Besides you're only seventeen!" Naruto told Sasuke, trying to convince him to stay.

"Once you grow up and see what's really going on, then you'll understand why I'm going to leave and why Hinata lied to you." Sasuke said, turning his attention back to the front.

Naruto laid on the floor in gloom. "Naruto!" he heard and he sat up, turning around. "What do you think you're doing on the floor?" Kurenai asked in a commanding tone.

Naruto laughed nervously and went back to his seat. "I just dropped my pencil." He lied.

Kurenai shook her head. "You're staying after school-"

"What? Why?" he demanded.

"One: You weren't paying attention. Two: You were goofing off. Three: You lied." Kurenai explained, looking back at the board.

Naruto moaned, and looked at his notebook. "Great. Now I will be grounded." He sighed, beginning to take notes and copy problems.

The rest of the day dragged by slowly and as Naruto walked to the detention room, he got another call from Takeshi. "Just leave me alone! Hinata isn't here for you torture anymore so just go away!" Naruto yelled into the phone, hanging up.

The phone rang again, this time Jiraiya. Naruto answered slowly, taking time to get his self together. "Hello?"

"_I was going to ground you after the Hinata thing"_ Naruto silently thanked God. _"But I'm grounding you instead for that video. What were you thinking!?"_ Jiraiya yelled on the phone.

"Hey, I didn't get detention or anything for it and Sasuke was the one who started it!" Naruto protested.

"_Have you seen how many people like his comment?"_

"No. Let me guess- 10?" Naruto asked, extremely uncertain.

"_Two hundred and nine! You better not even think about going-"_ Jiraiya's voice was harsh but Naruto didn't care.

"I won't. I swear on my living grave."

"_Your living grave?"_

"Uh… Yeah. It's this new thing that teenagers say when they promise stuff." Naruto lied.

"_I would rather you promise me how everyone does."_

"What if I can't keep that promise?" Naruto asked, hoping Jirayai would be fine with that.

"_I won't be there the next morning- I'll have scheduled my next tour."_

Naruto shrugged. It didn't bother him anymore. 'Does he think I've gotten used to him being around? Heh, it's going to take more than a month to make up for all that lost time.'

"Ok. If that's it, then fine." Naruto replied as he walked into the detention room, hanging up on his godfather.

Naruto slid into his seat, waiting for the teacher to show. "Kiba? You got detention too?" Naruto asked happily as Kiba walked into the room, taking a seat beside him.

"Yeah and before you ask, I was caught trying to prank Asuma." Kiba slumped in his seat, trying to ignore Naruto's stare. "What?" he asked.

"What was your idea?" Naruto asked.

"I was… You know what, never mind. It was really stupid. He just got mad, that's all." Kiba replied.

"Tell me." Naruto insisted.

"Me and Choji were going to switch the metals like nickel and copper with actual nickels and pennies. Choji bailed on me at the last minute."

Naruto laughed. "Ha, that was your plan? That's so stupid!"

"I told you… What would you have done?" Kiba asked.

"I would've smashed the rocks and then tried to glue them back together, putting them back on the shelf so that way when Asuma took them off, they'd fall apart." Naruto smiled happily.

"Idiot, you can't glue rocks together with regular glue. It takes-" Kiba silenced, seeing the overseer of their punishment.

Naruto's jaw dropped. "Here too? Since when are you certified to work as a teacher?" he asked the woman.

She shook her head. "I don't need a teaching degree to be a babysitter. Besides, they've offered me position as principal considering Sarutobi, who was my own principal back when I attended, died. The substitute isn't doing a good job."

"Yeah well, you won't either! You don't know anything about teaching-" Naruto said angrily. He was upset that he would have to deal with her at school now and hoped she wouldn't take the job.

The woman smiled, an evil look in her eye. "I thought we were getting along Naruto. Don't you want me nearby so when you-"

"No Granny, I don't! What about your job at the hospital?"

"Part time there. Oh come on Naruto. Why are you being such a baby? Is it Hinata?" she asked, sitting on the desk.

Kiba swallowed, looking at Naruto and hoping Naruto wouldn't spaz out. A shadow fell over Naruto's eyes, his fists clenched.

"Naruto? I'm sorry-" Tsunade began.

Naruto shook his head and walked out, waiting until he got outside to let the tears fall.


	30. Chapter 30

'Hinata will be far away from here by tomorrow evening and then she'll be safe… so why am I so scared and crying? I should be happy now right? Hinata doesn't have to worry about Takeshi anymore. She'll get to travel the world and Sotaru will keep her happy. Is it because I don't know how when I'll see her again?' Naruto thought, wiping away his tears.

He growled at the thought of Takeshi. "Thinking of me?" Naruto heard and he turned around.

Takeshi stood above him, his green eyes flashing with malice. Naruto went to stand but suddenly found Takeshi on top of him, one hand on his throat and the other holding a pocket knife. Naruto squirmed at seeing it, beginning to sweat.

The point of the blade made its way to his neck and Naruto stilled. Takeshi laughed. "You are really easy to scare. I feel like we haven't had a decent conversation in weeks. How have you been?"

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about. We've never had a decent conversation!" Naruto yelled, narrowing his eyes.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk… I know you really want to fight Sasuke Saturday but maybe you should wait." Takeshi replied, pushing the blade closer to Naruto's throat.

Naruto sucked in his breath then said, "No, you're just a psycho who wants to kill me! Why should I wait? Is Hiashi going to be there? You're probably keeping tabs on her family too, so-" Takeshi pulled the knife away, the edge nipping Naruto's neck.

"He won't be gone for long meaning you better finish Sasuke off quick if you want to win."

"Are you helping me?" Naruto asked, extremely confused and scared.

"I'm not. Sasuke knows too and soon everyone else will too. You don't have to worry about getting help from me." Takeshi replied, playing with the knife.

"Yeah well I wouldn't ask for it anyways!" Naruto snarled. "Especially after everything you did!"

Takeshi grinned. "You don't even know half the things I did." Naruto's eyes widened then narrowed. "I had really hoped she would still listen to me but she would watch you leave for school and then come back home. No matter what I did, she never did as she was told and she knew it made me even angrier so why she didn't listen is beyond me." Takeshi paused, waiting for a response to anything he had said so far. Naruto didn't reply.

So Takeshi continued. "Let me tell you about one those nights. I think you might enjoy it."

"I don't want to fucking-" Takeshi put the knife back up to Naruto's neck.

"Language Naruto. I'm about to tell you a story!" Takeshi demanded, seeing Naruto gulp. "As I was saying, we were watching tv and I could feel myself getting irritated. I had been drinking since that afternoon and Hinata had been staying away since then so when I attempted to put my arm around her, she moved away.

"She made a mistake doing that." Takeshi looked back at Naruto and said, "Did you ever feel like no one does anything for you? Like they don't listen to you?"

"Yes." Naruto retorted, careful of the knife. 'When is this going to end? I really don't want to hear about this!' he thought.

"I feel like that every day." Takeshi replied, causing Naruto to scoff. Takeshi frowned and pressed the blade closer against Naruto's throat, drawing blood. "Don't."

It was silent, the only sound being passing cars on the street.

"Hinata made a mistake. I told her to come back over by me. She told me I was drunk and said she was going to bed. I then remembered her promise she made to keep you alive. It hadn't been fulfilled yet so I joined her, despite the… 'protesting'. She tasted so sweet Naruto. See why I wanted to keep her?" Takeshi smirked, seeing the emotionless expression on Naruto's face.

"You- you raped her?" Naruto choked out, understanding. "Why?"

"Don't you know anything about promises Naruto? I mean, you should. You never go back on your word." Takeshi replied, feeling Naruto was limp. He stood slowly and backed away, putting the knife in his pocket. "You don't have to worry though. Hinata's safe and no one can hurt her. She has Satoru now."

Naruto climbed to his hands and feet, glaring up from the ground. "You won't get away with it-" Naruto began, feeling as if he was going to throw up.

"I already have." Takeshi said as he began walking out of the lot. "Watch yourself Naruto. I'll be keeping a close eye on you." He ended, walking across the street and disappearing behind a passing car.

Naruto sat there, staring after Takeshi. He felt light-headed, throwing up a second later. Naruto pounded his fist into the ground. "This is my fault! I should've taken her when I had the chance. Whatever anyone says, I can't help anyone. I don't deserve this necklace either." Naruto said, tearing the necklace from his neck and throwing it to the ground.

He sat there crying until it finally grew dark. His phone rang and Naruto answered. "What?" he asked.

"_Where are you? It's nine o'clock at night-"_ Jiraiya asked, worry in his voice.

"So what- it's only nine. That's not late." Naruto responded, wanting to be alone as he grabbed the jade crystal necklace.

"_Where are you?"_ Jiraiya demanded.

Naruto sighed. "Fine. I'll come home. Just please don't… yell at me." Naruto pleaded as he unlocked his car and started it, climbing in.

"_I won't if you tell me what happened."_

Naruto almost dropped the phone. "On second thought-"

"_Tell me or you're grounded. I'll exchange cars."_ Naruto gulped. 'He has me cornered. Shit.'

"When I get home. I'm driving and I don't want to get in an accident." Naruto replied, hanging up quickly as he put the car in drive and drove home, constantly looking at his phone. "I have to talk to her. Why didn't she tell anyone?" Naruto wondered stopping at a red light.

The light turned green and he hit the gas. "Tonight when I get home. I'll call and… Will she lie again? Wait, Takeshi told you she lied Naruto. He could've been the one lying. You can figure this out when you talk to her on the phone." Naruto said to himself, sighing.

* * *

**I had to bring him back into the picture. Maybe just for a little. I have an idea of what to do with him.**


	31. Chapter 31

Naruto sat across from Jiraiya, waiting for his reply. They had been sitting in silence for over five minutes now and it was making Naruto start to worry. "Jiraiya?" he wondered, reaching over to poke him.

"He should be in jail, maybe even worse." He replied, making Naruto fall back into his chair.

"It took you that long to come up with just that one sentence?" Naruto wondered, crossing his arms.

"There's plenty more I have to say but it's more feelings."

Naruto stood and went to the door. "Naruto, you can't-" Jiraiya began, getting up from his chair.

"I just need to clear my head." Naruto replied before walking out, sighing.

Naruto sat on the steps and looked at his phone. "You cause so much trouble." He said, taking a deep breath before unlocking it and going to Hinata's contact information, ready to call. He hesitated, reluctant to speak to her.

He sat there for a few minutes before standing and going to the end of the sidewalk and pressing Send. It rang twice before going to Voicemail. He hung up and called again. It rang once and this time she picked up. _"Yeah? It's ten o'clock and I'm-"_ she began, her voice a whisper.

"I know Hinata but I… need to ask you something. I need to talk to you." Naruto replied as he began walking down the sidewalk.

"_What is it?"_ Hinata asked him after several seconds and the rustling of sheets. There was the sound of a sliding door.

"Uh… umm… When you were with Takeshi, did anything happen? Anything serious?" he retorted, walking back up the sidewalk.

It was dead silent on the other end, making Naruto think she had hung up. "Hinata, are you still there?"

"_Oh, yeah I'm still here. I was just thinking. Why do you ask? Did he say anything?"_

"I wouldn't be asking for no reason Hinata. Did he…" Naruto was having trouble saying it a second time. "Did he rape you?" he finally said.

A few seconds later he heard Hinata crying. _"I tried Naruto. I tried to fight him but I couldn't. He was too strong and after, when I tried to call the police, he broke the phone. He fell asleep about an hour later and so I grabbed his keys and went to his car. I wanted to get away as soon as possible- even if you were close. That's the night I saw you."_ She answered, her crying dying down a bit.

Naruto was breathless. He sat down where he was and spoke. "Why didn't you say anything to me? We could've-"

"_I was so scared! Then when I saw you, I was ecstatic and my mind was just… it was just all over the place! I couldn't think straight."_ There was suddenly another voice in the background. _"I'm talking on the phone. I'll be in soon."_ Hinata said to whoever it was.

"Who is that?" Naruto asked Hinata, thankful someone interrupted.

"_Satoru. He saw me out here and wondered why… Takeshi said I lied about going to Kiri, didn't he?"_

"Why would you lie about something like that Hinata? You didn't need to." Naruto said.

"_I don't know. All I can tell you is-"_

"Are we going to do this again? All you can tell me?" Naruto said, getting upset.

"_It's what I'm letting you know Naruto. I'm my own self now. No one is controlling me anymore. I feel a little scared but I'm happy."_

"I know. I keep telling myself that and that you'll be safe. Sotaru will protect you." Naruto nodded, standing and beginning to walk back towards the apartment.

"_About the… you know. You can forget about it. I mean if Takeshi still comes around then-"_

"Hinata, I'm really worried about you. Why would you just let this go? I'm sure that your father would do something about it- even if he doesn't love you! You need to say something!" Naruto begged.

"_It's over Naruto!"_ she exclaimed. _"I've emailed you an invitation if you still want to come-"_

"But Hinata, what if you're preg-"

"_It's… Everything is ok. I have to go. And like I said, you're still invited."_

"You aren't fucking listening to me Hinata!" Naruto yelled, surprising her. "He is going to ruin your life- more than he already has! You need to do something about it!"

"_Maybe… I'll let Satoru know. He is going to be husband after all." _She laughed_. "I really should get going. Let me know if you are coming." _With those words, she hung up leaving Naruto upset, confused, and angry.

"I am not going. She doesn't want to listen to what I have to say- stupid bi-" Naruto stopped himself, realizing what he was doing. "I shouldn't be doing this. I need to keep calm. But how when she might end up having that bastard's kid!?" Naruto exclaimed angrily, opening the door and slamming it shut behind him.

He slammed his phone onto the counter and went to his room, slamming the door closed. "Naruto, what happened?" Naruto heard Jiraiya ask as he pounded on the door.

"Nothing! Go away!" Naruto replied, locking it and going to his laptop.

The knob shook as Jiraiya tried to turn the handle. "Open the door Naruto." He demanded.

"Leave me alone!" Naruto yelled back, refusing as he threw the covers over his head. Silence was his response and Naruto sighed thankfully as he closed his eyes. He peered over at his clock and set his alarm for 7:00. 'Maybe I can dodge him tomorrow morning. I don't want to talk to him about it- My baby is in the kitchen! What if he deactivates it or takes it away!?' he thought, throwing off the covers and running to the door.

Naruto gulped as he slowly unlocked the door and turned the knob. He peeked through the crack in the door and saw his phone still sitting there. "Where is he? I know he's around somewhere." Naruto whispered as he crept towards the counter. Just as he reached it, he felt a large hand pull him away.

"What the hell is your problem Naruto?" Jiraiya yelled angrily, sitting him down.

"Humph, I talked to Hinata about the *ahem* is all. What happened really is… Can you just drop it Jiraiya? You don't have to be in my business all the time." Naruto replied, crossing his arms and staring steadily into Jiraiya's eyes, never looking away.

"Just don't go around slamming doors and yelling at me when I ask you what's up." Jiraiya replied sternly.

Naruto nodded and stood, reaching for his phone. "I mean it Naruto. You will respect me and this apartment-"

"I understand!" Naruto said hurriedly, grabbing it and running to his room.


	32. Chapter 32

**I can't upload anymore chaps until I figure out how to work with the Doc Manager- I already have fifty docs and I am confused on how to get past the 50 limit. PM me please.**

* * *

'Tomorrow's Saturday- Sasuke and I fight and hopefully it's quick.' Naruto thought as he walked to Asuma's.

"Naruto!" Kiba yelled from the other end of the hall. Naruto turned around and looked back, waiting for Kiba to catch up. "You seem to be really out of it today Naruto. What happened? Was it because Tsunade joked about Hinata?" Kiba asked when he caught up.

Naruto shook his head. "Today's the wedding, remember? There's just a lot on my mind. We talked and I don't know if we're even going to talk anymore." He replied.

"What? Why?"

"Hinata seems fine with… everything that's happened to herself and her life- she's content. I'm upset that she never even tried to call the cops on him before they disappeared." Naruto answered.

"I already know that but Naruto, Takeshi is gone from her life now. He can't hurt her anymore." Kiba said.

"Did Hinata tell you if anything happened between them?" Naruto wondered. "Sexually, I mean."

Kiba gagged. "I don't need to know that part of her life especially… She never even hinted at there was anything sexual going on between her and Takeshi. Why, is it bothering you?" Kiba retorted.

Naruto shrugged. "She's been lying a lot and so I thought she might've told you something." He sat down, looking at his clock. 'It's alright if I'm a little late.

"Naruto, this sounds deeper than it really is. You know something, don't you? Tell me-" Kiba insisted.

"No. Ask Hinata if you want to know anything." Naruto interrupted, growling and running to class.

Kiba grabbed his arm. "Why would you bring it up and then not even tell me? I really want to know now Naruto-"

"Ask Hinata! Maybe she won't lie this time." Naruto tore his arm from Kiba's hold and walked to class angrily.

Seconds later he heard Kiba on the phone. Naruto shut his eyes and kept walking, quickening his pace and going into the classroom. "I'm sorry I was late!" Naruto said.

"No problem. You were only three minutes… Have you seen Kiba?" Asuma asked as Naruto took his seat.

"I… Not on my way here." Naruto lied, burying his face in his book.

"I guess we can continue on then-" Asuma was saying when the heard yelling coming from the hall.

Naruto turned red and ran to the door. "It's probably just the new alarm they installed!" he said, trying to keep them inside the room.

"That's Kiba. I think I would know him from anywhere." Shino told him.

Naruto growled. "Everybody sit down! Kiba is on the phone having a very important conversation! You should just leave him alone!"

There was snickering but overall, it was quiet. "Uh… Naruto, I think you should watch out." Ino said, a smile on her face.

Naruto turned, realizing Kiba wasn't yelling anymore. Kiba stood behind him, looking tired and angry. "Oh hey Kiba!"

"When were you going to tell me!?" Kiba exclaimed, grabbing Naruto and pulling him out into the hall, slamming the door shut.

"I don't think we should be talking about this here-"

"You started this conversation! Now tell me when you were going to tell me about Hinata! Tomorrow? Maybe never?" Kiba asked furiously.

Naruto shook his head. "I can barely say it! Hinata doesn't even seem to care-"

"She sounded differently on the phone. Maybe she was just lying to me!" Kiba replied sarcastically, as he and Naruto went outside to make sure no one else heard.

"I'm telling you Kiba, after she cried she acted like it wasn't a big deal!" Naruto said angrily as he stomped through the snow. "I tried asking her what if she becomes preg-"

"Just stop Naruto!" Kiba demanded as he pushed Naruto down. "I think you're taking this Hinata thing way too seriously! The lying, the secrets, and Takeshi are getting to you! You need to think clearly."

"I am Kiba! I think you're the one that's not! You say you're her best friend but you can't even tell when she's… Please Kiba, you have to do something!"

"It's too late for that Naruto- in case no one's told you. She's going to be gone by seven tonight if you want to see her before she leaves." Kiba informed.

Naruto stood and shot Kiba a glare. "Why would I want to see her? She always lies to me."

"I'm just saying… The reception is at four underneath Heart Chapel. Wear a suit and tie." Kiba said before he walked back inside, ending the argument.

Naruto followed, talking to himself. "Why would I? It's so stupid! I mean, a bunch of people dressed up to eat and talk and dance with the bride… Besides, Hiashi won't even let me in. I am sneaky though… ugh, what am I doing? I feel like I want to go! Why?" Naruto groaned, holding his head before walking into the classroom.

No one said a word as he sat down. Asuma cleared his throat. "As I was saying, temperature in the oceans constantly changes due to the…" Naruto put his head down, thinking of tonight. 'What should I do? I want to go, don't I? I feel like it but I don't want to either." He moaned. "This is so complicated!" he said, trying to sleep.

"Just go Naruto. It'll be fun." He heard Ino say.

"No it won't! You enjoy anything when it has to do with drama." He replied, turning his head to look at her a couple desks over.

"True but you can make it up to Hinata by going!"

"Make it up to her? She's being stupid." Naruto said.

"Whatever you mean by that, you still need to apologize for getting her in trouble." Ino retorted, scribbling notes in her notebook.

"How do you know about that?" Naruto asked her.

"I have ears Naruto. I can find out whatever I want!" Ino giggled annoyingly. "What you and Kiba were freaking about seemed really important and maybe…"

Naruto jumped up. "No Ino!"

"Naruto, I would appreciate it if you would sit down and be quiet." Asuma told him.


	33. Chapter 33

**I'm thankful my sister has an account too. She knew what to do (: or at least I hope she did. Anyways here ya go.**

* * *

'Should I get her something? What if she doesn't want me to?' Naruto thought as he dressed. He had given in to wanting to go. He glanced at the time. "Crap! It's already six o'clock!" Naruto said as he dashed out the door, trying to fix his tie as he started the car.

Twenty minutes later, he parked around the corner of the chapel and checked himself in the mirror, making sure his hair was slightly unruly. He smirked and ran to the back of the church, sneaking through the back door. He ducked, avoiding a collision with a server and his tray.

"What do you think you're doing back here?" a man said. Naruto looked and saw a man dressed extremely professional-like.

"I got lost?" Naruto questioned.

The man shook his head and led him out of the room. "This," he gestured to the current room they stood in. "Is where you're supposed to be! Guests are not allowed to be back there!"

Naruto gave him a funny look and walked away, sitting in a corner away from everyone else. 'I thought that with all the money Hiashi has, it would be nicer- better looking.' Naruto thought as he took it in.

There were about twenty guests and all of them, excluding about two, looked extremely bored. There weren't decorations and the white tables were bare. Naruto sighed, watching everyone talk and eat.

"I thought you weren't going to come?" Kiba said, coming from behind him. Naruto turned around.

"I…changed my mind. It was really bugging me." Naruto replied, scratching his cheek. "Why is this so boring? Don't you think it would be a little more… you know, elegant or something?"

"Hiashi wouldn't spend the money on her like that but her dress… She looks beautiful Naruto. You should see her." Kiba said, looking around.

"Where is she?" Naruto asked, sitting up.

"She and Satoru are upstairs. I don't know what they could be doing but Hinata took him up there. I heard her say it was important." Kiba replied.

"She told me on the phone last night that she should tell him about the-"

Kiba glanced down at him. "She said that? I don't get it. She would tell him willingly but make us force it out of her. What's up with her?" he said.

Naruto shrugged and saw a glimpse of white. He stood nervously. "I can't see her too well. Hiashi needs to be distracted-"

"Don't worry. He's talking to Satoru's father right now." Kiba pointed out. Naruto looked and saw the same two people who weren't bored, having a conversation.

Naruto smiled and began walking over in the direction he had seen Hinata. "So you came?" he stopped, hearing that annoying voice.

"Yeah and I don't want you to bother me Ino!" Naruto exclaimed, turning to face her. His jaw dropped. "You too Choji?"

Choji shoved a piece of cake in his mouth. "Of course. Ino asked me so I came."

"Wait… You and Ino are going out? What did I miss? When did this happen? Just awhile ago you two-" Naruto tried to understand the situation.

Ino narrowed her eyes, her cheeks red. "I only asked because I would never come alone! You're supposed to have a date when you come to one of these-"

Kiba stopped her. "I don't think so Ino and if you did, what's wrong with Shikamaru or Lee or-"

Ino stomped her foot, frustrated. "Fine, whatever! Me and Choji are dating- if that's what you want."

"I thought we already were?" Choji asked, confused.

Kiba muffled a laugh and Naruto just grinned. "I'm not as stupid as I seem, now am I?" Naruto said, watching Ino turn around and walk away angry in her purple, figure-fitting dress.

Choji followed, taking more food off the table as he walked. Naruto sighed and continued walking in Hinata's direction. When he was able to see her and Satoru, he said, "Hina-" but stopped as he saw how beautiful she looked.

Hinata's simple, pure-white dress was strapless and skin tight at the waist, poofing out below. It shimmered in the dull light. A simple diamond necklace and matching earrings hung from her neck and ears. Her hair was half-up, half-down; a diamond barrette holding it in place.

Hinata glanced away from Satoru for a moment as they spoke and saw Naruto staring at her. She froze as he made his way over. Satoru noticed and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. She relaxed slightly at the gesture but it was for nothing because she tensed up again when Naruto sat in front of her.

"Kiba was right." Naruto said, getting her full attention finally.

"About what?" she asked, looking for her friend.

"You do look beautiful." Naruto informed.

Hinata blushed and then looked at him seriously. "I told Satoru- if that's why you've come."

"I figured you said something. Kiba told me you two went upstairs because you had something important to tell him. I'm not that stupid." Naruto replied, looking over at Satoru.

Satoru looked away. "I… I don't know what to say. It was something unexpected." He told Naruto.

"Have you two danced yet?" Naruto asked suddenly curious.

Satoru nodded. "If you're implying that you'd like to dance with Hinata, then-"

"Satoru!" Hinata exclaimed, looking back-and-forth from Naruto and Satoru.

"Come on Hinata! It'll be fun!" Naruto said, pulling her up and towards the dance floor.

"My father-"

"He's still pre-occupied and I'm sure Satoru or Kiba will keep his attention away from us. Stop worrying so much!" Naruto replied, going to the DJ and requesting 'Always On My Mind'.

They took the center floor and Naruto saw the look on Hinata's face as the music began. He smirked. "Come on Hinata. Don't be scared! I've got you…" he whispered, calming her.

She smiled and leaned on his chest, letting him lead. "Hinata, I don't really know how to-"

"You're doing great Naruto. It's perfect." She murmured.

Naruto swallowed. "I don't want to fight with you anymore Hinata but I'm trying to protect you. Every time though… I want to give up. Something in me then pushes me to keep going and I do."

He received an 'hmm' from her. He didn't know what it meant so he kept talking. "At least answer the question Hinata. What will you do if you…" he paused then finished. "If you're pregnant?"

Hinata didn't say anything and they continued to dance, waiting for her reply. After several seconds, she pulled away and looked into his eyes. "I don't know Naruto. I never thought about it. I hope I never have to either."

"You don't want kids?"

"I mean his. It's too… I really wouldn't be able to deal with that. This song... isn't it about wanting a second chance?" Hinata replied, placing her head back on his chest, sighing.

"Yeah." Naruto smiled with relief and closed his eyes, putting his chin on top of her head.

* * *

**'Always on my mind'- Michael Buble... love it. Might not fit the 'scene' but good song.**


	34. Chapter 34

Naruto was enjoying the moment until he heard the song end. 'I should've found a longer song.' He thought as he let her go. "I… umm… Thank you Hinata." He said as they began walking back to the table.

"For what?"

"Dancing with me. I thought you wouldn't." Naruto answered.

Hinata shook her head. "No. You know I'm not like that Naruto." She replied, sitting down.

Naruto nodded, doing the same and looking at Satoru. "Take care of her."

"I will Naruto. You don't have to worry." Satoru replied.

"Of course you don't." Naruto heard. He turned around and saw Hiashi looming above. Hiashi sneered. "What did I tell you?"

Naruto tapped his chin. Hinata saw he was going to make a smart remark and said, "Father, please don't expel them!" she said, getting up.

"Naruto knew the consequences-"

"No one else did. Why will you punish them for what I did? That's not right!" Naruto replied, staring into his eyes.

"Naruto don't-" Hinata began.

"No Hinata!" Hiashi replied with a smile. "He's a failure. Let him be one. He won't even get to finish eleventh grade."

Hinata stood there fearfully, looking around her. Satoru stood. "Let him finish."

Hiashi looked at him offended. "What did you say? You have no right-"

"Just let him finish eleventh grade and then he-"

"Shut your damn mouth!" they heard. They turned and looked at Hinata, who stood looking at them angrily. "I can't take it anymore. I've tried to keep quiet but I just can't take it anymore!" she yelled, drawing Ino's attention.

Satoru's father gradually made his way over to watch. "You need to leave him and all my friends alone father! I'm married now- I'm going to be gone and he won't touch me anymore! What was wrong with just one dance? Nothing happened. If you can't leave him alone, I won't go to England with Satoru and even all your threats won't stop me from staying!" she yelled, daring to look into her father's eyes.

It was quiet for several minutes. Hinata held out her hands to Naruto and Satoru. "We're leaving." She said.

Naruto didn't know whether to leave or stay. "Hinata…" he said, taking her hand. "Are you ok?" he asked.

"I finally stood up for someone Naruto." She replied.

"The only place you're going is England, Hinata." Satoru's father said.

"Father, we will but she-" Satoru protested.

"Quiet." Satoru shut his mouth. "You need to let him go- let all of your friends go. Once you're gone, then the threats will disappear too."

Hiashi cleared his throat. "That's a great idea Atsushi. Hinata, just listen to us and-"

"Promise." She demanded.

"What?" Atsushi wondered.

"Both of you promise me that you won't threaten my friends anymore!" Hinata repeated.

Neither said a word. "Of course." Hiashi said grimly. Atsushi followed suit.

Relief appeared on Hinata's face and she looked down at Naruto, bending down to his level. "Thank you."

"For…? I should be thanking you-"

"I finally stood up to my father- for you and myself. Now I know I can do this." She replied, standing back up straight and holding her hand back out to Satoru. He stood and took it. Naruto watched as they walked towards the exit, a smile on Hinata's face.

He ran and pulled her into his arms. "One last time." He whispered, holding her for a few minutes. After letting her go, her smile had faded a little.

"The more time I spend here means more time I spend in England and god knows where else." Hinata said, then leaning close to whisper in his ear. "I love you." he felt her lips brush against his cheek and he sighed, wanting to kiss them.

"Hinata, let me know when you find out." Naruto said before she left, Satoru and his father already outside. Guests were already leaving, thankful to be gone. She grinned. "I will Naruto and I won't lie. I promise." She told him, disappearing through the doors.

Naruto sat down, feeling weak. 'She's gone- for real this time.' He thought before seeing Kiba, Ino, and Choji. Kiba sat next to him.

"Man, this sucks." He said, loosening his tie.

"…Yeah." Naruto replied, looking around. "Well at least Hiashi won't threaten me anymore. He even dropped the threat about expelling all of us."

Ino looked surprised. "Really? Why did he do it?"

"Hinata- She stood up for me and herself and I guess it made him change his mind. She made him promise or else she wouldn't go to England." Naruto answered, able to stand. He went out the back entrance, his three friends following.

"So she gave herself up again?" Kiba asked in disbelief.

Naruto shook his head. "All this time she's been protecting us- we just haven't understood what she was trying to do. She protected me again. He was going to expel just me from the school but she kept him from doing it."

"Why does Hiashi hate you so much?" Choji asked between chomps.

"I don't know- Wait, he's not like that with you guys?" Naruto wondered as he turned around.

"We haven't met him but-" Ino began.

"He doesn't like me. Maybe because my mom is a police officer." Kiba told Naruto, seeing Naruto's car. "That doesn't make sense though. The police work with the government."

"Does he like Shino?"

"He has no problem with Shino. Maybe he doesn't even realize Shino's there." Kiba retorted.

Naruto shrugged. "Then why you and me?"

"It's just you Naruto. I said he doesn't like me. He hates you. Maybe something went on between him and your parents or something." Kiba said, watching out for Neji. "Did you see Neji there?"

The other three shook their heads. "I didn't see him at all. Maybe he wasn't invited?" Choji said.

Naruto unlocked his car. "I don't think so. Hinata said he hates the family even more than she does. He probably just didn't want to come." He looked at Ino. "Are you going to tell anyone about what happened?"

"No!" Ino shook her head. "What happened isn't meant for the others."

"I guess I'll see you Monday- or tomorrow. Whichever. You guys are coming right?" Naruto asked them.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world. You know I love fights." Ino replied. Choji nodded, his mouth full of food.

Kiba grinned. "Count me in."


	35. Chapter 35

"What time is the fight? He never said." Naruto said to himself, frustrated. His phone got a notification. **Sasuke commented on a video of you: "Remember: Hyuuga's noon.**

Naruto checked the time. It was ten. "I still have time. Her house is only… His house is only like fifteen minutes away. I'll leave at like 11:30."

He flopped onto his bed and text Neji. _Why weren't you at the reception yesterday?_

Several minutes later, Neji text: **Do I seem like I'd want to go to her wedding? I hated her- still do. Receptions are even worse. You went to the reception, didn't you?**

_Yeah. Why? Is that such a big deal?_

**From what I heard from Hanabi, she came home crying. You never should've showed up. It's best if you just keep your distance. You're going to keep reopening old wounds.**

Upset, Naruto wrote, _What do you mean? She was perfectly fine- more than fine actually when I came. What do you mean by reopening old wounds?_

**Hinata was beginning to heal from both of your troubles and seeing you there, they reopened. She's fragile and weak. She needs to be protected- especially from you.**

Naruto was getting angry. _She invited me! Sure she looked scared when I first showed but we danced and then she protected me from Hiashi again because I protected my friends. Stop calling her weak Neji. She's not!_

**That's what caused it. Hiashi might have kept his promise to not threaten any of you anymore but he and Atsushi are threatening to never let her come back here. If you hadn't danced with her, she would be perfectly fine.**

_What does she have to do in order to come back?_ Naruto wondered feeling scared.

Neji didn't respond. Naruto tossed his phone across the bed. "What would be something Hiashi would do?" he thought aloud, getting dressed into an orange and black jumpsuit and looking in the mirror. He grinned. "I'm ready."

He went to his computer to check Facebook. He smiled. "I haven't seen Shikamaru in forever." Shikamaru had posted a picture of him and Temari together. "She lied to her brother. That's funny." He scrolled farther down.

"Hmmm… Sakura is now… single?" Naruto jumped to the bed, grabbing his phone. It rang several times until she picked up.

"_It's about my relationship status right?"_ she asked before he could say anything.

"What happened? I thought you and Sasuke were doing fine!" Naruto exclaimed.

"_Yeah but he... broke up with me."_ Sakura replied, beginning to cry.

"It's ok Sakura! When I fight him, I'll tell him how dumb he was for-"

"_You don't have to Naruto. Something has been up with him lately and I've tried to get him to talk to me but every time I bring it up, he just walks away. He doesn't want to listen. Do you know what's wrong?"_

Naruto hesitated. "He's leaving with Orochimaru today."

"_He's… leaving? But why? Naruto, you have to-"_

"I tried that already Sakura. He said there's nothing left for him here." Naruto replied, going to the mirror and unzipping his jacket. 'This looks better.' He thought, leaning against the wall.

"_Promise me you'll bring him back?"_ She asked him.

"Don't worry Sakura! It's a promise of a lifetime!" Naruto quickly hung up, not wanting her to say more.

"What is Sasuke thinking? If he's serious about this fight, then it should just be him and me- no one watching." Naruto text Sasuke his idea and waited.

_Fine. Meet me at the Valley of the End._ He replied.

Naruto chuckled. **Where is that? **

Minutes later, Sasuke text back. _Follow the signs past the Uzumaki bridge._

Naruto stood and walked to the front door. **Now?**

_Yes._

"Bye Jiraiya! I'm heading out." Naruto yelled, running to his car, smiling. "This is going to be fun!" he said, climbing in and starting it. "What's wrong with me?" he asked himself as he got onto the bridge. "First I don't want to fight him, and then I think it's going to be fun. I'm crazy."

Naruto saw a sign pointing towards Valley of the End and he followed. He turned on the radio, tired of the silence. He frowned at the song that was on. "A love song?" he changed the station and there was another. He changed it again, this time to a sports channel. "Thank you!" Naruto said as he listened to the Packers/Browns game.

"Boring. Isn't there anything?" Naruto asked. He turned it off and looked ahead for Sasuke. Ten minutes later Naruto saw his car. Naruto parked and walked to edge, hearing a waterfall.

"Wow…" he gasped, seeing the large waterfall below him. "Why do you want to fight here? It's not like we can walk on water." Naruto told Sasuke, turning around.

"This is where Senju Hashirama and Madara Uchiha fought for control of Konoha." Sasuke replied.

"What does that have to do with us? Couldn't we have fought someplace else? There's plenty of remote places-" Naruto began.

"Shut up Naruto. If you don't want to fight, that's fine by me but I'll just be leaving-"

"Don't you dare! You're the one who wanted to fight me and now you're just going to walk off? Why did you break up with Sakura?" Naruto asked, ready to dodge.

Sasuke chuckled. "She was annoying."

"That can't be true. You two seemed like you really-" Sasuke interrupted Naruto.

"Things aren't like they always seem Naruto! Just like our bond." Sasuke told Naruto as he leapt forward to strike Naruto in the chest. Naruto dodged, slipping and falling into the water below.

He resurfaced and glared up at Sasuke. "Come on Sasuke! Fight me and show me what you mean!" Naruto yelled angrily, wishing he could stand on the water.

Sasuke smiled and fell, joining him but instead of going underwater, he stood on it, creating a splash when he landed. Naruto gasped. "Are you… Jes-" Naruto began idiotically.

"No. I discovered this when I got here. Try it. Just focus on your feet. I want this fight to be interesting." Sasuke informed, watching Naruto struggle with the process.

When Naruto was finally standing, Naruto said, "I'm ready when you are."

* * *

**I wanted them to fight at the Valley but with the water and stuff, they couldn't do much swimming. So I added a little water-walking here and next chapter.**


	36. Chapter 36

"You've been alone from the start! What would you know about losing someone!?" Sasuke yelled as he pushed Naruto off of him and into the water.

Climbing back to his feet, Naruto said "You're right. Jiraiya hasn't really been there for me and I didn't know what it was like to have bonds until I met you and Sakura." He reached for Sasuke and threw him into the rock wall. "When I'm with you though, I imagine that's what it's like to have a brother. That's also why I'm going to do anything to protect those bonds!" Naruto added, tossing Sasuke into the air and pounding him into the water.

Several seconds later, Sasuke resurfaced bobbing in the water. "I have only one brother!" he retorted, climbing on top of the surface and attacking Naruto. Naruto crossed his arms in front of him to protect himself from Sasuke's kick. "And I will kill him." He sent Naruto into the ground.

When Naruto didn't move, Sasuke began walking away. He heard coughing and grinding gravel. Sasuke looked back annoyed. Naruto stood half-bent, glaring at him as he wiped away a trail of blood from his chin. "I'm not letting you go. If this is how's it's going to be, then I guess I'm going to have to miss Spartacus!" Naruto shouted as he ran forward and leaching onto Sasuke.

Sasuke shook him off and kicked him in the back. A small cry escaped Naruto and Sasuke smiled. "Finally showing pain." He landed and watched as Naruto fell on the ground in a cloud of dust. "Go back home and watch your show. Don't worry about me. I can take care of myself!" Sasuke told him as he stood by his side.

Naruto slowly climbed to his feet. Sasuke growled. "Why won't you stay down!?" Sasuke yelled angrily, kicking him down and placing a foot on Naruto's throat. "I might have acknowledged you as an equal but that doesn't me-"

Naruto threw Sasuke's foot off of his throat and jumped him, pounding his fist into Sasuke's face. "I will bring you back! I'm not going to be scared anymore!" Naruto yelled, pausing to see a small smile make its way on Sasuke's lips.

"You can bring me back, but I'll leave again. You won't be able to keep me there." Sasuke pushed Naruto off and slammed him into the wall, holding him by the collar. He pulled a kunai from his bag and held it to Naruto's chest.

"You'd kill me because I won't let you leave?" Naruto asked, fear gone from his voice, ready for anything.

Sasuke shook his head. "I want everyone else to see- I want my brother to see- what I can do and that I'm not as weak as they think I am."

"Well look at me- I'm an idiot when it comes to thinking. They have that part down but then they call me a failure. I am not a failure. I've got my grades up- I've gone to a tutor and done extra credit. I've made mistakes in my relationship with Hinata- sure but I've realized now that we might never be together and that's just how it is. I won't give up on you Sasuke. I might have been unable to help Hinata but I-"

Sasuke sneered. "You will never be able to change my mind!" As he finished saying those words, he thrust the kunai into Naruto's chest, pulling it out. He watched Naruto begin to lose consciousness and dropped him into the water, letting him sink. "Almost." Sasuke said as he walked off, leaping up onto the other side of the cliff.

Naruto felt numb and grasped his chest. 'Why won't you listen to me? What did Orochimaru promise you?' Naruto thought, losing complete consciousness. He felt cold and forced his eyes open. It was morning and his clothes had already frozen over from the night before after he had washed onto shore.

"How did I get here? Did Sasuke-" he sat up quickly, looking around for him. "He's gone." Naruto painfully stood, careful of the right side side of his chest especially. He looked up at the rock wall that loomed above him. "Can I… even climb that like this?" Naruto asked himself.

He shook his head. "I have to try. I can't give up without trying." He pulled himself up, everything going smooth for a few feet. When he grabbed onto a hold with his bad arm, he felt his shoulder pop and he let go, falling.

Naruto laid there, unable to move. He sighed, closing his eyes. 'Looks like 'fate' as Neji would call it doesn't want me to leave.' He tried sitting up but felt his back snap. He screamed and fell back down. 'What happened? There's no way that fall could've broken my back.' He thought remembering Sasuke's kick.

"Now I really can't move." Naruto said aloud before hearing barking. He strained his hearing to make sure he wasn't hearing wrong.

He smiled when he saw Kakashi up above. "Kakashi-sensei, what are you doing here?" he yelled up.

"Jiraiya was worried when you didn't come home last night so everyone- your friends and me came looking for you." Kakashi replied as he and his dog landed next to him.

"But where are they?" Naruto wanted to know as Kakashi gently picked Naruto up.

"They ran into trouble. It seems that Orochimaru had some friends waiting for anyone who tried to stop Sasuke from coming. You probably avoided their paths."

Kakashi carried Naruto on his back as he ran back to Konoha. Naruto stayed quiet, rethinking everything over. 'Sasuke… I couldn't stop him. I wasn't strong enough to.' He buried his face into Kakashi's back and shut his eyes, wishing it was all just a nightmare.

"Naruto." Kakashi said; Naruto looked up. "Sasuke made his choice. Even if you did bring him back, what would you have been able to do to keep him here?" he asked.

"You know what's funny? Sasuke said the same thing." Naruto replied, putting his head back down.


	37. Chapter 37

Naruto laid there unresponsive to anything and everyone. He hadn't heard or seen Sakura yet and hoped she hadn't gone after Sasuke. "I'm sorry Sakura." He said as he buried his head into the pillow. He heard the door open and close then the chair scoot closer.

"Naruto," Sakura said. He didn't stir. "Everyone's worried about you."

"I let you down Sakura. I broke my promise to you." Naruto replied as he turned his head to look at her. She was smiling and it shocked Naruto.

"It's really ok Naruto. You can't do everything yourself. If I wasn't so weak then maybe I could've… If I ever see him again, I'll make sure to be strong enough to bring him back." She retorted, folding her hands.

Naruto swallowed and turned on his side to make his whole body face her. "I will bring him back Sakura. You don't have to get strong just because I lost this one fight with him. Next time I see him, I'll-"

The door burst open and Tsunade walked in, her pale blonde hair flying behind her. "If you think about leaving, don't even try. You might be sneaky but I've got people watching you." She told Naruto, glancing at Sakura. "When Jiraiya gets here, leave."

Tsunade walked to the other side and unwrapped Naruto's wounds. A small smile formed. "Looks like you don't heal as fast as we all thought. It's been three weeks and you still haven't completely healed." Tsunade informed as she began changing the bandages.

Naruto frowned. "It's not my fault! Since my fight with Sasuke, I've been feeling kind of funny. With you being a doctor, you should be able to figure that out." He retorted.

"Stop your whining. Jiraiya will tell you-" she told Naruto.

"Starting without me?" Jiraiya said from the window. Tsunade growled.

"Unless you want pushed out the window, I suggest you come through the door next time." She said, raising her hand to punch him. He cowered in fear.

"I got it. Hold on a second." Jiraiya replied, jumping inside. "Now, Naruto, what I have to tell you is really important."

Naruto moaned in boredom. "This doesn't sound very exciting." He said as he watched Sakura leave. She closed the door quietly and Naruto moaned again. "Why'd she have to leave!? She wouldn't have told anyone!"

"If you want her to know, you can tell her yourself!" Tsunade replied, wrapping his bandages tight. Naruto yelped and she chuckled. "Listen to what Jiraiya has to say then you can decide." She told him.

Naruto looked at Jiraiya. "Hurry up. Granny Tsunade is going to keep torturing me."

Jiraiya leaned against the wall to get comfortable. "It's about your parents."

Naruto smiled. "So there's more? Why'd you leave stuff out?"

"You weren't ready. Do you think I'd tell you when you still acted like a child- scared and irresponsible?" Jiraiya retorted.

"I was not! Maybe scared but irresponsible? No… Pervy old man, you are-" Naruto protested.

"Like I was saying- everything I said before was true; except that it wasn't the fire that killed them."

"Then how come Hiashi said they did too?" Naruto asked.

"He was a good friend of your father's and didn't want to tell you the truth."

"Then why does he hate me so much!? If they were friends then he wouldn't hate me… right?" Naruto wondered, thinking of what could make Hiashi so malicious.

Jiraiya stood and sat down in the chair next to him. "Let me finish." He paused then said, "Your father fought the man and went back for your mother and you. He found her finding a…" Jiraiya cleared his throat.

"A what? Man? Dog?" Naruto asked.

"Fox. I had heard about him but I couldn't-"

"Wait! You're telling me that my mom and dad fought the Kyuubi in our house?" Naruto asked skeptically.

Jiraiya nodded.

Naruto laughed. "It's fictional- the Kyuubi! The fox, in the myth, was supposed to be destroyed by Senju Hashirama himself but instead sealed into a human who became known as a jinchuriki. It's just a story Jiraiya. If you're trying to make it sound like my parents were a couple of awesome, super people then it's not working."

"It's not that Kyuubi Naruto. There was a man that went by the name of Kyuubi. He was powerful and vicious. I'm guessing though that he and the masked man worked together that night for some reason which was odd. The Kyuubi worked solo and the way that man fought your father- it looked like he did too. Your mother fought the Kyuubi until your father returned and that's when things got bad."

"How do you know all of this? You'd have to be there." Naruto said upset.

"I already told you Naruto: I was walking back home from visiting you… I had just left." Jiraiya inhaled and continued. "Kushina was hurt and Minato tiring. Neither could keep up with Kyuubi's attacks for long. He was speaking; a large, evil grin was on his face when he was able to deliver the final blow to your mother and father."

Naruto wiped away the forming tears. "Why didn't you help them? You were there!"

"I had you to take care of you Naruto. If I died too, you would have ended up in an orphanage or in foster care. Your parents wanted me to take care of you and that's what I set out to do." Jiraiya responded.

"You haven't done a very good job." Naruto murmured. Tsunade walked out, leaving the increased tension to be settled between them.

"Why? Because I'm away all the time? Because I don't spend enough time with you? Do I not give you what you want?"

"You are. You do give me what I want but I- Is there anything else you're keeping from me?" Naruto asked him.

Jiraiya sighed and leaned forward. "I know I haven't been the best… whatever you want to call me and I'm sorry; but I'm going to try to be home more often."

Naruto was silent for a few minutes until he smiled and said, "That's the first time you've apologized for being away and it makes me feel really happy. Don't stop Jiraiya. I mean, you love it. I'm seventeen and I can take care of myself."


	38. Chapter 38

**I realize that I messed it up but oh well... /: Not changing it now. Sasuke was still around during the chuunin exams and here, he's alrady gone. **

* * *

"Are you scared man? It's just-" Kiba began but then remembered what Neji could do. "Oh, uh, never mind. You'll do great!"

"I know Kiba. I won't give up. I will defeat him!" Naruto exclaimed as he sat there waiting for the proctor to announce the start of the finals. There wasn't any sign of Neji yet as Naruto kept a close eye out for him.

"I can't wait till you wipe that smug smile off his face." Sakura said as she walked up to him.

Naruto smiled. "What are you doing here? I thought Tsunade was going to teach you-"

Sakura smacked him upside the head. "She's the principal. She has to come to these things Naruto. Besides, I want to cheer my friends on."

"Thanks Sakura! I need some support; I've been training for months and it would help if you-"

"Would you shut up already Naruto! All you do is talk!" Ino said, coming up beside Sakura.

Naruto scowled. "Me? I'm not the gossip queen… king whatever." He retorted, watching the proctor walk up on stage.

Ino opened her mouth to speak but the man spoke first. "In our first match we have Naruto Uzumaki and Neji Hyuuga!" Genma exclaimed.

Naruto jumped up and ran on stage excited for his fight while Neji appeared out of the crowd glaring daggers at Naruto. As Neji stepped on the floor, Naruto said "I'm gonna kick your ass! You might be better at taijutsu than me but you don't have the same determination!"

Neji smirked and got in a stance. "No matter; if you want to die, I will give you what you want."

Naruto growled and waited for Genma to start the match. "If you wish to give up, just raise your hand. You will automatically be disqualified and your opponent will be the victor… Ready, start!"

Naruto ran and tried to hit Neji but Neji evaded and gently hit Naruto in the chest. For a moment Naruto didn't feel anything. He smiled mockingly. "I told you Neji. I-" He fell to the ground and struggled to get back up.

"And I told you: If you want to die, I will give it to you." Neji replied, pulling out a kunai.

Naruto watched as Neji came closer and thought of Hinata and his friends. 'I said I won't be afraid anymore and I meant it. I'm still going to do this for her…' He thought, standing and staring at Neji.

"Why do you talk about fate and destiny? Is it your father?" Naruto asked him.

Neji looked shocked for a second. "Is it important to this match?"

"I'm curious. You beat Hinata up because of it!" Naruto exclaimed, trying to attack again.

"Fine, I'll tell you." Neji replied. "I'm sure Hinata already told you about my father sacrificing himself for hers… That was a waste." Neji dodged again and hit Naruto in the leg, immobilizing him.

Naruto fell to the ground, holding himself up with one hand. "What do you mean? I understand Hiashi is really… uh… not nice, but I don't understand."

"Of course you wouldn't. The Hyuuga have a certain tradition. There's the main family and branch family. The branch family obeys and protects the main branch- which Hiashi, Hinata, and Hanabi are a part of."

"Ok… Well, I take it you're part of the branch. If you're supposed to protect, then why'd you almost kill her?" Naruto asked, getting back up on his feet.

"She's weak- a failure. She doesn't deserve what she has. If fate was kind, she would've died in our Taijutsu match." Neji replied, waiting for Naruto to randomly attack.

Naruto glared at Neji from across the floor, breathing heavy. "She is not weak or a failure. Everyone she's had to fight is just stronger than her. Everything you think about fate Neji… It's wrong. You're letting whatever fate is, control your life. Now that I think about it, I think Hiashi is the one- your 'fate' of fate."

"What?"

Naruto chuckled. "I know it sounds confusing but you'll get it. I won't let fate control my life!" Naruto yelled, running forward with a kunai in hand suddenly, catching Neji off guard.

Neji growled, looking around frantically for an idea and pulled a kunai from his bag. Just as Naruto was a few feet away he spun, both weapons connecting. There was sparks and an explosion.

Sakura ran up to the stage worried. "Naruto!" she said, trying to peer through the dust.

Once it did, both Neji and Naruto laid on the ground, Neji slowly climbing to his feet. "Pitiful. You thought you could beat me but look where that got you? You're a failure-" Neji was caught off guard by a punch to the face.

As he flew into the air, he saw Naruto standing there, grimacing. "Only those who give up and let other people tell them what to do are failures. I am not a failure. You should try not being one." Naruto told him, the smirk growing to a smile.

Paralyzed, Neji said, "I will… never be like… you!"

"I never said be like me! I don't want anyone to be like me. Imposters…" Naruto replied sullenly then forming a grin. "You just need to be more care-free and happy. I'm sure your friends can help you." With that, Naruto walked off stage, jumping up and down happily.

Sakura hugged him. "You were amazing Naruto!" she said.

Naruto scratched the back of his head. "Thanks." He looked in Shikamaru's direction with a smug smile. "So… you and Temari?"

Shikamaru looked surprised as if he wasn't expecting the question. "What are you talking about? She and I are just friends!" he denied.

"Heh, that's why there was a picture of you two together on Facebook and you are 'in a relationship' with Temari." Naruto said, crossing his arms.

Shikamaru blushed. "Why are you bringing this up now? That was months ago!"

"Sakura reminded me." Naruto told him, confusing both him and Sakura.

"What? I didn't say anything." Sakura said.

"You smell like cherry blossoms and it reminds me of love which made me think of relationships which then made me think of me and Hinata then Temari and Shikamaru…. I know, it's complicated." Naruto said when he saw the looks on their faces.

Sakura growled. "You dumbass! Ever think like that again and I will-" she raised her hand to punch him but felt a hand on her fist. She looked up and grinned sheepishly. "Hi Kakashi-sensei! How's it going?" she asked.

"I'm trying to make sure you don't pulverize anyone… Great job Naruto. A lot of people didn't think you could do it but you proved them wrong." Kakashi said, adding the 'but' on to cheer Naruto up after seeing his disappointment.

"Thanks Kakashi-sensei! Let's say you take me out for ramen…" Naruto insisted. Kakashi sighed and shook his head.

"Naruto I just did yesterday- you and Sakura. You practically cleaned me out!"

"Don't you want to celebrate though?" Sakura inquired, trying to help. Naruto laughed mischievously and Kakashi sighed in defeat.

"Alright, fine but only one bowl. I need that money for my books." Kakashi said as he sat down with them.

"Because Gaara of Suna failed to show, Naruto Uzumaki is winner by default." Genma announced iinto he microphone. The gym was dead silent until Naruto shot up out of his chair and ran to the stage.

"This is awesome! I can't believe it!" Naruto yelled, taking the basket from Genma. As he held it in hands, he heard the cheers and his looked at the audience in awe and disbelief. "Wow…" he said with a smile before jumping off and going to his friends. "Ok! Time for Ichiraku's!"

Kakashi moaned and walked out, Naruto and Sakura trailing behind. "Thanks Kakashi-sensei! I didn't think you were going to pull through…" Naruto said, nudging him.

"We're celebrating. Don't expect it to be like this everyday." The sensei replied.


	39. Chapter 39

"That's great Naruto!" Teuchi said as he wrote down their orders.

"It was by default. Gaara didn't show but I bet I could've kicked his ass anyways! He was probably scared." Naruto replied with a grin.

Sakura punched him. "Cool it Naruto! Just because he didn't show doesn't mean you can-"

"I didn't mean it Sakura! Come on… Whatever reason he had for not showing is his own but he just lost two hundred dollars and a gift card to Ichiraku's… He missed out." Naruto replied glancing over at his sensei.

"Naruto, if anyone else got that card, they'd give it to you. You're the only one who doodles ramen and writes Ichiraku's on your homework." Kakashi said, putting his book away as their bowls were set in front of them.

"They're great right?" Naruto asked before shoveling his ramen into his mouth.

Kakashi sighed and began to eat. Sakura watched as Naruto did, hesitantly asking, "Have you heard anything from Hinata?" Naruto stopped mid-swallow, choking.

He looked at her and said, "No, why?" he put his bowl down, wiping the broth off his chin with his sleeve.

Sakura shook her head. "It's just that it's been awhile- a few months. Don't you think that's kind of odd? And I mean she did tell you she wouldn't be too long."

"She is in England or wherever she is now. She's probably really busy; sightseeing, shopping, being with Satoru…" Naruto quieted for moment, staring into space. "She doesn't have time for us right now Sakura- especially me. I mean, she keeps protecting me and the only way to really do that is if she doesn't make any contact at all." He was getting more hyper and hyper with each word. "Hinata is probably enjoying herself right now- relaxing at a spa in Paris after a long day of shopping! When she comes to see us again, she won't even remember-"

"Shut up Naruto!" Sakura yelled, throwing him out the door. She heard a 'clink' and looked behind her. Kakashi had dropped his chopsticks in shock. Sakura placed a twenty on the counter. "Come on sensei." She said as she pulled him from the stool. "Thank you Teuchi!"

As Sakura came out the door, Naruto moved out of her way. "Naruto, she won't forget about you. She loves you."

Naruto climbed into the driver's seat, waiting for Kakashi and Sakura to get in. He started the car once they were and backed up, driving back to the school. "Thanks Sakura. I guess I was talking a little crazy there."

"Please watch where you're going Naruto!" Kakashi demanded when Naruto almost hit a car.

"Sorry…" Naruto apologized as they drove into the school parking lot to drop them off. "I'll see you Monday!" Naruto said after they climbed out.

"Bye Naruto! I don't want to hear you talking like that again either." Sakura demanded before shutting the door.

As he pulled up to the apartment, his stomach sank. There was a limo parked in front. Naruto pulled in the driveway and walked to the front door, opening it slowly. "Jiraiya, what's that outside?" Naruto asked before seeing Hinata sitting at the kitchen table. "Um… Hey Hinata! What's up? Back already?"

Hinata motioned to the seat in front of her and Naruto sat. "Hinata, couldn't you just tell me or something?"

"Satoru is dead." She informed her voice cracking.

"What!? How did that happen?" Naruto exclaimed.

"We were in London. It was just a few days ago and as we were leaving the hotel to go to the movies, there were gunshots. I didn't see where they were coming from but as Satoru and I both ducked, Satoru was hit. We went to the hospital but he still…" Hinata said holding her tears back.

"What's going to happen now?" Naruto asked her.

"The two companies are still one. Both my father and Atsushi are extremely upset but they reached an agreement." She paused, studying Naruto with a smile.

"What was it? What did they say?" Naruto asked impatiently.

"They said that as long as I stay with my father's company and do what is required, then I can be with whoever I want." Hinata's smile grew when Naruto formed a small smile.

"Really Hinata!? You're not lying this time?"

Hinata shook her head. "I swear I'm not. I told you I won't anymore." She replied as she took his hand.

"This is great! I have to post it on Facebook!" Naruto declared as he took out his phone but stopping when he remembered something.

"Hinata, why didn't you ever try to contact us?"

"Oh that… My father deleted everyone's numbers. The only people being important business contacts. Facebook- he deleted that. I would've created another if they didn't block Facebook access on my laptop. They kept tabs on me wherever I went just to make sure I didn't leave or disappear." She told Naruto, seeing he didn't believe her. "I'm serious Naruto. I wanted to but… I would've mailed you a letter but I don't know your address." She laughed lightly.

"We can make you a new one then." Naruto said standing. "Let's go!" he began making his way off to his room to make her a new one but she didn't follow. "Hinata, why aren't you following?"

Hinata laughed then frowned. "I barely had time to stop by and tell you Naruto. My father wants me at the office so I can get setup."

Naruto walked back over. "But Hinata, don't you have the rest of your life-"

"If you want this to work out, then I have to be responsible and deal with this Naruto. I'm doing this for us… It's going to be easy. I've been learning this stuff since I was eight." Hinata replied as she stood and went to the door.

Naruto joined her, walking her to the limo. "Are you coming to school?" he asked with hope.

"Of course; I want it to be a surprise, so don't tell anyone." She told him as she opened the door.

"You're going to stay for a while now, right?"

"Naruto," Hinata said kissing him. "I'm staying for a long time."

* * *

**So last chap for a while. I have a 4 page review then Thanksgiving break! I need to take a break anyways.**


	40. Chapter 40

**Break was great. Amazing food (: It snowed and I hope there's a white christmas this year. Finals are coming up meaning I have to study, study, study- not really my thing but I'm going to try! I have to... **

* * *

He hadn't slept a wink last night. He was too excited and happy just seeing her. As Naruto walked through the halls to his next class, he watched for her. 'She said she was coming! Hold on Naruto. She has different classes than you so she probably doesn't cross paths in the hallway. You've never seen her this way before, have you? No, so of course not idiot.' Naruto thought, arguing with himself.

He took out his phone, ready to text her when he bumped into someone, knocking them down. "I'm sorry! I should've been…" Naruto stopped at seeing it was Hinata. He smiled and picked her things up after helping her up.

"Sorry Naruto, I've been texting with my father all day about the company policies and it's just so frustrating. He doesn't care for iportant policies like the Harassment policy, Alcohol in the Workplace policy, ADA policy…" she sighed, tired. "He has stupid rules like if you come to work drunk, you have to work in the basement. How is that any better!? People come drunk anyways and the employees "work" at their desks still. These employees need to have background checks but I can't do that if my father doesn't allow them. He says they're too expensive! Naruto, you are really a blessing right now."

Naruto walked with her, confused by what she was saying. 'Policies? They sound important by the way Hinata is flipping out.' "Why is that?" he asked Hinata.

"You're just… I relax when I'm with you." She replied smiling.

"What about when I set your alarm the wrong time and then you got mad at me? You weren't so relaxed then." Naruto responded sarcastically.

"Because you got me in trouble." She said with a laugh. "I saw Kiba earlier and you should've seen his face. It was like he was seeing a ghost or something."

"Well no one's heard anything from you until now. When I saw that limo parked outside last night, I was scared. I didn't know who it was or what was going to happen. I'm thankful it turned out the way it did." Naruto told her hugging her waist from behind and causing her to drop her books again.

She giggled. "Naruto, you made me drop my books again!" she said.

He kissed her. "Don't worry Hinata… I'll just carry those for you." He stated as he bent down to pick up her books, grinning playfully.

Hinata saw the smile and watched him warily as he picked up her books. "Naruto, what are thinking?" she asked before looking at her phone quickly to check the time. 'One minute.'

"It's nothing Hinata… Come on! You'll be late to class." Naruto told her as he pulled her to her class.

"Naruto, this isn't the way to my classroom. Where are we going?" she demanded to know, unable to get out of his grip.

"You'll see!" Naruto replied as they ran up a narrow set of stairs.

"Naruto, come on! I can't play around! We can't be together if-" Hinata was saying before they were on the roof.

"We aren't playing around Hinata. Trust me; I don't want to get you in trouble again." Naruto said excitedly.

Hinata followed him to the edge and looked over. "Are we allowed to be up here?" she asked as she grabbed onto him, scared.

"Nope but…" Naruto turned her around to face the building. "Surprise! Happy birthday!" he exclaimed. Every one of their friends was there, each one with a present.

Hinata gasped. "Thank you… but it's not my birthday." She told them.

"We know but we missed it." Shino said, pushing up his glasses.

Hinata smiled, silencing following. Several seconds later, Sakura said, "How about we start opening presents?"

Hinata nodded and took Lee's, who was closer, and unwrapped. She laughed, seeing it was certificate to the gym he went to. "Thank you Lee."

She continued opening everyone else's presents then she turned to Naruto who rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "I… didn't get anything like that but I guess I outdid everyone." Naruto reached into his pocket and pulled out a small rectangular box.

"Naruto… What is that?" Hinata asked carefully, suddenly feeling bad.

"Just open it! You'll like it." Naruto replied happily, handing it to her.

Hinata peeled away the wrapping paper and saw the velvet covered box. She didn't know why but she felt guilt sweep over her. She opened it and saw purple and blue diamonds sitting on a silver chain. "I love it Naruto,"

"I knew you'd like it."

"But how did you get this? This must cost you a fortune." She finished, looking at him.

"Jiraiya. I told him I was looking for a present for you and he gave me some money." Naruto told her.

"That's… nice of him but Naruto I really-"

"Come on Hinata! Take it!" Ino demanded. "That's the best present you'll probably ever get so keep it."

"Ino… Don't say that! She's rich-a CEO-" Kiba began.

"It's ok guys. If she doesn't want it, then I can still take it back! She and I can go out later-" Naruto said before Hinata kissed him.

"Don't take it back Naruto... I want to keep it, it was just that the idea of you spending so much money-" she whispered in his ear.

Naruto chuckled. "I know Hinata but I can't help wanting to spend money on you." He whispered back with a smile.

"Well, when did all of you have time to get me presents?" she asked them. "It wasn't this morning was it?"

Choji nodded. "Naruto gave us a heads up."

Hinata turned to Naruto, scowling. "Naruto, didn't I say to not tell anyone?"

"Yeah but I was so excited and I came up with this…with Kiba and Shino's help. No one has time after school or this week so-"

"So skipping class is better?" Hinata asked, still scowling.

Naruto smiled, nodding. "Of course! You don't need even half the stuff you learn in school."

Hinata sighed then said, "Thank you everybody! I enjoyed it- your company and gifts."

As everyone left, she noticed Naruto still sat on the edge of the building. "Naruto, what's wrong?" she asked as she sat up next to him.

"I've dreamt of this moment- you being here next to me- for months and now you are. It's different than my dreams… better." Naruto told her, still staring out over the town.

"Reality is different than fantasy." She replied.

"Huh?" Naruto responded, finally looking at Hinata.

"Reality is different than fantasy- meaning your dreams and make-believe is different from the real world… You know Naruto, I'm glad I met Takeshi."

"Why? Don't you remember what he did?"

"I remember but I might never have met you. I mean, I would still be quiet, shy, and keep to myself. I never would've talked to you."

"You don't know that Hinata." Naruto responded as he pulled her close.

"Yes I do. It was you that brought me from my shell. Kiba and everyone else could only do so much but you… You are the only one who could completely bring me out of it." Hinata said, standing.

"Careful Hinata, it's slippery over her-" Naruto began but stopped when Hinata slipped and fell onto the rooftop. "Hinata…" he croaked out, running over to her.

She climbed onto her hands and knees, holding her head. "I'm ok Naruto. I just bumped my head."

"You should go to the nurse! You're bleeding." Naruto said as he took off his shirt and using it to wipe away the blood. It was a small cut but he saw Hinata looked dizzy.

"Thanks but I'm sure that once I get up and walk around, I'll be fine."

"But Hinata-" he began to protest.

"I should probably get to class." She added, standing wobbily.

Naruto helped her down the stairs, carrying her books. "Your necklace?" he asked, taking the box from his pocket once they outside her classroom door. He had put it there to keep it from falling off the books he was carrying.

Hinata smiled and pulled her hair out of the way, allowing him to put it on. "Thank you Naruto." She kissed him before taking her books and going in.


	41. Chapter 41

The day passed slowly for Naruto as he sat through his classes, hoping that they would end soon. It was sixth period, the last class of the day with only ten minutes left. Naruto stared hungrily at the clock. 'Come on… Hurry!' He leaned forward, the desk tipping with him.

"Naruto, get away from me!" he heard and woke from his stupor, seeing who it was that talked to him.

"Neji? Since when have you been in this class? I've never seen you here before." He replied, stunned.

"Today. Hiashi knew Hinata wants to be with you so he assigned me to watch you." Neji responded without looking back.

Naruto leaned close again. "What are you talking about? Neji, Hiashi has nothing to worry about."

Neji turned around, scowling. "You skipped first and second period. Why?" he asked.

"We missed Hinata's birthday so we thought we'd surprise her and have a little party. We got her presents- that's all." Naruto said honestly.

"Idiot… her attendance and behavior in school counts towards Hiashi's decision"

Naruto shook his head. "Look Neji, Hiashi can hate me all he wants but that doesn't mean he can dis on mine and Hinata's relationship."

"He isn't trying to do that Naruto! He just wants what is best for the company and because Hinata is now CEO, she will draw attention. If you screw up, she gets in trouble. I'm trying to keep her out of it by keeping you out." Neji told him, turning back towards the board and writing down the information.

Naruto stayed quiet, thinking Neji's words over. 'It isn't like that, is it? That means we're less in a relationship and more in a lie. We'd have to pretend all the time… So far everything's been the same-even better.' He thought hearing the bell ring.

He ran out the door towards the exit, waiting for Hinata. "Who are you waiting for?" Iruka said as he walked up.

"Hinata. She came back yesterday. Didn't you know?" Naruto asked one of favorite sensei.

"Because I don't have her in my class, I don't exactly need to know. It's great that she is though. What happened?" Iruka replied.

"Satoru, her husband, died. Hiashi is letting her date me only because the two companies are still one and as long as she holds up her duties as CEO." Naruto informed.

"That's a lot for a seventeen year old. How is she dealing with it?"

"She's known this stuff since she was eight so she's ok. At least that's what she said… I hope everything works out. I love her and want to be with her but Neji said that if I screw up, she gets in trouble. Because she's a "celebrity" now, she's going to be getting publicity and I guess I'll be getting that too…" Naruto sighed but composed himself when he saw Hinata running up to him.

"Hi Naruto! Hi Iruka-sensei!" she said, seeing Iruka standing there. "Ready Naruto?"

Naruto nodded, taking her hand and ready to leave when Iruka spoke up. "Lovely necklace Hinata. Where'd you get it?"

"Naruto gave it to me as a birthday present." She responded with a light blush.

"How'd you pay for that Naruto?" Iruka asked suspiciously.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Sensei, my godfather gave me the money! He has thousands and thousands of it! If I stole that, you would know. I'm sneaky but not that sneaky. And I can't believe you'd suspect me of-" He replied as he pulled Hinata with him.

"I'm sorry and I would talk to Hinata about her position. You might get some answers." Iruka called before the doors closed behind them.

"What does he mean 'her position'? Am I in trouble or something Naruto?" she asked teasingly.

Naruto shook his head as they walked. "No. Neji said that because you're the CEO, you'll attract all sorts of attention and if I screw up then you'll be in trouble."

"Sure I'm the CEO Naruto but no one will pay much attention to my personal life like that. They won't bother you either. Don't worry about what Neji said."

"Should I? He did say he was there to watch me because your father wants what is best for the company and the CEO attracts attention to the company." Naruto informed causing Hinata to come to a stand.

"I'll talk to my father. You and I are together now and I really don't want anyone messing that up. Only two people could mess it up: my father and Takeshi. I haven't heard from Takeshi since I've been here and he hasn't…" she looked at Naruto.

"He hasn't talked to me in three months either. I'm thankful too. I was focusing on practicing my taijutsu to beat Neji and he would've just screwed it up."

Hinata smiled happily. "You beat Neji? I'm so happy for you Naruto! I wish I could've seen you."

"It was nothing… I mean with a little hard work and determination, it was easy. It felt like five minutes maybe less… You're pretty strong too Hinata. Maybe you and I should go at it some time!" he said laughing.

"I can't Naruto. You're stronger than me. Besides, I feel like it's been so long since I last fought." Hinata replied as they reached his car.

"So, I'm sure you're fine." Naruto said as he opened the door for her and going to the other side.

After climbing in and starting the car, Hinata said, "Can you take me to the company? I need to file some quick paperwork there."

Thirty minutes later Naruto was in front of the Fire Shinobi Corp. that loomed over them. "It's huge…" he said to no one.

"You can come in if you want. No one's going to bite- I swear." She said as she climbed out, Naruto slowly following.

"That's a weird name- the company." Naruto told her before they entered.

"Well the company was started centuries ago here in the Fire country. That's where you get the Fire part. I was told that the company made the weapons and Konoha was ninja operated back in the beginning. Ninja were around for assassinations, thefts, and anything you can think of. Eventually, as the world became more modernized, the need for them grew less and less. That's why the company is the way it is now."

"So… what about dog-walking?" Naruto asked as they went up in an elevator.

"I guess if you wanted to." Hinata said.


	42. Chapter 42

Naruto stared in awe as they walked into the lobby. "This looks like it costs a fortune Hinata." He told her, taking her hand as he looked at his surroundings. The floor was marble, white and black cushions surrounded a glass table; white marble statues of past army officials stood by the doors, posing. There, against the far wall, was a fish tank, holding a hammerhead shark and dozens of fish. Seeing it almost made Naruto's jaw drop but he held himself together.

They walked past the reception desk and through the doors to Hinata's room. Suddenly they heard a man call Hinata's name. Hinata turned and found a man with the same lavender eyes in front of her. "I still can't believe you're here Hinata. I haven't seen you in years." The man said hugging her.

"You saw me yesterday Ko!" She replied, hugging back with a smile.

Naruto stood there awkwardly, not knowing what to say.

Hinata noticed and pulled away to introduce. "Ko, this is Naruto. Naruto this is Ko." They shook hands, greeting each other. "Ko has watched over me since I was little. He's kind of like a second father to me." She told Naruto.

Naruto smiled with relief, thinking Ko had been an ex. 'Geez Naruto… Don't worry about it.' He thought.

"It's nice to hear that Hinata has such wonderful friends! You don't find people like that anymore." Ko said as they walked to Hinata's office.

"Friends?" Hinata questioned Ko. 'I thought I told him about Naruto.'

Ko stopped and turned around, understanding Hinata's question. "That's right… but Hinata what about Takeshi? Aren't you-"

Hinata put her hands up in defense. "That's over with. He and I are done." She replied, continuing to walk to her office with Naruto catching up.

"That's not what he told me when he stopped by last night." Ko informed.

Hinata and Naruto both looked back. "When did he come by? Was I here?" Hinata asked without a hint of fear.

"Yeah. He said that you made a mistake leaving and that we all knew Satoru was temporary… Hinata, what's going on?" Ko wondered as he met them at her office.

"I don't know. If he had something to say, why didn't he just say it to my face?" Hinata said, unlocking her door and going in.

"But Takeshi… Hinata you can't-" Naruto interjected.

"I know you care about me Naruto but I'm stronger now. I'm braver and my experience with Satoru made me realize that there isn't any reason to be afraid anymore. Satoru's death gave me courage. It showed me there is more to fear than Takeshi- death. I've always been afraid of life and what it's held but since Satoru died, I'm not afraid of it anymore." She sat behind her desk to do something on her computer.

Naruto sat in front of her, unable to believe what she just said. 'That's…really how you've felt? Why do I feel so bad now? It's like I want to cry for you but I can't because something is holding me back.' He thought, squirming in his chair as he watched Hinata. After what seemed like an hour, she finally stood and took Naruto's hand.

"We can go now. I'm sorry it took so long… I didn't expect that." Hinata said with a smile before shutting the door. Just as she was about to turn the key, they heard Hiashi coming down the aisle of cubicles. Hinata shivered and turned to him.

"I got those forms you sent me. There wasn't anything else you could do about the welfare of employees?" he asked with narrowed eyes.

"I went over it a million times in my head and it was always the same: unless you set forth some real regulations, the company won't bring in anymore income!" she explained. "How the employees perform is how much-"

"Quiet… You may be the CEO of this company but a little bit of thinking won't help you Hinata." Hiashi noticed Naruto there. "Don't screw it up for her. She has a good thing going for her-"

"He won't screw anything up… My personal life is separate-"

"Really? Then what about what happened earlier at school? You skipping second period and your 'boyfriend' skipping his first two? Why?"

"We all missed her birthday Hiashi… sir. We just wanted to celebrate it and give her presents." Naruto informed, seeing how reluctant Hinata was to answer. "It wasn't her fault really. I dragged her away from class." Naruto said.

Hiashi raised an eyebrow. "Because you missed her birthday? Her birthday is nothing special Uzumaki. She just turned a year older as everyone does on their birthday-"

"You're wrong about her birthday not being special! You always treat her like crap so at least… at least on her birthday she should be given something. That's what we did." Naruto defended.

Hiashi glared at Naruto. "Tell me then what it is you gave her? I'm sure she loved it." Hiashi said sarcastically.

"A necklace." Naruto answered smugly.

"Let me guess- a candy necklace? Yes… that seems to be in your price range." Hiashi responded nastily.

"It's right here father." Hinata said placing her hand on the diamond and silver necklace.

It was a few moments before Hiashi said anything but when he did, he said, "There's no way you could afford that. You, an Uzumaki." Hiashi told him furious.

"You're forgetting who my godfather is… He has millions Hiashi. He doesn't show how rich he is because he's happy just the way he is. He only gave me the money because I wanted to spend it on Hinata. People don't have to look rich in order to be rich." Naruto retorted angrily.

They all stood there in silence, glaring at each other. It was broken when Ko appeared. "Sorry sir, but you have a meeting in fifteen minutes."

Hiashi moved slowly, saying, "Like I said, Uzumaki, don't screw it up." After he disappeared through the doors, Hinata sighed with relief and leaned against her door with a smile.

"He never gets old." She laughed at her own ironic joke.

"What? I don't get it." Naruto said, following her out the door and to the elevator.

"You think too much. You'll figure it out…" Hinata responded, pushing Level 1.

Naruto moaned and took her hand. "Hinata, figuring things out requires thinking. My worst-"

"Why are you complaining?" Hinata asked without looking at him.

"I… I am not." Naruto protested, crossing his arms.

Hinata giggled, kissing him. He returned her kiss, kissing her passionately and holding her against the wall. They didn't notice the elevator had stopped to allow someone else on until the person cleared their throat. Hinata looked and paled, immediately pushing Naruto away and fixing herself. "I see it didn't take too long for you move on from the death of my son." Atsushi told her as he stepped inside.

'Shit.' Naruto thought.


	43. Chapter 43

"I screwed up Hinata! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" Naruto exclaimed as they walked out to his car. He only received silence until he started the vehicle.

"It's ok Naruto. It wasn't serious. He did agree with my father that I could be with whoever I wanted… Satoru and I were friends anyways." Hinata told Naruto as she watched the building fade in the distance.

Naruto replied carefully. "Hinata… Even if you two were just friends, maybe we did kind of rush into this-"

Hinata turned to him. "How? How did we?"

Naruto could see she was getting upset. "You just got back last night and Satoru died not that long ago. With you being in such a high position in the company, maybe we should take it slow…" he suggested, immediately regretting it.

Tears were forming in her eyes. "Every night I dreamt of you… I dreamt of the day when we would be together and no one could keep us apart. I thought today was it but I think you let my father get to you. You will not screw anything up for me… He's only trying to scare you! Kiba told me you had said you were done being scared but I guess not-"

"I dreamt of you too Hinata but I want us to last… I mean sure, your father can be scary and his words freak me out but I don't want anyone coming between us." Naruto pulled off to the side of the road to keep his focus on Hinata and the conversation.

Hinata shook her head. "No Naruto… I can't… I- I wa-want to sta-ay like t-thi-s-" she took a deep breath to stop herself from stuttering. "I want to stay like this. You and me. We were fine the way we were before. Last time you fought for me-"

"You fought for me." Naruto tried to say.

"…Let's just say we fought for each other. Anyways, Naruto you complete me… my heart yearns for you and when I'm not with you, it hurts." She said, her eyes soft as she looked into his.

"Mine does too…" he admitted, still not liking her idea. 'I want to be with her, I really do but- We were just caught once. That's not a big deal Naruto. Just go ahead with Hinata's ideal and see how it- Why are you so stupid Naruto? You shouldn't even have to question her idea. It's wonderful, you love it.' Naruto argued inside. "Ok." He agreed with a smile, causing her to smile. "Only because I love you." He added before she kissed him.

"We've fought for each other before, we can do it again." Hinata told Naruto as he put the car in drive and he got back on the road.

Minutes later, he asked, "Where are you going?"

"My house… Hanabi is home about now and I didn't get to see her last night. She'll be so excited." A small smile appeared on Hinata's lips as she daydreamed.

The rest of the ride was quiet so Naruto turned on the radio. "Do you remember the name of this song?" he asked Hinata, trying to start a conversation.

Hinata listened for a couple seconds then smiled. "Utakata Hanabi… My favorite." She said looking at him.

"Really? Do you even know what the words mean?" Naruto asked as he stopped in front of her house.

"No but it's just… it just seems like a love song. I love songs like that." Hinata responded.

It was silent for a few minutes until Hinata went to open the door. Naruto locked it. "Just a few more." He said, his voice soft.

"We've just been sitting here Naruto. I should just go inside if we're not even going to talk." Hinata told him, unlocking her door.

He locked it again. "Then let's do something."

She raised an eyebrow. "Like what?"

A small smile made its way to Naruto's lips and he leaned forward, about to speak but there was a knock at Hinata's window. They both jumped, startled from the broken silence. Hinata turned and saw Hanabi outside crying happily.

Hinata tried opening the door again but once again, Naruto locked it. "Naruto…" she said, her voice hard. Naruto studied her then sighed in defeat, unlocking it. Hinata threw the door open and jumped on her sister.

"I didn't think I'd see you again Hinata…" Hanabi managed to say hugging her older sister tightly.

"You shouldn't think like that… I'll always come back to you Hanabi. I love you too much."

Naruto sat there watching, feeling awkward. Quietly he said, "Hey Hinata," Hinata looked at him.

"Yeah?" she wondered, leaning into the car.

"Thanks for today…I-I-" Naruto heard himself choking on his own words but he couldn't understand why. He wasn't like that. "I think I'm just going to home. I have a lot of-" He was able to say without stuttering. He stopped talking when Hinata opened the door.

"Naruto," she said after sitting down. "Is this because of Hanabi?" She asked seriously.

"No! I'm not blaming anyone-" Naruto tried to protest.

"I don't mean it like that. I wouldn't really expect you to either." Hinata paused. "Is it because you want it to be just me and you? And now that Hanabi is here, you feel upset and that the situation is awkward?" she asked calmly.

"…I'm sorry. I was selfish. I couldn't help it-" Naruto tried apologizing.

"We'll have a long time together Naruto. Me and Hanabi- something might happen to her and I want to spend as much time as I can with her. I know it probably doesn't sound like a good idea to you but I-"

Naruto shook his head. "No, it's a great idea! You're right about everything too. I'll go now so you two can-"

Hinata hugged him tightly. "I'm sorry for everything I ever put you through. It was never my intention to hurt you- ever. These past few months I've been able to get by not because I've dreamt of you or us, thought of you, or anything like that. It was because… I blamed you." She confessed, squeezing him tighter.

At first Naruto didn't know what to say. He was angry but then he thought about it. 'I didn't listen to her and because of my ignorance, we were both hurt- one more than the other.' He wrapped his arms around her comforting her. "I forgive you Hinata. You were right to blame me. My ignorance hurt us both- you more-"

He felt she was about to deny but he spoke first. "Physical wounds heal Hinata. Emotional wounds can take a long time to heal if they do and sometimes one little thing can re-open it. You can't say you're not still hurt from Takeshi. I saw the look in your eyes when Ko told you."

Hinata stayed quiet, her heavy breathing the only evidence that let Naruto know she was still awake. "I wish I could take all of your pain and suffering away rather than just share it. No one deserves to hurt like you did." He finished.

Hinata pulled away and Naruto watched as she wiped away her tears. "I've been able to hide it. I thought it would help if I held it in- my feelings and pain. But it only made it worse… I couldn't open up to Satoru. We never really spoke to each other and when we did, it was just briefly. The night he died was probably the longest we spoke…" she said, looking him in the eyes. A few minutes of silence passed. "How can you forgive so easily Naruto?" she asked.

"Because it isn't your fault. Sure you did have a few chances to leave but when you fought and denied him, he hurt you." Naruto informed, looking past her out the window. Before Hinata could say anything, Naruto said, "Hanabi went inside to wait for you. You should go spend time with her." He told her seriously.

Hinata bit her lip, not believing Naruto about his forgiveness. She began climbing out when he pulled her into a heated a kiss. Hinata pushed him against the window, wanting more but Naruto gently pushed her away.

"Hanabi is inside waiting for you Hinata." He repeated and the look on Hinata's face hurt him. "I love you…" he told her before she shut the car door.

She smiled, the look gone. "Love you too Naruto."

Once she was inside, Naruto felt himself shut down. "Damn it… What was that? Why did that happen? Everything was going great until I screwed up… Naruto, you don't have to feel so guilty! The look on her face though... This one thing won't ruin your chance with her. Stop beating yourself up about it. Apologize when you see her next!" Naruto said to himself.

He groaned and was about to put the vehicle in drive when his phone rang. "Really?" he asked.

"Hello?" he asked the caller.

"_It seems she had a lot of…pain built up inside. I wonder why? I know it wasn't my fault."_

Naruto felt shocked and looked around. "Where are you?" he demanded.

"_Oh, you know… around. Don't you remember Naruto? I'm everywhere."_ Takeshi responded, making Naruto angry.

"You know what I mean asshole!"

"_I'm not the one being an asshole Naruto. You just got her in trouble again today and then you push her away when she wants more… It sounds to me like you're the cause of her pain."_ Takeshi chuckled.

Naruto growled. "I think you're forgetting everything you did to her!" Naruto exclaimed, trying to forget about the incident in the elevator.

Takeshi's chuckle turned to a laugh. _"You… Naruto, you should watch yourself there. I've been watching you and you've gotten stronger but you still can't take me on-"_

"I don't want to fight you! I want to be done with you." Naruto yelled into the phone.

"_The only way that's going to happen is if you're done with Hinata too and I really don't see that happ- Oh, wait, she might be done with you soon- leaving her for me."_

'Hinata wouldn't do that. We're fine… Even Takeshi won't influence her decision.' Naruto thought, hanging up. He scowled and drove away with one last look at Hinata's house.

* * *

**I know that there are probably some of you that hate the Takeshi thing but I want to get rid of him and it's soon. About seven more chapters? I already have them typed (: but I'm saving 50 for Friday... I have no wifi at home. Main computer is for homework and other stuff not fanfiction. ): so 50 is where he ends. It's a little different from the other 49 too... ;)**


	44. Chapter 44

"Hey Neji, have you seen Hinata around?" Naruto asked.

"Yes and before you ask, it's not because of you." Neji replied, seeing the look on Naruto's face. "Yes, she told me… and I heard about the elevator incident. What's wrong with you!?" Neji demanded to know, yelling.

They sat on a bench, skipping lunch to talk. "I wasn't thinking Neji… I love her and I don't want to screw it up." Naruto replied.

Neji laughed lightly. "Well, I think not even love can fix what happened."

Naruto frowned, getting annoyed. "Neji, you're supposed to help me here! I need it-"

Neji gave him a steely gaze. "Atsushi informed Hiashi what he saw in the elevator and now Hiashi is-"

Naruto gasped. "No! He can't do that! You need to-"

"Don't interrupt me… I wasn't done talking." Neji said, shutting Naruto up. "As I was saying, Hiashi changed her work schedule so nothing like that would happen again." He saw relief come over Naruto and he sighed. "Naruto, why do you think you haven't seen her these past couple days?"

It was a moment before realization hit Naruto. "But… She- Hinata needs to come to school!" Naruto exclaimed, less concerned about her education and more about seeing her.

"She'll have tutors after work-"

Naruto grabbed him by the shoulders. "When is her schedule free!?" Naruto demanded to know, looking upset.

Neji thought about it. If he told Naruto, he would get in trouble but if he didn't, Naruto would pester him all day and that was worse than what Hiashi could deal. "Her lunch break is 12:30 and she gets an hour break after she gets done with work: 5:00-6:00. Her session goes until 10:00. After that, she's free to do anything she wants."

Naruto's arms fell to his side as he stood. "Neji, that… Does Hiashi know I can stop by? I don't work- I'm not busy all day."

Neji shook his head in protest. "Naruto that's not a good idea-"

"He's fine with our relationship Neji! He and Atsushi said we could-" Naruto began, getting frustrated.

"That was before the elevator incident!" Neji yelled. "Hiashi was angry when he heard about it. Even if they agreed to it, they still found your actions outrageous! It's your own fault this happened. You two shouldn't have been so… hasty."

Naruto ran his hand through his hair. "I said the same thing but then… I changed my mind. I couldn't help it. This was after the fact though! Hinata doesn't believe we rushed into it. I did try to tell her but maybe I wasn't clear-"

Neji cut him off. "Whatever." He stood and began walking away, looking back. "If you want to see her, it's not a good idea. By the end of the day, she's pissed and moody. Not even Hanabi can talk to her. Plus, Hiashi is there. He's up late, doing paperwork and making corrections. He's the last one to go to bed."

"How do you know all of this?" Naruto wondered.

"I've been to their house before. The other day I spent the night because Hanabi was out really late and I had picked her up- I was offered to stay the night." He answered before disappearing.

Naruto sighed and sat down again, looking out the window. "It's gonna be a long day."

He was right. The rest of the day felt like an eternity. Naruto tried to avoid talking to anyone. He felt like he would slip up about his idea to see Hinata that night and then they'd want to come. He didn't want that.

He sighed with relief as the last bell rang and he ran from the room. 'Thank god!' he thought as he ran from the side door and to his car. 'Maybe I can take a little nap so I won't be so tired tonight.' He thought as he started the car.

Twenty minutes later he was parked in the driveway and headed to the stairs when Jiraiya came out, suitcases in hand and traveling bag in another filled with porn and taijutsu magazines. Naruto had an idea of what was going on.

Jiraiya smiled, seeing his godson. "I'm headed out for a few weeks. I'll be back soon Naruto." He said as he threw his luggage in his car. Naruto nodded in response. "Don't be like that! I'll be back before you know it!" Jiraiya added.

"What do you want me to be like? I'm fine. I'm used to it Jiraiya… As long as you don't do anything reckless, I'm entirely ok with it." Naruto replied casually with a shrug, hugging his godfather as a goodbye. It felt odd- being seventeen and still hugging so childishly.

"You know how I am Naruto." Jiraiya laughed as he climbed in his car and shut his door. Naruto smiled and waved as Jiraiya backed up.

"See ya soon?" he asked.

"See you soon." Jiraiya said before driving off. With a sigh, Naruto leapt up the stairs and unlocked the door, throwing his bag inside. He set his alarm for nine o'clock and laid on the couch, hoping to get a few hours of sleep. After tossing and turning for about an hour, he gave up.

"I think… I should just eat and watch a couple movies. Maybe time will fly by or something." Naruto said as he walked to the movie rack and pulled out _Last Action Hero_. Popping it in, Naruto jumped on the couch and looked at his phone, hoping to get a message from Hinata.

'Who are you kidding Naruto? She isn't going to text you. She's too busy for you and she's probably still angry.' He thought then shaking his head. 'That's not true. Neji said what her father did wasn't because of me… but then he did. She's probably holding a grudge against you Naruto because it's your fault she can't see her friends anymore! She's too busy for friends now…' he thought again moaning. Naruto could see her being angry and not wanting to talk to him. 'I will talk to her! She can't keep me away forever. I might be stupid sometimes but… I'm not gonna let her go ever again!' he thought before the sound of an alarm woke him up from his daydream.

He turned his alarm off. "I was thinking about it that long?" He turned towards the TV screen. It was back to the menu. "We really need to talk if it's going to bother me that much." Naruto said aloud going to the kitchen to make some instant ramen. He hummed, hoping to cheer up himself up.

Naruto poured the little packet of chicken powder into the noodles and ten minutes later he was slurping noodles and checking iTunes. He decided that since there was little bit of time he could check for a _Spartacus_ app. He was unable to buy it as he had finished his bowl; he grabbed his jacket, throwing it on.

"Today I make up for everything!" Naruto exclaimed excitedly with his mind set on making and keeping Hinata happy.


	45. Chapter 45

Staring up at her window, he could see her bedroom light was on. He put his phone in his pocket and began climbing the tree. 'I need to get her to see how I feel- about everything she's going through. She's been able to tell me her feelings and considering she's in the situation, it has to be harder than it seems… I said I was going to stop being scared. So I need to do what she's done and open up.' He stepped onto the balcony and opened the window to go in but met Hinata face-to-face.

"Why are you here?" she demanded, clearly upset not letting him come in further.

"Can I come in?" Naruto asked.

"Tell me why you're here and I might let you…" she replied staring him in the eyes.

He could see the anger her eyes. "I need to apologize to you Hinata and I want to tell you how I feel about what you're going through. I want to open my heart up to you..." Naruto answered, then looking away sadly.

Hinata studied him her anger dying away slightly. "Alright but I-" Naruto jumped inside, slamming the window closed. "Quiet!" she hissed, going to her door and peeking out.

Naruto sat down on her bed and waited for her to join him. "Hinata, why are you so angry? And what's wrong? Is your father still upset-"

Hinata shot him a glare that shut him up. "Didn't you want to apologize?" she wondered.

Naruto gulped, never realizing Hinata could be this way. "Umm… Yes! I'm sorry about what happened Tuesday in the car. I… it wasn't really right of me," the anger completely disappeared from Hinata and she sat next to him. "To do that to you. I wanted to keep going too but I had a moment of doubt or something and it just made me… not-"

"You're forgiven." She informed with a smile.

Naruto gasped. "Just like that? No scolding or yelling at me?" he asked.

Hinata shook her head. "No, I just wanted to hear an apology and what happened- why you did it." She put a hand on his cheek. "You brighten up my day." She told him making him smile.

"Me? That's funny… You're name means-"

"I know what my name means Naruto but I don't… think I deserve it. I mean, look at me. Look at where I am!" she exclaimed. "My ex-boyfriend is an abusive drunk, my husband of three months died not even a month ago, my father is keeping an even tighter leash on me, and now… I hear Hanabi might take over my job and she barely knows anything about this company! How is that supposed to work? And where will I go? What's going to happen to me?" she wondered upset.

Naruto could see the tears that threatened to spill. He pulled her close and kissed her, trying to comfort her. "Your father isn't that stupid is he?" he asked Hinata.

"What do you mean?"

"You know everything about the company. Why would they put someone in that doesn't know squat? Especially as CEO? Your sister isn't even sixteen is she?" Naruto told Hinata defensively.

"No… You're right. They're rumors but I heard Ko talking to another co-worker about it."

"Why don't you ask your father-" Naruto suggested.

Hinata shot up, frantic and angry suddenly. "He is still upset about what happened! He has only said one thing to me since then and it was that I disgust him even more. He thought that I had a chance at doing something for this company but showed him that the only thing I could do was-"

Naruto knew what she was going to say and he already hated everything Hiashi had said to Hinata. "Hinata just stand up to him!" he yelled, standing in anger. 'Why can't she do it? He might be a little scary but he-' Naruto understood as he looked at Hinata from her position. 'He has her so scared so she can't do a thing when she needs to- when she wants to defend herself. Almost like Tekashi.'

He swallowed the rest of what he wanted to say and said instead, "I'm sorry… I see the reason why. Well if you can't, then I will."

Hinata jumped off the bed and held him in place. "Don't Naruto. If he sees you here-"

Naruto gave her an icy stare, making her back away. "Hinata, I want to do this. Will he hurt you if I do?" Hinata shook her head. Naruto made his way to the door. "I'll be ok Hinata. Sure he may hate me but his hate won't keep me away."

Hinata nodded and sat down, watching Naruto go out into the hall. 'Now, where did we go last time I was here? His study…' Naruto thought, trying to quietly make his way downstairs.

"Naruto?" he heard from the top and looking back he saw Hanabi. She looked like she had just woken up as she rubbed the sleepiness from her eyes.

"Yeah Hanabi, it's me. Just go on back to bed." Naruto replied quietly.

"What are you doing here? Your yelling woke me up-" she jumped when Hinata tapped her on the shoulder.

"Just come on back to my room. We can talk there." Hinata whispered to her, relieving Naruto.

Now that he no longer needed to worry about waking anyone, he walked down the stairs and through the hall, stopping to look at the picture of Hinata, her mother, and Hiashi. 'I wonder if he was always like this… Probably not. I wonder how someone can be with somebody like Hiashi… They'd have to extremely compassionate, kind, and forgiving. Put up-' he stopped, realizing Hinata did that. He sighed, going to Hiashi's study.

He grinned and saw the light coming from inside. He placed his hand on the knob and was going to turn it when he heard a very familiar voice inside. One that made him pissed off. He frowned, his grip on the handle tightening.

"Why are you doing this to her?" the voice asked.

Hiashi grunted. "Don't you read the paper?" There was a second of silence then Hiashi said, "The papers said my daughter was a harlot, a whore, slut... However you wish to say it. Somehow that little elevator incident got out." His voice rose slightly.

'What could Hiashi be doing with Takeshi? I thought Hiashi hated him?' Naruto thought, straining to hear more.

"They aren't far from the mark Hiashi." Takeshi told Hiashi. There was an irritated growl. "Your daughter cheats on me then still after she learns she's engaged, she goes and cheats on Satoru too. Let's not forget that he hasn't been dead a few days and she's all-"

Something crashed and Naruto flinched. "I will not allow you to talk about my daughter way! I might hate her for who she is and what she has done but she deserves a little respect." Hiashi said.

Takeshi chuckled, the chuckle turning to a laugh. "Oh please! You talk about giving her respect? You have never thought of her as more than a tool. Maybe you should just hand her over to me."

Naruto wanted to burst inside but knew both he and Hinata would be in trouble if he did. Listening closer, there was a sharp intake of breath. "Never. After my daughter came back from being taken, she was stranger than before and I knew you did something. I couldn't get her to talk until we were in England. She broke down, crying. At first I thought it was because she was forced to leave everyone and everything behind but after hours of demanding and coaxing, she finally gave in. Do you know how much I wanted to kill you? I wanted to kill you a thousand times over… I would have if I wasn't vice president." Hiashi informed.

It surprised Naruto that Hiashi felt that way but even then, he still cared about his position at the company more. Takeshi just laughed, like always- pushing things aside. "That's the downside isn't it? Everyone is watching you, just waiting for you to mess up." Takeshi replied.

There were footsteps that seemed to get closer to the door and Naruto let go, backing away. "It happens to everyone. That's the way the world works- the way society runs itself and because of that, the individual waits for itself to screw up. We, as human beings, are so... weak. Well, most of us. That is until we get the courage to stand up for what is right." Naruto froze, realizing it was Takeshi coming to the door.

'Move Naruto! Move! Stop it… You aren't afraid of him.' He shook his head. 'We got over this, right? Yeah we did!' Naruto finally was able to move and began running down the hall but light flooded the hall.

"Right Naruto?" Takeshi said, making Naruto turn around.


	46. Chapter 46

Takeshi threw Naruto into the chair, closing and locking the door behind him. "So… What do we owe the pleasure?" he asked.

Naruto growled. "That is none of your business! It's with Hiashi!" he stated.

Hiashi looked up, surprised. "Me? Why?"

Naruto looked at Takeshi. "I'll tell you if he leaves."

"He stays."

Takeshi smirked. Naruto grunted and leaned back. "I guess there's a rumor on Hinata's floor that she'll be replaced by Hanabi. Is that true?"

"Yes." Hiashi was quick and precise.

"What!? Why? Hinata has way more experience than her sister!" Naruto exclaimed, standing.

"Hinata had her chance and look what happened. Now she's being called a harlot, a whore… I do not want that for my company!" Hiashi told Naruto, seeing the determination in the young man's eyes.

"It was my fault Hiashi! I started it! Besides, she has worked there for not even two weeks. Give her a chance. A real chance!" Naruto demanded, shaking with adrenaline.

Hiashi smirked, about to open his mouth but Takeshi beat him to it. "Just for her to screw up again? Maybe you should just give up on her Naruto. You know… you did do this to her. She was perfectly fine before you came into her life."

Naruto glanced his way. "Really? You think it was? So you weren't the one who caused those bruises or hit her or beat her? You didn't rape her? Who did then because I clearly remember seeing you smack her-"

Takeshi grabbed Naruto by the front of his shirt to bring him face-to-face. A sadistic smile was growing as he spoke. "Yes I did. I beat her, I raped her, I made her bleed… and it made me feel so good- like I was the happiest man in the world. She was fine because I wasn't always so happy before you entered her life. Too bad you can't be happy like me."

Naruto felt something come over him; some unknown feeling. As he stared into Takeshi's eyes, he could see the joy he felt just talking about it. The feeling Naruto had increased. He knew it was hate and he felt like he wanted to Takeshi right then and there- like he had the strength to.

Takeshi saw this and lowered Naruto to the ground. "There's more to you than I thought… you're stronger." He looked at Hiashi. "Keep Hinata as CEO."

"Excuse me? Last time I checked-"

"Unless you want someone dead, I would keep her where she is." Takeshi informed, gesturing to Naruto.

Hiashi looked at saw what Takeshi meant. He shivered from what the stare Naruto gave him. It was filled with something evil. "Y-yes, of c-course!" Hiashi said, stuttering slightly.

The look shifted slightly and Naruto said, "Good." A grin formed, one directed at both men in the room, one that Hiashi wanted to go away. It looked more sadistic than Takeshi's was.

Hiashi tried to clear his throat. "I swear on my life Hinata will be treated better- by me. Now that I know how she feels-"

Naruto put a hand up. "Don't explain. I just wanted you to keep her where she is… Make any more stupid decisions and I will make my own very… stupid decision." His eyes bore through Hiashi, making Hiashi shrink and want to hide, something very few people could do. "I would have done it a long time ago if Hinata pleaded with me not to."

Naruto looked at Takeshi. "Keep away from her. I hear or even see you close to her, I won't hesitate to kill you."

A smile drew upon Takeshi's lips, matching Naruto's own. "You talk big now but I've beat your ass a dozen times before and I can do it again." He responded, grabbing Naruto by the throat.

Naruto was unfazed. "Please, like you said- we are weak until we find the courage to stand up for what is right. And that is what I'm doing right now." Naruto said, not affected by the other man's actions.

Takeshi grunted and took his hand away. "If you actually believe that then you can die when I see you next. I really mean it this time. I won't hold back and Hinata… She won't be able to promise me anything to stop me."

"I wouldn't want her to. She's stronger than that and shouldn't lower herself to such… promises. What I do is for her. I don't want her to do anything for me. Just being by me is enough." Naruto said coolly still staring at Takeshi.

Everything was quiet until there was a knock at the door. "Father, Naruto, can I come in?" Hanabi asked.

"Not now Hanabi. We're in the middle of something. What is it?" Hiashi asked.

"Hinata wants to talk to Naruto." Hanabi said, upsetting Hiashi.

"She's just going to have to wait!" Hiashi exclaimed, his voice rising.

Naruto looked at him. "We can continue this 'talk' later. I'm enjoying your company." He said, opening the door and walking out to Hinata's room. As they walked upstairs, Naruto asked, "What does she want?"

Hanabi shrugged. "She didn't say but that it's just between you two."

Naruto nodded in response with a smile but having a bad feeling. 'Please let it not be what I think it is. Please God, I'll do anything you want!' Naruto thought as they stopped in front of Hinata's door.

Hanabi knocked and said, "Hinata, Naruto's here." It was quiet on Hinata's side then the door opened. Hanabi looked at Naruto worried. "I don't know why she's like this now but please make her happy again." Hanabi pleaded.

Naruto nodded and walked in, shutting the door. "Hey Hinata, what's going on?" he asked, flipping on the light. Hinata was sitting on the bed, staring at him with tear stains running down her face. "Hey, Hinata! Why are you crying!?" he asked, running over.

"Want to know why I didn't want you going down there?" Hinata asked. Naruto didn't reply. "Takeshi. He's been coming here every day… My father knows and yet- He knows everything Takeshi ever did to me and he still lets him here! Why? I remember when everything was so peaceful and innocent… There was no pain, no tears, no anger… Takeshi was like you- Sweet, kind, passionate, handsome, funny… but he just lost it." She paused to breathe.

"Or maybe he was always like this- disgusting, hateful, cruel… And he wanted to lure me in just like all the others. I've been trying to stay strong for Hanabi but I'm getting closer and closer to where I was before- back when I was with him. I feel like I'm going to break if he even touches me now." Hinata finished, trying to keep herself together.

Naruto cradled her in his arms, rocking her back and forth. "You should leave."

"I can't. I have work and Hanabi needs me. And what about you?"

"Take Hanabi with you. You need her too. Forget about everything else. You need a new life Hinata… That's the only way you're going to be rid of him- maybe not the memory but he won't be able to touch you again." Naruto told her.

Hinata let out an unsteady sigh. "I… I don't know Naruto. I can't leave you-"

"Then come live me with me. The old man is gone for a while on one of his book tours. Stay until everything settles again." Naruto saw the look on Hinata's face and added, "Or at least until you feel ready to be on your own- do it for Hanabi. Do you really want her to grow up around him? Or see you like this the rest of your life?" Naruto inquired, upset.

Hinata hiccupped and said, "I- I'll do it."

Naruto smiled, feeling happiness and sadness fill him. "That's good… I love you Hinata."

Hinata hummed in response, before falling asleep. Naruto gently laid her down on the bed, covering her up, and made his way downstairs.

Standing in the study doorway, he glared at Takeshi. "Why do you come here?"

"I just want to make sure Hinata's alright. I mean, after what you've done to her, she really needs some comforting." Takeshi answered.

Naruto chuckled. "Yes, she really does." He looked at Hiashi. "Why do you two meet? I thought you hated him?"

Hiashi looked away. "No… It's just that he really annoyed me when I work here in my study."

"We meet because Hiashi knows how much Hinata loves me so he invites me over so we can see each other." Takeshi laughed.

Naruto growled. "You think she's going to be here forever, don't you?" Naruto smirked. "How about you and I have a little scuffle tomorrow?"

"A scuffle? Sounds interesting… Anything goes?" Takeshi wondered.

Naruto shook his head. "No guns. Other than that, yes."

Takeshi laughed. "You really love her… that's going to be your downfall too. Why do you think I don 't love my girls?"

Naruto shook his head. "You're pathetic." He said before walking


	47. Chapter 47

"Are you sure he won't mind?" Hinata asked as Naruto set their luggage down in Jiraiya's room.

"Of course! Besides, he's always gone for more than he plans. He'll see a strip club or something and start doing 'research'… He tries hot springs and bathhouses too- He's too much." Naruto sighed.

"Well, thank you." Hinata replied, watching Hanabi walk around the room. "I think we're going to be really happy here." She added.

Naruto grinned. "It's not a problem! I'd do anything for you."

Hinata wrapped her arms around him, holding him. "Why?"

Naruto was shocked. "Because… I love you and I want to help you."

"Would you if I hated you?" Hinata wondered.

"I… I don't know Hinata. I think so." Naruto gave it a little bit of thought. "Yeah… I would."

With that answer, Hinata pulled away. "You're so kind. I don't hate you or have any negative feelings towards you but I… It was just about from what I said earlier- that I blamed you."

"Hinata, that's the past. Forget it. We learn from it- that is why it's there." Naruto told her. "I wish you would see that. I know it hurts and the memories of pain stay with us forever but we can't let them keep us from moving forward."

Hinata nodded slowly as if trying to digest it. Naruto grinned. "Do whatever you like, use whatever you like… you know- no rules. Except one: No parties without my permission." Naruto said, laughing lightly.

Hinata smiled. "Understood."

Naruto left them to unpack, going to his room, and shutting his door three-quarters of the way. 'Why does Hinata think like that?' he thought. 'She has virtually nothing to worry about.' He went to computer and logged onto Facebook. "Six notifications…" he murmured, checking them. "Three game requests, two photo tags…" Naruto checked the tags and frowned. "It's just those stupid Facebook pictures- I'm not even in them." Looking back at his notifications, "Sakura and Shikamaru like a photo of me… Probably just those stupid pictures." He was about to close the window when he received a message.

"Sasuke!?" he exclaimed, surprised. It said: **It's been a long time Naruto.**

_Yeah… What have you been up to? Where are you?_ Naruto replied, not really knowing what else to say.

**None of your business.** Sasuke retorted.

Naruto grit his teeth. _Why? When are you coming back?_

It took a few minutes until Sasuke wrote back. **Because it isn't any of your concern. You and all your pathetic friends mean nothing. You shouldn't exist. You're all weak. If I had stayed, I wouldn't get stronger- Orochimaru is helping me reach my goal. About coming back… Never.**

_You're starting to sound like the old Neji! Really Sasuke, why? Why do you want to get to stronger? Your brother is gone- no one can find him!_

Naruto waited for a reply but after five minutes, he closed the window. "He's really stubborn and stupid." He sighed, leaning back in his chair. Hearing a clutter from the kitchen, he turned his head and saw Hanabi had spilled the pots and pans out of the cupboard. He chuckled, watching her try to shove them back in. He stopped when Hinata walked in, helping her sister.

"Sorry Hinata. I didn't mean to distract you from your work." Hanabi tried apologizing.

Hinata shook her head. "It's ok. I couldn't concentrate anyways."

Hanabi stopped. "What were you thinking about?"

Hinata sat on the floor and stared up at the ceiling. "Naruto… and Takeshi. My feelings for them."

'Feelings? She has feelings for him-still?' Naruto thought, watching them closely.

Hanabi was shocked. "Your feelings for…Takeshi and Naruto?"

"Yes. I love Naruto so much and I'm thankful for him and I'd do anything for him but whenever I think about Takeshi, I get this feeling deep inside me. It's warm and fuzzy… I know I probably shouldn't be feeling them considering what he's done but I can't help but think the old Takeshi is somewhere deep inside of him."

Naruto felt his heart break a little. 'Then why is she afraid of him!?' he thought.

Hanabi voiced his question and Hinata answered, "I am afraid because I think he'll hurt me again… but I don't want this feeling to disappear. I feel it when I'm with Naruto but it just isn't the same- not as strong. I don't want to hurt Naruto. I'm afraid he won't understand- that he won't hear me out. I really do love Naruto. I love him with all my heart but I just can't seem to let go of my feelings for Takeshi."

"You're hurting yourself Hinata and the longer you do this, the more hurt Naruto will be when he finds out." Hanabi told Hinata.

Naruto felt tears running down his face. Wiping them away, he walked to the door, trying to decide whether to confront Hinata now or later. He bit his lip, calming himself. 'I should get this over with.' He opened the door, surprising both girls, more Hinata.

"Naruto… I didn't know you were in there." Hinata whispered, scared suddenly and frozen to the spot.

"Do you really feel that Hinata?" Naruto asked her.

Hinata couldn't reply. She couldn't believe he had heard everything.

"Please Naruto! You understand- I… Takeshi was my first love and you know how that is- you never forget those feeling. I'm sorry I never told you before and that you had to find out like this but I didn't know how to tell you and I didn't think you'd listen! I thought you'd hate me and forget about me-" Hinata was standing and holding onto Naruto now. Hanabi was sitting on a stool, watching sadly.

"I… I'm still going to help you Hinata but that hurt. I feel like you were just using me."

"No! That was never my intention! I understand if you want to throw me out, toss me out, leave me for Takeshi… but keep Hanabi here with you! I don't want her at the house-"

Naruto put a hand up to silence her. "Please Hinata, I'm not like that." He gazed into her lavender eyes who tried avoiding his but she was drawn to his. "I will love you no matter what. If you love Takeshi more than me and want to be with him, then go ahead. I'm not going to stop you but it means you'll have to say goodbye because Takeshi will never let you go- never keep you far from him." His voice was calm.

"I promised I wouldn't lie anymore and that's what I just did. If I leave, I'm just running away. I want to be with you so much! I'd give you my heart and soul if I could! You're amazing and beautiful and kind…" Hinata couldn't say more. Naruto had pulled her into a hug and was holding her tightly, confusing her.

"I love you too much to let you go… I'm sorry-"

"Why do you do this?" Hinata wondered, whispering.

Naruto shook his head, bewildered as well. "Because Ilove you Hinata. I'll fight for you until the very end."

"And when is that?" She asked.

Naruto kissed her and looked her in the eyes, a serious look on his face. About to reply, Naruto was interrupted by Hanabi. "You're disgusting..." She said and walked out.

Hinata smiled. Naruto's eyes were serene and loving now- no sadness or anger. "I'm sorry." She said. Hinata sighed quietly to herself then said with a grin, "I still don't have a Facebook."

Naruto smiled and said, "Then let's go make one."


	48. Chapter 48

They were watching _Rugrats_ on Netflix when there was a knock at the front door. "I'll get it!" Naruto exclaimed, jumping up from the couch and running to the door.

"Kiba? How do you know where I live?" Naruto asked, seeing the upset teen in his doorway.

"Hanabi. She messaged me on Facebook telling me everything." Kiba explained, looking behind Naruto.

Naruto looked back at Hanabi who sat there laughing at the tv. "She has a Facebook?"

"Who doesn't?" Kiba retorted, pulling Naruto outside and shutting the door.

"Kiba, what is this about!?" Naruto asked loudly, getting angry.

"Don't you know what you're doing? If Hinata goes back, Hiashi will definitely keep her away- from everyone!"

"He can't do that. She has to work and learn-" Naruto began sarcastically.

Kiba growled. "Don't play around Naruto! Who knows who else Hanabi told… She could've posted it on her Facebook and-"

"Come on Kiba! Hanabi wouldn't do that. She loves Hinata…" Naruto defended.

Kiba crossed his arms and looked away. Naruto sighed, remembering what he supposed to do today. "Kiba, I need you to take care of her."

Kiba glanced over. "What do you mean?"

"Your family… has guns, right?" Naruto asked seriously.

Kiba grabbed Naruto and pushed him against the wall. "Don't you even think about killing yourself you selfish bastard-"

"Whoa Kiba! That's not what I meant!" Naruto told him. "Takeshi and I are going to fight today and I know he's going to bring one… He won't stay true to his word. If I die, protect her. Keep her safe. Both you and Shino."

Kiba slowly lowered Naruto back down onto the ground. "Are you serious? Hinata has had enough violence. Why would you do this?"

"Because I want it to end. Besides, he said the next time he sees me, he'll kill me. We decided to do it this way instead." Naruto informed, watching for a reaction.

"As long as you promise not to die."

"I can't-" Naruto began.

"Promise me Naruto! Hinata isn't the same without you. She'll fall apart and…" Kiba looked away, hating to say it.

Naruto nodded his head in understanding. The door opened and Hinata poked her head outside. "Hey, are you going to come back inside? The next episode is going to start." She informed Naruto. Looking at their guest, she smiled happily and hugged him. "I missed you Kiba! I feel like it's been so long!" she said.

Kiba gave a crooked grin. "I guess it has been a while."

Hinata pulled away, still smiling. "Why don't you come in? We're watching-"

"No, no I can't. I just had to… let Naruto know that Akamaru was getting better." He excused.

Hinata cocked her head. "He was sick?"

"Yeah… a really nasty ear infection." Kiba lied, Naruto nodding.

"Oh, well I hope he gets better." Hinata said softly.

Kiba nodded and began walking down the steps. "I'll let him know and Naruto,"

"Yeah?" Naruto wondered, staring at Kiba.

"Stop by. I'm sure he'll be glad to see you." He ran down the rest and hopped in his truck, leaving.

'So he really is going to let me- I hope.' Naruto thought, going back inside and flopping back on the couch, Hinata joining him.

"You and Kiba are close." She observed.

"Yeah. It's because of the Takeshi thing." Naruto told her, glancing at Hanabi who sat listening to their conversation.

"Who was at the door?" Hanabi asked curiously.

"Kiba." Naruto replied.

"Oh…" She said, fidgeting slightly. "Let's continue watching _Rugrats_! This is the first time I've seen it and I actually kind of like it."

Naruto grinned, pressing play.

Three hours later Naruto told them he was going to Kiba's. "Here, take this with you!" Hinata exclaimed, going through her bag and taking out a small container. Handing it to Naruto, she said, "Kiba will know what it is."

"Do I get to know what it is?" Naruto asked hopeful.

Hinata giggled. "No. It's for Akamaru!"

"But Hinata-" Naruto began.

"If you want to know, ask Kiba." She commanded.

Naruto grouchily walked out and went to his car, starting it. _I'm on my way._ He sent to Kiba.

As Naruto made his way over, he began thinking over his decision. 'If I die, Hinata will be in trouble. I mean, she can't take care of herself- What am I saying? I shouldn't think things like that about Hinata. I'm sure, if given the chance, she would… But she has had the chance and she has never- Naruto stop!' He felt bad about it but he also felt it was the truth.

'Everyone she's been up against has been stronger than her. It isn't her fault. Soon though, they'll be gone.' He added, stopping in front of Kiba's house, when suddenly his phone rang startling him. Answering he said, "Hello?"

"_Hey, I hear you're with Kiba."_ Takeshi replied.

"What's it to you?" Naruto said, staying in the car.

"_Nothing really, but I would hurry."_ Takeshi answered, grinning on his end.

"Why?" Naruto asked warily, looking around.

Takeshi chuckled and then it was quiet. _"Hello?"_ someone sobbed.

Naruto felt his blood freeze. "Hanabi? Where are you? Are you ok? Where's Hinata?"

"_Don't worry about them Naruto. Especially Hinata."_ Naruto could tell he was trying to scare him.

"Where are you?" Naruto asked, climbing out of his car and making his way to Kiba's door.

"_That'll be too easy Naruto… I want you to find me."_ Takeshi's voice was menacing.

Naruto grit his teeth, holding back a growl. "I thought we were fighting today. I take it you changed your mind?"

_Oh, that's right! How could I forget? How about you meet us on the Uzumaki bridge in a half hour. If you're late, a little miss somebody is gonna be trouble…"_ he teased. There was a sob in the background that Naruto identified as Hanabi.

Naruto hung up and burst through the door, causing Tsume and Hana to appear with guns in hand. Naruto paled. "Don't shoot… I'm just here for Kiba."

Tsume frowned. "He's out back."

"Thank you!" he replied, scaling the wall, away from the two women. He found Kiba lying on his back with Akamaru, staring up at the sky. "Trying to be like Shikamaru now?" Naruto questioned.

Kiba looked at him and smirked. "I'm trying to clear my head… Want that gun?" He asked, reaching underneath him and pulling out a gun.

Naruto snatched it out of his hand and jumped the fence to his car. As he drove to the bridge, he got another call. "Yeah?"

"_What's wrong?"_ Kiba wondered. _"My mom said you burst through the door- my sister and her could've shot you!"_

"Well why did they have their guns on them?" Naruto avoided the first question.

"_They were on their way to work."_ Kiba responded.

Naruto heard another call coming in. "I have to go Kiba. I have another call. Just remember what I told you." He said before changing lines.

"What?" Naruto asked, speeding up.

"_They are so much fun. How would you feel if I gave you ten minutes instead? I mean, you can't be too far away, can you?"_

"Don't!" Naruto exclaimed speeding to fifty now. "Why are you doing this to them?"

"_Because I enjoy it… Hanabi seems to be really enjoying it too. If you get here it ten minutes, I'll let Hanabi go- I swear."_

Naruto had to take that chance. Hanabi depended on him. "Fine- I'm almost there anyways!" he yelled, seeing the bridge ahead.

There was no reply and he realized Takeshi had hung up. 'Great… I guess it's time.'


	49. Chapter 49

As Naruto stepped up to the bridge, he realized that as soon as he stepped onto it, he would be vulnerable. Shrugging, he made his way through the mist and darkness, straining to see. In the middle of the bridge now, he could see three figures- one of them lying on the ground. "Takeshi… Let her go!" Naruto demanded.

A light flashed in his eyes suddenly and he stayed on the defense, ready for an attack. "I'll let her go- stay true this time." Takeshi declared, throwing the flashlight to the ground and pushing Hanabi forward.

Hanabi ran the rest of the way, closing the distance between her and Naruto. "Naruto… I'm so sorry!" she sobbed heavily.

Naruto stroked her head, holding her close. "It's ok Hanabi… I want you to get out of here. Run and never look back." He told her.

"But what about you and Hinata?" she asked, looking up.

"I have that under control. Right now, I know Hinata would want you out of here… So go- Now!" he demanded, shoving her towards the direction he came from and watching her disappear through the mist.

When Naruto turned back towards Takeshi, Takeshi said, "Isn't that nice? You'll even help her sister out when it was her sister who told me where they were!"

Naruto growled. "Hanabi wouldn't do that."

Shrugging, Takeshi replied, "Well she didn't really tell me… She was telling Hiashi and you know how it is- you overhear a little bit of this and little bit that. Hiashi wasn't as furious as I thought he'd be. Maybe because he wouldn't have to put up with her at the house anymore-"

"Why are you like this? Evil, malicious… What made you like this?" Naruto asked, slightly regretting the question and glancing over at Hinata who still lay unconscious on the ground.

Takeshi frowned and stepped in front of her, blocking Naruto's vision of her. "It's none of your business." He answered, reaching behind him.

Naruto did the same, slowly pulling the gun forward. "I see you don't always keep your promises." Takeshi told him as he pointed the barrel in his direction.

"I had to break it. I knew you would." Naruto replied, trying to be careful.

Takeshi laughed, seeing how Naruto was acting. "You want to shoot me? I brought this as insurance."

"Insurance?" Naruto wondered, lowering his weapon.

"I don't use guns, but I will if there's someone in my way." Takeshi answered, staring at Naruto.

Naruto shook his head and pointed the gun at him again. "I'm not letting you go!"

Takeshi grinned. "And let you hurt Hinata's feelings? Did you forget she still has feelings for me?" he asked, stepping forward and causing Naruto to stumble back.

"That doesn't mean anything." Naruto barked. "Hinata won't miss you… She doesn't love you! She's afraid of you!" Naruto wondered how Takeshi heard Hinata's confession. 'He must've been nearby or Hanabi could've told Hiashi on the phone but I doubt Hanabi would even say that.'

As Takeshi walked forward, sending Naruto to the ground, he said, "I don't care if she loves me, hates me, or even wants me dead…" he kicked the gun away from Naruto and stepped on his chest. "I want her memory of me to be something beautiful and I've created that. Her feelings for me are stronger than hers for you… Isn't that a little sad? I mean, she was right. She shouldn't after everything I did to her but that just makes her even more vulnerable- especially her heart.

"I want to crush it where she can't even speak to another man again; where she's too scared to look at herself in the mirror because she blames herself." Takeshi put more pressure on Naruto's chest, looking at him with a grin.

Naruto grunted, trying to push Takeshi off. "If you're going to kill me, then tell me how you ended up like this!" Naruto demanded.

Takeshi frowned. "Since you're going to die, I guess it won't hurt. I mean, I can grant you one last wish or whatever the hell that is…" Pausing, he began.

"About ten years ago, my mother passed away. And because of this, I was laughed at and hated… All because I didn't have a mother. I guess you know what that's like- you grew up without both. You know how much it hurts- being hated for something that's not even your fault. Eventually I had enough- I snapped. I was out with this girl and she was getting really ignorant about some of the stuff she was saying; and something she said just… I grabbed her by the throat and told her to shut her damn mouth! She kept going on- it seemed she thought I was playing around. This made me mad. So want to know what I did?" Naruto gulped and shook his head. "You wanted to know-"

"But not the first time you-" Naruto began, shutting up when he received a death glare from Takeshi.

"I threw her against the wall and only after I started kicking her, did she shut her ramblings. She apologized for every word that had come from her mouth and I asked why? She replied she shouldn't have been saying those things. It wasn't her place. Now, that made me happy. Here was a girl that knew her place. She would treat me with respect…

"But that didn't last for very long. She left town, knowing that was the only way to be rid of me. For three years, I went through girl after girl finally finding one I could control." Takeshi glanced over at Hinata. "I felt so in control- so happy- until you showed up." Takeshi looked down again, a furious look on his face.

Naruto stared back, trying to be brave like before. "All that suffering killed you… You weren't strong enough-"

"I am strong enough!" Takeshi roared.

Naruto ignored this. "You had no one except your father to turn to and he was never there anyways. Want to know how I survived? I had a dream- I believed in it. I kept that belief alive by telling everyone I met that dream and see where I am now? I'm… not like you."

Takeshi stared at Naruto skeptical for a moment then said, "What was your dream?"

Naruto grinned. "To be Hokage… I wanted to make this town a better and safer place."

"What made you lose it?"

Naruto thought for minute. "I… I think I just gave up. I never worked hard and to be Hokage, you have to either be somebody or have the skill and know-how. I had neither so I just gave up, thinking I never would."

Takeshi had a sad look in his eyes for a second but it disappeared as he pointed the barrel of the gun at Naruto's head. "Too bad. I thought you'd be someone great one day."

Naruto smiled at the recognition. "Huh, I never expected that from you. That's-" Naruto was unable to finish. Takeshi had pulled the trigger.

* * *

**Like I said 6-7 chapters ago, the next chapter is going to be different. Different POV really. Can you guess? It's also when Takeshi meets his end lol I'll try to post it Friday before I leave. Maybe Thursday night?**


	50. Chapter 50

**This is Hinata's POV from when Naruto left to when she woke up and etc. Just decided I'd try it this way for this chapter or two. I mean, I'm actually kind of wondering what she's doing.**

"Hinata, this game is too hard!" Hanabi complained as she set the buzzer off again.

Hinata laughed. "How? You text all the time so it shouldn't be a piece of cake!"

Hanabi frowned when her sister frowned at her failed attempt. "Those are two different things Hinata! _Operation_ is the hardest game I've ever played… Why are we even playing it in the first place? Doesn't Naruto have any video games?"

"This was a game I used to play when I was a kid. I'm surprised Naruto has it; and yes he does. Why can't you just try to have fun? You can't play video games all the time."

Hanabi whined. "But they're more fun! He should have MWW 3 right?" she stood and began walking to Naruto's room but Hinata pulled her back.

"No! We're playing _Operation_." She informed in a commanding tone. "If you play it just a little longer, you might actually like it- like _Rugrats_."

Hanabi slowly trudged back to the game and sat down, staring at it. "It's your turn…" she said just before there was a knock at the door.

Hinata was still standing so she answered, gasping and stepping back. "How?" she murmured, grasping the counter for support.

"Hinata? What's wrong?" Hanabi asked, standing and going to the kitchen. She was shocked to see Takeshi in the doorway. "Takeshi…?"

"Ah, my sweet Hinata… and Hanabi. I must thank you Hanabi. I couldn't have found Hinata without you- calling your father and letting him know where you are." Takeshi responded as he grasped Hinata's hand.

Hinata flinched at his touch and pulled away. "You were listening to their conversation!" She yelled.

"No, I just happened to answer the phone at the same time… I was expecting a call." Takeshi joked, his green eyes wandering around the room. "It was such a hassle waiting for him to leave. I sat there for over four hours and I heard some very interesting things Hinata."

Hinata turned red. "I… That doesn't mean anything!" she told him, upset he had overheard. 'Four hours? What else did he hear?' she thought, wanting to disappear in embarrassment.

Takeshi smirked. "Oh really? You think I believe that? That's a pathetic excuse- I heard those words come straight from your mouth!" he yelled, grabbing her by the arm.

"Let go." She demanded, looking away, hoping he wouldn't sense the fear she held. She was wrong.

"Hanabi… come here." Takeshi sang with a smile on his face. Hinata looked at Hanabi who stood still, frozen with fear.

"Run Hanabi! Use the fire esca-" Hinata began, silenced by a jerk.

Hanabi began to move but Takeshi was beside her in a second. "Where do you think you're going?" he inquired darkly.

Hanabi began to cry from fear, looking at Hinata from across the room. "Hinata I want to go back home! I don't care if he was mean, I want daddy!" she sobbed as Takeshi pushed her towards Hinata.

Looking at her sister with pity and worry, she replied, "We'll go back soon. Don't worry about," she glanced at Takeshi. "Him. He won't hurt you. It's just me-"

"It's up to Naruto on that one." Takeshi responded, taking out his phone and dialing a number.

"What? Takeshi, you touch my sister and-" Hinata started before Takeshi knocked her out.

It was a little while later that Hinata opened her eyes to the dark, a light in the distance. She struggled to move but her whole head pounded. She heard voices, two. Struggling, Hinata saw Takeshi had a gun pointed at Naruto as he lay on the ground. Gasping, she forced herself to crawl towards them, looking for something. Hinata saw a gun a few yards away and, thankful, she grabbed it and climbed to her feet, unsteady. 'I can do this.' She thought, taking a deep breath and focusing on Takeshi.

Naruto was speaking and Hinata saw Takeshi was squeezing the trigger. "No, no, no, no, no!" she whispered, pulling the trigger just as Takeshi did. Everything was quiet, silence filling the air.

Hinata fell and crawled to Naruto's side, crying. "Naruto, please be okay…" she said and looked him over. She gasped seeing the large bullet wound in his lower abdomen. Tearing her skirt, she applied pressure to stop the blood flow. "Naruto, please don't die! I need you…" she pleaded.

Trying to smile, Naruto said, "You did great! I would be dead if you didn't shoot him when you did." He tried sitting up but Hinata held him down.

"Don't move. You need to stop the blood flow." Hinata informed, looking at Takeshi. He was lying there, breathing, looking up at the sky. "Hold on Naruto." She said, moving to Takeshi.

"You're even stronger than you made me think." Takeshi told her, seeing her out of the corner of his eye. "Maybe Naruto is right: I died a long time ago. That's why I'm not feeling any pain. I'm numb to it now."

Hinata felt tears form and she wiped them away. "It shouldn't be that way." She said.

Takeshi tried to laugh but ended up coughing on his own blood. When he was able to breathe again, he told her, "You're going to miss me, don't deny it. That's why you're crying."

Hinata felt like she wanted to sob over him but knew that wasn't going to happen because she was stronger than that. She shook her head. "Maybe those old memories of when you were like Naruto but not this you-"

She stilled when Takeshi held her hand. He smiled softly. "Either way, you'll miss me… I have to admit, you really did soften my heart. Maybe just a little but it made me feel wonderful- not sadistically happy. Happy like when I was a child before my mother died. What I wouldn't do to feel that again."

"Then… Then why did you do those things to me?" Hinata asked, wiping the blood from his face.

"That happiness you gave me was fleeting and soon I lost that life you gave me. I wish I could've been different- like Naruto." He said, his eyes beginning to lose light.

Hinata whimpered, seeing he was about to die. "Even if you were different, it wouldn't have lasted."

"Why?" Takeshi breathed.

A small smile appeared on Hinata's lips. "Naruto is special. He's one-in-a-million… You could never be like him."

"I…see…why..." Takeshi said before the light died completely and Hinata crawled back over to Naruto's side.

* * *

**I have very little time on my hands... Leving in like 2 hours and going to breakfast now... probably not best chapter.**


	51. Chapter 51

**So... I have wifi! Yay! I'm going to update less chapters because I got 2.3 GPA. 4Cs, 1B, and 1A. Cs were all important classes. I'm going to try harder this semester! One thing I don't understand about my Cs is how I got one in English. I've always been good in that class /: Oh well. Too late for that. I have 7 other semesters to improve right? Anyways, I learned no new Naruto subbed until January 10th. It made me so sad because it was getting so good too.**

* * *

Hinata stared up at the ceiling from her sitting position on the couch in the lobby. She was waiting for her father to call her into his office. She shifted and leaned on her elbow, sighing in boredom. 'I can't believe he's dead.' Hinata thought as she fingered the necklace Naruto gave her. 'It's been a month and half and I still can't believe it… I wish my father would get upset like Jiraiya did when he found out.'

Hinata looked down at the necklace and smiled. 'At least I'm happy- for now. I wonder what this is about. I have everything completed. I've gone to every meeting. Is he going to yell at me again? It's not my fault the employees are doing drugs in the bathroom…' She mentally sighed and moaned, looking at the clock and grabbing a business magazine to pass the time.

Ten minutes later her father's secretary, a tall, old woman, called for her. Hinata stood nervously and followed her to Hiashi's office. Hiashi sat at his desk looking just as nervous. He gestured for Hinata to take a seat. Swallowing, she asked, "What is this about?"

"I know we haven't been on good terms lately and that's-" Hiashi was saying.

"My fault- I know." Hinata finished.

"No, it's not. It's mine." Hiashi told her with a shake of his head. "I'm sorry for everything I-"

"Father, what are you saying?" Hinata was shocked. She never thought her father would apologize or take blame.

"Exactly what I just said- I'm sorry for how I've treated you. Especially since Takeshi has died. I've treated you worse than I ever have."

"But father, you said I'm weak and-" Hinata tried to understand by refusing to believe it.

"No Hinata you're not! You need to get those damn thoughts out of your head. I know I've been telling you that for years but… I don't mean it. I never have. The loss of your mother has kept me like this and until a couple days ago, I wasn't able to let go of her. I needed someone to take my anger out on and you… you were there." Hiashi waited a moment for Hinata to speak.

"I'm not sure what to say. What made you change your mind?" she wondered, feeling lighter.

"A certain blonde. He gave me a real long lecture and made me see things from your point of view. It's taken me so long because I didn't know how to tell you or when. It made me so nervous just thinking about it." Hiashi stood and walked to Hinata's side of the desk, hugging her tightly.

At first Hinata felt cold embrace her but it slowly melted away and warmth enveloped her as she hugged him back. "I love you father." She told him, feeling her heart swell with happiness. It was the first time in a long time she was able to tell him that and it made her feel good.

"I… love you too." Hiashi said, having a little trouble getting it out. Pulling away, he added, "I'm coming home for dinner tonight. Maybe we can order take out and watch a movie?" he asked.

Hinata laughed at his silliness. "Sure… I have to meet up with Naruto in twenty minutes." She told him after looking at her iPhone 5.

"Be sure to be home before dinner." Hiashi commanded, yelling after his daughter as Hinata ran to the elevator.

As the doors opened, she cried out in surprise and fell back. Naruto laughed picking her up. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I wanted to surprise you." He answered as they went down in the elevator.

"You already did… my father." Hinata hinted causing Naruto to smile.

"He finally told you? Now your life is really getting better Hinata! Takeshi is gone, your father is going to treat you better, and you and I are together! It's great." Naruto said.

"Thank you. I mean, there's just something- How do I make it up to you?" Hinata got out. "I'll give you anything you want!"

Naruto tapped his chin for a second then smiled. "Be my girlfriend."

Hinata frowned at his sarcasm. "I'm being serious Naruto!"

"Well so am I!" he retorted with a smirk.

"I already am. I thought we went over this a couple weeks ago? We're together… Unless I got that wrong?" she wondered. 'I didn't, did I?' she thought.

"You didn't but you just being my girlfriend is reward enough." Naruto informed.

Hinata was speechless. 'Does it really mean that much to him?' she asked herself as they walked into the lobby and outside. Thinking hard, she thought of the life Naruto had before. 'He's happy with just me because he doesn't care what he has.' She added as she climbed in his car.

"So where do you want to go?" Naruto asked her.

Hinata laughed. "Naruto, really? We were going to head to the monument, remember?" she reminded.

Naruto stared at her then gave her an awkward smile. "That's right… I forgot." He told her as he pulled away from the curve and drove off to the monument. Looking over, he saw she had an iPhone. "When did you get that? I thought you had a Droid?"

"Last week; I decided to jump on the bandwagon." Hinata said. Naruto raised an eyebrow, not understanding what she meant. She shook her head and added, "Never mind… I'm surprised Tsunade let you out of the hospital. She gets a little crazy when it comes to keeping you safe."

He laughed nervously. "Nah, I hate hospitals! I snuck out for a couple hours to see the monument with you." He told Hinata honestly.

She frowned and leaned over, lifting his shirt up to view the wound. "It's healed? Tsunade said-" Hinata was saying as she studied it, poking and running her fingers over it.

Naruto laughed, stepping on the gas. "Stop Hinata… I- I can-can't breathe!"

She noticed their speed had increased and sat up, looking ahead. The monument was just ahead and she could feel butterflies growing in her stomach. Hinata grabbed her stomach and closed her eyes. 'Why am I feeling these? Am I nervous or is it something else?' she questioned, looking back over at Naruto who had a look of determination on his face. The butterflies grew stronger and she blushed. 'Has my love grown stronger? Or am I nervous because… because we're going to be alone on the monument? We haven't been alone and in peace since- ever.' She pondered, snapping out of her thoughts when Naruto stopped the car.

"Milady?" Naruto held his hand out with a smirk, wanting to help her out.

Forcing a smile, Hinata took it and walked up the monument with him, sitting on the ledge. "You know what Hinata?" Naruto wondered as they stared out at the sunset.

"What?" she replied quietly.

"One day I'm going to be like my father-even better. My father was an awesome lawyer but I want to be an awesome Hokage! Then your father will never disrespect you again!" he exclaimed.

"I thought that talk you gave him made him stop?" Hinata asked.

"Your father is too stubborn to see clearly. I might have been able to break through to him most of the way, but he always has a guard up. Maybe you- if not me- can heal him." Naruto said, shaking his head.

Hinata just smiled and looked up, hearing a bird cry. It was a raven and it was just a few feet away. Looking closer at it, she saw how beautiful it was. "Have you ever just wanted to fly away?"

"What do you mean? That's a weird question." Naruto said as he watched her.

"Do you feel trapped sometimes and just want to get away from everything?" She asked him.

Naruto stared at her and replied, "No but I imagine what it feels like. You're frustrated and no one listens to you. You don't know what to do so you hide away, wanting to break free from the darkness and solitude."

Hinata glanced down at him then looked at the sunset again. "The wind through your hair… the endless sky and infinite freedom… I was like that for so long, I want to experience that- what a bird feels."

Naruto looked away, confused. "Hinata, you don't want to." He stood, beginning to walk away.

"Why? Are you afraid?" Hinata asked as she followed.

Naruto stopped and turned to look back at her. "You'd love the feeling, sure; but when you come back, you won't be the same."

"I don't know if you ever noticed, but I need to experience it! I might be different now but my heart wants to be-"

Naruto frowned, "Hinata, your heart will hurt for a long time. It's been broken and it's going to take a long time for it to heal! If you let me, I can help it; you just have to let go- let go of him and everything that hurt you."

Hinata closed her mouth and looked away, ashamed. 'He's been trying and I keep pushing him away everytime he gets close. Why Hinata? He won't do what Takeshi did. He won't break your heart. You've already let him in some and he's done the same so-' She gasped, realizing the obvious. "I'm afraid… of the future." She said, looking at Naruto.

He didn't move until her gaze shifted to his eyes. "I'll take you back." He told her.

She could hear the sadness in his voice and she slowly followed him back. 'I want to move forward but I keep holding us back. It's my fault.'


	52. Chapter 52

**Trouble thinking. Maybe because of break? Awesome Christmas. Merry belated Christmas (: I don't know if you can do that but I just did haha.**

* * *

The drive back was uncomfortable, especially for Hinata. Naruto could tell she was fighting with herself and he felt guilty. "Hinata, I'm sorry. I want to help your heart- help you- but I guess I'm being too eager. I need to wait until you're ready because you still haven't gotten over the past." Naruto told her.

"I know Naruto but I am over it- all of it. It's the unknown that scares me. I know you won't end up like Takeshi. You're-" Hinata replied quickly, her words flowing from her mouth. She looked relieved he had said something.

"I'll always be there Hinata. I won't ever leave your side. I'll always care for you- no matter what it is." He responded seriously as he looked at her. "I know you're scared to trust again but you trusted me before he died. Why are you hesitating now?"

Hinata looked away and out the window, unsure of how to answer the question. Her mind raced as she tried to find an answer. "Because he's gone. I needed to trust someone and so I…" she looked back at Naruto and wished she never had. His pain-filled eyes were staring into hers and she could see the hurt he had endured.

Naruto blinked and it was gone, his blue eyes calm and happy again. "I said I would love you no matter what and," he paused when he got a message. "I do. Trust is important Hinata but elaborate on what you were saying why you are having trust issues." 'Is she just using me? Did she lie to me about it? This is unbearable. She's so hard to understand!'

"I know it sounds like I was just using you, but I wasn't. The first time I saw you, I knew I could trust you." Naruto swallowed hard. "You know Takeshi treated me… treated me…" Hinata got a dazed look in her eyes and smiled softly.

Naruto slammed on the brakes, breaking her out of her spell. "This is what I'm talking about Hinata!" he yelled suddenly angry, startling her. "You still love him. You don't care what he did to you." Hinata was about to open her mouth but Naruto spoke first. "I know you were afraid of him but in actuality, you don't care! You love him!" he waved his arms in the air in frustration, his blue eyes wandering her upset face.

"Naruto, I love you! Sure I loved Takeshi but he's dead. I don't love him anymore-" Hinata tried to defend herself.

"You're lying to me Hinata. It wasn't long ago that you said you said you still loved him! Why can't you admit that?"

Hinata couldn't respond. She was remembering when he had caught her and Hanabi talking about her feeling for both him and Takeshi. 'It's not true. I'm over him now.'

"I want to help you but you don't know what you want! You have to let one of us go Hinata and the answer is obvious… I don't want to be an ass but I-"

"Why do you think we fight so much?" Hinata asked him, twirling her hair.

Naruto inhaled, breathing heavily from the yelling. Staring at her, he saw she was more broken than before. 'Because you've been yelling at her idiot.' He thought, putting his four-ways on after hearing a beep. They were still sitting in the middle of the road. "We do? I just thought they were little arguments-" he tried to brush off.

Hinata gave him a hard stare and said, "No Naruto, they weren't. Maybe you're right- I don't know what I want and that's why we've fought so much or… it's everything else that's been tearing us apart: Takeshi, my father, my job. Perhaps we're too different. Opposites attract but…" her look softened and she added sadly, "Maybe we should take a break-"

Naruto leapt on her, covering her mouth. "No, please! Please Hinata, don't do this! I don't care if we fight or if we're too opposite or if something is trying to tear us apart! I like us together. I want to be with you! I will stop bothering you about Takeshi and why you ask those weird questions and saying you shouldn't do that and-" he had tears in his eyes and saw through the blurriness they were falling on Hinata's cheek.

She laid there and took his hand from her mouth. "You say that but Naruto… we should take a break. We've fought so much within the short time we've been together. Even if it was mostly because of my father and Takeshi, I think we need some time to ourselves- hang out with our friends and stuff." Naruto felt the tears get heavier with the last sentence. Hinata continued. "I know you think it isn't… good, but if you give it some time-"

"You really think that? Since when? It wasn't even six months ago that you'd do anything to keep me safe and now you want to-"

"I want to stop the fighting!" Hinata yelled, pushing Naruto off and wiping his tears off her cheeks. "I want to be able to focus at work and on my school work. I don't want to have to think what our next fight will be about or when it will be!" Naruto stopped breathing for a second. Hinata began sobbing refusing to let him comfort her. "I need to get stronger. I don't want to cry everytime my heart hurts." She told him, putting her hand on the car handle.

Naruto knew it impossible to change her mind now. His heart was twisting and he felt like he wanted to throw up. "Where are you going?" he asked when she opened the car door.

"Home. My family and I are having a movie night tonight." Hinata answered, keeping turned away from him.

Naruto swallowed. "Family…" he whispered. Cracking a smile somehow, he added, "Have fun! Let me know when you get home- so I know you got there safe." He watched her climb out and begin her walk home. When she was far enough, he turned his four-ways off and put the car in drive, crying on the way back to his apartment.

"I'm so fucking stupid!" he yelled. "I'm such a dumbass for not even fucking seeing it earlier! Hinata and I never would've worked out because I'm always an ass to everyone!" he wiped his tears away seeing his apartment. "She's too nice and sweet and beautiful and angelic and kind and gentle and kissable and soft and smart while I'm so fucking stupid with a GPA of 1.3, lazy, and weak. Oh and let's not forget that I don't have parents- you wouldn't want to forget about that Naruto! How could you? Everyone keeps pointing it out!" Naruto shouted as he parked the car. "She and I will never stop arguing so it's pointless." He sat there staring at the ceiling of his car until Jiraiya opened his door and pulled him out.

"Where the hell were you!?" Jiraiya questioned him, throwing Naruto onto the ground.

Naruto sat up and rubbed his eyes, trying to see clearly. "Hinata and I… She said we should take a break and it hurts so much! I feel like- like I'm half dead without her."

Jiraiya kicked him and said, "That would be the lack of oxygen from crying too much." He said sarcastically. "You should've never left the hospital in the first place!"

Naruto tried to stand but couldn't. "You don't know what you're talking about! I'm perfectly healed!"

Jiraiya kneeled and took a look at Naruto's wound. "Really?" he took a pen from his pocket and stabbed the same spot.

Naruto cried in pain. "You asshole! Why would you do that? I can't believe you-"

"I can't believe it's not butter." Naruto looked at him confused. "Right now I don't care. What matters is that you're injured." Naruto opened his mouth to speak but Jiraiya picked him up and threw him in the car.

"Where are we going?" Naruto wondered tiredly.

"Hospital. You need that wound checked." He said when Naruto protested.

"I don't care! If I go, Granny Tsunade is going to keep me there for forever!"

"That's your own damn fault."

Naruto groaned. "Haven't you ever been so totally in love with someone that you would die for them?"

"Yes and I still am but… she's not interested. Besides, she and I are too busy.

Naruto narrowed his eyes and asked, "Is it Granny?" he watched Jiraiya blush and he smirked. "It is… Wait until she-"

"She isn't going to know! She and I are fine just as friends Naruto." Jiraiya told Naruto sternly. "Besides, Tsunade has no interest in guys like me. She has no time." Jiraiya glanced over. "She spends too much time on your pathetic ass."

"You… You take that back!" Naruto demanded, still feeling light-headed.

"Heh, you have no right to make demands after you were crying like a baby."

"I'm not a baby… I feel like I can't live without her!" Naruto said as he slouched in his seat, dreading the sight of the hospital.

"You sound a little obsessed."

Naruto grimaced. "I can't stand it- being like this!"

"Maybe Hinata felt this was the reason why you were fighting so she decided this was the right way to fix it." Jiraiya told him.

Naruto stiffened. "I didn't think of that…" he looked away as Hinata popped into his head. "I'm sorry." He whispered, still sad with tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Why are you apologizing to me? It shouldn't be me you're telling."


	53. Chapter 53

**Hinata's take again… It's new here- back and forth between Naruto and Hinata. Let me know if you like so I know whether or not to have her part sometimes. Kind of fond of it.**

She sat on the side of the road shaking. She could still feel the look in his eyes when he begged her not to go. She had felt it. Hinata had barely been able to walk straight and collapsed as soon as she saw Naruto had driven off. 'Did I make the right choice?' She wondered, leaning back against a sign post.

Hinata took her phone out and dialed a number, wishing the ringing would stop. Once it did, she broke down. "Please pick me up…"

"_What? Hinata, where are you?"_ the person on the other end asked worriedly.

Hinata looked around and sniffled. "By the river."

"_That's across from the bath house… Go inside and wait for me there. I'll see you in fifteen minutes."_ The other person said before hanging up and leaving Hinata by herself.

Hinata stood shakily and walked across the street to the bathhouses to wait. She let the heat warm and calm her as she sat there, wanting company. She grabbed a magazine off the side table and opened it up but out of the corner of her eye saw someone very familiar. She looked up in surprise and saw he was staring at her. "You." She said still shocked.

"Me? Heh, I guess it's been a long time but old friends do cross paths every now and then right?" the 'friend' said as he sat by her. Looking her over, he said, "You've been crying and the only one who can make you cry like that is-"

"No… I think you have it wrong! Naruto didn't do this." Hinata responded and put the magazine down to give him her full attention.

He looked at her, trying to figure her out. "Then who?"

"It isn't any of your business. You might be an old friend of his but not mine-"

He leaned forward, a sly smile plastered on his face. "I think it is my business Hinata."

Hinata felt a negative energy coming off of him and she scooted away. Frowning, she said, "I don't think so Sasuke. You have no right even asking about my problems when you have 'problems' of your own. You ran away with a freaky old man. Did you ever think of why he wanted you?"

The smile disappeared a bit and Sasuke sat up, not happy about her words. "Perhaps but Orochimaru isn't like that. If he was, then I would've figured it out a long time ago…" he paused. "Someday you're going to bring Naruto to me."

Hinata sneered. "Never. I'm done with playing the damsel in distress. You go to him yourself!" she said, standing.

Sasuke joined her annoyed. "It seems your experience with Takeshi changed you. Well, either way you will do what I want or Hanabi dies."

Hinata gave a light laugh. "Oh, please. I've been dealt that hand before." She stared at him seriously. "I will not. Hanabi is safe- that I'm sure of and you even try to lay a finger on her, you'll be the one dead."

"Right… Well, when you see Naruto next, tell him I said hi. He seems to think I'm going to give up on my brother."

Hinata shook her head. "Whatever. You can message him on Facebook and tell him yourself."

"It just isn't the same as a relay message." Sasuke told her and glanced outside. "Looks like your ride is here."

Hinata turned around and would've melted with relief if Sasuke hadn't been standing there. She looked back at him and he was gone. "Sasuke?" she wondered before going running outside to Neji.

"Hinata, what happened?" Neji wanted to know as he helped her into his car.

"Naruto and I have been fighting a lot so today when he was taking me back home, I told him… I told him I think- think we should take a break and now here I am." Hinata answered, shocking Neji.

"I… That's impossible Hinata. I never saw you doing this- especially with Naruto!" Neji exclaimed as they started on their way to Hinata's.

"Naruto wanted to stay together- he begged and said he'd do anything. He didn't care about the fighting. I didn't realize it would hurt this bad to be apart."

"Hinata, you two can get back together. It's not a big deal. Just hope Naruto didn't do anything stupid." Neji said.

"Huh?" Hinata wondered, confused.

Neji rolled his eyes. "Don't you know him at all? Naruto is bound to do something stupid because of how upset he is." He saw Hinata's eyes sparkle with tears and he sighed. "Come on… He's fine! He won't… Hinata, call him and make sure he's ok if you're that upset."

Hinata shook her head vigorously. "No. We're taking a break remember?"

"You can still talk to each other! What makes it so hard for you two to be responsible and be in a 'grown-up' relationship?" Neji asked his cousin.

Hinata didn't respond with an answer. She asked instead, "How can you say that when you've never been in a relationship before!?"

Neji waited until they were at a red light to reply. He looked over and sighed. "I have been Hinata."

Hinata looked shocked. "Who? Do I know her?"

Neji put his hand up. "It was like yours- tough but we eventually figured out how to fix it." He told her looking away.

She leaned forward interested. "What? What did you two do?"

"We broke up."

"Broke up? But… that's not fixing it. That's just giving up."

"I know that now Hinata and I wish I never did because now I'm afraid to talk to her."

Hinata suddenly felt sorry for him and hugged him. "I'm so sorry Neji. Well maybe if I talk to her then you two can-"

"No Hinata!" Neji protested, stepping on the gas as the light turned green.

"But why? I thought you wanted her wanted her back?" Hinata told him, confused.

"I do but I… Never mind. Right now, you just need to concentrate on fixing your relationship." Neji responded sternly.

"Okay but what's her name? I want to help you."

"Hinata, please don't-"

"Neji! Please, it would mean so much to me if I did and I won't ever ask you for anything again!" Hinata pleaded, giving puppy-dog eyes.

Neji smirked and told her leaving her giggling and gasping in surprise.


	54. Chapter 54

**I feel like my brain is empty lol… Eh I feel like it's getting worse but things will get better. I think it's because I have like nothing to do. Soon I'll be working though (: First job**

"Naruto, if I have to tie you down to keep you in here, I will! You even re-opened your wound." Tsunade was saying as she stitched Naruto up angrily.

He sat up angrily and pointed at Jiraiya. "Hey, I'm not the one who did this! Jiraiya did- you could get him for-"

"Jiraiya? He wouldn't unless he wants me to beat him," Tsunade glanced Jiraiya's way. "Right?"

Jiraiya nodded stiffly. "Of course! I found him with his wound open and he was telling me how he wanted to kill himself… That could be the cause of it."

Tsunade looked sharply back at Naruto. "You'd leave everyone who loves you just because you're miserable? That's pathetic and selfish."

"I didn't re-open that wound Granny and I never said that! Am I the type of person to think about suicide?" He tried to defend himself.

Tsunade just looked at him then closed her brown eyes. "I'm disgusted with you but I love you and I…" a tear trailed down her cheek as she spoke. "Do you know what it's like to see you like this? To see the one you love like this- suffering and in pain?"

Naruto was about to reply but saw Jiraiya shake his head so he said instead, "I didn't know you loved me Tsunade. If I did then I-"

"There are people who can't control whether they live or die- I know; but if you're going to die, die for someone you love because if you kill yourself, you're just giving up and I thought you weren't like that anymore."

Naruto held his breath wanting everything to go away. 'I want to disappear. Why can't I? I never said any of that. Jiraiya made her cry and blamed it on me! I've never even thought about suicide. It's not me… I've given up a lot and that sounds more like it. Speaking of- Hinata. How does she do it? How is she still alive and not… afraid of life? Because she's not as weak as she seems. When are you going to stop belittling her Naruto? You fought for her freedom and now you're being a jerk. Be who you were before you met her.'

He grabbed Tsunade's hand saying, "I'm sorry. I didn't realize it would hurt you so much so please stop… crying. I don't like that." He glanced at Jiraiya who was looking a little sad by Naruto's gesture.

After she composed herself, Tsunade said, "Thank you." She looked at Jiraiya. "You and I need to talk later."

"Talk?" Jiraiya wondered what she could mean, his mind in the gutter.

"Get your mind out of the gutter Jiraiya!" she barked. "I get done in three hours." She said before storming out.

Jiraiya grinned and sat down. "I love making her mad."

"Is that why I'm here? So you can make her mad?" Naruto asked.

"What? No. You're here because of your idiocy."

Naruto groaned and pulled out his phone. "This sucks. I'm stuck here with you in the hospital with no one to text."

"You don't text anyone on your phone?" Jiraiya asked in disbelief.

"I wait until they text me. I'm just too lazy." Naruto answered before his phone vibrated. "Message!" Looking, he saw it was Hinata. "Never mind."

Jiraiya noticed and said, "You can't avoid her Naruto. Besides, you two can still talk and can get back together whenever. Breaks are-"

"Bad? I know. It's been an hour and it's been unbarable." Naruto responded, rolling over onto his stomach to get more comfortable.

"No, they're stupid. It's either you stay together and work things out or you break up."

"But Hinata said-"

"This is probably the first real relationship she's been in Naruto- same with you. You two should get together and talk it through- not one of you make all the decisions and be controlling. That could be a reason your relationship is failing. It's not really a relationship if one person controls everything. Even the other person." Jiriaya told Naruto.

"What do I do? Call her and be like 'Hinata, can we talk? It's about our relationship or whatever blah, blah, blah…"

Jiraiya rolled his eyes. "Something like that but if you want to keep her, then act like it and put effort into it."

Naruto swallowed and checked her message. **Neji picked me up. Almost home now.**

He glanced at Jiraiya and began texting back. _That's good. Hinata, can you call me or something? We need to talk about our break/fighting/relationship thing._

**Naruto let's just see how this plays out. If nothing works then we'll talk.**

Naruto grumbled. _Hinata how will we know if the break worked if we don't talk at all!? Are you afraid to talk to me? I want to fix things between us- I really do. I want to keep you and hold you everyday. I never want to let you go again. Meet me tomorrow at Ichiraku's?_

Waiting for her reply was torture. It was just two minutes but it felt longer. "What if she says no?" Naruto asked Jiraiya.

"Are you really going to give up?" he asked his godson.

"No…" he replied, his phone soon going off. **I don't want to fight anymore that's all. And I want to fix things too and maybe talking will do that. I can meet at 9:00 tomorrow. I have something to tell you anyways.**

Naruto felt like he wanted to shout for joy. "She said yes!" He quickly responded with a quick and short okay then looked at Jiraiya. "What do I do tomorrow?" he wondered.

Jiriaya laughed. "You just talk about the problem. If you know the problem, it should be easy to fix." He said, flipping through his taijutsu magazine to pass the time.

Naruto fell back against the pillow and stared at the ceiling. 'I wonder what she's doing right now.'


	55. Chapter 55

Neji passed Hinata back her phone and said, "There. Happy now? It's done. I don't get why you couldn't have done it yourself."

Hinata looked at the messages and responded, "I already told you. I'm scared. Maybe you were just lucky. He wasn't so upset or something." They were in her room waiting for Hiashi to get home from work.

Neji frowned. "Hinata, you don't want to be with him do you?" he asked, causing her to shoot him a glare.

"Of course I do! Why would you even-"

"Because you wouldn't have had me ask him for you!" Neji answered. "If you cared for him as much as you say you do, then you would've asked- not just had me tell him what you wanted me to say. Are you going to have me talk for you tomorrow too? Will I have to be the grownup and do all the talking? I mean, this is your relationship. Not mine-"

"Exactly. So you should just stay out of it!" Hinata said, upset that Neji was talking to her like this. "How is your relationship, might I ask? Are you ever going to talk to her again?"

Neji growled. "I don't know what's wrong with you Hinata, but I really don't like it. I was just trying to help you but if you don't want it, then fine." He stood and walked to Hinata's door, looking back at Hinata. "At least we knew when to stop. You and Naruto… you two need to learn and if being apart or talking about it or whatever you do works, then I hope it fixes your attitude too because lately you've been pushing people away."

"I have not-" Hinata began as she stood in defiance.

"Really? Did you know Hanabi got an F in Algebra? That Kiba signed up to become a police officer after he graduates?" Neji informed locking eyes with hers.

Hinata looked away. "You've been talking with them?" she wondered.

"They're worried about you Hinata and so is everyone else who loves you; especially Hanabi. She loves Algebra and that's the first F she's ever gotten. Now, why do you think it is that she-"

"Me. It's my fault!" Hinata yelled, crying that she was the cause of everyone's worries. "I know I've pushing people away and Naruto is one of them. I think I know why but I just- I just don't understand how. It doesn't make sense."

"What doesn't make sense?" Neji asked her confused.

"Naruto and Takeshi-I hate-"

"Hinata, stop with Takeshi! He's dead. It's done and over with. You and Naruto fought to be with each other and now you're keeping yourself away from him because you still love Takeshi. The Takeshi you knew in the beginning was a fake! Why can't you see that? Naruto's feelings are real! He loves you with everything he has and his heart and soul. He'd do anything for you. You're being blinded by Takeshi's fake feelings for you; you can't see Naruto's feelings for you." Neji told her harshly.

"I know Neji and I can! I love Naruto-" Hinata said quietly.

Neji shook his head. "No you can't. You can only hear what he tells you. You want Naruto to be Takeshi, am I right?"

"No! Why are you saying that? Naruto said I love Takeshi too! That's not true!" Hinata denied as she wiped her tears away. "That's not true!" she whispered as she stared at her cousin.

Neji sighed. "Then don't keep pushing Naruto away." He said before walking out.

Hinata grasped her phone tightly in her hand and fighting the tears. Seconds later, there was a knock. Quickly she wiped them away and answered to find Hanabi at her door. "Father is here. He said we can watch whatever movie you want. There's also pizza on the table too." She informed before beginning to walk away.

Hinata watched, wondering what else her negligence had caused. As Hanabi reached the top of the staircase, Hinata ran to her and hugged her. "I'm sorry Hanabi. I didn't mean to hurt you. It's my fault."

"It's ok… It was Neji wasn't it? Just to let you know, it was a vocabulary test and I'm terrible with definitions. I didn't study so it… uh… really dropped my grade."

Hinata stared at her then smiled. "I'm just happy to have you with me." She said before walking downstairs with her. Her smile grew when she saw her father trying to work the DVD player. "Do you need help?" she asked.

"I'm fine. I've got it." Hiashi told her irritated that he wasn't able to work it.

Hinata rolled her eyes and turned it on for him. "Let's watch _Far from Heaven_." She said as she scanned for it on the movie rack.

"_Far from Heaven_? What makes you want to watch that? " Hanabi asked, sitting on the couch and watching her sister put the movie in.

Hinata shrugged. "I… I haven't seen it in a while and I've been wanting to." She replied as she sat between Hanabi and Hiashi.

Neither Hanabi nor her father responded, thinking it had something to do with Naruto and her relationship was the cause. As the movie started, Hinata got a text from Neji. **Not still wallowing in your sadness are you?**

_I wasn't. Why Neji? If you're just going to talk to me like this, then why bother talking to me at all?_ She replied.

**I care about you. I don't like seeing you how you were and if being an asshole towards you gets you out of it and brings you to your senses, then I'll do it. Are you and Naruto still meeting tomorrow morning?**

Hinata held her breath and shut her eyes, listening to the sound of the movie. _Why do you ask?_

**I just thought that maybe you had gotten the courage to meet with him tonight. Don't you want to save your relationship?**

Hinata growled, getting Hiashi's attention. "What's wrong?" he asked.

She looked at him. "Did you and mom ever fight?" she wondered.

This surprised Hiashi. "Of course… It was always silly things and we were able to get over it."

"How?" Hinata whispered, wanting to know more.

Hiashi saw how her eyes were brightening from what he was saying. "We weren't going to let the petty fights get in the way of everything we loved. If we did, it would've torn us apart."

She smirked then turned back to her phone. "Thank you father." _Naruto hasn't replied yet._ She lied before going to Naruto and asking Naruto if he wanted to meet tonight.

A second later he was calling her. Hinata ran to the other room and answered, nervous. "Hello?"

"_If you want to meet tonight, we can. It's just that I'm in the hospital… Jiraiya was an asshole and stabbed me where my wound was. He nodded off so I'll be able to get out- if Tsunade doesn't catch me."_ He whispered.

"If you're hurt, then let's meet tomorrow! I just wanted to fix it now. I mean, I miss you and I don't want to wait until tomorrow to see you. Somebody helped me see what was important." Hinata replied, sitting down.

"_I feel the same way. I want to hold you and see you and… Hinata, when do you want to meet? And where?"_

Hinata felt butterflies in her stomach. "What time is it? I can meet you in front of the hospital in twenty minutes." She told him as she went up to her room to grab her coat.

"_About 8:00 and how are you getting here?"_

"I have my permit." Hinata informed, hearing a chuckle.

"_Just be careful. Make sure somebody knows you're coming in case something happens."_ Naruto said concerned.

Hinata smiled as she ran back downstairs. "I will Naruto. Don't worry. Love you."

"_Love you too and see you soon."_ Naruto said before hanging up.

Hinata ran into the living room and grabbed her father. "I… uh…need the…car." She told him.

He stared at her then replied, "You just got your permit… Be careful. Where are you going?"

"To the hospital. Naruto and I are going to talk things out." Hinata informed as she grabbed the keys from the side table.


	56. Chapter 56

Naruto grabbed his jacket, stuffing his phone in the pocket as he snuck out the door. Looking both ways and finding the hallway empty, he dashed down it and around the corner bumping into Tsunade. At first she looked shocked but then she became angry. "Get back to your room!" she commanded.

Naruto didn't move. "I have something important to do. If you want to get in my way I'll have to force you out of it." He told her, glowering.

She matched his look and replied, "Important? What's important is staying in bed and healing! Jiraiya should've kept a better eye on you. He and I-"

"He loves you Tsunade." Naruto informed, halting Tsunade from speaking.

Tsunade stood there and stared at him for a few seconds before saying, "There's no way he could love someone like me. I'm too… I'm not like those other women he goes out with. He likes young women; not old-"

"Tsunade I'm not lying to you! He told me on the way here. He's loved you for a long time. He's never told you because he thinks you're not interested and that you have no time for him." Naruto told her, looking at his clock and hoping he could get past Tsunade.

"I know you want me off your back and let you go but you don't have to-"

"If you don't believe me, ask him yourself! I have better things to do than try to convince you." Naruto told Tsunade as he tried to pass her.

She pulled him back. "If he denies it, you're in big trouble."

Naruto stared at her with confusion that gradually turned to shock. "You love him too? Why don't you tell him!?"

"Because he likes young women Naruto. Not old women like me. I might look young but he knows the truth and that's why…"

Naruto growled, upset that he wasted time and that both Jiraiya and Tsunade were scared. "Just tell him Granny! Even if he rejects you- which he won't- then at least you'll know how he feels about you and you'll have a weight off your shoulders. You can focus on other people- like your patients."

"I do enough of that… And besides, don't you think we've been friends all this time for a reason?"

"Granny, just do it! I know Jiraiya doesn't have the guts so why don't you bring it up? I have to fix my relationship with Hinata and standing here isn't working." Naruto told Tsunade angrily as he passed her.

"Just…don't get hurt again." Tsunade pleaded, her heels clicking as she walked in the opposite direction.

Naruto sighed as he pressed the down button on the elevator. "I hope he doesn't end up mad at me. That's the last thing I need." Naruto said to himself as he stepped inside, ignoring anyone who might be in it with in. Suddenly he felt himself being propelled through the doors again and onto the floor. He painfully sat up, looking back. "Sakura, why are you here!?"

Sakura walked towards him, her hand in a fist. "Don't you remember? Tsunade said she'd teach me some of the basics of medical practice. I want to become a doctor and-"

"Sakura, I need to meet Hinata! Tsunade said I could." Naruto interrupted after getting an answer.

"Naruto, you need to heal!" she said already frustrated with him.

"Please Sakura! I'm begging you! I've never asked you for anything!" Naruto begged crawling on the cold, hard floor to Sakura's feet to plead with her.

She stared at him for a few seconds then raised her fist. He flinched when it flew by his face, brushing his cheek. "As long as you stay safe and out of trouble. You always seem to find it."

Naruto grinned happily and hugged her. "Thank you so much! When I come back, I'll try to heal as fast as I can." He yelled as the doors closed. He leaned against the elevator wall and closed his eyes, thinking. 'Everybody but me has plans for the future. Sakura is already studying to become a doctor, Ino plans to run her own flower shop, Lee wants a dojo and he's already working on it, and Hinata… She has everything planned out for her. Where she works, what she can do, who she can see- Not all of that is true. She and I can still see each other.' He opened his eyes as the elevator dinged. He walked out and sat down in one of the plastic chairs in the waiting area. _Almost here?_ He texted Hinata. A few minutes later she responded; **I'll be there in like two minutes.**

Naruto smiled and leaned back suddenly feeling nervous. 'What if this doesn't fix it? What if we end up breaking up? Does it mean we were never meant to be together?' he questioned, suddenly fearful of talking to Hinata.

**I know it's like super short but my brain is just 'ugh' lately. I'm really thinking it is break.**


	57. Chapter 57

**I would've had this up a few days ago but parts didn't seem right and I've had work so... yeah (: I've been able to start working on the next chapter now and I'm hoping to end this soon. School starts back up in a couple weeks. I'm kind of happy and kind of not. Happy because I'm bored and the only thing to do is work and clean. Not, because of homework and stuff like that. One book down, four to go... ugh!**

* * *

It began to pour when Hinata pulled up to the hospital. As Naruto ran out of the building to the car, she felt calm, unlike how she was on the drive over. She smiled as he jumped in and shook himself. "It's bad out there. Maybe I'll get sick and then I'll- Wait, never mind. That's not a good idea." Naruto told her, buckling then looking at her.

Hinata moved forward to the parking lot nervously. "Naruto, how are we going to fix this?" she asked him.

Naruto kept his gaze on her as he shook the water from his hair. 'Keep calm Naruto. Just tell her.' He thought to himself. "I feel like we keep arguing over the same things-like there's nothing new. We could talk about what we argue about and go over it?" When Hinata didn't reply, he added, "I don't know. Just something I'm throwing out there!" he said as he took his jacket off.

Hinata shook her head. "That's a good idea. I was just thinking of something. Sorry."

Naruto nodded then told her, "We fight about you, really: Takeshi, your family, your actions… everything."

Hinata leaned forward then looked into Naruto's eyes. "Listen Naruto… I do not love Takeshi anymore. I'm not lying. If I was, I wouldn't be here."

"…You don't? Then why did you say you did?"

"That was a couple months ago Naruto. Feelings can change anytime and… my time with you has made me realize that Takeshi was far much worthless to me I would've thought."

Naruto grabbed her hand and held it tight, happy Takeshi was out of her heart. "I feel like all of this is my fault." He said suddenly, startling Hinata.

"What? No, it's not your fault. It's mine-" she began as she held his face.

"I'm the one who started the arguments, didn't I? We wouldn't have started fighting if it wasn't for me. It's my fault." Naruto blamed himself, pulling away from her.

Hinata sighed. "Naruto, it's okay. We're here to talk about it remember? To keep us together." When she didn't get a response, she continued, "My actions. My actions are what make me, Naruto-"

"When you run away with a mad man?" he jumped in.

"No… I wanted to protect you and everyone else I care about. I've already told you that." Hinata told Naruto calmly. "I love you so much. I want to be able to do things and say things without…"

Naruto noticed the change of tone in her voice. "I know Hinata and I'm sorry! It's just that I feel differently sometimes or sometimes it irks me- what you say or do. It's not your fault. I… I just… I'm sorry." He informed, trying to apologize.

"That's okay." She paused. "We don't have to worry about my family or work. Everything's getting better." She smiled at this. "My father is treating me better and I'm going to start treating them better. I'm going to stop pushing them away. Policies are going to be put into place soon at work and I might even get a pay raise." Her smile grew with the information she shared.

Naruto smiled. "That's great! I'm so happy for you!" he told her, a tear running down his cheek.

"Naruto, are you okay?" Hinata asked, seeing it.

"What? Oh," he quickly wiped it away and said, "You're… After you and I fought today, there were some things that I said because I so angry with myself. You are too nice, sweet, gentle, angelic, soft, smart, beautiful, and kissable to be with me. I'm so stupid and have a terrible attitude. You shouldn't even look at me because you-"

"Naruto stop!" Hinata demanded. "It's sweet that you think of me as all of those things but you shouldn't say things like that that about yourself. Don't belittle yourself. It's bad when someone else does it but worse when you do it to yourself." She said as she hugged him. "I will stand by you no matter what."

Naruto inhaled sharply. "I know but that's how I see you. That's how I feel."

"I love you. It's not whether or not you deserve me but whether or not you love me. I will stay with you as long as you love me."

"What if I end up not loving you anymore? What happens then? Will you go?" Naruto wondered, holding her tightly. The rain pounded harder against the car and lightening flashed. He felt hot as he sat there, holding her.

Hinata's grip tightened. "No, I'll never leave you. Even if you don't need me anymore, even if you stop loving me; I will stay with you."

A couple minutes of silence passed until Naruto said, "Thank you Hinata. I love you."

"I love you too…" Hinata sighed into his chest, feeling tired. The rhythmic pounding of the rain was calming; she was thankful that now she and Naruto had completely figured everything out and were calm.

Naruto felt Hinata's grip slacken and her breathing slow. 'She's falling asleep. We can't sleep out here.' "Hinata, wake up." He said, shaking her gently.

Hinata opened her eyes and sat up, her eyes wandering around the car and landing on the temperature switch to change from hot or cold in the car. 'Hot?' she wondered, looking at Naruto. "There's something I have to tell you but… but I can't remember." She told him.

"It can wait-" He began.

Hinata interrupted, frustrated. "It's important. I remember it was today and there's heat- I think." She grasped her head, trying to remember.

"Is it about someone or someplace? Maybe-" Naruto told her, trying to help.

"I got it. I went to the bathhouse to wait for Neji to pick me up and… Sasuke was there!" Hinata informed, waiting for an outburst of some sort; for him to run out the car and try to find his friend. Naruto just stared at her in a trance, mute. "Naruto is something wrong?" she wondered, placing a hand on his shoulder.

He shook himself and said, "He's here? In Konoha?" Hinata nodded. "What did he say to you?" he asked her.

Hinata felt hesitant about telling him, knowing how easily he could get excited. "When I tell you, will you stay calm?" she asked. Naruto nodded quickly. "He said I'll bring you to him. He won't give up on finding his brother either."

"He didn't hurt you, did he?" Naruto asked concerned.

This surprised Hinata. "No… Naruto, I thought you would've been excited to hear Sasuke was here." She told him, wondering what was going through his head.

"I am but I'm worried more about you. Are you sure he didn't hurt you? He didn't touch you did he?" Naruto said seriously.

"No he didn't but I'm interested in where he disappeared to. I turned around and when I looked back, he was gone." She wondered out loud to herself.

"I plan on getting Sasuke back. I'm stronger now and it's because I have you. As long as I know you love me, I'm positive I can find Sasuke and make him see how much of an idiot he is." Naruto said smiling and pulling Hinata to his chest.

She listened to his breathing during the silence while feeling his heart beat against her back. It was twice as fast as before and uncomfortable. She shifted slightly, hoping to find a comfortable spot where it would be calmer, but it only seemed to increase. She sat up and looked at Naruto who was staring at her in confusion. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing. Nothing is wrong. Why?" Naruto wondered, the confusion slowly slipping away. He sat up and waited for an answer. When Hinata didn't give him one, he said, "I can't remember the last time we were like this. It's…so surreal because I keep expecting something to happen."

Hinata shook her head. "I know Naruto but we can get used to it. Remember, Takeshi is gone so there is no one to screw this up for us. Except for us. So let's ju-" Hinata stopped when Naruto pulled her back, still quiet. "Naruto is that all that's wrong?" she asked him a few minutes later, his heartbeat not slowed.

Naruto stiffened and let Hinata go, leaning on his elbow and looking outside. He heard a soft sigh escape her and glanced over. "It's… something I want but you… don't. It's complicated." He tried to explain. "It's nothing for you to worry about. It's fine."

They sat in silence again, the rain now coming down like flood. Hinata leaned against the car window and put her head against it to feel the cold against her cheek. She was grateful for the silence. She wanted to be left alone with her thoughts. Naruto, on the other hand, felt like it was killing him. He wanted to say something to make her speak but didn't know what to say. He didn't want them to sit like that forever. So finally, after ten unbearable minutes, he broke the quiet.

"Kiss me." He said, sitting up and moving closer.

Hinata turned her head. "Is that a question or demand?" she asked.

Naruto leaned as close as possible, a sly look on his face. "Either way, you're still going to kiss me."

"Why? Because I'm your girlfriend?" Hinata asked sarcastically, a smile on her face.

He grinned. "Because you love me." As soon as he finished speaking, he felt himself fall back as Hinata's lips crashed onto his. His head was spinning from the sudden push, surprising him. Naruto didn't think she would actually do it and even like this. He kissed back twice as vehemently, sitting up in the seat and dragging Hinata with him, still kissing her.

He ran his hand down her spine and she shivered, gasping at his touch. Seeing this, Naruto made his way from her lips to her neck. He was about to kiss her further down but Hinata stopped him and lifted his head to look at her. She had a strange look in her eye. One Naruto had never seen before. "What did I do wrong?" he asked her, placing his forehead on hers.

She smiled. "Do you want to do this Naruto?" she wondered, placing a hand on his cheek.

"Do what?" Naruto replied, knowing what she meant but trying to avoid answering it. He did want to. That's what he meant from their earlier conversation. 'Did she already know or does she want to know?' he thought, staring into her lavender eyes.

"Be serious Naruto… What you said earlier, about something you want but I don't; that's not true. I want to just as much as you do." She told him, taking her hand away and running it through his hair. "I'm not going to do it because you want to. It's because I want to. You didn't influence my decision- especially here. I'm sure about this."

Naruto sat there stunned. He wasn't sure what to do or say until Hinata kissed his cheek, waking him up from his reverie. He blinked a few times before kissing her slowly and she returned it.


	58. Chapter 58

His touch and warmth disappearing, Hinata's eyes fluttered open to find her in her room. Sitting up, she stared at her lap. "It was a dream?" she asked herself upset at the thought.

"No, it wasn't." Hiashi said from beside the bed.

Looking up startled, she questioned him. "How would you know what I'm talking about?"

Hiashi sat up and stretched, looking into Hinata's eyes. "You were moaning Naruto's name as you tossed in your sleep… You were sighing and groaning and…" her father glanced away.

"Oh… Well then how wasn't it only a dream? I can still remember Naruto's-"

"You came home only a few hours ago." Her father told her, not wanting to know.

"…What time is it now? What made you think-" Hinata wondered as she leaned forward, trying to get answers.

"It's seven o'clock and it took me a little while but… At first I thought it was because you two have fixed your problems. But then, after seeing the look in your eyes, I had to think about it more." He paused. "Were you going to tell me?" he asked calmly.

Hinata sat there unsure of if and when she would have. "I-I don't think I would've. I wouldn't have known how to; even now I don't. Are you mad?"

"I understand Hinata. Mad? Why would I be mad? Maybe a little concerned-"

"Because I have responsibilities and I have to be focused. I can't spend my time with my boyfriend. I have to spend all my time on bettering and managing the company-"

Hiashi sat next to her on the bed and placed a hand on hers. "No Hinata. You have a life outside of work. Keep it that way. I don't want you to end up like me." His voice was soft as he said the last sentence.

"I… Thank you father." Hinata said, hugging him. They were like that for several minutes until Hinata asked, "Did I come up here myself or did you…"

"I did. You came in the door and just stood there with a smile on your face. You didn't respond to anything I say."

"Thank you- again." Pausing, she told him "I have work in a couple hours."

"You've only gotten a few hours of rest. Stay home and sleep." Hiashi said.

Hinata sat up. "But- But I… Father, there's still a stack of papers that needs to be filed and reports that need to be-" she protested.

"None of those are due until Friday. It's Monday so you have a few days… Hanabi is already at school. She had a class meeting and we won't be back until this evening because of the parent-teacher meeting at the school."

"Thank you…" She said, barely able to manage it, slightly surprised. Hiashi walked to her door, leaving. "Have a good day."

Hiashi smiled. "I'll stop by during lunch."

"No you don't need to do that! I'll probably be sleeping or Naruto might come over… I mean, I don't know what's going to be-" Hinata protested, thinking of Naruto and wanting him to come over.

"Okay. I just thought you'd like someone to check up on you but I guess you already have plans."

Hinata blushed and her father left, smiling. After she heard him leave the driveway, she jumped from bed to grab her phone from her desk. 'I wonder if he's awake.' She thought as she opened up a new message to Naruto, pausing. "I really do hope so…" she sighed, sending _Hey_. Going back to her bed, she waited five minutes before sending another. When he didn't respond, she decided to call. "I know he's probably sleeping but I want to hear his voice. I want to talk to him." After listening to it ring until it got to voicemail, she hung up. "I guess this is a sign I should go back to sleep like my father said." Crawling under the covers, she closed her eyes, remembering.

She smiled, wishing Naruto was with her now. Thinking about him made her tingly and gave her butterflies. She curled into a ball, excited that she might get to see him later. 'This is the happiest I've been since before mother died. It's sad but at least I'm happy again.' She thought as she curled tighter trying to sleep. After the constant tossing and turning, Hinata gave up. About to pull the covers away, she heard something from downstairs and froze. 'I didn't hear father come back and he said Hanabi was at school… Who could be here and why?' she wondered as she carefully climbed from bed and grabbed her phone. Opening the door, she took a deep breath and walked out, tip-toeing to the top of the stairs. Hesitantly, Hinata began to make her way down; being wary of her surroundings.

The door was closed and still locked; visible windows were also shut and locked, none broken. Landing at the bottom of the steps, she sighed with relief when she saw a pot outside had fallen. Opening the door, she picked it up and placed it back on the ledge; then heading back in hurriedly, slamming the door and locking it quickly. Turning around, she felt something cold and hard against her throat. Looking down, she saw a silver blade against her throat. Her eyes followed it through the dim light and into the shadows. "Who's there?" she asked as calmly as possible. There was a chuckle and the blade slid forward, not moving away as the owner stepped out. Hinata gasped. "Sasuke…"

Sasuke smirked, leading her back to her room to talk. Hinata was trying to be brave. She didn't want to run again. Cry again. She wanted to keep him away from Naruto when she had the chance. "Don't run." Sasuke demanded his voice cold. "I won't hurt you unless you try."

"Hurt me?" Hinata wondered, curious what he would do.

"You'll find out… just don't fight me. I'm not here for that." He answered, glancing down at his other hand. Walking into Hinata's room, he shut and locked the door, lowering his sword from her neck; watching her carefully.

"Then what are you doing here? I thought you wanted Naruto?" Hinata asked, sitting on her bed, feeling cornered.

Sasuke chuckled. "Of course I do but this is for you. Anyways, if you didn't know already, Orochimaru is dead."

Hinata gulped and nodded. "Everyone knows. It was on the news and in the newspaper."

Sasuke came and sat by her, tightening his grip on his weapon. "I killed him. He was going to use me for some… fucked up experiment. I need to find my brother and kill him. I won't be an experiment for a freak." Not knowing what to say, Hinata kept quiet. "Naruto thinks he can change everyone but he will not change me. He can't. I'm an avenger! I need to revenge-"

"Naruto just wants you to come back! He wants you to be safe." Hinata informed.

"He's naïve… Enough about that. Let's talk about what I came here for. If I die fighting him, protect him. There are others who want to kill him. I've met them and they're so much stronger than him. There's one in particular- the Kyuubi. He is still angry-"

Hinata stopped him. "The Kyuubi? The killer who murdered his parents?" She paused. "Why are you helping him? You want to kill him but-"

"Forget it. If you don't want my help, then I'll leave. I was trying to be _nice_ but you're skeptical." Sasuke stood and grabbed his sword, heading for the door.

Hinata dashed after him, blocking the exit. "I'm sorry. It's just that I… After everything, it's strange to see the bad guy protecting him."

Sasuke ignored her, pushing her aside and exiting. "I said, forget it! You're not going to waste my time here when I could be fighting Naruto right now."

In seconds Hinata stood in front of him, a desperate look on her face. "Not yet, please! I'll listen or do whatever you want." She pleaded.

Sasuke laughed at her. "I'm not like that Hinata. I don't do as beggars want. You had your chance… Use the information I gave you so far." He told her, pushing her aside and making her angry.

"Sasuke! I will not be pushed away like one of your fan girls! Tell me everything-"

He held the point of the sword under her chin, frustrated. "I could thrust this through your skull now if I wanted." He flipped the blade to the flat side and pressing it against her throat, forced her against the wall. "If I turned this to the edge and pushed it hard enough, you'd be dead." He pressed the sharpened edge into her neck.

Hinata could feel the blood running down her neck but she didn't care. She had bled before. The pain though was becoming unbearable. She bit her tongue to keep herself from making a sound.

Sasuke leaned forward, whispering in her ear. "You really think what I told you is true? How dumb can you be? Why would I tell you something like that when I want to kill Naruto myself? It's not."

Hinata pushed him away, angered even more. "Then why the hell would you say that!?"

"To see how far you would go for Naruto... What you'd do to keep him safe. I can see you beg. You're persistent when you want something and you're upset if you don't get it… Takeshi was right."

"Takeshi? He's dead! Nothing about him matters anymore." Hinata said.

Sasuke laughed again, more cruelly this time. "I don't know if he ever told you this but you really are a bitch."

Hinata felt her happiness from earlier drain away. 'Even now…' She thought as her energy left her and she fell to the floor, leaning against the wall.

"It looks like he still has a negative impact on you. That's good. I can use that." Sasuke said, picking her up. "I would leave you here but you are so unstable it's not safe to leave you alone by yourself."

Hinata had just enough energy to tear her arm from his and speak. "I am not unstable- whatever the hell that means and I am not a-"

"Suggestion: Unless you want to bleed anywhere else, I'd shut up. If that's pride talking, leave it. You're still coming with me. And if that's ignorance, I should've expected it."

Hinata wanted to ask what he meant by that but kept her mouth shut. Sasuke grabbed the back of her neck and forced her to walk out with him, both silent. She lowered her eyes, ashamed with herself. 'As always, I'm weak. If Naruto is killed, it's my fault. I haven't fought back and why?' She felt her eyes tearing up. 'Because I'm pathetic. He was always right about me. I'm pathetic and weak. I can't do anything besides make trouble for everybody else. Of course Takeshi was Hinata! Why else would he want you? You couldn't fight back. You were too afraid- too easy to scare. Maybe Sasuke will kill you and just put you out of your misery!' the thought angering and saddening her at the same time. 'That's not going to happen. I won't die and I won't let Naruto die! I will protect Naruto with my life as he did with me.' She thought, tearing herself from Sasuke's grip. "I will not be your pawn!" she yelled, hitting him in the chest as she dodged a swipe of his blade.

Hitting the ground, Sasuke looked up at her, a glare fixated on his face. He grinned, shaking with laughter. "I should've expected you to fight back. Bitches always do." He stood back up and added, "Let's see if you've improved on your taijutsu. I know that the last time I saw you fight, you failed miserably."

Without replying, Hinata lunged, trying to knock him down again. Sasuke avoided the attack, hitting her from behind and causing her to fall to knees. Bringing his leg down to kick her, it stopped in mid-air. Hinata had grabbed his leg and was now twisting it, taking him along with it. She threw him back towards the house with barely any effort. Seeing him lay there, she slumped to the ground, already breathing heavy. "I guess I needed more practice."

"You're good," she heard Sasuke say. Looking up, he stood in front of her. She tried to stand but he held her down. "But not good enough." He pulled a kunai from behind him and put it up to her throat.

"I'm not going to be scared anymore. Never again will I run." Hinata told him with a steely gaze.

"What changed your mind?" Sasuke asked her, interested in the sudden change of heart. He pressed the kunai closer, digging it into her present wound.

She flinched at the pain. "I did. I was tired of being weak and pathetic and I changed my mind."

"Ridiculous. You're even dumber than I thought-"

"Sasuke, Hinata!" they heard, momentarily stopping their breathing. They both looked in the direction the voice had come from and Sasuke pulled Hinata up fiercely, kunai still at her throat.

"Look who decided to show up! It took you awhile, didn't it?" he asked, his eyes full of hate.


	59. Chapter 59

**I want to get rid of Sasuke and I wanted him to come back in the picture. He isn't for long.**

* * *

Naruto growled, seeing Hinata in Sasuke's arms like that. "Let her go! I know you want to kill me so just leave her out of it." He demanded, stepping forward.

"They know how to get in everyone's business, don't they?" Sasuke asked, fixing the kunai so the point was directed to her throat. He was ready to thrust it in.

Hinata knew and she tensed, trying to think of something. "Sasuke just let me go." She pleaded.

"Again with the begging! Why are you so annoying?" he glanced at Naruto. "She won't be a problem much longer."

Naruto grit his teeth, not knowing what to do. "Sasuke, please! You wanted to fight me so here I am! You told me to come and I did. What can I do to set her free?" he asked desperately.

Sasuke stared at Naruto for a moment. "Kill her."

Naruto went numb. "Are you fucking crazy!? Why would I kill her when I'm trying to save her?"

Hinata closed her eyes, hoping Sasuke would let her go soon. That he would die. His grip around her waist tightened, limiting her breathing. 'Please God, help me. I don't want to die.' She thought, listening to Sasuke's and Naruto's words.

"You want to set her free, don't you?" Sasuke asked.

"Not like that! I mean let her go- unwrap your arms around her and let her come over here, alive!" Naruto yelled, trying to control himself as his eyes locked with Hinata's. He saw they were telling him that she could handle it, that she would figure something out; but he wanted to save her. He didn't want to leave her- ever.

"Naruto," Hinata said. "We… Please go. I can handle him. He'll kill you-"

"And not you?" Naruto shot back. "Sasuke, you have me so let her go!" He demanded, taking another step forward.

"How many fucking times must I tell you? No. I've seen how much she means to you. Your conversation last night was very… interesting. I didn't know it that easy to fix a relationship." Sasuke answered.

Naruto felt his face heat up. "That meant nothing to me." He saw Hinata's face sadden and he felt guilty at saying it but he was trying to help her. "She doesn't mean as much to me as you think."

Hinata couldn't believe what she was hearing. She felt hot tears run down her cheeks when she heard Naruto's words, praying he didn't mean it. She felt Sasuke lessen his grip around her and take a deep breath of relief.

"If that's how you feel then you wouldn't mind if I killed her-"

Naruto jumped forward in protest. "No! I mean, why kill her? That's just more wasted time on your hands and another mess to clean up." He said, glancing at Hinata. She was shaking, her head hanging low. Naruto wanted to hold her and apologize and explain but that would have to wait. Looking back at Sasuke in hate, he saw Sasuke was thinking it over.

"I guess you're right. We've been spending a lot of time, debating on what to do with her. It's like you said: I want to fight you and you're here, so why not?" Sasuke said, releasing Hinata and throwing her in Naruto's direction.

Naruto caught her, wiping away her tears. "Everything I said Hinata- It wasn't true! It meant something… You mean something. I needed to get you away from him and as long as I truly love you, he'll want to kill you." He whispered, stroking her head.

Hinata sobbed. "Be careful. Please. I can't lose you!" she replied before he let her go and pushed her over to her front steps.

Naruto grinned, giving her a thumbs up. "Don't worry about me. All you need to be is safe. That's all I care about- you being alive... because without you, I'm dead." He said before turning his back to her and facing Sasuke.

"How could I have been so stupid?" Sasuke wondered as he listened to Naruto. "When I'm done with you, Hinata is next and I'll make sure it's painful."

"You won't be able to touch her. Even if you kill me, she's stronger now." Naruto said running forward to attack.

Sasuke smirked, side-stepping Naruto's punch. "I know but how long can she hold out? Just fighting me a little bit took her breath away." He said, taking his blade and swinging it at Naruto's head.

Naruto ducked and rolled, jumping on Sasuke and wrestling for the sword. Sasuke managed to kick him off and jump back, staring at Naruto as he stood. "Drop the sword." Naruto demanded.

"Why?"

"You forgot to mention that little detail- about weapons. I don't have one-" Naruto answered, halting when Sasuke threw the kunai he had used on Hinata, at him. "I guess I do." Naruto picked it up, trying to ignore the blood on it.

"You're such a fucking moron!" Sasuke said as he leapt forward, cutting Naruto's shoulder. Naruto stumbled back, caught by surprise. "I should've killed you when I had the chance! I had so many and yet…" Sasuke faltered a moment, giving Naruto a chance to attack.

He held the blade to keep Sasuke from attacking him and jabbed the kunai towards his gut. The kunai was just an inch away when Sasuke twisted his body, ripping the blade from Naruto's hand in the process. Naruto dropped the kunai in pain and surprise, holding his injured hand. When Sasuke faced him again, he punched Naruto and sent him towards the sidewalk. As Naruto's head hit the pavement, there was a crack. He tried to get up, just barely able to see. As he sat on his hands and knees, he spotted Hinata making her way to the fallen kunai. "No!" he slurred, falling over when he tried to stand.

Sasuke laughed at his failure and stood him up. "I want to see the look in your eyes when I kill you… the fear and hate in them. I want to see the pain you feel as I stab you Naruto." Sasuke said as he raised his sword, ready to strike.

Naruto still was able to see incorrectly. It was all a blur and Sasuke's words were almost the same. The only thing he could see clearly was Hinata- his Hinata and she was behind Sasuke, the fear gone from her face. "Hinata." he said, looking at her. She glanced over and they both knew that it wasn't going to work.

It seemed Sasuke understood what Naruto said because he replied, "Don't worry. You'll see her again very soon."

Naruto took a deep breath as Sasuke brought the sword down. He was prepared but when he felt something warm splatter on him and no pain, he was confused. He waited a few moments until he opened his eyes and saw Hinata standing in front of him. "Hinata…" he breathed out, feeling shakier than before.

It had gone through her, her blood dripping from the edge. The blade was a foot away from hitting Naruto but Hinata was holding it, stopping it from going any further. Trembling, she said, "I know y-you didn't wa-want me to hel-lp but I've bur-urden-ned y-you for as lo-long as I can rememb-ber…" she coughed, blood trailing from her mouth and down her chin.

"No Hinata! Don't say that! You've never-" Naruto yelled, extremely upset at what Hinata had just done. What he hated the most about it was that she looked so happy about it.

"Yes I ha-ave. I-If it wasn't for m-me, you ne-never wou-would've been h-hurt by Takeshi. Ta-Tak-keshi was my pr-probl-lem; he still is, at least f-for the next-t few min-" She stopped speaking when Sasuke grabbed the blade of his sword.

"You've made it easy for me and I thank you for that. Before you die, there's something I want to know." Sasuke asked, his coal-black eyes on her lavender ones. "How are you still this way? Why are you not like me?"

A small smile graced Hinata's lips. "I…" She took a shallow breath then continued her words steady now. "There was always someone watching over me, helping me. Even during all that time with Takeshi, I had someone there. You, Sasuke, had no one. You were alone." He voice became cold and angry as she continued. "You continue to be that way because you want to! Itachi didn't make your loneliness permanent- you did. You live in the past because-"

Enraged, Sasuke tore the sword from her torso. "You don't know anything about me." He stated, wiping the blood off.

Hinata grabbed her wound, collapsing to her knees. She glanced back at Naruto and saw the fear and anger on his face. Carefully she turned around and faced him, holding his face with a shaky hand. "It's ok." She said.

Naruto shook his head vigorously, pain filling it. "No, no it's not! You're dying and you know… Why would you do that!? You can't leave me. You can't leave your family and friends behind. I want to see your face every single minute, wake up next to you everyday, hold you, kiss you, wipe away your tears when you're crying, ha-"

"I love you. You've done so much for me but I have only gotten in your way… Last night was amazing- probably the best night of my life. I can never-" suddenly she had a coughing fit, her hand dropping as she fell to the ground.

Naruto didn't know what to do. He held her in his arms, trying not to cry. "Please don't go…" he whispered to her, wiping the blood from her face.

Mustering a smile she said, "You'll be fine. You were before you met me. I'm glad…I had the… chance to…"

Her eyes closed and Naruto felt something come over him. More than what he had felt before. Something stronger and more powerful, as if he had the strength to kill Sasuke in an instant; to tear him apart. Looking at Sasuke, that was what he planned to do.


	60. Chapter 60

**3 chapters. Almost done. I swear. But I'm having trouble with 61. Half of it is acceptable and the other just pisses me off. This is going to end on a good note. I watch both subbed and dubbed Naruto and the newest dubbed... It made me so giddy, I can't even explain it. Hinata was amazing and I still can't believe she said it. The previous episode of subbed where Garraa fights his father made me excited too but Garraa cried and I wanted to too. But at least now Gaara knows why his father did what he did etc. Tomorrow there's a new episode: Naruto and Bee meet Itachi and Kimimaro! I'm going to be jumping up and down lol. My roommates are going to think somethings wrong with me haha. Anyways, here's the story.**

Naruto dashed behind Sasuke, kunai in hand, and pulled Sasuke's arms behind him and put the kunai to his throat. Sasuke struggled to break free but to no avail. He smirked. "Maybe I should've killed her earlier. If I had known this is what it took-"

"Shut up! You think I'm going to kill you quickly? Not a chance… It's going to be so fucking painful you'll want to die ten times over!" Naruto yelled pulling Sasuke's arms back until Sasuke gave a small cry of pain.

Sasuke chuckled. "You're so stupid. You kill me and they'll send you to jail. You're already on thin ice from fighting Takeshi all the time, especially with the killing! The only reason you're not in jail now is because of Hinata's fath-" his shoulders popped and Naruto let them drop, leaving Sasuke to stand in pain. Glaring at each other fiercely, he added, "Think I can't use my sword now?"

Naruto didn't speak. He just kept his eyes on Sasuke as Sasuke grabbed his weapon, the weight pulling on his dislocated arm. "I can't stand your voice." Naruto informed, lunging quickly and appearing instantly in front of Sasuke, fist raised.

Sasuke saw this and ducked in time, butting Naruto in the stomach. He threw his sword in the air, catching it with his teeth. "Let's see you knock my jaw out of place now." He said before the sword disappeared. Looking around, he saw Naruto stood in front of him, sword in hand. "How the hell-"

Naruto stayed silent, listening for something. Still being cautious, he took his phone out and glanced at the time. "It's 12 o'clock." A nervous look appeared on his face and he looked back at Sasuke, determination reappearing.

"If you're going to kill me, do it. It's obvious you're still stronger than me and that you're going to win! I don't know what 12 o'clock has to do with this, but just-"

Naruto growled, readying the blow when he felt something touch his ankle. Numb and shocked, he glanced down, anger and hate melting away. He fell to the ground next to her, and held her close, stroking her hair. "I thought you were dead!" he exclaimed.

"I-I'm str-stronger than th-that now." Hinata said, wanting the pain to go away now. She looked behind Naruto and saw Sasuke was trying to relocate his shoulders.

Naruto saw and gently lowered her back down, raising the sword to Sasuke's chest. "I guess none of it really matters now… She's alive right?"

Sasuke felt fear creeping up inside of him. Something was telling him he should be careful of Naruto's words. Nodding, he replied, "Right…"

"I guess I don't have to kill you either."

"No."

"But you know what?" Naruto asked before surprising Sasuke and stabbing him in the chest. "If I don't, you won't stop."

Sasuke felt his heart begin to slow down, his body begin to turn cold. He could just feel the pain from the stab wound. All other injuries were now numb. Naruto let go of the blade and Sasuke fell to the ground, his eyesight darkening.

Naruto took his phone out and dialed 911. Fifteen minutes later, Sasuke was dead, Hinata was unconscious, and the police and ambulance had arrived. When they tried to make sure he was alright, he refused. "Take care of Hinata first. She needs to go to the hospital or she'll… Take her there." Naruto demanded.

He wanted to go but knew if he did, he would be bombarded with questions from Tsunade and Jiraiya and strapped to a hospital bed for days. Plus, he needed to tell Hiashi. Naruto didn't know if he could face him. It was his fault Hinata had almost died. He watched as they carried Sasuke away to the coroner's van. "Why did this happen?" Naruto wondered, looking around at the scene.

Suddenly he felt a large hand on his shoulder and he turned around, paling. "Hey…" he said, not knowing much else.

Hiashi sent him a hard stare, noticing the blood in the yard. "What happened? Where's Hinata? I felt something was wrong."

Naruto looked away, unsure. "Sasuke. He was going to use Hinata to get me to fight him but he and Hinata fought until I came. After, things got really bad. I would've died if Hinata hadn't… She protected me. Sasuke stabbed her with his sword. Now he's dead. I killed him. She's on her way to the hospital." He informed, looking back at Hiashi.

His face showed he was even angrier and more upset. He grabbed Naruto by the front of his shirt. "If she dies, I'm going to have you put away for a very long time Uzumaki. I don't care if she did it for you. It's your fault!" he yelled, throwing Naruto to the ground.

"I know! I didn't want her to either. She just… did." Naruto murmured, feeling dizzy. He grabbed his head and pulled his hand away, feeling something wet and warm. 'Blood… Fuck.' He stood, wobbly from the dizziness and walked over to a remaining ambulance. "Think I could get a ride to the hospital?" Naruto asked the driver, showing him the back of his head.

The driver helped him in and slammed the doors, much to Naruto's discomfort. All he could hear now was a high-pitched buzz, giving him an even worse headache. Laying down on the gurney, he felt tears leaking down his cheeks. 'How could I mess up like this?' he thought, feeling the ambulance begin to move. 'Maybe I should just… distance myself from her. She'd be safer. But everyone- your 'enemies' are dead. No one's going to come after either of you anymore. You're both safe Naruto. Stop beating yourself up about this. Hinata did this because she wanted to! She wanted to protect you. If she hadn't, both of you would be dead right now. Yeah but that means…' Naruto gave up fighting with himself, still feeling guilty as he let the tears dry.

"What will the pervy old man and Granny say? What will they do?" he asked, turning onto his side and shutting his eyes, imagining. 'Probably same as always. Yell and beat me, lecture then take care of me, fighting to keep me there. When I get back, I hope she beats me enough to knock some sense into me. I need some.'

He fell asleep, waking to a breath of fresh warm air and blinding light. He rolled his eyes in frustration, finding himself strapped to the gurney. "Hey… You can get me out of here anytime now!" he yelled, his head pounding again. Looking around as they entered the hospital, he spotted Tsunade at the reception desk.

She turned, hearing his voice. Her face was still stern but the worry in her eyes shocked him. Tsunade walked over, commanding the others to leave them; she'd take him upstairs. Naruto swallowed. They were in silence until they reached the fourth floor. "Thank you." She said keeping faced away.

"What?" Naruto wondered.

"You heard me. Thank you… for doing that. When I heard you had left the hospital, I knew you went to fight Sasuke. I thought you weren't going to make it but…" She sniffled. "You made all fear that I had disappear." She turned around and looked at him, still pulling the gurney. "You are selfless. You care more about other people than yourself and that's rare to find now a days."

"Thanks… I didn't know you were so scared for me. No one but Jiraiya has been and I don't count him-"

"And why not?" Jiraiya said as they entered the room.

"Umm… I… Because you were always away. How could you be afraid if you were never there?" Naruto asked as Tsunade called in other nurses.

"It's still possible. There wasn't anyone else so I…" Naruto got the hint and decided to change the subject.

"How's Hinata?" he asked as the nurses helped him to the bed. Tsunade looked at the nurses and they left. Confused, Naruto looked to Jiraiya. "Pervy man? How is she?"

"She's…in critical condition. There's been trouble in stabilizing her." Tsunade answered, looking down.

"You have to do something Granny! You can't let her die-" Naruto yelled, his stomach churning at the thought.

"I won't Naruto. She might be borderline, but she's more alive than dead! We just have to give her some time. She doesn't heal as fast as you." Tsunade said her voice hard with anger at herself.

Lying back, Naruto said, "She was so happy."

"When?" Jiraiya wondered, leaning forward to get a look at his godson's face.

Naruto smiled. "When Sasuke stabbed her."


	61. Chapter 61

**My mistake. I was Pein and Itachi. Not Kimimaro and Itachi. All I saw was Itachi and got super excited. I didn't really pay attention to Pein. My memory skipped Pein when I thought of Naruto's enemies.**

* * *

All Hinata could feel was numbing pain. She tried to open her eyes but they were too heavy. Everything was too heavy. She knew she was in the hospital by the chill and smells she sensed. Using what little strength she had, she spoke. "Naruto?" it was just a whisper but someone heard it. They held her hand lightly, shaking. Hinata could tell this wasn't Naruto. It was someone older with coarser hands. "Father, where is Naruto?" she asked, her voice still a whisper.

"That doesn't matter. What matters is that you're safe and alive and away from him." Hiashi told her, his voice full of concern.

"He didn't do this to me. Naruto is kind and gentle and-"

"If he was, then he wouldn't have so many enemies, put you in danger, or kill Sasuke!" Hiashi raised his voice. "I've seen him be kind to you, yes, but he's gotten you into trouble, hurt, and now… if you- He has to take responsibility for his actions! I've protected him only because of you but look where that's gotten us? You are never allowed to see him again!" He yelled angrily, standing.

Hinata could feel the tears begin to fall from her eyes. "Daddy, no… Please don't." She forced her eyes open, the light blinding her for a moment. "Even if Sasuke wasn't going to use me, I would've jumped in front of Naruto. I'd do anything for him."

Hiashi let go of her hand. "Do you think I want to see you like this? And why would you do anything for Naruto, of all people?"

"Naruto treats me better than anyone I ever knew besides my mother. He loves me no matter what and always will. I know that he…he…" she suddenly couldn't breathe. She felt like she was suffocating.

"Hinata!?" Hiashi exclaimed, worried for his daughter's safety. He pressed the call button and several nurses entered, pushing him out.

For a moment everything was white. 'Please don't be dead.' Hinata thought, her mind feeling distant. Suddenly, in the darkness, she saw a figure in the distance and rushed towards it, happy she wasn't alone. She stopped when she saw who it was.

"I told you I'd make sure you'd end up where I did. It hasn't been long, has it?" Takeshi wondered with a smile, walking forward.

"No! I'm not dead! I can't be!" she yelled, turning around to run back and running into him.

He laughed. "Oh please. You're not dead- yet. Just one wrong move from these nurses and you will be. Let's hope that old hag doesn't intervene. I want to chat."

Hinata frowned. "What do you mean by 'yet'? Am I dying?" she asked.

"Isn't it lovely? You know, when you get where we're going, I think you're really going to like it there. So many sadistic people there, you'll get along just fine."

"Go away!" Hinata demanded, throwing her arm out as a gesture.

"I'm supposed to deliver you- take you with there."

Hinata growled. "I will not go with you! I'm staying with Naruto!"

"Him? He did this to you and you still-"

"I did this. I wanted to protect him this time. For years, you had me scared of everything. Even myself. That chance was a chance to redeem myself." Hinata said, stepping closer in bravery.

They both noticed how the darkness began to shroud them, swallow them. Hinata felt herself sinking in it as Takeshi stared down at her. She tried to pull herself out but there wasn't anything solid around her. "Now you're coming with me and we can spend eternity together- like we wanted before that freak came into your life." Takeshi said, lowering himself slowly to her level.

Hinata felt herself begin to panic when Takeshi held her in his arms. "Let me go! I'm not going anywhere with you!" she screamed, trying to move. The darkness though seemed to be holding her in place too. When it came up to her shoulders, she gave up, tears flowing. 'I'm going to die… be with Takeshi... and where ever I'm going, it's not Heaven.' She thought and coming from them to find Takeshi's lips on hers. She tried to pull away but death was now at her chin, holding her. 'Is this what it's going to be like? He always had the power and he still will… I wanted to see my mom again but I guess now the only thing I get is-' her thoughts disappeared as she sank below the darkness in Takeshi's arms. She wanted to wail, scream- do something to think. Her mind was blank.

There was a sudden thought, just one word that gave her courage; that made her want to fight. Somehow it broke her of her trance and she pushed him away from her, breaking the dark cloak around them. She fell onto her back and stared up into the nothingness, gasping for air.

"How?" Takeshi asked, picking her up and waiting for an answer. "How could you break that?"

"Naruto. His name gave me courage. It made me remember why I was here. I finally showed him that I can protect him."

After moments of silence, Takeshi replied, "Isn't that nice?" His eyes flashed and she shivered. "You can keep thinking his name; even say it for all I fuckin' care but that won't make a difference! I'm taking you with me Hinata!" Takeshi informed.

Hinata shut her eyes, thinking Naruto's name repeatedly, hoping it would work. She could feel the air around her change and opening her eyes saw she was back in the hospital. Her heart pounding against her chest, Hinata ran her hand gently along her wound and found it was almost healed; barely any pain. She frowned at the thought of how much time had passed. Sitting up she grabbed the call button and pressed it, about to lay back down when she saw something out of the corner of her eye. She pulled the lilies closer to smell them when she also noticed a card. Hinata was going to open it but Tsunade came in, a huge smile on her face.

"How are you feeling?" Tsunade wondered as she inspected her patient.

"A little stiff and sore but my wound is great…" Hinata answered and placed the envelope back on the table beside her in disappointment.

"That's expected after lying for so long." Tsunade responded and she sat down, waiting for the inevitable.

Hinata grabbed the card and opened it, hoping for something good.

_Hey Hinata, I guess it's going to be while till we talk. At least that's what Granny says. Your body was under a lot of strain or something and so you went into a coma. This is for when you wake up. I wanted to let you know that I graduated and now I'm about to go college. There's about 3 weeks and… Neji is your substitute as CEO. He stepped in- for you. I was surprised, kind of. Anyways I told Granny everything you need to know. Not enough space on here and not enough time. I'll stop by before I leave if I can. If you're reading this after August, that means I'm gone but that doesn't mean anything- I swear on my life Hinata I'll come back. It's only two hours away and if you want to visit me or something; just let me know. I know this is hard. It was hard for me to write this, especially this: Since you've been sleeping, I never left your side. I love you more than life itself. I don't think I need to tell you that. But I really think that if this doesn't work out between us, then there is another-_

Hinata couldn't finish. Her eyes burned as she placed the letter back on the table, shaky as she did. Trying to calm herself she asked, "How long have I been… How long was I in a coma?"

Tsunade waited. "2 months. Naruto just dropped those off yesterday- the letter and flowers. He hasn't left yet of course if you still want to see him."

"Please... I want to talk to him before he does- see him one last time." Hinata replied reaching for the necklace he gave her. Not finding it on her neck, she asked, "Where's my necklace?" she asked still crying.

"We don't know. We think someone, maybe a nurse, stole it. We've searched and questioned-"

"No, that's alright." Hinata lied. "Thank you."

Tsunade nodded and silently walked out, leaving Hinata to comfort herself. Once the door closed, Hinata broke down completely. 'Why? I'm happy for him but… I don't understand. What happened while I was in a coma? What changed?' she thought, making a fist. 'Why did this have to happen? Is it my fault? If I had been stronger and smarter, then I would've killed Sasuke when I first saw him and this wouldn't have happened. Why are you blaming yourself Hinata? Naruto would still be going away to college. Stop crying. What do you think Naruto will say if he sees you like this? He'll understand! I know I said I don't want to cry again but I can't help it. When Naruto gets here, we-' Hearing the door shut she gasped and wiped away her tears.

"I'm sorry." Naruto said as he stood at the door and waited.

Hinata shook her head. "No, no it's fine. I'm happy for you! You did what everyone thought you couldn't." she said nervously when he came and sat next to her.

"Thanks but I don't mean that. I shouldn't have told you like that. It made you cry worse than I thought it would and made you think other than what I said… You didn't finish the letter, did you?" Naruto replied, putting a hand in his pocket and taking one of hers.

"I… How could I? It broke my heart- that last bit about you thinking there are other ways or alternatives to be together."

At first Naruto looked upset but then like he was fighting to hold something back. Finally, Naruto laughed. "I don't know if I can do this anymore. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you so much. It's just that I…" he looked away guilty.

Not understanding, Hinata pulled away. "What? What's going on Naruto?"

He rubbed the back of his head. "I… Here." He replied pulling his hand out from his pocket, showing her the necklace he had given her.

"Tsunade said someone stole it. Why did you-" Hinata wondered, getting more confused.

"Tsunade lied."

"She… What? Naruto please tell me what's going on! Why did you write that? Was it true or not?"

"Most, yes. I did graduate and I am going to college but here in Konoha. Neji took over while you were here. I never left your side; I love more than my own life, and since you didn't finish reading the letter, looks like I have to tell you. I guess it's a good thing too because you would've been even more confused."

She wasn't sure what to make of it but now she didn't want to hear what he had to say. "Naruto, stop. Why couldn't you have just come here and told me everything? Why not spare me the tears?"

Naruto bit his lip and placed the necklace on her lap. "I know what I did was wrong and not fair but I wanted to surprise you- make you feel better. I guess it was the exact opposite- really bad in fact. I understand if you can't forgive me but at least hear me out. Let me finish what I was saying, please."

Hinata glanced from him to the necklace and sighed. "If it really makes a difference but have you heard anything about my father? Is he okay?" she asked before he could move.

"Yeah. He's been regretting what he said to you. He thinks it's his fault but Tsunade told him what the cause was… Maybe you can convince him. Right about now he's probably out with Hanabi having lunch. She's been getting along alright. Because she's always busy, she doesn't really have time to think about you, does she? Sometimes I stop by to see how they're doing and-"

"So my father doesn't hate you?" Hinata asked, relieved that they were doing okay.

Naruto shook his head. "He seems pretty fine to me. He talks to me and sometimes we'll have taijutsu matches. He's doesn't go hard on me or anything. He's pretty good for an old guy." Naruto said with a smile, his hand in his pocket again.

Hinata smiled, thankful. "Thank you for keeping them sane and happy." Hinata replied, hugging him.

"No problem. I knew it's something you'd want me to do. Now as I was saying, for other couples there's more than one 'option', but for me, I see one."

Hinata felt extremely nervous as she heard this. "Please no Naruto! Can't we just stay the way we are?"

"Can I finish; unless you don't want to hear the most important part of my little speech?" Hinata nodded and Naruto continued. "Your dad said I could so when I ask you, don't worry about him or anyone else." He pulled a small velvet box from his pocket and all worry was replaced with every positive emotion she had ever felt. He opened it to reveal a square diamond set on a silver band, small lilac diamonds set around the band. "Hinata," his blue eyes were filled with nervousness and happiness. "Will you-"

"Yes!" she managed, stunned and laughing, jumping on him from the bed and almost knocking him out of his chair. As she sat on his lap, Hinata closed her eyes unable to believe what was happening. She felt Naruto place the necklace back around her neck and a warm hand take hold of her left hand, slipping on the silver band. She opened her eyes and Naruto wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight.

"I've wanted to do this for so long." Naruto said and kissed her, smiling.

"Do what? Marry me, hold me, or kiss-"

"Everything. I've missed your touch, your voice, your kiss and now we can be together everyday. No one's going to stop us now." Naruto answered, kissing Hinata again before running his hand down her back and stopping when he felt her scar. "No one but me-"

"No Naruto, it's okay. I'm fine. Remember, it's not your fault. We need to stop blaming ourselves." Naruto looked hesitant and Hinata said, "Is this how it's going to be?"

"No I just can't help this guilty feeling. Touching your scar made me feel…"

Hinata kissed him deeply and kept his hand running down her back. She shivered when he reached her tailbone and he kissed her neck, carrying her to the bed. She stopped Naruto when he tried to take her gown off. "Did you even lock the door? Somebody could walk in-"

"Yeah, of course! I shut the door and then… then I think I locked it." Naruto answered, glancing towards the door. "Does it matter?"

Hinata glared at him. "What if my father and Hanabi come in? I don't want them to see us like that, especially Hanabi. Either you do it or I will."

"Hinata! They're probably at lunch! Granny is busy with other patients and Jiraiya is out of town. No one will bother us… Our friends are busy getting ready for college. Please, can't you just let it go?" Naruto insisted.

"Let me up if you won't. It'll take 10 seconds." Hinata replied, still refusing to agree. When Naruto didn't let her go, she sighed. "Please… Is it that hard?"

"No but you know what is?" Naruto answered.

"…What?"

"Beating me in taijutsu. I've been practicing." Naruto replied before kissing her again, shedding his jacket. Hinata felt like she had no control; like he had put her under a spell. She felt time slow, his hands moving across her body, not pausing over her wound this time. Naruto delicately removed her gown, wanting to kiss every inch of her. Hinata came from her daze the second she heard distant voices and focused on them as they headed towards her room. "Naruto, my-" She tried to say but Naruto kissed her on the lips. Beginning to panic when Naruto didn't stop, she pushed Naruto away and grabbed her robe, throwing it on in time for the door to open.

Tsunade stood in the doorway slightly embarrassed. "I'll give you a little privacy." She said as she began closing the door.

"It's okay. We were just uh… Naruto-"

"I was just leaving." Naruto excused as he grabbed his jacket. Turning towards Hinata, he said, "When will I see you next? Tomorrow?"

Hinata glanced at the other figure in the doorway. "It depends. I'm sure there's a bunch of stuff to be settled at work. I want to see you tomorrow but I guess that's for my father to decide. I'll let you know." She informed, kissing him and watching him run out.

Tsunade and Hiashi entered both embarrassed at what they had witnessed. "I see you're feeling much better than from before." Tsunade said, glancing at Hinata's left hand. "I also see what brought that on. Naruto explained right?"

Hinata nodded and her father said, "We came to discuss your health conditions and when you can go back to work. With Neji as CEO, things are running… smoothly but they'd be better if you were there. As Tsunade just said, you seem to be in perfect health but we won't know until later on. They're going to give you a week here and if there's no incident, then you're free to go; you just have to take it slow."

"But…Naruto is leaving soon. I can't-"

"He's going to college here if you didn't hear the first time. You can see him whenever you want. Hinata, I think you two need to relax. You just woke from a two month coma and you two were already… Something could have happened. Your mind needs to adjust." Hiashi told Hinata.

"That 'coma' definitely did not feel like a coma. It was like a nightmare… I was in the dark with Takeshi. He-" Hinata could see the skepticism on their faces. "Fine." She said as she climbed from the bed.

"Wait, Hinata where are you going? You have to stay-" Tsunade began as Hinata took the flowers, ready to walk out of the room.

"I was in that bed for 2 months. Why can't you believe me? Is it because of my experience with Takeshi, is that it?" When neither adult said a word, she continued. "I'm tired of being treated like a child… in some ways but if I'm going to be treated as one in one way, then I might as well be completely." She looked at her father. "I'm going back tomorrow. I'll be fine. I've rested enough. Why should I have to listen to you when you refused to listen to me for years?"

After Hinata reached the elevator, she realized she had no money, no phone, and no way to get home. Slumping in the elevator, she began to think what she should do. 'I could walk but I have no clothes either- besides the gown. I could call Naruto but I don't even know his number. This sucks. I might as well just wait for my father.' It stopped on the second, the doors opening and then closing. Hinata didn't bother to look at the stranger. They wouldn't be able to help her.

"Why are you here?" a commanding voice said and Hinata looked up.

"Sakura? How long have you worked here?" Hinata wondered.

Sakura kneeled down to her level. "For a month now. I passed the medical exam because of Tsunade's help. I would've still been in medical school but… ya know." She smiled and helped Hinata up. "You should be in bed since you just woke from-"

"I'm not going to stay here. I was here long enough. I'll take it easy but 2 months is too long… I was going to go home but I realized I have no way to get there, nothing to wear, no phone… Do you have Naruto's number?"

Sakura smirked. "Even better. Come on." She pulled Hinata from the elevator and along the second floor.

Hinata felt like she was out of breath just from that little distance. "Where are we going?" Sakura turned the corner and a little way down the hall, went into a room. "Sakura, please just call-" Hinata said, halting when she saw Naruto standing at the end of a bed, trying to smile. Sakura began checking the patient, putting a smile on and occasionally glancing over at Hinata.

Slowly Hinata made her way over and got teary-eyed. "What happened?" Hinata asked, catching Naruto's attention.

His eyes were filled with sadness and pain but no tears. He was refusing to cry. "Somebody attacked him when he was going to his car. I don't know how this happened. Jiraiya's strong. Granny said… she said that he's in a lot of pain right now and it's best if I- I know Jiraiya doesn't want to be like this, but he's one of the most important people I have. He took care of me, loved me. He was like a father to me and if I lose him now, I don't know what I'm going to do."

"You should've told me." Hinata said, keeping her voice low and placing the lilies on Jiraiya's windsill before standing next to Naruto again.

"And what would that have done? You would've been crying and sobbing and just… just how you always are! You always cry and get upset. When will you stop?" Naruto asked angrily and pulled her out into the hall, facing her.

"I know Naruto and I'm sorry. I wish I was stronger- like you but I'm not! I guess they were right about me."

"They? Who was right about you and what about?" the anger was still evident.

"Sasuke and Takeshi!" Hinata exclaimed. "Maybe I am a bitch. I cry and beg and get upset all the time! When I've had enough of something I complain and whine. Maybe Neji was right too… I don't deserve to live. I should've died a long time ago! Maybe on my home tonight, I will. Someone will hit me with their car, just kill me for fun, or hey here's one, rape and kill me! I think that's the way I want to die- in pain and crying. How it all started-"

"Shut up Hinata!" Naruto yelled, tears coming from his eyes. "Don't you ever say that again! I'm sorry for what I said to you but I wanted it to be happy- wanted you to be happy. I never want to see you cry again, even if it's my fault. And why would you think you deserve to die-especially…" Naruto swallowed and wiped away his tears. "No one should think that."

This time Hinata didn't cry. She felt empty, like she had wasted her tears on meaningless things. "I was… Sorry. Don't cry Naruto. I was trying to defend myself and I went over the edge. I shouldn't have said any of that." Hinata said as she held him, trying to comfort him from her mistake.

"Jiraiya needs peace, no matter how I feel right about it. I think I'm going to do it after I spend a little time with him." Naruto informed, walking back inside to talk to Sakura.

Standing in the hallway, Hinata waited for Sakura. When Sakura came out, Sakura said, "Come with me. We have to see Tsunade. She has to do this and…" she bit her lip. "I have to let her know. This is going to be hard for her. For the longest time she loved him and now she has to- Well it's not completely bad, right? She still has Naruto to- What am I saying? Naruto can't keep anyone sane."

Hinata smiled, still following Sakura back upstairs. 'Tsunade will always have someone.' She thought and sighed as they made it to the third floor.

"There's my runaway!" Tsunade said from behind them with a smile on her face.

"I thought it would be a good idea to bring her back. She did just wake up, after all." Sakura informed and receiving a glare from Hinata.

"That's why I came with you?" Hinata asked, backing away.

Tsunade laughed. "Come on now. You don't need to be so angry! It's just 7 days. The more time you're standing up and walking around, the more time you're going to be here."

"B-But I- Tsunade! Just let me go! There's so much I have to do!" Hinata begged.

"If there's so much, then go back to your room and stay there. Don't be like Naruto." She commanded, pointing to Hinata's hospital room. Hinata knew she wasn't going to win now that she had no way to get out so she walked solemnly to her bed and as she sat down, she heard Tsunade begin to cry.

* * *

**...Please don't be mad at that little thinger-ma-bob with Jiraiya... I don't want him to die either and though this is my story, I wanted to try and keep some parts similiar /: I cried when he died in the anime... Like Kishimoto, why? And then Naruto- I was so sad seeing him like that. That's probably weird.**


	62. Chapter 62

After the two girls left, Naruto stared at his godfather with a blank expression. He wasn't sure what he would do when Jiraiya was gone from his life. "Pervy man, I don't get how you did it. You did what you wanted, got what you wanted, loved whoever you wanted, and now you have Granny. It's like your life is perfect. Why can't mine be like yours? Is it because you had parents and I didn't or because you are just one of those people who get what things handed to them? With me, over half my life I just had you and then Hinata came. After those first few hours of spending time together, I thought it was going to get better but it just got worse. There was someone who wanted to kill me and I wasn't strong enough to protect anyone- including myself. Hinata was always protecting me and fighting for me and because of that she was beaten and raped and then Sasuke stabbed his sword through her.

"We still fight, I'm sure you know that. We love each other where we'd die for one other and I proposed, like I told you I would. She said yes, of course, but when she found out about you, she got upset. I didn't want her to be sad when she woke up… which is what I made her. Man I'm an asshole sometimes. After I told her she cries all the time, she said she was a bitch and that she should've died a long time ago; that on her way home, she'll probably be raped and killed and she was just… Jiraiya, I wish I knew what to do. Is there anything I can do?" The only response Naruto got was a beeping and release of oxygen.

He felt frustrated and wanted to tear Jiraiya from the bed, wishing he was just sleeping and kidding around like he used to when Naruto was little. Naruto walked around the side of the bed and sat down, holding Jiraiya's hand. "If you can hear me, I want to apologize for saying I don't really count you as being someone who worried and feared for me. I didn't really have any right to say that.

"I wish that you wouldn't leave Granny Tsunade. If you have to go, at least wait for her. She's going to miss you so much. You've made her so happy these past months; I wish I knew how to make Hinata happy like that. It's like you and Granny were made for each other while Hinata and I just keep proving that our relationship won't last. I don't know how to stop fighting with her. It just confuses me and when she cries, I want to comfort her but she's cried so much, I wonder if she'll run out of tears. I don't want her to but… Do you understand what I mean?" His godfather didn't respond, making it harder on him. He felt tears swell up in his eyes and he let go. "I'm going to go outside in the hall for a few minutes, okay Pervy man?" Naruto informed and walked out, almost falling before he caught himself on the wall.

'I need to stay strong. I can't be like this. But it's okay Naruto. Will you cry for him now or later? No, I won't cry for him. That's not like me. You cry for Hinata. Why not Jiraiya? He's raised you and loved you longer. I can't… If I do, I won't be able to stop. When I cry for her, I can always stop but for Jiraiya, there's no stopping. That's not a bad thing. It's just letting out all your sadness. Don't be ashamed.' Naruto got a hold of himself and walked back in, sitting by Jiraiya again.

"I love you pervy man." Naruto laughed lightly. "Don't take that the wrong way. You've been with me through almost everything and taught me everything I need to know." He felt his voice crack. "I'm sure you'll be very happy when you get to Heaven. You'll see my parents, your friends, and everybody that's waiting for you. We have to wait though. Granny is on her way to talk to you and then she'll- She'll help you. I have one last thing to say before she comes. When you get there, don't forget me." As expected, no response. Naruto sat there and held Jiraiya's hand tightly, fighting his tears when Tsunade ran into the room.

"Are you sure Naruto- now?" Tsunade asked, averting her eyes from Jiraiya.

"Yeah… If he's in pain, I don't want him to suffer anymore. It's not right for us to decide that. He'd want us to stop that pain and medicine won't work forever." Naruto replied, moving out of her way as she stood by Jiraiya and looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"Oh Jiraiya, I wish… There are so many things I regret in life and not telling you sooner is one of them. I had a hard heart until you came but…" Tsunade wiped the tears from her eyes and bent low, kissing him. "What I don't regret is loving you." She whispered and closed her eyes before looking at Naruto. "Are you ready?" she asked.

"I said everything I had to before you came." Naruto answered and watched sadly as Tsunade disconnected everything. He wanted to fall to the floor crying but he wouldn't do that here. At least not in front of Tsunade. He saw it was painful for her to cease Jiraiya's life. She had reluctantly and slowly done so with tears streaming down her face.

When she faced Naruto again, she was embraced by a tight and warm hug, Naruto's arms wrapped around her. "I'm okay Naruto-"

"Don't lie. You just stopped your love's life. That has to be extremely hard." Naruto said, hugging her tighter when she wrapped her arms around him.

"I-I… It is but I'll see him again." Tsunade replied, composing herself and looking at the door. "Hopefully the day never comes where you have to make that choice between life or death."

"I've been there Granny. Hinata has too and I think- I think I'd let her go. It's a happier and better place; Heaven. Plus, she'd get to see her mom again. She'd probably like that." Naruto said, trying to smile and looking in the same direction.

"Tsunade, we need to start the tests on Hinata Hyuuga." A male nurse informed from the hall. Tsunade nodded and went to him, Naruto following.

"What tests?" Naruto wondered.

"They're harmless; just MRI's and CAT scans… puzzles and such."

"Can I ask you how you and Jiraiya made your relationship so… good? How did you two get along so well? You two didn't argue like Hinata and I did."

Tsunade chuckled as they walked back upstairs. "We fought but they were about things like his books. You and Hinata always fight. And do you want to know what about?" Naruto shrugged, already knowing. "The past. It gets brought up somehow and you two just go at it. This is just an observation but I think Hinata desires more than just you. She wants the past to disappear because it's destroying her future but she's afraid of the future. You, on the other hand, don't see the bad from the past because you don't want to. You just see the present and future: From Sasuke and till the day you die. You get angry when the past is brought up and her crying reminds you of everything you want to forget. Like I said, this is just an observation. You can believe me or you can forget what I said but you and Hinata are on two different levels. If you want your relationship to survive, if you want to marry her, then you need to be on the same page. I'll give you two five minutes." Tsunade pointed towards Hinata's room and Naruto ran in, wanting as much time as possible.

Bursting in, he began, "I'm sorry I yelled at you Hinata. I know you're still afraid of the past. I don't want to think of it- everything bad so when you bring stuff up from it, I get mad. It's my fault. Because we don't understand each other, we fight. We need to make sure we are so we stop fighting over stuff like that." Receiving no answer, he looked down at her and saw she was sleeping. He sweat-dropped and woke her, an apologizing look on his face. "We need to talk."

Hinata sat up and hugged her knees. "If this is about our relationship then don't worry, we won't fight anymore."

"That's what I came here to talk to you about! Granny told me her observations and here they are: You want the past to disappear because it's destroying your future but you're afraid of the future. And me, I just see the present and future- from Sasuke's death until the day I die or whatever. And everytime you cry, it brings up the bad from the past- everything I want to forget. We think on different levels. We just have to change it and then we can-"

"When I said we won't fight anymore, that's not what I meant. As I tell you this, I need you to be quiet. Don't interrupt." She got a nod from Naruto. "When I came back, my father was waiting for me. He said that since I wanted to be treated more like an adult, I was going to take over as Vice President of the company. I know it sounds good but it's not. The VP, due to certain contracts and legalities, does not and cannot live in Konoha. It's not really a big deal, right? Well, the VP operates the company from over in Kiri. I could talk to my father again, see if there's another position or if he'd change his mind and do something else like let me buy a house and car and take care of them and… I know this day has been terrible for you and then to just hear this- I'll call my father and try to change his mind." Hinata said, holding her knees closer to her chest.

Naruto wasn't sure what to say. His godfather had just left him and now Hinata was about to too. "What? But Hinata, who will take over your position?"

Hinata shook her head. "Neji's enjoyed it. Probably because of the money."

"Your dad said I could marry you and now…How are we supposed to do that when you're like a billion miles away!?" Naruto exclaimed feeling freaked out.

"I'm not sure Naruto. He told me that after I'm let go, I-" the door opened a nurse poked her head in.

"It's time for your MRI." She said, waiting silently for Hinata.

"You don't have to do anything Hinata." Naruto said as he stood, helping her up.

"But I don't want this and I know you don't either! I can call my father and tell him-" Hinata began as they walked out of the room.

"I'll talk to him. I won't let you leave me again." He told her before kissing her and leaving to get to her father.

* * *

**I had a hard time not crying as I wrote the beginning of the chapter; when Naruto was with Jiraiya. You can think it's dumb but I can't believe Jiraiya's dead... /: In Naruto too. Like why would Kishimoto do that? At least Kabuto isn't using him. That would be awesome but it would make me mad.**


	63. Chapter 63

"Hiashi!" Naruto yelled as he exited the elevator at the company. "Where are you? I need to talk to you!"

Hiashi ran from his office to, worried something had happened. "What's wrong? Did Hinata re-"

Naruto grabbed him and pushed him against the wall. "Why would you do that?" He asked his voice filled with rage.

"I thought you wanted to talk. Put me down or I'll have you removed." Hiashi responded, glaring at Naruto. Naruto gently lowered him back and Hiashi asked, "What's the problem? What did I do?"

Naruto mumble something under his breath and then said, "Hinata as Vice President?" he inquired, walking with Hiashi to his office.

Hiashi's eyes went wide in remembrance. "Ah, yes. She said she wanted to be treated less like a child. That means more responsibilities."

"But she has to go Kiri! You said I-"

"I know we all make promises but you see, as I was waiting for her to come back, something hit me. Even if you treat my daughter the way she should be and can give her what she wants and needs, you will not be good enough and never will. You will still be trash. You grew up as such and so you will remain. You are not like the ugly duckling where you turn into a swan or goose or whatever it turns into when it gets older. You stay the same ugly piece of trash." Hiashi growled as he cornered Naruto in his office.

Naruto flattened himself as much as he could, afraid. "Why? These past two months were… you and I were having a great time!" Naruto exclaimed, forcing Hiashi away.

"I have to admit that you did have me open minded but Hinata is a Hyuuga. She can't marry someone like you, let alone love you. If you want, you can tell Hinata this and spare me the trouble but I'd rather much like to tell her myself."

"What happened to you!? A couple months ago you were treating her with kindness and respect and now you're back to your old self." Naruto said angrily. "Is it because of her? Did she scare you? Was her near death experience, her coma too much for you?"

"You blinded me-"

"I blinded you?" Naruto laughed. "So your wife blinded you too? Back when she was alive and everything was bright and lively."

"Keep her out of this. She never-"

"She must have because this personality of yours keeps coming back and it's really annoying. Why can't Hinata have what she wants!? Why can't she stay happy like Hanabi? She's become so used to disappointment that she's expected it. Why would you do that to her?"

Hiashi calmly sat behind his desk and gestured for Naruto take a seat. He refused and so Hiashi said, "The eldest must take on responsibilities and cannot be happy like their brother or sister. I was not blinded. I was actually happy but then I fell into my old routine after Hinata's mother died and though I wanted to fight against it, I could not. I wanted to keep Hinata from this but it's useless to fight."

Naruto shook his head in confusion. "I don't understand what you're saying. So Hinata has no choice, regardless if you decide or not? Who the hell told you that!? That's bullshit… Hinata is her own person. Let her have her own life."

Hiashi, looking Naruto in the eye, stood and held his hand out. "If you swear that my daughter will never have to go through what she just did, then I will let her continue as CEO."

"And…" Naruto pushed on.

"And let you marry my daughter and this time I won't go back on my word." With those words, he drew a smile from Naruto and Naruto grabbed his hand and pulled him into a hug.

"I swear she will never get hurt as long as I'm around. She's everything to me." Naruto told him before letting go.

Hiashi was shocked from the look on his face. He looked sad, like he was mourning. "Naruto," he placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder and Naruto jumped startled. His frown disappeared and he smiled. "What happened?" Hiashi asked.

Naruto opened his mouth but closed it again, getting teary-eyed. "I don't know if I can tell you."

"Why? Is it about-"

"If I do, I'll cry and I don't want to." Naruto felt like he was a child again as he began to sob in front of the suddenly much taller man. "He…He was ev-ever-rything to me f-for so long and-and I- N-Now h-he's gone and I'm lost. I don't know what to do!" Naruto said, sitting down and burying his head into his chest as he cried. "Jir-Jiraiya was all I h-had un-unti-il Hinata and she al-almost- Hiashi, please tell me what I'm supposed to do." Naruto begged.

Hiashi wasn't sure what to do. He had never consoled anyone before and so he hesitated at hugging Naruto, jumping when Naruto pulled him closer and buried his face into Hiashi's suit. "It's… It's okay. Everything will be alright. At least he's in a happy place, right?" Hiashi received a muffled yes. They stayed like that until Naruto calmed down, wiping his eyes.

"Thanks… Hiashi. I thought I could hold it until I got home but I guess not." Naruto said and stood, holding out his hand to shake Hiashi's.

Hiashi shook it, staring at Naruto in wonder. "Naruto, why didn't you cry when Jiraiya passed?"

"How could I? Tsunade was there. I couldn't let her see me like that. I needed to be strong for her." Naruto informed and ran out, hoping he could catch Hinata between tests.


	64. Chapter 64

As Hinata lay on the table, waiting for the MRI machine to start up; a nurse came up to her. "Do you like classical music?" he asked, confusing Hinata.

"Yeah… Why?" Hinata responded, sitting up.

"We can play music while you're getting an MRI. It relieves the patient's nerves… You seem like a classy lady. Probably because you're the CEO of Konoha Fire Corps.** (I think that is what I called it. Been too long lol)**."

Hinata shook her head. "Not anymore. My cousin took over-"

"He's just taking over until you come back, right? You will right? As weird as this probably sounds, I've been watching your stocks and they've gone done." The nurse replied and pushed Hinata back on the table.

"Down? How much?" Hinata asked concerned.

Smiling nervously, the man answered, "How about we wait until after your MRI. It'll give you something to look forward to."

Hinata sighed, closing her eyes and soon heard the whirring of the machine she was about to enter. She stiffened but heard, "You need to relax and stay still. Don't move." The man informed.

Hinata kept her eyes closed and released the tension in her body as she listened to the music. 'Why is this so sad? Couldn't they have picked something different?' Hinata thought as she tried to focus her hearing on the machine but the machine was drowned out by the music. 'Moonlight Sonata- My favorite… Beethoven. It has that deep, slow, sad tone.' She added, seconds later hearing it fade away and that the machine had stopped. She opened her eyes and sat up.

"I take it you didn't like the music." The nurse inquired as a female nurse joined him this time.

"Well I…" Hinata began, blushing and looking away.

"You're crying and it even shows on the images of your brain. If you don't like classical music then you should've-"

"I do, it's just that song. I used to listen to my mother play it. She loved the piano." Hinata answered. "How does my brain look- besides the crying?" she asked, laughing.

"It's great; you just need to take some more tests for us to make sure and then you can go." The female said kindly, helping Hinata up.

"Why? If I'm fine then I can go. I don't need to stay here." Hinata said as she followed the nurses out.

"You're starting to sound like Naruto. Your bodies are different. You need to wait until we-"

"Can I… take those tests tomorrow? I'm not feeling so well." Hinata excused, not wanting to hear anymore from the nurse. Both nurses looked shocked and confused but let her go ahead anyways. On her way there, she encountered Kiba and Shino who were more than ecstatic that she was awake.

"We missed you so much Hinata. What took you long?" Kiba joked as he carried her back to her room.

"Heh, it was like sleeping. You think a second passes but it's eight hours. I heard you both graduated and are… going to college? No, you're going into the police force Kiba. What about you Shino?" Hinata asked as she pushed her hair behind her ear.

Shino shrugged. "I guess. I want to study bugs and research them out in the wild. It seems like a college degree to me."

Hinata smiled. "Before we go, we should all get together or something; have fun. We could go to the beach, do some-"

"We? You're leaving too? Why aren't you getting your spot as CEO back?" Kiba asked her.

"I told my father I wanted to be treated more like an adult so now I'm VP of the company." She grinned, faltering.

"You know you have to go to Kiri for that job! Tell him you don't want it!"

"I did Kiba but do you really think that worked? No, but Naruto is going to talk to him- I hope that's all. My father might really… Shino, Kiba are you doing anything today?" Hinata wondered as she held herself up in Kiba's arms.

Kiba gave her a toothy grin. "We planned on visiting you all day and now that you're awake we can hang out all day instead."

Hinata wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him. "Thank you Kiba and Shino." She said before he set her down. They stood in her room, the clock ticking and breaking the immediate silence.

"So how have you been?" Hinata asked curiously as she sat down and crawled under her sheets.

"I just took the entrance exam to the police force. They said that because Akamaru is trained to track and fight, he'd be great on the force. There's no way I'm letting him go on without me. We're best buds. My mom and Hana are great. Still working and everything. Nothing really has changed." Kiba glanced at Shino.

"Nothing has." Shino responded.

"I guess I haven't missed out on much then have I?" Hinata asked.

"Well Ino did get that flower shop she wanted; with her dad's money of course and Lee and Gai-sensei are in the middle of making their dojo. Shikamaru works at your company now, which is weird because everything is so troublesome and he has no experience in that field. I think you need to see who you're hiring." Kiba informed, causing Hinata to giggle. Kiba smiled and saw her hand. "Y-You're engaged." He stated, shocking Shino with the information.

Hinata's spirits brightened even more. "Yeah, isn't it-"

"He's a really great guy Hinata but, now and why?" Kiba asked, voicing Shino's thought.

"I know it's sudden but I… Can't you just be happy for me?"

"We are but you just woke from a coma and-"

"The doctors said I'm fine… Why is it that whenever I talk to people, there's an argument? It's me isn't it?" Hinata said, taking a deep breath.

"It's not like that Hinata. There's just a lot of disagreement and caring for you. If you want to do this, then don't let us stop you." Shino told her still looking calm as he pushed up his glasses.

"Well you are my two best friends and I take advice from you." Hinata replied.

"Advice? When did we give you advice? I think you're still a little out of it. We've never given you advice Hinata." Kiba informed, crossing his arms and leaning back in his chair.

Hinata smiled sheepishly. "Heh, I guess you're right… I feel like I've forgotten so much in that few minutes of darkness." She sighed and fell back, staring at the ceiling. "Before Naruto came into my life, I was misguided and always making mistakes. I'm still making them of course but not as much and I'm running away because I have the chance to. If I knew life was going to be so hard, I don't think I'd have been born."

Shino chuckled. "I don't think you can choose. Just be happy where are you are now. You have Naruto, your family, us-" they heard Naruto's voice from the other side of the door, coming from down the hall.

"I think that's our cue to leave. We'll see you later." Kiba said as he stood and reached over to hug Hinata.

"Can't you stay? I'm sure Naruto won't mind." Hinata said as she hugged him tight.

"If Naruto is that loud, something happened and I think he would want just you to hear it. Besides, I have to go to the police station to pick up my sister. She's 'grounded'; at 21 years old too, can you believe that? She's so stupid!" Kiba laughed before letting her go and waited for Shino to say goodbye.

Shino held her, almost afraid to touch her. "Like Kiba said, we'll see you later." With that, he went and opened the door, Naruto falling to the floor just as he did.

Naruto groaned as he sat up, rubbing his head. "Hey!" he yelled, pointing at Shino in blame.

"It's not my fault you were reaching for the knob at the same time. You should be more careful next time." Shino replied with a hidden smirk before he walked out, leaving Kiba with Naruto's irritation.

"Hey Naruto, we were just telling Hinata hi and so now we're leaving… Bye!" Kiba said quickly before rushing out, yelling after Shino.

Naruto looked at Hinata and stood. "What's their problem? I didn't even say anything- kind of." Hinata shook her head, smiling at their goofiness. "Oh how could I forget so easily!?" Naruto said and sat next to her, a grin on his face. "Your dad said you can stay!"

"What? How did you… You didn't hurt him, did you?" Hinata asked.

"No, we talked and then I ran over here as fast as I could to tell you. You still get to be CEO and…"

"…And what?"

"It's easy Hinata! We can still get married! I never thought he'd still agree but I was wrong. Hiashi is hard to convince but I did it." Naruto said excitedly and watched as Hinata began to laugh happily.

She held him tight and took a deep breath, feeling relieved. 'Maybe love isn't so impossible after all. I just needed to find the person.'

* * *

**Last chapter? The End? It seems kind of strange to me to have a short happy ending within such a... not happy chapter. You can decide. Review. I can't read minds.**


	65. Chapter 65

**I...have given up on this chapter. I've edited this about a gazillion times and this is about the best I could come up with /: Wouldn't blame you if you hated haha. Plus, I've been lazy, just reading Fanfics and occasionally doing the chapter or one-shot thing. Also, FF wouldn't let me logon the other day. On my phone, yes. Laptop, no. ):  
****I didn't mean to have this story turn in this direction where a crazy, psycho and abusive bf just gets homicidal and then Sasuke only appears for like two chaps at the end or whatevs but too late I guess. When previewing the story again, I saw that I said I was going to kick Takeshi out of the story a long time ago... Heh, I guess I forgot.  
****And something has been on my mind a lot about female jinchuriki: If seals weaken during childbirth, then why wouldn't bijuus only be sealed in males instead of females? Or did no one think of that?  
Well here's the crappy last chapter of my story (:**

* * *

It was a warm and sunny day in May as everyone gathered to witness the marriage. "Hey Hanabi, how do you feel about Hinata marrying that moron?" Naruto heard Kiba ask Hanabi. Kiba was the unofficial cameraman.

Naruto tried to hear her answer but was unable and listened to, instead, Choji's talk of the food channel and Shikamaru's complaints. He watched Kiba closely as he talked to Neji. Something Kiba said irked Neji and Kiba quickly made his way over to where they stood now.

"Shikamaru, how do you feel about today? It's not-"

"Troublesome? Yeah, it is." Shikamaru replied in boredom and looked away.

"Ahem, le groom, how are you today?" Kiba wondered, lifting the camera up in Naruto's face.

Naruto answered happily. "Like the happiest man alive! Nothing can ruin today... I can't believe it's been a year already. She and I have waited since for like ever and now… Today marks the beginning of our life together!" He threw his arms into the air, showing how excited he was.

Kiba snorted and dropped the camera in the process. "Crap, I hope it still works. We need it for the rest of the day!"

"Then stop playing around." Naruto told him and picked it up, handing it back. "You should turn it off to save the battery until Hinata comes."

"I'm not playing around but you're right. I want to catch her beauty on camera because you know beauty never lasts plus, what makes you think she'll say yes?" Kiba responded, receiving a glare. "Hey, hey, I'm just being an honest friend. Hinata is the most beautiful girl I've met and you know how things go. As you get older, you just get uglier and sometimes somebody changes-"

"She won't get ugly and she won't change her mind." Naruto said, then looking towards the aisle. He added a couple minutes later with an excited grin, "Go sit down. It's almost time."

He ran to the alter and stood grinning as he waited. Listening to Lee's conversation with Neji he heard, "Why did you get here so late?" Neji asked coolly.

"Something happened at the dojo." Lee began, out breath.

"You shouldn't have been 'at the dojo'! Today is Hinata's special day and if you ruin it, I'll-"

"Shut up!" Naruto said in a hushed tone, seeing Hinata begin to walk down the aisle with Hiashi and her bridesmaids, Sakura, Ino, and TenTen, in front of her. He could see how red Hinata's face was from the attention she receiving but he didn't care about that. She was all he saw. When she was almost there, he could see the details on her 's gown was a shimmering white, white diamonds on the waistline. The top was strapless and like a corset, a ribbon tying crisscross in the back and knotted in a bow. The skirt fell to the ground like a curtain and it looked detachable. Her hair was in a small bun, stray curls dangled at the side of her face and the diamond necklace he had given was still on her neck; her lips a light, glossy pink.

Hinata kept her eyes towards the ground, her face getting hot as she got closer. She could just see Naruto and she smiled softly, already feeling his hand in hers. She wanted to desperately touch him; holding his hand was perfect enough, a kiss was even better. Hinata's smirk grew when she glanced up and found Naruto was staring at her, awed. Soon she found herself in front of him, his eyes lighting up.

Hiashi reluctantly let her go, kissing her on the cheek and she stepped onto the alter, taking Naruto's hand. "Is this a dream?" He whispered, holding her chin, ready to kiss her.

"No kissing until 'I do'!" Ino yelled, getting the priest's attention.

"Ah, yes, you're right. Let's get on with it then." He said opening up the book he had tucked under his arm while he dozed.

"Can we… hurry?" Naruto asked, barely looking away from Hinata.

Hinata blushed and bit her lip. "If this is a dream then why not stay? I mean, why not go through the whole ceremony?" she asked, her voice a whisper.

"You're too beautiful to just stand here. I want you to myself." He answered, holding her face.

The priest cleared his throat, wanting to leave as well, and said, "Do you, Naruto Uzumaki, take Hinata Hyuuga to be your lawfully wedded wife to-"

"Of course." He gave him a thumbs up, still staring at Hinata, fighting the urge to kiss her.

"And do you, Hinata Hyuuga, take Naruto Uzumaki, to be your lawfully wedded husband to have and to-"

Hinata kept her eyes on Naruto and quietly answered, "Yes." Feeling joy overwhelm her as Naruto kissed her. She felt it course through her and she closed her eyes, seeing just him now. She laughed excitedly and happily as she ran with Naruto up the aisle.

Naruto was elated and picked her up, watching her face brighten at this act. He slowly lowered her to meet his gaze and blocked out everyone else's voices, finding he was alone with her. She smiled shyly and wrapped her arms around him, leaning in to kiss him when she turned around, causing him to break out of it.

"Come on Hinata." Ino demanded, crossing her arms, Sakura and TenTen standing next to her.

"What? Oh." Hinata climbed from Naruto's arms and tossed the flowers back, laughing at their squealing. Naruto pulled her away behind the bushes, kissing her.

He hugged her tightly, leaning against the hedge in silence. "So when is the reception again?" he chuckled, forgetting when the little after party was.

Hinata laughed. "Three."

"Really? It's two now…That's not fair." Naruto frowned kiddingly. "Well..." He added with a grin, kissing her again and dragging her back out to the crowd.

Walking with Naruto hand-in-hand to the car, Hinata couldn't describe how she felt. She was so happy and excited. Everytime she looked at Naruto, it grew a little more. "Okay," Naruto said, looking back and seeing the group of people stalking them. "Time to go!" He informed, swinging Hinata over his shoulder and listening to her protest in amusement.

"Naruto, put me down!" she laughed, watching everyone from behind. "Where are we going?"

"Don't you want to get out of here?"

"Yes but that's-" Hinata was saying when she cried out in surprise as Naruto put her down. She turned around and reached for the door handle but instead of seeing the car, she saw a horse and carriage. "I- Naruto…It's beautiful." Hinata told Naruto as she walked along the side of the snow white horse, petting it.

"I knew you would." Naruto replied with a grin, hugging her when she jumped in his arms. "I would've gotten you a purple one but they don't make those I guess."

Hinata laughed and looked it over again. "Thank you."

Naruto helped her in; extremely happy he had done something right. He looked back and found Neji in his face. Rubbing the back of his head nervously he said, "Hi Neji, we were just-"

"I know." Neji paused. "I swear I will hurt you if you-"

Naruto jumped into the carriage next to Hinata, smiling and giving a thumbs up. "You don't have to worry Neji! I love her too much to hurt her anymore."

Neji growled, about to speak when Kiba spoke up. "Be at the reception by three Naruto! I know how you love to be late."

"I think you've got me mixed up with someone else." Naruto informed, looking towards the driver. "Onward!" he exclaimed, laughing and leaning back against the cushion as the carriage pulled away from the curb. He could hear Kiba and Neji yelling after them, their words practically drowned out by everyone else's clapping and cheers.

Hinata felt calm flow through her now as she held onto Naruto, sighing. "I love you so much." She leaned up and kissed him, moving closer when he kissed her, lowering her onto the seat.

Nose-to-nose, Naruto said, "You have no idea how beautiful you are."

"You're only saying that because-" Hinata began.

"No I'm not. Yes you are extraordinarily beautiful right now but when you're dressed like a bum," he chuckled. "You are more beautiful than any angel." Naruto kissed her again, more passionately this time, reaching under her to untie her dress.

"Why don't we wait?" she glanced over at the driver, whose face was a dark red. Hinata sat up, making Naruto do the same and tighten her dress, re-tying the bow.

Naruto's face was red the more he thought about it and shook his head to clear the thoughts. "You're right…"

They sat in silence until Hinata asked, "Where are we going? Naruto, I thought we were just going to the reception until we did all that stuff." Hinata wondered, gazing at him.

"Stuff?" he smirked. "I see…"

She turned red. "I wasn't thinking like that! I just really want to-" Hinata protested quickly.

"Of course." Naruto said playing with her hair and leaning close. "It's just like I don't want to fu-" Hinata gave him a look and he rolled his eyes. "We would right now if you hadn't remembered and reminded me that _he_ wasn't here." Naruto informed, meaning the driver. He sighed and hugged her close to him. "How about you choose where we go? I can't make all the decisions, ya know."

Hinata giggled and whispered in the carriage driver's ear who got an irritated look on his face.

Fifteen minutes later, Naruto smiled. "I see." He looked at Hinata. "This is a lot better than what I had in mind. I wanted to go to Disney World." He laughed, helping Hinata out and looking at the small building in front of him. "I'm not sure if I should-" Hinata pulled him inside Ichiraku's and seconds later, happy shouts were heard from inside.

An hour later, they ran into Kiba on their way in. He was talking to the camera, still in cameraman mode. Seeing them, he pulled Hinata inside. "You look like a princess Hinata! You should have removed the skirt before. If I could fall in love with you, then I would have married you myself." Hinata blushed and kissed Kiba on the cheek.

"Thank you." She hugged him.

Naruto growled at the attention Kiba was giving her. "Maybe your mom and sister are right Kiba!"

Kiba faced the camera towards him with a smile. "If I was gay, then I would be really attracted to you." He said, laughing. Naruto grabbed Hinata as he tried to runaway but Kiba pulled her back to get a shot of the two friends together. "This is the most beautiful girl in the world! I would do anything for you Hinata- well almost anything. I don't do girly stuff." Kiba told her, kissing her cheek and feeling the heat radiate from her face before Naruto pulled her away. "I'm not gay!" Kiba yelled after them, running towards the party.

Hinata looked around for her father and saw he was motioning for her to come over and she sighed in relief. She walked over, leaving Naruto by himself. "I'm sorry father. We didn't mean to be half an hour late!" Hinata apologized.

Hiashi raised his hand. "You're not late and you couldn't be." He told her.

"Thank you so much!" Hinata exclaimed, wrapping her arms around her father. "It's because of you, I'm here."

"Yes but it was also me who placed you in that position in the first place." He responded, seeing Hanabi punch Naruto in the gut. "Hanabi, stop acting like a child. You're sixteen years old." He demanded.

Hanabi unwillingly apologized and walked over and sat down, pouting. "Are you okay Naruto?" Hinata wondered, helping Naruto to their table.

"Hanabi just…I am never making fun of her for still being a Girl Scout again." Naruto informed, trying to laugh.

Hinata shook her head with a smile as she sat and waited for the DJ to announce the father-daughter dance. A minute later, the DJ announced it was time. Hinata stood nervously, stepping onto the floor to her father. "I'm scared." She informed her father when he placed his hands on her waist.

He smiled. "It's fine. Just let me lead."

The music started and Hinata said, "That's not what I'm afraid of. I've always had to rely on him and it makes me mad because when I defended him, I still somehow hurt him. Emotionally-"

"Hinata, there are things you can't prevent and sometimes you have to just let them go. In marriage, there are two people and they rely on each other for support. You'll have your fights but if you let them get in the way of everything else, then your marriage won't last. Naruto is there for you during the good and bad, like he promised he would be. He was there before you were wed so don't let your feeling of hopelessness get in the way." Hiashi told his daughter, whispering in her ear.

Before Hinata could respond, the music ended and he let her go. She glanced at the DJ, shooting him a look and he shrugged. "Thank you…I won't let that happen." She said before he walked away and waited for Naruto, feeling alone when he didn't come.

"Do I really have to? I'm so nervous." Naruto told Kiba, staring at Hinata.

"Did you really just ask that? Well if you're so scared, then you won't mind me going out there instead." Kiba replied, smirking as he leaned back in his chair.

"Wait your turn." Naruto commanded before running out to Hinata and stood there awkwardly, taking her hands.

Hinata giggled and placed his hands properly as the music started. They moved across the floor clumsily. "I love you." Hinata said, leaning against Naruto's chest, closing her eyes.

"I love you too." Naruto responded, wanting to stay with Hinata. Her arms were wrapped around him tightly and he enjoyed it. It felt like everyone had disappeared, leaving it to be just the two of the two of them. "You are the only one I want to dance with, the only one I want be with." He whispered softly.

"I will be the only one. There's no more fighting or arguing… It's peaceful and that's what we needed. We'll be okay." Hinata replied, glancing up into his shining blue eyes before smiling and laying her head back down on his chest.

It felt like mere seconds of silence but minutes later the song ended. "Are you staying?" he asked Hinata and she nodded. Naruto sat down and watched as everybody moved onto the dance floor, Hinata giggling as she and Kiba danced. He smiled, watching her move.

Hinata saw Naruto watching and hoped he would come back but when she waved him over he refused. She rolled her eyes and squeezed herself through the crowd dancing on the small dance floor, to Naruto. "Why won't you come and dance? I'm sure Tsunade will dance with you." Hinata told him.

Naruto shook his head, laughing. "Granny? She doesn't dance-"

Without a word, she pulled him from his seat and towards Tsunade. "Dance."

Naruto reluctantly took Tsunade's hand, taking the bottle of champagne from the other. "Come on Granny. Looks like we have no choice."

Tsunade laughed and looked at his solemn face. "You mean you have no choice. How was that punch?" she asked and forcefully moved him to the center of the floor as they danced.

Naruto laughed nervously. "Almost as strong as yours. I don't know why she was so mad. I just joked about Girl Scouts being for babies. It's not a big deal."

"Not for you but her…" Tsunade paused. "You're as bad as Jiraiya. He always puts certain 'things' ahead of everyone's feelings. I guess you're not important enough for him to be here." Tsunade murmured, sighing and laughing lightly. "There's so much of him in you." She said, holding his face.

Naruto pulled away. "I was raised by him after all. Don't you think he'd have some sort of effect on me?"

"Yes but it's not that. It's like there's a piece of him inside of you-"

Naruto let her go, backing away. "Okay, let's not go that far!" He turned around and almost bumped into Sai. "Sai, I thought you declined my invite?"

Sai kept his usual smile, replying, "I changed my mind and I guess I was right to do so. I'm having fun."

"I can tell…Well, thanks for coming." Naruto backed away, slowly making his way back to the table and sighing in relief when he made it, slumping in his seat and not giving a care in the world. He watched Hinata as she danced, twirling around on the floor with a stiff Shino. He yearned to dance with her again. She paused to take the extra bottle of champagne from Tsunade and bring it their table in which she kissed him delicately. As she walked back, he wanted to follow. It was like that's what she wanted but Naruto refused. He grinned when she came back a few minutes later to sit down.

"Why aren't you out there?" Hinata asked, leaning on him.

"I want to dance with you." He answered, staring into her eyes seeing them beg.

She understood and she wanted the same thing but instead of admitting it she said, "No, we have friends and family here Naruto. You never know -" she saw the look in his eyes and stopped, standing and taking his hand to lead him away. "You can be such a baby sometimes." She said, smiling.

"I'm your baby, baby." He chuckled, sitting in a far-corner chair. She sat on his lap, smiling softly and caressing his face. "You look so beautiful." He said, kissing her.

"I really do want to dance alone with you." She sighed. "We're going to have to wait." Hinata informed, gazing into his sapphire eyes, entranced.

"Then maybe we can hurry with all this 'stuff' and leave or…we can leave now- just for an hour or two." Naruto said, running his hand down her back and to the bow. He began pulling, untying it, but Hinata placed a hand on his, stopping him.

"Naruto," she said playfully.

Naruto shrugged, a grin growing larger on his face.

She rolled her eyes and added, "Not here." Hinata looked at him sternly and he did as she said, scowling.

"I-" Naruto said, right before it was announced for the groom to make his speech. Everyone sat down and Naruto moaned, walking to the stage that had been set up. Nervous, he pulled down on his tie, loosening it he stared out at the small crowd and began, "I'm not sure how to do this." He laughed nervously. "We came a little late and-"

"I think we know why." Hanabi yelled out, still upset about his joke.

Naruto ignored her and looked at Hinata. He felt frustrated but when she looked at him, he felt his heart stop. "Hinata, before I met you, I thought I was complete. I had friends and I was happy but I turned out to be wrong. Whenever you left me, whenever you were hurt, I felt empty and injured, like my world was falling apart. I love you Hinata. I wish I could offer more than love, more than what I have. If I could give you my soul, I would. I know it sounds cliché but it's true…You might say you're not strong, that you're weak, but you're far from it. Hinata, I don't know how you made it. You're beautiful and kind and angelic and smart and…you're everything. You're just amazing like that Hinata. I remember it was a couple months after, we went to the park. You got so excited when you saw the puppy and you said you wanted one. You're wondering why I'm telling you this, aren't you?" he chuckled. "Well, remember I said we'd have to wait until I had graduated to have one and you asked why?" Hinata nodded, blushing. "I know you meant the dog but I saw that kid and…I can't wait until grad school." Naruto smiled, his heart fluttering as he finished, content and happy.

He ran off stage and back to Hinata's side, pulling her into his chest. "I love you so, so much! Nothing could even describe how I feel right now."

Hinata giggled and kissed him. "Can we cut the cake? I…really can't do public speaking. I know that doesn't make sense with me being-" she told him, receiving an understanding look.

"We can do that." He gave her a sly look and glanced around, picking her up and setting her on her feet. "Okay everybody! We're gonna do the cake!" he watched as a few of his friends shook with excitement.

The cake had three layers, stacked upon each other: chocolate, white, and red velvet. Naruto gagged at the thought of the red velvet. He placed his hand on Hinata's, holding the knife together as they cut the bottom layer: chocolate. He grinned and turned to Hinata and she attacked. "Hinata, why'd you do that for?" he tried to say. "That's a waste of cake!"

Hinata giggled just before Naruto smashed a piece, surprising her. "Waste of cake?" she questioned, wiping it from her face and eating it.

Naruto laughed. "We're still eating it right?" he wondered as he began to eat the cake from his face.

"Cut the cake for everyone else!" Choji demanded.

"Relax! I was gonna anyways." Naruto quickly cut the cake up and he and Hinata sat in their corner again, enjoying each other's company.

"I think we got all the 'stuff' done." Naruto whispered.

"We can't be gone too long." She whispered her head against his chest.

"What are you talking about? Once we're gone, we don't have to come back." Naruto replied, watching everyone interact. He cursed inwardly when Ino made her way over.

"Hey, no one else made their speech thingy Naruto! You announced cake before anyone could go up! Plus, there's no food and it's 4:30. This is supposed to end at like 11 or something! What are-" she complained, staring intensely at the couple.

He frowned. "Do you have to!? Hinata and I just want-" he began but Hinata stood.

"We're sorry. Of course we'll…I'm interested in what you have to say about me." She giggled, following Ino. "It won't be long Naruto." She said, glancing back, making sure he ensued.

They sat at their table and watched as each bridesmaid and groomsman spoke, Hiashi and Tsunade following. Neji caught the couple's attention the most. "Naruto knows to treat Hinata right because if she isn't happy and if she cries, then he will be in so much pain, he will want to die." Neji eyed Naruto carefully and Naruto swallowed. "He understands and Hinata, you know you can come to me if he hurts you. I know how to deal with him."

Hinata smiled nervously, glancing at Naruto. "He knows how to deal with you? Isn't that what Kiba said?" she giggled, taking his hand.

"Yes but they won't have to because everything is different than before. I'm never going to make you cry ever again- I promise!"

Hinata smiled softly. "I can't believe Kiba said he's jealous." She muttered.

"I think he's jealous of me!" Naruto leaned back in his chair with a goofy grin.

"You think? Well you are the most handsome man I've ever seen but then again, Kiba has looked-" She joked, stopping when Naruto stood.

"Now that the floor is empty, wanna dance?" he gave her a cheeky grin and pulled her away from the table to the dance floor.

Hinata blushed when she heard the artist of the song. "You remembered?" she wondered, avoiding his gaze.

"I thought that maybe this song was more appropriate." He laughed and tilted her head up to make her look at him.

"You are irresponsible." She murmured, causing Naruto to scoff jokingly. She giggled and they continued to dance. "Did you pick any others?" she asked him, hugging his chest.

"When the song is over, stay." He told her, kissing her.

As soon as the song ended, it transitioned into another and Hinata wasn't sure what Naruto was trying to tell her, if anything at all. She looked up, seeing his eyes were soft and calm. "Why this song?" Hinata closed her eyes, embarrassed at even asking. She felt her hair tumble down her back and Naruto ran his hand through, playing with it. She opened her eyes, finding his cerulean irises focused on her.

"I fall in love you even more everyday." They stopped moving, staring into each other's eyes. Everything was still. "When I think I can't love you anymore than I already do, you just give me another reason to love you more."

* * *

**Tad-ah! /: This is a crap chapter but this is best I could do...I kept trying to improve it but was stuck and I just... yeah, writer's block and I gave up.  
If you're interested, the two songs they danced to are "Call Me Irresponsible" my Michael Buble and "Then" by Brad Paisley.**


End file.
